The True Holder of Shikon
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Sango knows something is lying deep inside of her. She explains it to Inuyasha one night, explains about the Shikon Jewel. There are dangerous secrets and dangerous battles for life and death. SS Please R&R!
1. Unspoken Bond

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

1 - Unspoken Bond

**XxXxX**

The fire died down as she watched the night sky. She only wanted the watch because she couldn't sleep anyway. She heard the light snoring of her companions. She had known them for about two months already and she couldn't really believe how close they were. Miroku looked ready to roll into the fire, Kagome was turned on her side, holding Shippou in her arms, and Inuyasha was hanging half-on and half-off the tree branch he had chosen. Sango sighed and let her dark brown eyes rest back on the stars. Their hunt for the jewel shards was getting more and more dangerous. Kirara, Sango's neko youkai friend, mewed in her sleep next to the taiji-ya's leg. Hopefully their hunt would end soon and Naraku would be laid to rest.

"I hate this..." The Shikon Jewel, the bane of so many people's dreams and happiness, had to be purified before any more destruction could happen. "This life..." It was so horrible that such a small thing such as the jewel could cause so much unhappiness.

"Sango?" She turned and found herself staring into a pair of amber orbs. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. You should go back to sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow, right?"

"I'll survive." He frowned at her as he sat down next to her. "You should get some sleep, too."

"I couldn't if I tried."

"Why?"

"Well, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"I don't care. Out with it." She bit her lip.

"It has to do with the Shikon." She looked back to the stars, her face set in a thoughtful look. "There is more to that jewel than the origin."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, blinking. He suddenly became very interested. She let out a sigh, obviously thinking of how to explain it.

"Remember Midoriko?" At his nod, she frowned. "Well, Kikyou has a reincarnation, correct? It is our Kagome. Midoriko doesn't have a reincarnation because her soul was forced out inside the Shikon Jewel, right?" He nodded again. She shook her head, which confused him. "In its own way, the Shikon is a reincarnation. When someone loses their soul, it lives on until it is one day reborn. When the jewel broke, the battle inside of it became more difficult. Somehow, I believe that Midoriko's part of the jewel, her soul, was released. Therefore, it left the souls of the dead demons inside the Shikon by themselves. I believe that the light affected some part of someone. I don't know how else to explain it but I think Midoriko has chosen her successor, or the person who now holds her powers. Do you see what I mean?" He thought a moment then nodded. "But her powers were dormant for so long that even if she passed them down through someone, that person would need to awaken them by coming into contact with the full Shikon Jewel." She sighed.

"How did you figure all of this out?" That was the hard part. It all made sense and fit together like a puzzle. But how did she know?

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it and it seemed to fit. But, I also believe that we have another mission other than to collect the shards."

"And what would that be?"

"We need to find the person that Midoriko picked to be her successor. Kagome doesn't have the power to purify the whole entire thing. She is still just learning and would need to expand her grasp of power before even touching the complete jewel." She paused. "Anyone who can sense things like that can certainly tell that even though it isn't straining her in general, it is straining her power. Just like her Sacred Arrow."

"But she doesn't get tired..."

"That doesn't mean a thing. Kagome grew up, not knowing about her true powers. The power inside of her lay dormant for about fifteen years. I don't need to tell you what happens to someone who hasn't used their power in a long time." He shook his head. "Kagome would most likely sacrifice or forfeit her power if she tries to purify the Shikon Jewel when it is complete. They say that it is purified by someone who's soul is pure but it sucks away at her power unknowingly. How many shards has she purified in my presence so far, Inuyasha? Quite a few. I can tell her power is being drained."

"Doesn't she need to know that?" He asked softly, concerned for the young girl.

"No." Sango drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I believe she already knows. That was probably why she suggested to Kaede that she be taught to control her powers. It wasn't control that she wanted. She wanted to expand her powers. Kaede knew what she talking about. To control means to grow." He was silent. How could Sango know all of this? Well, besides being a taiji-ya for so long. "I would find that the person we are looking for is someone who wants to find the jewel and purify it but not for selfish gain."

"Who would that be, though?" She shrugged.

"All we can do is wait and see. But looking for someone who doesn't even know they have the power is quite a waste of time. You can't sense powers if they are dormant for a long while." He nodded. Who could it be?

"Is that all you know?"

"No, it isn't. I know that if you use the jewel to become a full-blooded youkai, the jewel will be tainted by selfish gain and the need to be strong. In turn, you will become tainted and may not stay the same but become a blood-thirsty youkai who kills for pleasure and cares for nothing else."

"That was why Kikyou wanted me to use it to become human..."

"If you became human with the power of the jewel, it would not be for power or selfish gain. It would be for someone else that you do it, you see? To make yourself weaker physically is no one's choice in a wish so it would not be selfish to wish yourself human."

"I see now. Thanks, Sango."

"No, thank you for hearing me out, Inuyasha."

"Well, if you hadn't told anyone all that information, you would be under some serious stress. I can tell that you're tired. Go get some sleep. I'll take watch. We do have a long way to go tomorrow." He watched as she walked over to the fire and looked back at him, her face framed in the golden glow of the small fire, which was still dying.

"Good night." She whispered softly, laying down and pulling her blanket up over her body. Not even ten minutes later, her breathing calmed and she was asleep. Inuyasha smiled and jumped back up into his tree.

**XxXxX**

That next morning, everyone was awake but Sango. Inuyasha growled at them whenever they tried to wake her up.

"She didn't get much sleep last night, okay? I should know because we talked."

"May I inquire what it was exactly that you spoke about?" Miroku asked. The hanyou narrowed his amber eyes.

"Keh." He crossed his arms. "It's her decision whether or not she wants you to know. Ask her when she wakes up. I suggest we get moving. Help me put her on my back, houshi." And so, they were off. Kagome watched her friend sleep on the back of the silver-haired hanyou. She knew the taiji-ya had a lot of wounds to heal. The emotional scars she had were astounding. Grasping her pack's shoulder straps tightly in her hands, she looked up at the sky. Cloudless and blue, the beautiful ocean of sky looked flawless. A lot had taken place since the last time she considered even looking into things this deep. Sango was exhausted mentally. Though it wasn't physical, it was taking its toll on her.

"Inuyasha? Can we stop for a minute?" She asked, suddenly realizing that nature called. He turned and looked at her, nodding. He kept Sango on his back, afraid of disturbing her or jolting her by putting her down. Kagome grabbed something from her bag, which she set down, and left.

**XxXxX**

"Inuyasha, you have serious mental problems if you think I'm gonna climb that by myself!" Kagome screamed, staring at the very high, very steep cliff. Kirara took this note, thinking they forgot about her, and transformed. Kagome squealed in delight. "Thank you, Kirara." Miroku got on behind Kagome and Shippou took to the neko's head. Inuyasha started up first, taking quick measures and setting his clawed feet on the most stable-looking holds he could. He got to the top and stared at what he saw.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Relax, little brother. I am not here to fight you." Sesshoumaru's cold, glittering amber eyes took all of them in.

"What were you here for?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A sharp, ear-piercing scream rang out from the forest. The cry stirred the taiji-ya from her slumber and she lifted her head.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She queried, her vision still blurry. Fear stabbed at her heart when she saw the silver hair in front of her. Then she peered out from around it and noticed that the inu youkai was frozen in shock. He turned back, only to see Jaken flying towards him. He reached out and caught the toad by his throat.

"I told you to watch her, you impertinent fool."

"M-Master..."

"Save it." Inuyasha eased Sango onto her feet and she blinked. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Hiraikotsu, her large bone boomerang, from Miroku's back. He sighed with relief at having the weight of the heavy thing unloaded from him. She hurriedly strapped it on her back and ran forward. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and followed quickly after. An unspoken bond seemed to pass between them as they ran, Sesshoumaru keeping behind her. She slid to a stop in the clearing and her eyes widened.

"K-Kohaku!" The boy was holding Rin by the collar of her small kimono. Kagura came out behind him and took the girl from his grasp. "Kagura, give her back. Now."

"Hmm? What is this new development? The taiji-ya and Inuyasha's older brother?" Sango wasted no time in attacking. She lunged forward with a vengeance, swinging her weapon over her shoulder, breaking free the strap that held it there. Then she chased after it, drawing out her katana to deal with Kohaku, who would most likely interfere. This served as a distraction and allowed Sesshoumaru to make a quick move, catching Rin in his arm, then letting her drop lightly to the ground, he sliced at the wind sorceress with Tokijin. His grip on the sword tightened when she fell back, pulling the feather from her hair. Sango let out a cry that jolted even the youkai. He turned around to see her holding her wounded stomach. The wound was so deep... Sesshoumaru could smell it. He stared as she pulled the sickle from the boy's grasp and planted her uninjured shoulder into his gut. He fell over from the impact and Kagura grabbed him roughly, flying away. Sango saw her vision getting blurry and she looked pleadingly at Sesshoumaru.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." She held her hand out to him before she fell forward and all went black. The youkai stood there. He knew Inuyasha would get all pissed off because he didn't protect her or even help her... He walked forward and set Rin down then picked Sango up and cradled her in his arm.

"Taiji-ya." He growled. This only made things more complicated. Something bounded into the clearing before Inuyasha and the rest of the group barged through. They stopped and stared in wide-eyed horror.

"Sango!" Kagome was about to run forward but Inuyasha caught her around the waist. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red for an instant as the scent of Sango's blood intoxicated him. He got dizzy and crouched down, trying to fight off the demonic urges for more bloodlust as his anger tried to get the best of him. Inuyasha understood his brother instantly, knowing he was fighting it to the best of his ability. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome's eyes never left the inu youkai as he held her best friend in his arm, his fangs glinting in the sunset's golden light. The strong urges were not easily pushed aside. Sesshoumaru's eyes continued to flash back and forth from normal to red and back again.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha could see hunger in his brother's eyes. Then the youkai began to tremble, afraid that he would harm Rin if he let this continue. He was fighting with all he had but he couldn't contain it on his own. And that was when it happened. Sango coughed and clutched his kimono in her hands, grasping desperately to any hold as she fought off her nightmares. She opened her chocolate brown eyes, gazing up at who was holding her. She felt fear stab at her again at seeing his eyes flash. She pushed it back, hoping that he was fighting it off. She bit her lip as she felt him tremble.

"Shhh... It's all right." She soothed, reaching up hesitantly to grasp his face in both of her hands. The blood was warm against his cheek but that wasn't what was holding his attention. The worry in her eyes was. "Calm down, Sesshoumaru." She removed her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and soothing him like he was some frightened little child. And it worked like a charm. The next thing he knew, his face was buried in the crook of her neck and he was breathing heavily from the strain of resisting the urges. "It's... okay..." Then, she went limp in his hold, her breathing growing slower and slower. His eyes widened and he separated himself from her, lying her down on the ground. He knew he had to wait. His clawed hand gripped Tenseiga and he drew the sword from its sheath, watching for the underworld youkai to come and take her. There. He was still amazed at the very power of the sword. He brought it down and sliced through the youkai. After a few moments of waiting, she gasped and coughed, sitting up quickly to look him in the eyes. "Y-You saved me..."

"My debt is now paid, taiji-ya." She stared at him before she realized what he was talking about. Then she bowed her head and felt tears run down her face. Kagome broke away from Inuyasha and ran to Sango. Miroku followed her. He rubbed the taiji-ya's back, trying to get rid of her hiccups. He went a little too low and Sesshoumaru felt something tighten in his chest. Then the girl looked up and over at the monk, her lower lip quivering.

"Hentai." She said softly as she gave him an unenthused slap on the cheek. He frowned.

"I do not understand."

"She misses her brother, Kohaku."

"Was it the human child with Kagura?"

"Yeah, that was him. Naraku's pet to use against her and torture her further." Inuyasha stepped beside his brother, taking in the heart-wrenching scene. Then he bent and picked the small girl, Rin, up. "She's been through so much and that evil son of a bitch is still finding ways to torment her." He looked at the child in his arms. Sesshoumaru was trying to protect this very human girl...

"Hand her to me." Inuyasha looked up then nodded and handed the unconscious girl over.

"I understand now, Sesshoumaru." The youkai looked at him then turned and bolted away.

**XxXxX**

Sango filled her canteen and stared down into the water. It had been three days since the last encounter with Sesshoumaru and her little brother. At least the little girl, Rin, was safe. She had been trying and trying to understand what had really went on in her head when she had soothed the 'savage beast.' It was amusing to the others... but why did it work? Was it because he hadn't been held in a very long time? Probably. But why would Sesshoumaru want to be held? To her, it seemed as though he was a worse case scenario of Inuyasha. He could parade around with his cold, calm facade on and no one would think he has feelings but on the inside, he's a tormented, deprived soul. On second thought, maybe she was reading too much into it. She needed to know more about the deranged inu youkai before she could come to a solid conclusion.

"Sango, we've been waitin' fer you. Kagome cooked some ramen and she said that I couldn't eat until you got back. Let's go." She whirled around to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Sorry, I must have lost track of time." She stood up and put the top back on her canteen.

"What were you so lost in thought about, anyway?" She bit her lip.

"Oh, I was just daydreaming. It's nothing."

"The last time it was nothing, you went and told me the full story of the Shikon Jewel and Midoriko."

**XxXxX**

Till chapter 2! Please review.


	2. Future Problem

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

2 - Future Problem

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha constantly referred to Sango when he was confused about something.

"Where do you think we should look?" He asked. She looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I can't tell where the person would be." She looked back to the neko in her lap. "All I can think of is to continue looking for the shards and hope we meet up with them."

"I hope this ends soon. I can't wait to kill that sick bastard."

"Calm down and think, would you? We're still a far way away from killing him. There is no way to do it now. Sure, you've learned how to use the Backlash Wave, but Naraku is cunning. Do you believe he will let you kill him?"

"I don't care if he lets me or not!"

"Well, that's how it's going to be! He's evaded us this far!"

"Except that one time..." He trailed off after seeing the look on her face. "That was a while ago, Sango. Don't worry-"

"What? Don't worry about what? Inuyasha, every time someone tells me not to worry, I know it's only because they feel bad for me. It was my fault. I stole the Tetsusaiga. I'll admit it." She frowned and bit her lip. "All I have left... You guys are all I have."

"Sango..."

"No, don't say anything. I don't want your pity." She stood up and walked off a little so that she was out of speaking distance.

**XxXxX**

He was angry at himself for losing control. He was angry that the taiji-ya helped by holding and soothing him with her human emotions. Only his mother ever held him. But this was different. That taiji-ya held him in front of his brother and her friends. But Inuyasha didn't pick on him or call him anything, which surprised him. He had put himself far enough away from everyone so that he could sit and brood without losing his temper in front of Rin.

"Stupid human female." He cursed her with all of his power. But they had this bond in that moment, going to save Rin. She had proven herself as a fighter and as a distraction. But he didn't understand. She would fight her own brother, possessed or not, just to help him? He looked at his arm... or what used to be. He should have watched himself around Inuyasha enough to know that he would tap into the power sooner or later. Even if it was because he was protecting that human girl. The truth was, he hadn't felt like fighting his brother. Not in a good long time. He knew they were after the sacred jewel shards to put an end to Naraku. Hell, he'd like to put an end to that half-breed bastard. And he seemed cruel, pitting family against each other when one still loved her sibling. He got up. It was time he found some amusement... or something else entirely.

**XxXxX**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Inuyasha!"

"_No_."

"Why can't I just go home for three days!?"

"Because we need to find the shards before Naraku!" He snapped, glaring at her. She towered over him and glared down.

"Inuyasha, sit." He hit the ground and skidded down the hill on his face.

"What was that for, wench!?" He stood up and growled.

"SIT!" Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Myouga winced when they saw the hole in the ground that it made.

"Well, I guess that settles the argument. We'll take it from here, Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys." Inuyasha finally made it back up and glared at them.

"Well, while Kagome's gone, we can search for the successor." Sango said quietly. Miroku and the others stared at her in confusion.

"Uh... Successor?"

"Of the Shikon Jewel. Or didn't Inuyasha fill you in?" They shook their heads and Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I didn't..."

"That's not important." And so, the taiji-ya explained.

**XxXxX**

"I understand." Kagome said softly. "It all fits together like a puzzle." Kagome held the jewel up.

"That's what I was thinking." Sango said with a smile. "At least it makes everything a little clearer." Miroku nodded slightly.

"True, Sango. But..." He paused. "How do we go about finding this successor?"

"That's the only problem. I do not know how to search." Kagome frowned and sighed.

"I should get going. I have a lot to do in my time... See you guys later!" She stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulders.

"Bye!" Sango and Shippou called in unison. Kagome disappeared from their sight and Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"If you have no idea how to search, how do we know what to look for? Would Midoriko's successor have her scent?"

"I don't know... There's only one way to find out." The taiji-ya said softly. "I need to pay respect to the dead so you can come with me to the village and we'll visit the cave again."

"Okay."

**XxXxX**

"Shut up! Get away from me!" Sango screamed, hitting both boys with Hiraikotsu. "I told you-"

"Okay, already!" Inuyasha ran for his life, his amber eyes wide. The taiji-ya was in a horrible mood.

"Then shut up!"

"I can't believe you said something so stupid, houshi." Inuyasha growled, hitting Miroku over the head. "You got us both in trouble." Shippou was chowing down happily on reserved chocolate that Kagome had given him the other day and Kirara was sitting next to him.

"I merely said-" The houshi began loudly in defense. Sango glared sharply at him. "I merely said that she was lovely..." He whispered. Inuyasha twitched.

"Not what I remember..." The hanyou rolled his eyes. "You were focusing on one part of her."

"Come now, my friend. I was not. And it was a compliment."

"That wasn't wanted." Inuyasha shot him a dirty look. "Why can't you keep your thoughts to yourself about her, okay? I don't feel like getting my head split open by some female with an attitude problem."

"But-"

"It may have sounded like a compliment to you but not to her, pervert." Miroku sighed and gave up the fight. "Anyway, we're almost there. I wish this was already over-with." About an hour later, they were on the road again.

"Are we there yet?" Shippou asked curiously.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Now are we there?"

"No." The hanyou was trying to control his temper. Sango sighed.

"Please, Shippou, settle down. You'll know when we arrive." She said gently and the kitsune nodded, satisfied. "And you calm down, too, Inuyasha."

"I am calm!" He growled, turning around to face them. "I am not mad, angry, or irritated. So you can stop telling me to calm down!"

"I wish I could say the word." Sango mumbled to herself as she shook her head. Miroku snickered.

**XxXxX**

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it was in the papers and all over the news." The girl took the front page of the paper from her friend and looked at the picture first. Then she began reading the article aloud.

"One family was forced to leave their home due to damage, along with all of their belongings. They are staying with relatives until the home can be declared safe enough for them to pick up their things. Interviewing around the neighborhood, the people claim to have seen a large monster destroying the home. One elderly woman quickly dialed 911 in order to ask for the police. We are currently on the look-out for this huge beast. No one is entirely sure what it looked like, having come late at night, around midnight." She looked up at the picture of the home. "I can't believe this..." She let out a sigh.

"I know. It's so unusual." The girl's friend took a sip from her drink. "Police are posted at every block to try and find this thing. But no animal escaped from the zoo... so we have no idea what it is."

"The press must be a mess."

"My mom is looking into the story. She did the article."

"Oh, yeah... I see."

"Kagome, do you think you could stay over my house tonight? Yuka is coming, too, right?" Yuka grinned and nodded.

"Sure, Eri." Kagome said. She looked back down at the paper that Eri had given her. "So, your mom knows more than anybody else about this?"

"Of course she does." Eri stated, blinking. "She's been super-busy. I've never seen her run around so much. But, superstitions are easily becoming real to everyone. They're all bringing their lucky pens and charms and stuff to school."

"Why attack this home, though?" Kagome frowned. "What was so special about it?"

"They interviewed the family. They said that they had only money and shards of jewels like diamonds and amethysts and stuff. Apparently, they were very wealthy but didn't want a mansion because they didn't have a lot of stuff." Yuka answered, looking out the window.

"Shards...?" Kagome's head snapped up at this information. "Why would a monster want those? Or even money, for that matter?" Eri asked in confusion.

"Who knows?" Yuka shrugged. "All the police are saying is that it looks like a robbery but none of the money is gone, it's still in the safe and that the shards were found in a pile in the front yard. Their whole collection was there and nothing was missing. Didn't your mom tell you anything?"

"No, she's been locked up in the office since yesterday." Eri said quietly. Kagome bit her lip and stood up.

"Well, you guys, I'm gonna go get my stuff. See ya later tonight." She put the paper back on the table and walked out, waving to them. She raced back home to the shrine.

"Kagome, dear! You're home." Her mom said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Kagome smiled. "But I'm staying at Eri's tonight, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Kagome went up to her room and looked down at the shards she had in the glass container. She breathed a sigh. She should bring them with her, just to make certain nothing happened to them. She packed her stuff and went downstairs, grabbing the paper on her way. "I'm gonna go and see Inuyasha first. I have to tell him not to come looking for me tomorrow."

"Okay, dear."

**XxXxX**

"They're gone?" Kagome let out a sigh as she looked at Kaede.

"They left a day ago. I thought ye were coming back in two more days..."

"Yes, I was. But something happened... I think a youkai in my time is trying to get the jewel shards."

"It is possible, Kagome. Youkai are probably in hiding in your time, so no one knows they are there." The girl frowned.

"Okay... well, I guess I'll go home, then."

"Wait." Kagome stopped and looked back at the old priestess. "Take these with ye for protection." Kaede held out Kagome's bow and arrows. "Ye never know if ye will come into contact with this youkai. It is best that you have some form of protection."

"Thanks." The girl knew the priestess was right. And if she did destroy this youkai, she hoped it was before it caused any more damage.

**XxXxX**

That's all for now! Until chapter 3! Please review.


	3. On the New Moon

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

3 - On the New Moon

The group trudged into the dark, empty village. Inuyasha looked up into the sky. The new moon was tomorrow so they needed to go to the cave. There was no messing around. Sango led them to the hut, where they would have to sleep. The darkness seemed alive, seemed to swallow everything it touched. Silence was abundant and unwanted. Miroku worked to light the fire and Sango got their beds ready.

"Tomorrow is the new moon, Inuyasha." Miroku said, his violet eyes going to his friend.

"I know." The hanyou sighed. "We need to go to the cave first thing in the morning." Sango nodded.

"I wonder what we'll find." She said quietly. "Hopefully, there's still a scent there."

"There should be. Though, if there isn't, we can't go any further down the ladder." Inuyasha stated. "We're already at the bottom. And what if Naraku knows this and finds this person first?"

"Then, we're in trouble." Sango stated, sitting and pulling her legs to her chest. "Because then, in order to purify the jewel, Kagome would need to forfeit her power unless she can expand it exceptionally."

"Well, there ain't no chance in hell we're searching everywhere for one damn person when all we can do is train Kagome." Inuyasha frowned.

"It sounds simple but it is not." Miroku stated. "With Naraku's constant interfering and collecting jewel shards, we cannot afford a break just to train our priestess. And, if we leave her with Kaede-sama, we will not be able to locate the shards."

"This entire situation is filled with loopholes..." Sango sighed. The fire crackled and snapped as they stared in thoughtful silence. Shippou was already asleep, curled up next to Kirara.

"It's full of flaws is what it is." The hanyou growled. "If only this was easier."

"Nothing is easy anymore." The taiji-ya said with a frown. Miroku and Inuyasha sighed and nodded, agreeing.

* * *

"A bow and arrows?" Eri blinked at her friend when she arrived.

"I wanted to show you guys how good I got." Kagome lied cheerfully, hoping they didn't see through it.

"We didn't know you took to archery." Yuka stated.

"Well, yeah! I think it's fun."

"Whatever floats your boat." Her two friends said in unison. Kagome knew she didn't spend as much time with her friends now as she had before, but they acted like they still saw each other every day. She also knew she didn't spend much time with her family, which was saddening in her opinion. But she was sure that Inuyasha would let her come back for Souta's birthday, which was coming up. Oh, and her mom's big day. She was getting married again. That was another thing that Kagome thought about. She never even met this guy. She hoped he was nice and treated her mom well.

"Kagome!" Yuka cried in her ear.

"AIEEE!" Kagome jumped and started breathing hard, her eyes wide. She fell over and sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's what you get for daydreaming! We've been trying to get you out of it for five minutes!" The girl crossed her arms and gave her friend a sly look.

"Who were you thinking about? That two-timing boyfriend of yours?" Kagome groaned when Eri asked that question.

"No..." She sat up and rubbed her head. "I was thinking about mom and her fiancé."

"Oh?" The two girls asked, blinking. "Spill!"

"Well, mom told me that she was getting married a little while ago. I... I don't even know this guy." She stated, frowning.

"I'm sure your mom would've brought him home to meet you guys..."

"I wasn't home when she did, I guess."

"Well, where were you?" Yuka asked. "I mean, she should have brought him over more than once." Kagome realized the danger of her situation. "Or were you in the hospital?"

"Uhm..." She was afraid of being caught in a lie.

* * *

"Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore..." Sango sweat-dropped as she opened her eyes, seeing Inuyasha squatting next to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Let's go to the cave. Come on." He whispered. The taiji-ya looked over at Miroku only to see the houshi asleep, still in his bed.

"Why?" She whispered back. "And what about-"

"Just come on." She stood up and was startled when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms then basically raced out of the hut.

"What's with you?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked down and glared, meaning he wanted her to be quiet. They entered the cave and he raced through until they came to the stalagmite.

"There's still a scent. I was already here. It's very faint and hidden but it's there." He set her down.

"That's all you wanted? You could have just told me instead of bringing me here." She crossed her arms and gazed up at the face of the dead priestess.

"But there's more." She raised a brow and blinked. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, leaning down so that his face was in the crook of her neck. "You smell like her." She stiffened. "There's no mistaking it. Your scent is a little different but it's there. That similarity."

"Inuyasha, there's no way..." He let go of her and frowned.

"How else do you think you got that idea? Did it just come out of nowhere? And what about your scent?"

"I'm sure there's an explanation..."

"Then let's hear it." He turned and looked up at Midoriko's face. "You said that we couldn't sense the power because it's dormant. But the scent is there and I can trace it in you." He paused. "And you said there was no way of knowing who it was but you said that the successor was someone who wanted to purify the jewel but not for selfish gain. You don't want it for selfish gain."

"Inuyasha, it just can't-"

"Will you listen to me?" He snapped, turning back to gaze at her. "I can smell perfectly fine. You smell like her. And you never said it had to be exactly the same." Sango took in all he said. But she just couldn't be... the successor. "The only way to find out is to let you come into contact with the complete Shikon no Tama."

**

* * *

**

He stood, glaring down at the inferior life form of a human man.

"Tell me why you have begged of my service, human. I have more important things to do."

"We have a problem with a-a young boy and an army of youkai!"

"It is not my problem. Take your petty pleas to someone who cares." And, so, he left. He could always come back and kill the man who had dared to even grace his presence. But for now, he would let it pass. He was searching for something.

**

* * *

**

Sango sat by the graves, her eyes glazed over. She didn't hear the bickering of the hanyou and the houshi, she didn't hear the birds, and she didn't hear Shippou chasing and playing with Kirara. She didn't hear the sounds and she didn't see the sights. All she could see was the scene of Inuyasha and herself, standing in front of the stalagmite. She shivered, remembering what the conversation had brought. Reality. Was she the key to all of this? After what he had said, he had left her to her thoughts. She couldn't be as important as he said she was. The scenes shifted and she found herself reliving something... a memory.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**She was training with her father and Kohaku when all of a sudden the sky darkened and pink streaks of light zoomed by overhead. She felt a pain in her chest and fell to her knees, her eyes widening. What was wrong with her?**

**"Sango!" She heard her brother's voice and it seemed like he was shouting from a distance. Her vision got hazy and everything went dark.**

**

* * *

**

**It seemed only moments passed and she saw someone else's memories play before her. She didn't know who's they were but they were not hers. The face of a woman drifted before her. The scene played in slow motion. She felt this woman's pain... in her chest. Then something small and round was forced from her chest, glowing and pure, radiant.**

**"The Shikon no Tama. My soul." Said a soft voice...**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Sango!?" She looked up and saw two worried gazes and an annoyed one. "What the hell are you doing?" She stood up and glared at Inuyasha before hitting him over the head.

"Thinking! Is that such a crime?"

"What the fuck-"

"Don't swear in front of Shippou!" She grabbed Miroku's staff and hit him harder.

"OW! Why you-" She gave the houshi his staff and stormed away.

"Leave her be for the time being. I am guessing that she needs time to adjust to the information you have just given her." The hanyou scowled. He didn't want to be within five feet of the touchy taiji-ya...

* * *

The moon was no where to be seen and Inuyasha was just as edgy as he normally was around this time. Sango just shrugged it off and dragged him away from the others, anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you earlier." She crossed her arms and sat down, gesturing that he should do the same. "I guess I've finally accepted that I may be the successor. I think it is time that I shared a little story with you. It's about my past. I never told you about it because... I just didn't want to admit it to myself." He stayed silent, waiting. "The truth is, I got the idea from Midoriko, I got her memories, and now I have her scent. I just can't handle this, Inuyasha. I am a taiji-ya, I'm not meant to have magic of any kind. I'm a human, not a priestess, not a miko, and certainly not a youkai." He watched as she got upset, crying over a past she didn't want. "I just want revenge on Naraku, nothing more."

"So, why can't you just be... yourself? Why would you have to be anything else?"

"I cannot gain hope to destroy that evil, sick bastard with my weapons or my hands. Inuyasha, I just want to wake up from this stupid dream!" She put her face in her hands, holding it all in, trying not to cry when she very well knew that revenge could not go to her. "I can't do this! I don't want to!"

"But?"

"I have to accept the responsibility that has been handed to me. I can't ignore it and expect it to go away." She put her hands down at looked up at him. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"That when you kill Naraku, do it for Kikyou... and for my family and people?" He frowned.

"You'll be there, helping me so do your damage, even if you can't kill him." His now violet eyes roamed over the darkness, over the outlines that he could not see clearly now that he was human.

"I can sense something about you." She said softly. He turned his gaze back to her. "You feel helpless and trapped in this human form. Because your senses are part of you."

"Yeah." He smirked bitterly. "But this is my human heritage." He closed his eyes. "My curse."

"Inuyasha... This is not a curse." She swallowed and scooted closer, so that she was sitting against him in a comforting manner. "Your half heritage may seem like a curse but it lets you know who you can really trust and who'll stick by you. Just imagine, would your life still be the same, granted you were born completely youkai or completely human?" He considered her words then smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you, Sango."

**

* * *

**

Her eyes opened groggily. She sat up slowly, her eyes taking in the darkness around her. The blanket fell to her lap gently and she rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Hello?" She whispered, to see if anyone was awake. Nothing. Why had she just woken up out of the blue? Hmm... Maybe it was the dream she was having. She wanted to lay back down but could not bring herself to do so. "Yuka? Eri?" Still no response. She suddenly sensed something and fell over her blanket as she crawled her way to her things. She grabbed her bow and arrows and stood up. She went forward hesitantly and slowly, making her way around things she would trip over. She opened the door and looked down the hallway. She had to go downstairs... Easing her way down, step by step, she made it. When she got downstairs, she went to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open. Then it hit her. The jewel shards. She had no time. She could sense it... She flew back upstairs, tripping and nearly falling all the way down again. But she continued up. She flew into Eri's room and dug furiously through her things until she found the glowing gems. "Eri! Yuka! Wake up but don't turn any lights on or scream. Get somewhere safe, okay? Get your mom and get somewhere safe."

"Why? What is this about?" Yuka ran from the room and got Eri's mother awake and they all went downstairs together. "What is going on, Kagome?" Eri asked, her eyes on her friend as she ran out into the front yard in her nightshirt. They came out and hid in the shadows.

"I sense it. It's coming." And, indeed, the youkai showed up. It was big and lumbering but was a threat nonetheless.

"You, girl. Give me the jewel shards." She grabbed an arrow, arming herself and aiming.

"I am warning you once. Leave." The youkai attacked and she quickly dodged. She took aim once more and released. Her arrow was surrounded by her aura, by her power. Yuka and Eri stared, open-mouthed. They were shocked beyond belief to have a friend who could do that with arrows. The arrow hit the youkai in his dominant arm and he screamed, waking neighbors and people within a five-mile radius. "Now, you die!" She took aim, noting that this youkai had a jewel shard. She aimed for it and released. A bright pink light surrounded them and Kagome walked forward, looking up. She reached up and caught the Shikon shard, purifying it instantly.

"Kagome... I think you need to explain some things." The young girl turned and sighed. As if she didn't have enough problems with Inuyasha...

* * *

"Hah! Still can't catch me!" Sango grinned and ran faster as Inuyasha and Shippou chased after her, simply having fun. Miroku was purifying himself under a waterfall or something like that so they could do anything they wanted. Kirara mewed and danced around Inuyasha's feet, tempting and teasing him to chase her instead. Shippou veered off-course to catch the neko but Inuyasha knew what his goal was. The taiji-ya. She had gotten a lot faster and more skilled. He launched himself and tackled her, startling her as he plowed into her from the front. They rolled and she tried to get free, enjoying the game immensely.

"Hah! Who can't catch you?" He grinned triumphantly as he pinned her under him, her wrists in his clawed grip, level with her face. "Admit it, you lost!"

"What are you doing?" They both froze and looked up, Sango seeing the audience upside down. Shippou grinned at the youkai.

"Kagome-chan calls it tag!" The little kitsune's grin suddenly dropped when Sesshoumaru's expression did not change. He knew the great Taiyoukai did not play games but...

"Hn." His gaze went to his half-breed brother. "Inuyasha, I have come to talk to the human beneath you. Now, will you release her so that I may speak with her?"

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself off. "Just for the record, taiji-ya, just so we're clear, I won."

"Psh, you wish." Sango brushed her clothes off and stuck her tongue out tauntingly at the hanyou. "I killed you the first half."

"Then I came back."

"Hah!" She then turned around and smiled pleasantly at Sesshoumaru. "You wish to speak?" He nodded. "In private, I'll bet?" Once more, he nodded. "This way."

* * *

What does Sesshoumaru want to talk about? "..." This suspence is killing me! I'll write the beginning to the next chapter.


	4. Answers under the Moon

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

4 - Answers under the Moon

* * *

The small fire they made crackled and snapped as they sat in a deadly lock-down of silence. Sesshoumaru gazed steadily and emotionlessly at her. Sango stared into the fire, as if enchanted by the seductive spell it had cast.

"I have come to seek answers to my questions." Her gaze flicked to him when he began to speak, her chocolate brown eyes guarded and masked.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, there are probably some answers that I cannot provide for you." He narrowed his amber orbs. She gazed at him. Inside, she was screaming to burst out with compliments about how gorgeous he was. She would not risk a blush because she knew he would catch it and it would only cause him to taunt her.

"To get to the point, why did you help me?" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"To be truthfully honest in every way possible, Sesshoumaru, I helped you because I knew that my brother was there. And it would have been my responsibility if he had harmed the little girl. I apologize to you for his behavior."

"You need not do that, taiji-ya." He said in a chill voice. "My brother already explained it." She nodded and closed her mouth. "Second question, you were wounded and knew you would die. Why help me control my bloodlust?"

"Because I could tell how much it hurt you to hold it back by yourself. Don't get me wrong, you were... doing well considering the situation. But I didn't want you to go into a killing spree. There has been enough violence in my life and I'm sure in yours, as well. Besides, the only violence I need is to kill Naraku." At this, her eyes dimmed.

"Revenge cannot go to you, correct?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"Inuyasha seems to think that I am the successor of Midoriko. He just only now told me about the fact that our scents are similar. And I guess my memories..." She trailed off. "That was the only evidence we needed."

"What will you do?"

"About what?"

"Naraku." He said in an impatient tone.

"Oh." She looked back down into the fire. "We are currently searching for his location. Our miko, Kagome, has gone back to her time for a while so we came in search of Midoriko's scent." She explained. "We know only that Naraku is no mere push-over."

"That in itself is true." Sesshoumaru leaned back and studied her more. "He did plan to use me to kill that half-breed brother of mine."

"Now?"

"Before you even joined this pathetic little group." He scowled. His tone was tinged with annoyance and impatience.

"Well, this pathetic little group does fine by itself!" She snapped suddenly, annoyed with him for calling them pathetic. He growled and, before she knew it, had her pinned to the tree by her neck.

"Think before you speak and choose your words carefully, human." He said in a low, menacing voice. And there was no doubt in either of their minds that he would kill her without a second thought.

"Fine, youkai." She stated. "Do you have any more questions that you might want answers to?"

"Yes." She kept herself still. She didn't want to shiver and show him that he had an affect on her. He released her and she dropped to the ground, not being able to catch herself. She glared up at him silently then crawled back to her spot and tenderly touched her sore neck. "Why did you hold me?" She stiffened.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, gazing up at him incredulously. He knew she heard him and that was very clear by the expression on her face. He simply gave her his impassive look and she bit her lip. She really hadn't known why she had done it. "Well..." She began. She knew he could tell if she was lying. She was, in some circumstances, a good liar. But this was different. He was monitoring her with every little sense he could. "I-I felt you tremble." She closed her eyes, reliving the memory. "Y-You were... afraid of losing control and I worried that you would slip." She felt her eyes sting a bit. "My brother used to do the very same thing. He would shake out of fear and I would hold him. I would help him fight his nightmares, his fears, away." The Taiyoukai remained silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Tell me why you believe it would have worked." He could smell that she was uncomfortable with the subject and even afraid of the truth. But he didn't care. He wasn't out to worry for her or her petty emotions... He was out for answers. He didn't care what he had to do to get them.

"It worked for me, also. When I was young, my mother used to hold me. Then she died, giving birth to Kohaku." She sighed. "After that, it was up to me to be the caretaker of my father and brother. I was the only woman living there and my father never remarried." She snorted. "I was surprised that he didn't take a wife. I knew he was interesting in one woman in particular. I didn't take to her and neither did my brother. But he continued to flirt and see her, thinking we didn't know." He frowned. "And there was never a time when he held me. Never."

"Humans." He said in disgust. She looked up at him and her eyes glinted.

"All right. If you want to play it that way. Tell me, did your mother ever hold you?" He stiffened.

"I do not need to answer to you." She let out a short laugh.

"That's youkai for yes." She muttered. "I understand the way you talk. Inuyasha does it all the time. Scoff and say things like that all you want. I won't believe a damn word." He scowled.

"You dare to compare me to that whelp AND insult me?" He was almost losing grip of his anger.

"Sure, I'll do all of that and more. Don't think you can tell me any lies, youkai." She shot back. "And that whelp happens to be a friend of mine so you can back off on the insults towards him."

"Friend?" He asked, frowning. "His scent is all over you. I could almost call that a lie and say you were lovers."

"Shows how much you know, bastard!" She growled, her eyes narrowing. "He wouldn't sleep with me nor I him! He's after Kagome."

"And why would you not go after him, hmm, taiji-ya? Is it that houshi?"

"That is none of your damn business!" He smirked at her, though he was angered at her insolence.

"That, of course, is youkai for yes."

"Asshole." She stood up. "I don't need to take some verbal abuse from a sick, twisted youkai lord who can't even admit that he was young once and even HAD a mother to care for him and who still holds a childish grudge against his brother for some damn sword!" He stood quickly to his feet.

"I dare you to repeat that, foul human."

"You're a spoiled little coward, hiding under a facade that just proves and screams that you have bad memories and hurt feelings!" He growled and grabbed her by her hair. She didn't even flinch. She just kept staring up at him in anger.

"Such a stupid little human." He said in a soft, dangerous voice. "You dare to defy me by talking back to me and saying that I am a coward."

"Go ahead and deny to yourself that I am wrong. But I know it is the truth. I know you're hiding something, youkai." She said just as softly. "Go ahead and continue to lie to yourself. Keep telling yourself that you're the greatest and need no adjustment. You'll realize that the world as you view it is merely something that does not require your acceptance." Her words hit him and he growled. "Keep believing what you wish."

"Shut your treacherous mouth."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead and have some fun doing it, while your at it. Kill me and solve all your problems." He stared in anger at the girl who was mocking him, even while they both knew that he could kill her.

"You stupid little wench. How dare you mock me?"

"How dare I? Oh my goodness, did I just mock the great Lord of the Western Lands?" She feigned shock and mortification. This only served to anger him more. "You should think about what I said, you bastard. Then maybe you wouldn't be such a stupid jerk." He threw her against the tree next to him and he had wonderful images in his head of killing her.

"You seem to not fear death and that is why you do not fear me." His amber eyes glinted. "Is it possible that you, little human, are afraid of life?" This time, she realized, he was getting to her. "Am I such a coward in your eyes? At least I do not fear to live."

"You bastard!" She hauled off and slapped him. Right across the face. He stared at her before his eyes went red. "Go ahead and fucking kill me or let me live! Do whatever the hell you damn well please because I don't care!" Her brown eyes flashed. "You're just a stupid asshole who can't even tell yourself the truth!"

"What the fuck is going on!?" Inuyasha barged in on the scene, after hearing every single word of the conversation and finally decided that enough was enough. Sesshoumaru ignored him and stared down at the human whose life he held in his hand. She still stared up at him with defiance.

"I think you should let go of me now."

"I follow no one's orders." He snarled. "All humans are alike and you are nothing but a little human wench." Inuyasha found a certain respect for Sango. She sure as hell was a spitfire. She had one fiery temper. That's when Inuyasha saw it. That certain spark in his older brother's eyes. The one that meant he wasn't going to back down. No, this was a challenge.

"And you are just like most of the bastard men out there. Ones that care nothing for anyone else but themselves." The hanyou realized she was trying to make a breakthrough. She would be going at it for a while, he thought. "You hate everyone and believe you need no one."

"Feh, you little wench. You need to learn some respect."

"I need to learn respect?" She asked, scowling. "You need it more than I do. I'm not the one who started this damn fight."

"You are telling me that it is my own fault?"

"Yes, I am." Sesshoumaru was now seeing the fiery anger of this woman, not the fierce taiji-ya, not the laughing, kind human woman. He was seeing raw anger and pure hatred. "In fact, with that god-forsaken emotionless facade, I'm surprised you allowed yourself to show your anger."

"You are delving too deep."

"I don't give a damn." She was trying to stir up his anger, his frustration. She was trying to get him to talk. But she was getting angry and hurt at the same time. But she saw it in him. And she wasn't liking him at all right now. She was hating this bastard of a youkai.

"Okay, you two. Shut your damn mouths and come back to the village. We're gonna eat soon. I'm hungry and I know you, Sango, have not eaten all day." The two looked over at the hanyou. Sango looked ready to kill anyone who crossed her path and he knew better than to get in her way.

"Fine." They said in unison and the Taiyoukai let her go, walking ahead of both of them.

"What did you hear?" Sango asked the hanyou in a steady voice.

"Next to all of it." He walked forward and took her chin in his hand, tilting and turning her head to examine her neck. "I didn't trust him enough to leave the both of you alone." She said nothing but stared straight ahead.

"He is-"

"Look, I think you should drop it and leave it alone for now. I mean, you're gonna get yourself all fired up and we'll never be able to stop both of you once you go at each other's throats." He let go of her and crossed his arms. "He was born to be an asshole. That's all there is to it." She nodded. "Besides, the last thing we need is for you to get yourself killed now. Then you would never help to get revenge."

"I'll keep my distance as long as that bastard does the same." He had never seen her so rigid, so angry. Not even at Naraku.

"Okay."

* * *

Kagome looked guiltily at her friends.

"I wish I could explain it but I can't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The young miko was caught and worried. "But I will assure you that this will be over soon."

"What will be over?" Yuka asked, curious. Kagome sank to her knees and looked down at the ground. Now she couldn't even tell her best friends what was going on. She hated this... but somehow... she loved it. The feeling of her power.

"The fight. I hope." A tear rolled down her cheek and she fought with the rest. The truth was, she seldomly thought about something like this happening in her time. She should have been prepared. "I'm leaving tomorrow, guys. I can't stay here. It'll be too dangerous. The only reason I'm not leaving now is because I don't want to wake my mom by going back home."

"Kagome..." Eri frowned. "What happened? You used to tell us everything."

"I know I did and I'm really sorry that it has to be this way." She looked up at her friends. "I wish I could so much... but you'd be in danger."

"Kagome, are you in trouble?"

"Not in the way that you're thinking." Kagome shook her head. "Perhaps someday..."

* * *

Sango opened her eyes and yawned, exiting her home. She gazed around, searching for someone who was awake. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't outside...

"Figures." She muttered. But she knew this was the perfect time to bathe in the river. She kept a sharp eye out for her nemesis, Sesshoumaru... and her stalker, Miroku. She gave a short laugh. He was like a stalker. It was funny. But he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He would just look for any excuse to see her naked or grope her. And she constantly slapped him or hit him with large objects.

"Where are you wandering off to?" She stiffened and turned around, narrowing her eyes.

"Why is that your business?" Sesshoumaru frowned and ignored her question.

"You still seem rude." Sango snorted.

"Do you think you can change my mind about you by slamming me into a tree?" She laughed dryly. "Sorry to say that it didn't work."

"Wench."

"Sadistic bastard." She gave him a glare and continued on her way. He didn't bother to go after her. She wasn't worth his time. Sango growled and tried to clear her head and rid herself of the anger she felt. Ohh... She wanted to kill him so much. She just wanted to take all of her frustration out on him. But she told Inuyasha that she would handle the situation. She would back down and give herself the chance to cool off. Besides, all of this at once was too much. And Kagome wasn't even here to talk to. There was just too much anger and stress on her mind and she had an even shorter fuse. Time to relax and hope no one pissed her off for a while.

* * *

Inuyasha felt tension. Too much tension.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, raising a brow when the hanyou growled.

"I'm guessin' there was a fight. I didn't hear one so maybe one of 'em walked off." Miroku still had no idea what happened and he sort of wanted to keep it that way. But he was curious.

"A fight?"

"Sango and Sesshoumaru. Their talk really went great last night." Inuyasha's sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

"How much did I miss?"

"Anger, pride, and a heated argument that went well beyond what happens when I argue with either of them." Miroku tensed.

"Is Sango all right?" The hanyou snorted.

"She can take care of herself." He mumbled. "Though, I don't know how far it would've gone if I hadn't interfered."

"Sango has had a temper lately. I would not be surprised if he would've killed her."

"Strange thing was, she hit some real dangerous spots with him. But he refrained from killing her. Of course, I would've stepped in if he even thought of the idea." Inuyasha was protective of the taiji-ya, that much was clear. But, also adding to his protectiveness was the fact that they needed her, she was their friend, and Kagome would do him some major damage if he let anything happen. "Here it comes." Sesshoumaru came back into the village, looking highly pissed off. He ignored them and went to sit somewhere quiet so that he could get rid of this feeling. Inuyasha smelled no blood in the air so he waited for Sango. When the taiji-ya finally came back, about an hour later, she seemed calm.

"Something happen?" Miroku asked, frowning at her. She simply waved his question off with a flick of her wrist and went to occupy herself by making them all something to eat.

"Hopefully, this will be all that we have to worry about." Shippou said quietly. He had heard about what had happened and it was clear that something did because of the marks on her neck.

* * *

Kagome packed herself and got ready to leave her friend's house. She waved good bye to them and began her walk home. She still had two days to gather herself together. Maybe Inuyasha would be pleased that she beat a youkai on her own and got them another shard of the jewel.

Maybe...

* * *

End of chapter 4! Please review!

Man, major dislike from Sango and Sesshoumaru. What new challenges will the next chapter bring?


	5. Shattered

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

5 - Shattered

* * *

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk and stared out the window as she boredly rested her head in her hand. She wondered how her friends were doing...

* * *

Miroku knew she was pissed off but he needed to break the silence in the only way he knew how. Sango stiffened and she closed her eyes, clenching her fist. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stared at them. Shippou was off somewhere playing with Kirara because he already finished eating.

"HENTAI!" She stood up and slapped him twice, once on both sides of his face. As hard as she could. "When will you ever learn?" They all watched her storm away.

"Stupid houshi!" Inuyasha snapped. "Now you've gone and got her all pissed off again. Why does anyone bother?" He stood up and went in the opposite direction of the taiji-ya. Sesshoumaru stared murderously at the houshi, who had gotten the sudden point to leave him alone. He stood up and walked away, also. He rubbed his sore face. He knew she never hit him that hard before.

* * *

Kirara and Shippou followed Sango and she ran quickly. They could hardly keep up with her. Finally, she threw herself down next to a tree and put her face in her hands. She wasn't crying. The kitsune couldn't smell any tears.

"Sango-chan? Are you okay?" Shippou walked over and tugged gently on her skirt.

"I'll be fine in a minute, Shippou." She responded quietly. He knew she was brooding. Sort of like the thing Kagome did after a fight with Inuyasha. It would take Sango less time because she could easily control her emotions. But the taiji-ya felt sick to her stomach. She steadied her breathing and tried to sooth herself. Getting angry or upset was certainly not the answer. She finally looked up to meet the concerned face of the little kit who came to offer comfort. "Thank you."

"You seem sad lately. Is it Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha? Miroku?" He asked, crawling into her lap. She began to run her fingers through his brown hair. Kagome had a habit of doing that, too. But he didn't mind.

"It is too complicated for you to understand, Shippou. I don't even understand it and I'm involved." She sighed. How complicated was this?

* * *

Inuyasha scowled and sat in his tree. He was tempted to go and fetch Kagome from her time and throw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming or not. So then they wouldn't be stuck here and in the middle of a feud, nonetheless. One that could quickly turn deadly.

"Keh, as long as they don't kill each other." He slouched.

* * *

Meeting was inevitable.

"Human wench."

"Irritating..." She trailed off, glaring heatedly at him. He knew she wanted to strike him. He knew he would like to kill her. Then it began. The fight. The one everyone was trying to prevent. He growled and that set her off. She knew he was fast but if she could hit him, it would make her feel a little better. She stood there, glaring. He didn't expect it, though. He felt her kick him in the gut, followed by a slap on the face, and immediately finished with a punch.

"Bitch." He struck her across the face and she fell back from the force of the blow. She then dove at him and they launched into a one-on-one war. Shippou ran to get Inuyasha. He frantically pointed and tried to get the words out.

"Sango and... Sesshoumaru! Fighting!" The hanyou snapped immediately to attention and grabbed the runt, running in to see the two trading blows. Sesshoumaru was winning, that much was clear. But Sango wasn't giving up. Finally, the Taiyoukai grabbed her by the throat and pushed her away, causing her to slam into the house behind her. She grew dizzy and gasped when she felt his clawed hand on her throat once more and his body pressed against hers.

"Do that again and you will regret it." She felt tears of pain sting her eyes but she kneed him in the stomach and tried to get air but he was squeezing her throat too tightly.

"Sesshoumaru! Back off! Get the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha ran over and pulled his brother from Sango. The taiji-ya coughed and choked, holding her throat. She tried to draw in some air... She started to shake violently. She glared over at the two and attempted to stand. But she fell back to the ground. She was so dizzy... "Sango-"

"Shut up." She said quietly, her voice hoarse. She winced and stood again, using the house to support herself. She glared daggers at Sesshoumaru.

"Will you two cut it out? Is this your way of telling me that you can't be alone for five damn minutes?" The hanyou was enraged at both of them. Sango suddenly coughed up blood and he felt his stomach twist. How much did Sesshoumaru do? His brother looked a little beaten up, as well. But he was far stronger than her... However, the hanyou knew the damage Sango could dish out. She belted him enough for him to know to stay away from her when she was angry. But she couldn't even stand properly. She gazed at him before she stumbled away. Kirara transformed and helped her mistress. Miroku witnessed the entire thing with a look of mortification. Inuyasha never said how deep the hatred went.

* * *

Sango was finally able to breathe easy and she was loath to go back to the village, should she run into that bastard youkai. She drank a little more water and tried to calm down. Why did the sight of him just set her off? Because of his comments that he made about her when they first fought?

"Kirara..." She pet the neko's head and sighed. She didn't want to hate anyone but Naraku. Now she added Inuyasha's brother to her list. Her only comfort came from her tiny neko friend, who was curled up in her lap, purring softly. She didn't fully understand her hatred towards him and she sort of wished she did. "Is it because of what he said to me?" Her neko mewed. Perhaps she just needed a little time to herself. She stiffened when she felt a presence.

"Sister." She wanted to be sick.

"Kohaku..." She stood up. She wasn't armed. "Why are you here?"

"I have come for you."

"W-Why?" She asked, her brown eyes widening. He said nothing at first, only took hold of his weapon.

"You can purify the jewel. Master Naraku has a use for you." Her eyes widened.

"Kirara, get out of here. Now!" The neko hesitated then left. Sango's eyes went to her brother. She clenched her fist. Sesshoumaru had just done a number on her and she now had to face her brother. Since any fast movement caused sharp pains and coughing, she had to avoid him by long shots. However, this was nearly impossible. The jewel shard in his back made him very quick and agile. She couldn't move like that and gasp for breath. It would cause asphyxia. She started to back up, taking great care to watch her footing. "W-What does Naraku want with me?" She asked, hoping to distract him.

"He wishes for your assistance."

"Why would he want me if all I can do is purify the complete jewel?" She challenged.

"He will kill you before you become a threat. But he wishes to speak with you first." His voice was calm, impassive. She was getting extremely upset at the fact that he had no expression in his eyes. They were bleak and dull.

"Stop it!" She screamed, launching into a coughing fit. She calmed herself down as her tears threatened to escape.

"Come with me, Sister. You will be taken care of." She backed up as fast as she could and tried hard not to scream or take deep breaths. She did not want to pass out.

"W-Why do you follow him, Kohaku? Are you willing to kill me for him?" She asked quietly. He was only an empty human corpse.

"He is my master. You are nothing." Kohaku raised his weapon. "Resist and be hurt."

"Snap out of it." She wanted to give someone the chance to come and find her. Then, suddenly, she snapped. She just lost it. "Your so-called master is a backstabbing jackass who has no honor! He's just a big, stupid coward!" Her brother said nothing. Instead, he threw his weapon at her and she ran. She concentrated hard on her breathing. "You're just his lowly servant who doesn't have an option in serving him or not!"

"He is my master and you will speak about him with respect."

"Why the hell do you care about it? You don't have any goddamn emotions!" She cried. He stared at her with that same look. "He's a bastard..." She whispered. "He's using you and then he is going to take the shard out when he is done and it will kill you." He raised the sickle once more and this time she didn't have the strength to dodge it. It got her in the stomach, swiping right across. She fell to her knees and bent over, gasping for breath. She began a coughing fit. Kohaku walked forward and a few demons came out from behind him.

"Come, Master Naraku is waiting." Her vision grew blurry then she passed out.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared down at the puddle on the ground. Sango's blood. His eyes glinted. The reason she probably couldn't fight was because of her fight with Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sesshoumaru appeared. He saw his brother's eyes flash and glared at him.

"That's right, you bastard. She got captured and wounded because you had to go and choke her. She probably couldn't move fast enough." The hanyou stood up and her blood dripped from his finger. "This is her blood. This is your fault."

"You are mistaken. I am not the one who wounded her."

"Did you lose your short-term memory or something? Can you not remember choking her? She wouldn't have been able to move quickly because she couldn't breathe, stupid." Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

"I am not saying it is not Sesshoumaru's fault. I only know that standing here blaming him is not going to save her." He sighed when he realized he was being ignored.

"I hope you're happy." Inuyasha stated coldly. "Kohaku's scent is here. He's the one who came and wounded her."

"Shall we start ahead, Shippou?" Miroku asked dryly. The kitsune nodded and followed him off.

* * *

"What could it be...?" Kagome wondered out loud as she walked home from school. She had a bad feeling. She took out the little bottle with the jewel shards in it. They were glowing. Almost like a signal to her that something was wrong. "I have to get back... I have to find them."

* * *

The first thing she realized when she came back to consciousness was that she had a splitting headache. The second thing she realized was that it was awfully dark. The third thing she realized was that she was captured by her brother and taken to Naraku. Probably should have been the first thing she realized but it wasn't.

"Dammit." She whispered. She couldn't stop him because she was too weak. Why did she have such a stupid, impossible grudge with Sesshoumaru?

"You are awake, Sango?" She heard Naraku's cruel voice, mocking her, reminding her of all he stole from her. She cursed herself. "I have some questions that need to be answered. You will answer them for me. Then maybe I will spare Kohaku's pathetic life."

"You little! You're a liar and a coward! You always hide behind false mockeries of yourself and you never fight your own battles!"

"Calm yourself, Sango." He said in a soft voice that nearly made her gag. All she could think of was a way to get out. There had to be a way out of this nightmare. She needed to go back to Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome. She needed to get out before she died.

'Dear spirits...' Her glare wilted and she gave him a frown.

"Let me go."

"You have nowhere to run, taiji-ya." She felt tears sting her eyes. "Now, you have the power to purify the jewel. The complete jewel. Such power should not be against me."

"You took everything away from me..." She whispered, the tears finally breaking free and falling one by one. "And you expect me not to hate you?"

"My dear girl, you will be dead soon enough and you will have the feeling of sweet peace wash over you. You will be with them. I am giving you the gift that no one has been willing to give you." She felt an ache in her back, where the jewel shard once was. She also felt an ache in her chest. She didn't know if she was being manipulated or not but all she wanted was an escape from this pain.

"What is it that you wish from me?" Naraku smiled coldly.

"That's a good girl. I want to see if your blood will taint the jewel." He handed her a dagger and she realized that she could do the deed herself. She could escape and be her own savior. She could not even have revenge. What was the point in living then? If she killed him out of selfish need, her pure soul would be tainted and she would lose the power, most likely. But she knew that she couldn't do it. She wasn't a coward. She picked a spot on her arm and sliced it open, holding it emotionlessly out to Naraku. "Your blood..." He caught the sweet scent of her blood once more and saw the lack of emotion in her brown orbs. She wasn't showing any pain for what she had just done. He took out the Shikon no Tama and grabbed her wrist, spilling her blood out, onto the surface of the jewel. She just sat, locking everything away. The dull throb in her arm soon became nothing more than an ache. She wrapped it up with a bandage he gave her and watched as the jewel turned completely black.

"Is that all you wish of me? I am tired."

"Of course, my dear child. Of course." He grinned wickedly and called to her brother to take her to her room.

* * *

Her head was pounding and the room seemed like it was spinning.

"Mmm..." Her mouth was dry and felt like she stuffed it full with cotton. She looked down at the carelessly tied bandage on her arm and the blood stains on her clothes from the wound on her stomach. They had, of course, spared her by treating it. She stood up and pushed herself against the wall for support. She felt so horrible. It was like she just drank two gallons of poison.

"Sango." Kohaku watched her struggle from the corner of the room, where he knew she knew he was. She made it to the door and stopped to breathe and look back at her brother.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. He stared at her before standing up and walking over to her.

"Master Naraku wishes for your presence." She didn't fight, didn't scowl, didn't glare, and she didn't growl. She just followed him listlessly.

* * *

What does Naraku want? Find out in chapter 6. 


	6. Power of the Curse

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6 - Power of the Curse

* * *

The small group traveled in silence as Inuyasha led quickly. Miroku was worried for Sango. He had no idea where she was or even if she was still alive.

"Have you found a trail, Inuyasha" The hanyou turned around and glared at him.

"No, I'm just leading you in circles." His voice was filled with bitterness and anger. "It's faint but I can smell it."

"Do you think he killed her" Shippou asked, his voice cracking. Inuyasha didn't answer but just shrugged. Sesshoumaru was silently staring ahead, his amber eyes devoid of emotion as he trudged along. He was thinking about the taiji-ya. She had one hell of an attitude. She was bound to get into trouble with Naraku.

"Shippou, I think that's a sensitive subject for him." Miroku whispered to the kitsune on his shoulder.

"Well... I-I want to know if she's safe."

"Just keep praying." The houshi patted the young kit's head then sighed.

**

* * *

**

"Come, my dear." She walked forward, gazing at him emotionlessly. "You have done well in tainting the jewel. Perhaps you have Midoriko's powers in truth. Then, you would be even greater than Kikyou, would you not"

"I have no powers, Naraku." She stated. "You know that they are still laying dormant." The hanyou gazed at her as if amused.

"Then not even this portion of the jewel can awaken those powers" Sango saw how much of the jewel he had. If he got their shards...

"Only if I come into contact with the full Shikon and you know that"

"Hm." His eyes narrowed and a smile spread slowly across his lips. "You have such a beautiful fiery temper."

"I'm not going to let you win, no matter what" She was getting angry, feeling her heart begin to hammer against her chest. She was never so angry, not even at Sesshoumaru. But that still didn't mean that he wasn't her nemesis.

"Ohh, delightfully rich, my dear."

"Stop it" She cried, clenching her fists in fury. He was mocking her. He was trying to humiliate her. That little... "You're nothing but a lowlife half-breed. Even Inuyasha is higher up on the youkai standards than you are." He froze and his smile faded for a split second. Then he smirked.

"And how, lovely Sango, would you know that? Just how would you know of a youkai's standards" He asked. She suppressed a shudder. It sounded like he was flirting with her. She wished he would cut it out.

"You are nothing but a lowly human male with an ego that was burned as bad as your skin." At this, he lurched out and slapped her... or was about to but she caught his wrist. "You had no pride in Onigumo's body. You hated and loathed his crush on Kikyou. You despised that witch for caring for you, making you weak and dependent on others. You hated her for making you love her." She tightened her grip on his wrist.

"What do you know, foolish mortal" He snapped, his blood-red eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I know well enough the story of your life. Do not forget, who was the one who was trapped inside the jewel that Kikyou herself possessed" He let out a hiss. He pulled his wrist from her grasp.

"Midoriko..." Sango's own eyes narrowed.

"Did you not think that maybe I would be set free one day? Do you not know that I knew it was you who killed the priestess before any other knew? You laid the blame on Inuyasha then put the Shikon no Tama back inside the shrine for him to take when she 'betrayed' him. You wanted nothing more than to see _my_ jewel tainted with your selfish evil." The voice that was coming from the taiji-ya's mouth was a little bit softer but nonetheless the same. The voice made him shudder.

"It is so much more beautiful when tainted with greed and hatred." He held it up so that it glittered in the soft light that was the sun hidden behind gray clouds. It's black, sleek exterior glowed with an ethereal light. It was depth-less, almost hypnotizing those who stared. "Is it not more lovely than usual"

"It is vile" Sango's eyes began to glow then she fell forward, unconscious.

_**That's right... I have not come into full contact with my creation... my complete creation. Sango, you are certain that he will not kill us?**_

_Midoriko? Yes, I am certain. He will not harm us if we have your powers._

Naraku called to Kagura. His smirk grew wider.

**

* * *

**

The jewel shards glowed brighter with each step she took.

_C'mon, girl. You can run track now better than anyone in school! You can do this!_

She was tired of running and skidded to a stop. She was right next to Kaede's village. Her bike! She had run all the way home, down the well, and to the village without stopping to catch her breath. She raced to Kaede's house and grabbed the bike, setting the shards in the basket up front with her small bag and quickly adjusted her bow and arrows on her back. Then she took off, speeding down the dirt trail. Her eyes narrowed.

_What's wrong? Why are they glowing?_

She looked down at them and gasped sharply, pulling on the brakes until she slid to a stop. The jewel shards were pure black.

**

* * *

**

_"Sango! Sango! You're okay!"_

"K-Kohaku..." Sango opened her eyes. She was met with a dark nothingness inside the room she had resided in before she had met with Naraku.

_I have to get out of here. This is going nowhere fast. If he figures out how to manipulate me just right, everything could go wrong. But...how would I even get out of here?_

"Sister."

_Oh no. This is all I need._

"What do you want, Kohaku? And I would prefer if you called me by my name." He gazed at her through emotionless eyes. She gazed right back.

"You are needed."

"Tell Naraku to shove it up his"

"Watch your mouth, human witch." A female Sango recognized instantly walked up behind him.

"Why should I? I am a hostage, not a servant! I don't need to listen to anyone"

"Back-talking? Is that all you've got"

"You're not even worth my time but that doesn't mean that I won't kill you" The taiji-ya lunged forward and kicked a surprised Kagura right through the wall. The instant her foot connected with the wind sorceress's face, she knew that she was ready to make a break for it. She turned around while ripping off the bandage on her arm. She struck Kohaku in the side of the neck then tied his hands behind his back and let him limply slide to the floor. She stared down at him as a pained expression crossed her face.

_I don't want to...but this is his chance to rest in peace for good, unless..._

Shaking her head, she removed the jewel shard from his back and tucked it in the bandages on her wrist.

_I don't have much time to play with. I've got to leave now!_

She looked to the door and ran out, finding a window in the hallway. She knew there would be a force field but if she didn't try, she would never get out. Quickly jumping out the window, she used all the speed she could to run into the barrier. A jolting pain ran through her and, before she knew it, she was outside of it. She shook her head.

_No time now._

She had to save herself. She just had to get to her friends to warn them that Naraku was up to something extremely sinister.

_This isn't just another incarnation that he's planning for. He is going to use the nearly-complete jewel for something. If only I knew what!_

She turned to see Kagura chasing her with fury burning in her pink eyes. She let out a shriek of surprise when she felt herself flying through the air as the earth that was no longer below her feet rumbled. She fell on her stomach then stumbled to her feet.

_What should I do now? Think, Sango... Think._

The taiji-ya lowered herself into her fighting stance. She was going to fight. Kagura let out a laugh.

"You certainly are persistant for a little human wench. I will show you no mercy for what you have done to me" Her fan clicked open with a simple flick of the wrist but Sango was ready.

"It's time this little human wench kicks your sissy ass" She knew Inuyasha's bad habits were growing on her but she didn't care at the moment.

_I am definitely spending too much around him..._

"Irritating wench" She sent her attack on the human woman. "You are a nothing but a mortal"

"Enough talking, Kagura. It's time to fight." Sango stated after she dodged the attack easily. The two stared at each other before Kagura lunged forward.

"I will kill you myself"

"You wish" Sango flipped something on her wrist and hidden blades popped out, grazing across Kagura's chest and stomach. She was using what she learned from her training. All of it was skill. She was always hardworking and never faltered in her lessons.

**"Remember, never let your enemy have the advantage. Never give them the advantage. We are dealing with deadly creatures. There is no room for games. Do not start a game with them because you may never finish your turn. Always be alert. Always be ready for anything."**

Kagura cried out when Sango sliced her arm with her blades.

"This is over! You will never win" The taiji-ya kicked the surprised youkai's wrist then jumped up and caught the fan that flew from her hand. She snapped it in two and made certain to hold it. "I leave the rest to your master." Her voice was cold and hard. Then she turned around and ran quickly away, hearing a sharp scream behind her.

"_GET BACK HERE, TAIJI-YA_" She continued running, hoping only to make it before Naraku had the chance to send someone.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were glaring daggers at each other. They absolutely refused to get along. They hurled insults, bitter remarks, and glares whenever they found the chance. The hanyou was still blaming his older sibling for Sango's capture. He only hoped she was still alive.

_Boy, did she really hurt his pride. He's been moody since she fought with him. But why such hatred? I never knew Sango to get so bothered by someone. We're in an all-out war already. We don't need those two killing each other._

Inuyasha let out a silent sigh. It was really bothering him that Naraku had Sango. If Kagome ever found out, she'd sit him all the way to hell. He stopped.

"I lost it. Dammit" He cursed, growling.

"Continue on, little brother. The scent is but faint...not gone." Sesshoumaru took the lead, his sharp senses catching almost every intricate detail. The sweet scent of her blood, her lovely scent.

_What the hell am I thinking of? Why am I even helping them find her?_

He continued to question himself until he stopped completely, causing Inuyasha to run into him.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru"

"I sense someone... Behind us."

**

* * *

**

Kagome was charging on, wishing Kirara was with her. Then she would be able to find the others. However, she knew Miroku had two jewel shards on him so she was able to sense them. They were traveling quite quickly and she was having a hard time in the woods with her bike but she managed. After all, she had to make it there to see if the houshi's shards were black.

_Something has to be up. How can this come to us right under our noses? What in the world is going on?_

She sped up when she felt the shards ahead of her stop. She had gone past Sango's village a while ago and she was wondering where the taiji-ya was going. No one was there and she could tell so she hadn't bothered stopping. Her breath was now coming in short gasps and sweat rolled down her face.

_I have to keep going...even if I do slow down, I will catch up to them._

She stopped when she sensed something strong up ahead. It had to be Sesshoumaru. What was going on?

_Now I'm really confused. Why would he... Oh no! Is he after the Tetsusaiga again?_

She paused a moment to catch her breath and take a drink of water from her water bottle that was in the basket. Her gaze strayed to the shards.

_What am I gonna do about it? I don't want to risk touching them. I don't think I have the power to purify them._

She began going again, this time a little bit slower.

_Don't want to mow them down if they're in front of me, now, do I?_

She sweat-dropped. Come to think of it, she wouldn't mind running Inuyasha over a good couple of times for the trouble he gave her for wanting to go home. She saw three figures facing her up ahead. One figure, Miroku, had Shippou on his shoulder. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood, side-by-side, their amber gazes almost the same. Kirara stood impatiently beside the houshi.

"Hey, you guys" She called to them, stopping and running over to Inuyasha. "Look at this" She held up the glass bottle with the shards inside.

"There's another one in there. Have some trouble in your time" He asked and she nodded.

"But there isn't any time to tell it now, Inuyasha. I want to know what's going on. Look at them. They're glowing! It's like they're reacting to someone's presence. I can feel it...can't you? Like a distress signal. And they're black." She looked down at them. "Yours are probably doing the same, Miroku." Then she looked up and met her friends' hard gazes. "Where's Sango"

"Well... It's like this..."

"Her brother came and took off with her after a battle. We had no idea until the neko came to us." Sesshoumaru answered evenly. "He took her to Naraku. I am certain of it."

**

* * *

**

That's all for chapter 6! Ohh! What's gonna happen next?

n.n Go Sango! Kick their asses!

Please review or our favorite taiji-ya will come after you!


	7. Shedding Tears of Blood

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7 - Shedding Tears of Blood

**

* * *

**

Kagome stared at them.

"But what do the shards"

"Sango is the person who we were lookin' for, Kagome. Don't you get it? Midoriko went to someone who could live and survive in an era like this one. She picked Sango to hide her soul in. Naraku found out somehow, I'm guessing. We're going to get her back." She nodded.

"Understandable." Her eyes strayed to the shards. "But that doesn't explain why they're black"

"I don't know, Kagome." The hanyou scowled. "This is all we need."

**

* * *

**

Sango ran as fast as she could for as long as she could before she fell to her knees, panting. Blood seeped slowly from her wounded arm down to her hands that were clenching the grass tightly. She could tell that she reopened the wound on her stomach. Her heart pounded and her mouth felt dry.

_I have to make it...no matter what. I need to get out of here and find Inuyasha and the others._

She stood shakily on her feet and began walking as fast as her tired body would allow. Her breathing soon slowed and returned to normal and her body eased up on the shaking. But she was still physically tired. Her bright chocolate brown eyes focused intently in front of her. Her vision was getting blurry. She felt light-headed and her chest began to burn.

_I can't stop... I can't battle anyone in this condition. My legs feel like they are about to give out on me._

She was too exhausted to stop and expand her senses. No one was behind her yet. At least not in the distance where she would be in peril. Suddenly, a small youkai leaped out of the brush and jumped at her, it's yellow fangs bared and it's claws extended. It darted past her, leaving a long, thin scratch across her cheek. She held her arm out when it came at her once more and the concealed blade sprung out, slicing it in half as it let out a wail and splattered her with blood. She pushed the blade back in place then began to continue on, now running because she felt compelled to get there faster.

_Am I even going the right way?_

Then she felt it. The pulsing of the jewel shards.

_Kagome must be back..._

She wasn't too far from there but she couldn't run any longer. She stumbled and slowed as she held her throbbing stomach. She tripped and fell to the ground, too tired to even catch her balance or twist to land on her side. She tried to get up but was unable to. Her legs hurt and the wound was causing her excruciating pain. All she could do was lay there and hope Inuyasha and the others found her before Naraku's minions did.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru continued to lead them on until he stopped, catching something adrift in the air that he didn't like. Inuyasha froze.

"It is strong again." The youkai stated. "And mixed with that of a low-class vermin."

"Could she..." Inuyasha trailed off, watching as his brother took off without so much as a warning. He signalled to the others to stay put and followed at a slight distance. Sesshoumaru, of course, got there first. His frown deepened. She was alive and awake but badly injured.

"Taiji-ya." He kneeled down next to her and flipped her over onto her back. She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"What's wrong" She questioned, her eyes searching his.

"This was from your brother, this was from that youkai, and..." He turned her arm and ripped off the bloody bandage.

"I did that." She whispered. He stared down at her. "Naraku made me cut myself to see if my blood could taint the jewel." His eyes narrowed.

"That miko asked why the shards were black." She blinked up at him.

"It even turned our shards black? Great." She muttered sarcastically. "Don't just sit there, help me up." He wordlessly gave her his hand, biting back a remark. She stood a moment before grabbing his arm and stumbling into him. She gripped his arm tightly. He stared down at her, feeling her body begin to tremble from the strain. Inuyasha came over to her and stared at her, his eyes steadily growing wide.

"What happened over there, Sango" She didn't wince when she turned to him but Sesshoumaru felt her stiffen.

"I... I'll tell you all later." The hanyou smelled something on her... It smelled like Naraku.

_If that bastard did anything to her..._

It was down near her belt. He spotted something tucked in the folds of her skirt where her belt was tied tightly. He reached down and pulled it out. Two halves of something broken.

"Oh, that. I nearly forgot I had it." She stated. "Those are all that is left of Kagura's fan. I...fought with her." He stared down at the fan, broken in two.

"You won" She didn't respond, her mind going through everything she had done. She rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, not even caring if he was her enemy or not. Then she took one hand and pulled something from the wrap on her wrist. Inuyasha saw the black gleam. "Sango...where did you... You didn't..."

"This was Kohaku's shard of the jewel. I will lead you there when you are ready. I will do my best, Inuyasha." Her voice was soft, pained. "Now, I cannot grieve for him. He is at peace and will be if ever I can help it."

"Sango" She cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Come, both of you. We are wasting time." Sesshoumaru stated, turning her around and scooping her into his arm. Then he turned and ran with her to where Kagome was. Inuyasha caught up to him and grabbed Kagome in his arms, leaving Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. Shippou rode on Kirara while Miroku got the bike.

**

* * *

**

Kagome frowned as she looked over Sango's wounds. She was worried for the taiji-ya.

"Sango, let's get you to the hot springs. It will be easier to do it there. Not to mention that we have to clean you up." The girl packed a bag of supplies then settled it on her shoulders. Sango tried to stand but nearly fell over. She grabbed Hiraikotsu, which was leaning against the wall, to support her. "Do you need help" The huntress shook her head.

"No, Kagome, I am fine. I'm not weak." Sango stated, a frown on her face. "I cannot be weak." Kagome frowned then nodded. She knew Sango was stubborn, even more so than she was.

"Inuyasha told me that you defeated Kagura." The girl held up the broken fan.

"More or less."

"What wounds did you get"

"None from Kagura. This one on my stomach was made from Kohaku's sickle, this was done by me, and this was the one from the youkai." Kagome looked startled and grabbed Sango's arm, inspecting the slender cut that rested there.

"Why did you do that" Kagome eyes were large and shone with disbelief. "Would you even consider... I never thought..."

"Naraku made me do it." She whispered. The other girl stopped and looked up. "That is why the shards are black, Kagome. It is because he used my blood to taint it. I never imagined that the shards would get tainted, as well." Sango held up the black shard she had taken from Kohaku. "The power must really be inside of me." Kagome reached out and took the shard in her hand.

"The last time they were black, I almost died. Hard to believe that I can't purify it. I've been doing everything Kaede-sama told me to. My powers aren't going to fade away anymore." Sango took the shard back when Kagome handed it back. "So, you need to touch the complete Shikon no Tama in order to awaken your powers"

"Yes." The began walking slowly to the hot springs. "Until I've touched it, Midoriko's soul cannot combine with mine and I will not have her powers." The taiji-ya wasn't upset about that but she wanted to kill Naraku and finally put her pain to rest. In fact, they were so focused on their goal that they didn't even think about what will happen _after_ the last battle.

"So, her soul is..."

"Merely using my body. Until we touch the jewel, she's just neutral inside of me. When we touch it, she will be me and I will be her."

"Oh." Kagome was still confused on some things but voiced none of them. They continued on in silence. Sango gazed over at her friend.

"Kagome, I thought you were staying in your time a little longer. What made you come back" Kagome took out her shards.

"Well, they were letting off this weird signal and were reacting to something. Not to mention that I had this feeling something bad was happening. I didn't notice they were black until I got here." Conversation filtered briefly through the things that had happened in the future and the things that happened with Naraku as they got to the hot springs.

**

* * *

**

Sango lay on her back in the field, the cool grasses brushing against her bare skin. She had but a simple tank top and shorts, as Kagome liked to call them. Her sandals rested beside her and she stretched out, wincing slightly at the jolt of pain from her unhealed wounds.

"It is unwise to be without weapons in plain view of youkai. I thought you would have known that by now." A cold, chilling voice stated behind her. She didn't flinch, start, or even move. All she did was smirk.

"How do you know that I am without weapons" She asked softly, her eyes still on the stars. "You youkai have one-track minds. Always on battle and never anything else... And, in case you were wondering, yes, that _was_ an insult." She felt a slight breeze that had not been there before, though it was only from her unwanted companion's angry youki.

"Stubborn wench." He stated softly. She still had a lot of fire after what had happened. And she acted like nothing had happened. She had leaned on him, used him as support, and leaned her head on his shoulder. These were no small actions in youkai body language. And yet, he was beginning to get used to her snide remarks. She was like his brother, though not quite as rude. Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the wildflowers that dotted the field further down. Sesshoumaru gave her an odd glance that she flat out ignored. The youkai noticed that she smelled sweeter than those flowers. In fact, her scent made them seem awfully dull and non-fragrant. She had a sweet scent. Her blood's scent nearly drove him insane.

_That was what happened. That was why I lost control._

He preferred not to remember but it was no use.

"If you are going to continue being here, unwanted though you are, sit down." He let out a growl but sat, nonetheless.

"You are still rude, taiji-ya." She snorted.

"As if I care what you or others think of me." He looked down at her in indifference.

"Is it that way with the houshi" She stiffened.

"Yes, it is." She answered, her voice cold. "And it is none of your business whether I feel anything for anyone." He didn't respond. He didn't have a response for her statement. He didn't understand their hostility toward each other. Well, his was completely...he didn't know. He was perplexed, astonished that they could hold such a grudge when nothing had ever happened except the argument that started it all. The silence grew unbearable because both wanted to rip the other apart. Such animosity was never before inside of him and this gave him good reason to growl at her. Not even did he feel this hatred toward his half-breed brother.

_Perhaps it is because she knows every little weakness of mine and I know only one or possibly two of hers._

He wasn't certain of her fear to live but it was a possible option. Bringing it up in his mind more and more made it less clear each time. She did not fear him. Instead, she loathed him with such passion as to which he did not know the extent. The only reason she did not fear him was because she did not fear death, right? He had to admit, the loathing he felt toward Naraku for taking her was different and something that required pondering and thought.

_Inuyasha seemed angry at me because I had choked her. Was I truly the cause of all of this?_

It wasn't like he cared much. He was indifferent to everything about their little group. They normally did not take up a lot of his thought. But now it was like they, or to be more specific, _she_ was in his every thought.

_A youkai cannot ponder in peace._

The most intriguing thing he found about her was her fire. She had a strong will and a very strong ability to beat the shit out of anyone that crossed her. Just defeating Kagura, Naraku's incarnation, proved that much. And while she was wounded, no less! It attracted his attention. She had given him some pretty hard hits but he was youkai so he could handle it. But he would have been face-first in the ground, had he been human. She packed a whallop for a tiny, delicate female.

"Do you have a staring problem or something" Sango didn't want to admit that his intense gaze was unnerving her. How long had he been staring at her? She had felt his gaze for more than five minutes and she was certain of this.

"Hm" He blinked and the intense look vanished. It was like he didn't know he was staring. She just shook her head at him.

"It is midnight, you know. You should get some sleep. And do not feed me the line that youkai don't need sleep. Don't bother. You would have wasted your breath and further annoyed me." He scowled at her, a welcome sight compared to that look he had given her.

"Infernal wench." He stated sourly. She knew this was a sign that he wasn't leaving. She had her fair share of his company and wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

"Good night, bastard." She gave him a bitter smile and stood up, slipping her feet into her sandals. "May you have nightmares tonight." With that, she was off, walking so silently, he had to strain to hear her footsteps.

**

* * *

**

Sango stood before the field once more, her eyes dark and clouded.

_Kohaku... I cannot forgive Naraku for what he has done. But the Shikon must be completed so that I can finally finish this._

She left one important part out when explaining it to Inuyasha and Kagome and the others. Bitter, stinging tears ran down her face.

_Once I touch the Shikon no Tama, it is my responsibility. No one may wish upon it after it gets tainted. They may use it for power but not for wishing. But, if I do touch it and call upon its great powers, it will not resort to a dormant marble. It will still hold a lot of power. Even though...if I do purify it and get rid of every little shred of darkness, it can be wished upon. But it will still have power. One thing none of the others have ever understood...is that even when used for a wish, it will not be dormant._

Meaning, of course, that many youkai and human alike will seek it.

"Sango" She was startled when she heard _his_ voice behind her.

"Houshi-sama? What are you doing out here" She lifted her hand and wiped her tears away, refusing to let him see her cry. It would destroy whatever pride and dignity she had. She hated being weak in front of others. It was something she didn't understand.

"I was searching for you." He stated softly. "I am worried."

"About what" She asked, turning around.

"You." He answered. "You have not been yourself ever since you and Sesshoumaru have been fighting each other. Are you okay" She was a little startled at his bluntness but shrugged it off, knowing she should have expected it.

"Everything is fine, Houshi-sama." She stated dryly. "When would I let him get to me"

"Sango..."

"I assure you that all is well. And, once we've beaten Naraku, we can return to things being normal." Her thoughts turned to when Kohaku had taken her.

_I can't believe I forgot about these blades! How foolish of me! I am never to be without weapons._

"What will you do? After Naraku"

"I will lay everything to rest. I will return to my home and try to rebuild what was lost. I will train others to be taiji-ya." No matter what, she could not abandon that.

_**Sango, what about the powers you will inherit? What will you do about my powers?**_

_No offense, Midoriko, but I am no priestess._

"Do you think that...maybe I could join you here for a while? I could help you." He offered. She sighed.

"It all depends, Houshi-sama. I may not live to see tomorrow. There is always a possibility that any of us could get killed. Right now, the future is out of the question." He nodded. His violet eyes shimmered with sadness at her loss. "But, no matter what, I will live for as long as possible to avenge my family and my people. I will never give up willingly. Never."

"Sango..." He said in such a soft, loving voice as he walked to her and pulled her into his arms. She was still for a moment before she allowed herself to relax. "We will win this war." Then she pulled away and gazed at the ground.

"I have to do some thinking."

"I understand." He smiled and turned around, leaving her standing there. She watched his fading figure.

**

* * *

**

"So, you will help me"

"Aye, I would be happy to. Ye have come to the right person. I have something to show ye." Kaede smiled and stood with Sango's help. The taiji-ya followed her outside. Kirara walked beside her mistress's feet, wondering where they were going.

"Why are we here" Sango asked when they stopped before a temple. Kaede gestured and they walked inside. The door creaked and the floor groaned as they walked inside. The old priestess watched as the candles lit by themselves all around the room. A dark spot rested in the middle, where a rise was. Two stairs lay before it. "What is it"

"The place where my sister, Kikyou, be burned. She took the Shikon Jewel with her. Watch." Suddenly, the steps caught fire and it spread until the entire rise was burning. But the strange thing was, it went no further.

"Woah." Sango stepped forward.

"What happened when ye encountered Naraku"

"Well, after conversation flowed so nicely, Midoriko got a little pissed at him and took over. I could still hear and see everything. She tried to attack with her powers but it backfired."

"Backfired"

"It caused me to faint." The old woman thought for a moment.

"I see now. Ye need some power to manipulate ye own, to drag it out." Sango shook her head.

"I need to come into contact with the complete Shikon no Tama, Kaede-san." She frowned. The priestess froze.

"Then ye have..."

"Yes." Sango answered softly. "I can't believe I tainted the jewel." She pulled out a black shard, the one from Kohaku, and placed it in Kaede's hand.

"Ye did a number on them." She inspected it closely. "I don't know what to tell ye, child. I could help ye like I did with Kagome. We could manipulate this shard to give off the power we need. Come."

"But, Kaede-san..."

"We do not need ye full dormant powers. They can wait. We want only a little."

**

* * *

**

Sango bit her lip to keep from screaming in agony.

"I be almost done, child." Kaede sat with her hands in prayer position. The jewel shard lay in between Sango and herself. The taiji-ya was glowing white and blood ran from the cut on her arm from when she had tainted the jewel. It burned like hell. The jewel became soaked in the crimson liquid. Then it all faded and Kaede immediately worked on her wound. As she did so, they both noticed the jewel shard absorbing the blood. Then she instructed Sango to pick it up. She did as she was told and stared at it. Then it shattered into four equal-sized pieces, embedding themselves in her forehead, in the shape of the mark on Midoriko's forehead.

"K-Kaede-san..." It felt like her forehead was burning. It was glowing pure white.

"Perhaps ye may have gotten back more than just what I thought." The old priestess watched as Sango's eyes darkened just a little, becoming a richer brown color, like mahogany. "Come, I have something for ye." The taiji-ya stood and helped Kaede to her feet. They walked through the house to the back room where she handed Sango an outfit. "'Tis a priestess's garb. It will suit ye more, now, since ye be both."

"Both"

"Taiji-ya and priestess. Ye are a danger to Naraku now. He must have felt ye power surge." Sango took the clothes in her hands. "Sango, ye are lovelier than ever. The others will be surprised."

"Thank you, Kaede-san." Sango's voice became just a little softer. "Are we..."

"Ye be Midoriko now. Almost like Kagome and Kikyou."

"Oh..." Sango glanced up as Kaede left the room. She changed quickly and found that she liked the outfit. It was like Kaede's and Kikyou's but had a red lining on the white haori with the red pants. She walked out and held out the red ribbon to Kaede, who tied her hair back.

"Ye know how to use a bow, correct"

"Yes. It was part of my training. I can use any weapon."

"Ye are a dead-center shot, then"

"I mastered it." Sango smiled. "I have a nice bow that was my mother's."

"It would be nice to use that, would it not"

"It would honor her, I am certain."

"But it may get broken. Take this one. It was my sister's. It was the last she used and it would be well-used in your hands." The taiji-ya blinked. She had a couple very good questions waiting, that was for sure.

"Last one she used? But...would that not be the one she bound Inuyasha to the tree with"

"Aye, child. This be the very same bow."

"Would it not go to Kagome"

"Nay, child. She has my new one." Kaede smiled. "Go on, now. I have errands to tend to." Sango took the bow and a quiver of arrows, along with the outfit she had been wearing, and whistled to Kirara. The neko transformed and Sango got on her back.

"Thank you, Kaede-san."

"It was my pleasure, Sango-san."

**

* * *

**

Hey, all. How was that exciting chapter? Let me know!

'Till number 8!


	8. Flaming Soul

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8 - Flaming Soul

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed. It was so hard to believe that Naraku had dared to kidnap Sango like that. She was furious. Absolutely furious. Sango had really been done in and if she hadn't had the strength to escape, she would probably be dead. But the taiji-ya was strong and had a will-power that could defeat anyone.

"It's been a while." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "They haven't gotten too brutal yet but she's still healing." Kagome sighed. She heard about everything that had happened concerning Sango and Sesshoumaru.

"Where did she go off to?" Miroku asked, just noticing the missing taiji-ya.

"She's been gone for over an hour. You just haven't noticed because you were so deep in thought. I think she went to seek counsel from Kaede-san." Kagome stated with a small frown. "She seemed pretty curious about something. She was thinking for a long time and didn't hear me when I asked her a question." The houshi blinked. He had caught Sango deep in thought before. Just last night.

"Is it just that she has questions about what she's figured out? I mean, now that she's the successor of Midoriko, there must be questions on her mind." He stated, feeling lost. He didn't want to feel this way, either. It was just that Sango was not the same. He stiffened. "Inuyasha? Do you sense that?" The hanyou nodded and stood up.

"But that scent..." Inuyasha ran outside, the others following, and saw Sango getting off Kirara. She was wearing a miko's outfit. Their eyes widened. Kagome could sense her powers. Inuyasha was the first to notice the shards in her forehead. "What the... Where did you get those shards?" She stared at him with eyes that seemed different.

"The shard from Kohaku." She explained it in perfect detail after they pried a little more. "We are one, now. I have some powers but not all of them." Kagome leaned forward and gazed at the shards.

"They remind me of something..."

"This is the mark that was on Midoriko's forehead, Kagome." Sango stated. "Now, I am the only one who can hold the complete jewel."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Unless Naraku kills you and steals those shards." Someone's cold voice drifted to them from atop Sango's home.

"Yes, well, I don't suppose I will just let it happen, now, will I?" She asked, narrowing her eyes up at Sesshoumaru, who sat with his arms folded inside of his sleeves.

"Stupid wench. Do you believe you can take Naraku all by yourself?" She growled. The shards in her forehead began glowing slightly.

"Calm down, Sango. Now isn't the time!" Kagome grabbed the girl's arm and worriedly looked at Inuyasha.

"I can take him." Inuyasha stiffened.

"But you said-"

"I was wrong. I can kill him. But...I believe that you deserve the last blow. For Kikyou." Sango looked over at the hanyou. He stared at her.

"But he killed your family..."

"Oh, he did all of that and more. But still, I will be satisfied enough when I see the look on his face the instant I have his shards and the rest." Miroku sighed.

"I doubt that he would allow you to take it from him."

"Do you have something more to say, houshi?" She asked sharply, frowning dangerously at him. He gave her a surprised glance.

"He would direct his full forces to that jewel piece or he may even absorb it into himself. The point is, you cannot think to obtain it so easily."

"Listen here, houshi, I _know_ what I am talking about." She turned away from him and walked into her home. "Now, I wish to be alone with Kagome for a while. The rest of you leave or I shall try out my new powers on you." Kagome entered the hut after her and the others left to do something else.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Sango sat down and the younger girl followed. "Hand me one of your shards." Kagome dug out her glass bottle and pulled the stopper out before emptying it into her hand. Then she handed one to her friend. Sango took it and stared at it. She closed her eyes and felt her new power flow through her body.

"S-Sango..." Kagome watched in amazement as a faint pink glow came from the shard. The shard returned to the normal pink color as she held it. "What does it feel like?"

"It feels...wonderful. It's amazing. The feel of it running through your body, feeling the warmth spread around you. It feels so familiar, though." The miko across from her smiled knowingly.

"It does feel that way, doesn't it? I never thought about it." Kagome remembered when she last used her powers. She was more focused on defeating the youkai rather than focusing on what it felt like to have her powers. And, normally, just her touch alone would purify the jewel shards. Unfortunately, it was not so now. She sighed. What was going on, now?

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru watched the white clouds drift by. He then closed his eyes and scented the air. She was coming. What the hell was with his luck lately? All he wanted was to be left alone. She walked past him, as though in a daze, her eyes set on one specific location. The cave. He gazed at it suspiciously. She continued on, stone-faced and expressionless. He began following her at a slight distance, the gap between them seeming larger than it really was. She entered the barrier and continued forward. He stopped to stare at it a moment before walking into it. The strong resistance nearly knocked him off his feet but he tried to push harder. After a moment, the barrier let him through. He stumbled a little when everything became easier and he found himself in front of piles of decaying youkai parts and unfinished weaponry. The scent nearly made him gag and retch but he continued forward. After a short walk, he found himself staring at a battle. Frozen in stalagmite. He stared at the priestess, the human woman with the markings on her forehead. Then his eyes went to the hole in her chest.

"This is the priestess, Midoriko." His gaze went to Sango, who was standing, staring ahead. He kept silent. "She possessed great powers. She was able to purify a youkai's soul, rendering it helpless."

"Such a deed suggests that she was pure and powerful." She gave a small nod.

"She was pure. She battled for seven days and seven nights against those youkai. Until one caught her in his jaws. See the hole in her chest?" He gave an inclination of his head to let her know he had. "She was weakened by the fighting and then she was caught in his jaws. She would rather have died than to have given up. She attempted one last use of her powers, on the verge of death, and forced out her own soul. Her soul, along with their souls, make the Shikon no Tama. It is her soul." He thought it over, not knowing of anything to say. "She was a great priestess...and now she is reduced to joining souls with me. I am her successor. I inherited her powers the day the Shikon jewel got broken."

"That young miko broke it, did she not?" She nodded.

"I fainted, or so it seemed, and all I saw were her memories. I had no idea what was going on." She turned her head to gaze at him. "I had hoped, for so long now, to claim Naraku's life to avenge everyone he ever killed. But I know that my top priority is to get his shard." She paused. "I am giving the defeat of that monster over to your brother. He has suffered. He was betrayed. All because of that filthy bastard." Sesshoumaru didn't know why she was even telling him this. He didn't care. And they were supposed to be enemies.

"Naraku is really none of my concern." He stated boredly, a frown on his face. She smiled coldly at him.

"Then you care nothing for your land? Or even the girl, Rin?"

"What does she have to do with this?" He growled. She had no right interfering in his affairs.

"If Naraku gains power and completes the jewel, Rin will surely die."

"Why?"

"Because Naraku enjoys it. He wishes only for the suffering of others." She closed her eyes and the jewels in her forehead began glowing. "And you, Sesshoumaru, would not become his ally. If he made one wrong move on your account, you could no doubt kill him. But with Rin...if she were dead and Naraku had her, would you bend to his whim to get her back? He held my brother captive that way to try and control me. Then he kidnapped me." She stared at him impassively. "Would you be willing to do anything to keep her by your side?" He stared at her, not giving her an answer. "Think about it." She turned around and walked out of the cave.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stared at Sango's sleeping form. He was angry. She was right about Rin being in danger. She was right that Naraku enjoyed pain and suffering. The hanyou was a cold, crafty, and clever bastard that would do anything to achieve his goals. Sesshoumaru believed him to be deranged and bloodthirsty to the point where even the Taiyoukai found it disturbing. He did not seek bloodshed for the joy of killing. Here merely did so when need be. Suddenly, he smelled Naraku's scent. He should have known that he would want Sango back. The girl's eyes were closed but he could sense her waking mind and her powers flare. The scent of a paralysis pollen drifted toward him. He snarled when he saw Naraku appear above Sango's limp form. The hanyou bent down and lifted her into his arms.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru let his anger seep into his voice as a warning.

"Whatever is the matter, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" The Taiyoukai raced toward him, trying as hard as he could to fight off the over-powering scent of the pollen and its inevitable effects. His limbs began to go numb and he fell, watching in anger as Naraku got away.

**

* * *

**

Sango opened her eyes to find herself sitting up, staring into nothingness. All was dark. Suddenly, a couple of torches lit near her, revealing a dark figure. Unfortunately, she knew this figure.

"Ah, dear Sango, you were foolish to believe that you could run from me." He stepped closer to her. "You will belong to me, whether you like it or not. Your power is far too great for me to not notice." He smirked and brought his hand up to caress her face. Sango wanted to bolt but she was unable to move. She was bound and still feeling the effects of the pollen he used. "This time, I will use your lifeblood to taint the jewel." She glared at him tiredly. Her eyes held a look of contempt. She was tired and had a splitting headache. She couldn't even fight him back. "You will not escape this time. Now, get some sleep so that we may talk more later." He chuckled and left the room. The torches blew out, leaving her in the dark. She rested her chin against her chest and fell quickly asleep.

**

* * *

**

The next time she regained consciousness, no one was in the room but her. She had a major pain in her neck but she was tied to something behind her by her wrists so she had barely any room to move. Her ankles were bound and tied at her side. She wanted to hear what Naraku had to say to her. Apparently, it was something important. Why else waste time saying it if it wasn't important?

"Naraku..." She growled. How in the world did he expect her to be on his side? Then she remembered a voice... Then the name Naraku stated before...

_He said someone's name. I swear that he said Sesshoumaru's name._

She was so confused, however. Naraku had said that he would use her lifeblood to taint the jewel. Even though she was one with Midoriko, she just could not grasp the meaning. Certainly, her lifeblood would permanently taint the Shikon jewel but she couldn't be sure. She wasn't going to let it happen, anyway.

"Have you rested?" The door slid open and Naraku entered. She didn't answer. "I know you have questions, taiji-ya. I am willing to answer them." She just remained silent. Her eyes were like dark pools of mahogany that refused to yield any emotion to him. "Sango, all you have to do is ask." The stony silence remained and he continued to stare at her. Then she shifted her shoulders and dropped her gaze to the floor, ignoring his presence. "Do you have nothing to say to me?" She didn't move. Just when he was ready to say something else, she lifted her head to glare at him.

"You have a lot of nerve to come back a second time." He smirked but it faded the instant her glare deepened. "I will defeat you. Do you honestly believe that you can keep me here?"

"How will you escape? I will keep you paralyzed and bound." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You can do that as you please. One way or another, I will get out of here." He laughed. "Naraku, what is it that you wished to say to me?" His crimson eyes glistened.

"In three nights, the moon will be full. You will die to give me the power to taint the jewel permanently. I will use your lifeblood. Then, not even Kikyou or the miko girl with Inuyasha could purify it." He grinned wickedly. She glowered at him.

"How do you plan to get my lifeblood from me, Naraku? It will be tainted with your paralysis pollen and will be useless." He considered it a moment. Then his smile grew cold.

"I will place a sentry in here for you. He will guard you like a hawk and you will have no way to leave." Sango watched his retreating form with hatred and relief. She didn't have the strength to do anything concerning thinking.

_I just want to get back to the others._

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru was irate, edgy, and unapproachable. No one dared go near him to even ask what had happened. That is, until Kagome got fed up with waiting. She approached the stoic, rigid Taiyoukai. Her confidence withered as soon as she glimpsed the expression in his eyes. But she had come this far so she would not back down.

"Inuyasha said that he could smell Naraku. He took her again, didn't he?" She asked, boldly standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He looked down at her.

"He did."

"And he paralyzed us for a while using a pollen, right?"

"That is correct." His voice was strained and she knew he was trying to keep his anger from escaping. He then gave her a withering glare. "Leave me, miko." She frowned at him. She was losing her courage quickly so she had to be straight to the point.

"Will you help us get her back? Naraku will not be careless and will hold her with all of his power." He growled at her but she stood her ground, wishing that she could just run.

_I can never do that. We need Sesshoumaru's help, no matter how much Inuyasha disagrees. Sango might be in danger this time. I have to do this for her._

"Please, Sesshoumaru! We need your help. Naraku probably plans on killing her." She stared at him, a pleading look on her face. "Please..." He did not answer for a while. She didn't know how long she stood there before him but it seemed like forever. He stared out into the distance, a grim expression on his face.

_Why should I help? Naraku crossed my line when that Kagura woman tried to take Rin. Now, just knowing he exists makes me angry. But why should I help get Sango back? She has only caused me trouble from the start._

He figured that he should because then he could kill Naraku while he was there. He inwardly tore his own throat out as he nodded. He would have to help get her back if he wanted any chance to defeat Naraku.

**

* * *

**

This is all for chapter 8. Well, Sesshoumaru agreed to help get Sango back. But Sango is far from helpless and she has made it her mission to defeat Naraku. What will take place in the next action-packed chapter?

**WARNING - I am thinking of changing the rating... I really have no idea what to do for the next situation. So, I think it will go up. I just thought that I should warn you. It is not full-blown. I do not think that it's enough to be rated R but I thought the warning should be here, just in case.**

Please review!


	9. Captive

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**NOTE** - There will be a scene in here and the next chapter... Oh, hell, the next few chapters are rated more firmly than it the ones before it.

Chapter 9 - Captive

**

* * *

**

Naraku had, of course, sent Kohaku to watch over Sango. He was not about to let her get away. His plan would succeed. He gazed down at the sleeping taiji-ya. Her face was peaceful, as if no nightmares plagued her mind.

"Make certain that she does not do anything crafty, Kohaku. I want no mistakes." Kohaku bowed his head before looking at the girl with his emotionless eyes.

"Yes, Master." Naraku left the room and smirked to himself. His plan was perfect. Now, if Kohaku did his part, the whole thing would go forth without a glitch.

_Heh heh heh... Your time is almost up, Sango. You will die during the full moon and your lifeblood will taint the Shikon no Tama forever. I will never need to worry about that fool Inuyasha or his precious friends again._

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru opened his amber eyes, looking back at the pathetic group behind him.

"We are going the right way. Stay close. This forest can be dangerous to fools who do not know the way." Inuyasha wanted to tear the Taiyoukai to pieces but, so far, he had made his intentions on getting Naraku clear. The hanyou only hoped that Sango could hold on.

"How far away do you think the castle is?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes staring around the darkness beside them.

"It is quite far, houshi. Therefore, if you wish to get your friend back, then you will need to walk as quickly as possible." Kirara was walking at Sesshoumaru's side, staying right near him. He was her only hope of getting her mistress back into safety. Sango's scent was completely gone. The only thing that kept them going was the fact that Sesshoumaru could sense her powers even though Naraku's barrier was preventing the rest of them from it.

"Why is he able to sense it, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly.

"Because he can. He's obviously got strong and trained senses." The hanyou sighed. He could only hope that they made it in time.

**

* * *

**

Sango opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on the floor, her hands and ankles no longer bound. She looked around and noticed that the room had an extremely powerful barrier around it. Then she noticed the boy sitting in the corner, watching her. She glared sharply at him.

"Kohaku." He watched her impassively. He was still wondering why he could not forget her face when the rest of his memories had been erased. He no longer knew who she was but her face would not be forgotten. Nor would her tears. When Naraku had brought him back, that was the only image he could remember and the only thing left in his empty memory. Without a word, he looked away from her to stare at the wall.

_Who is she?_

Sango watched him scornfully. She was just a tidbit jealous of him. He did not need to remember the pain. She had almost repressed her memory right after she found out it had happened.

_How I wish I could do it now. I want to forget everything. I don't want to remember my pain._

However, she had come too far to just escape that way.

"I suppose you are the guard he was talking about." He didn't even spare her a glance. She was thankful. If he had looked at her with those empty eyes, she would lose it. The quiet in the room soon grew on her and she heaved an aggravated sigh then got up and cracked her neck and back before stretching her limbs out. "I could use a hot spring about now." She was so sore. The boy stood up and walked to the door, leaving her there by herself. She walked over to the wall and touched it gently with her hand, seeing the blue shield ripple beneath her touch like water before a painful shock ran through her entire body. She quickly pulled her hand back and rubbed it, her eyes fixed on the door.

_Damn... Now I can't even touch the barrier, much less walk through it._

She sighed. She noticed the pieces of rope that lay on the floor. Sitting down again, she made herself busy unraveling it.

**

* * *

**

"Sesshoumaru, where the hell are you takin' us?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes on the sky. Kagome was fast asleep on his back and Miroku was riding Kirara, slumped over, snoring softly. His brother had not stopped moving since they began.

"Where you wish to go, little brother. If you wish to find your friend then do not complain."

"But why are you even helping?"

"That is none of your concern." The anger in the Taiyoukai's voice made the hanyou think twice about saying anything else. He was guessing that it was when Kagura tried to take Rin. It had triggered Sesshoumaru's anger and forced him into action. He hated his brother. He hated working with his brother. He hated it even more when he knew he needed his help.

_But I can't get a whiff of her and I can't sense her. He's the only one who can._

Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he nearly ran into Sesshoumaru until he realized that his brother wasn't moving.

"Huh? What is it?" The youkai's fist clenched and his lips twitched. His eyes narrowed and flashed red.

"I smell him. That bastard..." He was shocked when Sesshoumaru bolted. He hurried after as fast as he could, trailing him by a little. If he lost him then he could just follow his scent.

_What the hell? How can he smell Naraku and I can't? What the fuck is going on?_

Kagome shifted on his back and moaned in protest in her sleep when he shifted her. He then darted quickly up through the trees; sucking in his breath at what he saw. He landed on the top branch of a tree and stared in wonder at the great silver-white inu youkai. Sesshoumaru had transformed. He was attacking the shield. Inuyasha looked down at Kirara and then went down to her.

"Take care of these three, okay? Don't worry, we'll get Sango back." The neko stared at him before he left, his hand grasping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" The blade burned red as the attack left it and hit the barrier with a loud crash. He charged at it, watching as it vanished to reveal nothing but a field... And there, in the middle, sat Naraku in his white baboon pelt. Behind him emerged Kagura and Kanna.

_This was a trap!_

The hanyou cursed, using every word he knew.

"Sesshoumaru!" The youkai went forward and let out a loud howl. He tore at Naraku, trying to capture the hanyou in his teeth or beneath his claws. "Sesshoumaru, this is a trap! Be careful!" The large inu yelped and jumped back, his graceful movements catching Kagura's eyes. Large drops of blood rained down on them when he lifted his paw to lick the scratch. He was then perched on his hind legs, his tail swishing in anger.

_Damn! Sesshoumaru's blinded by his anger at Naraku... If he weren't so stubborn about the entire situation, we might actually win this._

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru let out a loud growl and lessened in size until he was back in his human form. The Taiyoukai looked angry. He looked ready enough to rip everyone there into shreds.

_Funny, he's always had control of his emotions. And he's always kept anger in check. What could be..._

His eyes widened when he saw Rin and Jaken dangling from a few of the many tentacle-like arms of Naraku's.

"A dirty trick..." He heard from behind him. Kagome had an arrow nocked. She had it aimed at Naraku.

"Kagome, stay back." She looked at him with a frown.

"If Sesshoumaru moves, he will kill them. If you move at him, he will kill them. I can kill him while you keep him distracted." She gave him a determined look. "Now, go." The hanyou could not argue. He was going to play the pawn.

"Naraku, you dirty son-of-a-bitch! You stupid coward! What the hell do you get out of capturing innocents?" He moved toward his brother, his amber eyes holding the ones beneath the baboon mask.

"Simple, Inuyasha. I get you in the palm of my hands." Kagura and Kanna were still free to block anything. But Kanna could not block the miko's sacred arrow. Still, it was too simple a plan. He bit his lip.

_If I use the Wind Scar, they'll die. I can't take that risk. But I need to distract Naraku..._

Suddenly, he got the idea. He looked at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru." He tilted his head back in the direction of Kagome. Then he directed the youkai's gaze to Kagura and Kanna. "What do you say?"

"Hm." He nodded once. He knew what his little brother was planning. He was to be the distraction for Kagura and Kanna. "Well, Naraku, what have you to ask of us?" He noticed the two incarnations staring at him. He was the main distraction. Suddenly, the arrow that Kagome had been holding got Naraku in the side and he caught aflame with her power. He rushed in and grabbed Rin while Kirara flew in to capture Jaken in her teeth. Inuyasha smirked and went after Kagura.

_Dammit! Kanna is in front of her. I can't use the Wind Scar._

Another scared arrow was released at the two but Kagura quickly got them out of the way. He didn't want to let them get away but he could do nothing.

"I think this was to give Naraku more time." Kagome bent and picked up the wooden statue. A long strand of black hair was coiled around it. "He knew we would come for her. He was trying to throw us off." She said softly. "Can you still sense her, Sesshoumaru?" The Taiyoukai turned his face to the sky. He growled.

"No." It was said softly but it extinguished all of their hopes. He could still smell Kagura and Kanna. He could follow that. "The incarnations...would they lead us there?" He stood up with Rin in his arm, his gaze on his brother.

"I dunno. I can smell them." He tilted his head to the side and debated it. "Right now, it might be the only chance we've got."

"We have to follow them, then." Miroku said, rubbing his eyes and biting back a yawn. "We have to find Naraku before he kills Sango." Kagome dropped the wooden statue. Her eyes went wide.

"Do you feel that?" Then she dropped to her knees. "It has to be...Sango. I have never sensed that before."

"Come on, then! Let's go!"

**

* * *

**

Sango was fed up with Naraku. She was getting really tired of him mocking her and acting like she knew nothing. If anything, he was the stupid one.

_He cannot even see the shards in my forehead. Only those who have no desire in selfish persual of the Shikon jewel can see it._

She wanted to break out of that room. She wanted to be free. She was not about to be some weak, helpless, caged pet.

_I refuse. There is no turning back once I do this but I cannot wait around for the others to come to my rescue. I am not weak._

She closed her eyes and the shards began glowing. Then it spread to her entire body, encompassing her in warmth and power. She grunted. Powering up was not something she was used to. She held out her hands, palms facing the ceiling. She winced as the powers flowed through her body. This was not an easy process. She then lowered her hands and clenched them into fists, her sharp mahogany eyes on the barrier. She would break free. She would not sit here like a prisoner. She charged at it, going through and hitting the ground on the other side. She held her throat, coughing.

_I do not have my mask. But my powers should protect me from this if I concentrate._

She stood up and focused, feeling a light wind kicking up inside the corridor. It blew the miasma cloud away, revealing Naraku and Kohaku at the end. The hanyou seemed surprised. She smirked at him.

"Do you know what I feel like doing to you right now, you bastard?" She asked, lowering herself in a stance. He stared at her silently. His eyes darkened and he smirked.

"You truly are powerful now, Sango. What a joke it is to hang around with a fool like Inuyasha." She lunged at him, gripping his throat and slamming him into the door. It gave way and sent them both onto the floor.

"Shut your mouth, hanyou." Her voice was shaking with rage. "I do not want to hear another word from you." He gave her a twisted smile and she felt a pain in her back. She did not loosen her grasp. She would fight back with all she could.

_I may not be prepared to handle him but I will die before he kills me without a fight._

She was suddenly thrown off of him and into the wall on the side. She clutched her left side.

"Sango, you forgot that I have a servant, did you not?" He asked with a laugh. Sango stared at him, not even taking one moment to glance at Kohaku. The boy stood in battle position and she knew that she would have to go through him first. But she could only see Naraku. She could only feel her rage coursing through her veins. "Sweet, sweet, taiji-ya. How could you forget about Kohaku?"

"I would never forget him, Naraku. Never." She hissed. "I know that is not Kohaku. He is just your puppet to take the killing stroke for you." His eyes glittered with pleasure.

"Why do you fight me, Sango?" He asked walking towards her. Sango stood up and stared at him defiantly. She was going to give him one hell of a time of getting her killed. He took her chin in his hand while the other held a hidden dagger to her throat. One false move and the blade would spill her blood. "I do not need the full moon to kill you. I can taint the jewel now. But it would be stronger on the full moon." He let go of her chin and touched her hair. "Too bad you have to die pure." She felt disgust rise in her stomach. "I would take you as my own." Her eyes grew wide.

_Damn, this isn't good..._

He looked to be thinking it over. She heard the rattle of a chain. Kohaku walked over and tied her hands. She tried to kick Naraku off but the blade he was holding made a shallow cut across her throat. Blood dripped down and soaked some of her dark yukata. Then she felt her ankles being tied as well. This was not looking good. The next thing she knew, Kohaku was gone and Naraku was leaning down to her throat, tasting her blood. He smiled as he stared down at her. She felt bile rise in her throat but fought the urge to throw up.

_I must not let him take me._

She had no idea how to stop him, however. Her hands and feet were bound with chains and he had a dagger in his hand. What he did next filled her with horror. He began to slowly untie the sash that held her yukata closed. She closed her eyes and let out a burst of power, bliding him. She then fell and rolled away from him. She wanted to use her power on the chains but it was not working. Her eyes glowed and a small barrier closed over her body.

_I do not know how long it will last but...it is my only hope right now._

Sango continued to work at the chains. She had to get free. Then she lay on her side and drew her ankles to her hands in her back so she could work those. Once her feet were free, she began trying to get her hands free. After a moment, the chain dropped to the floor. Naraku was angrily staring at the barrier, his power beginning to rise.

"You cannot hold that forever, Sango." He snickered. "When it falls, I will take you." She dropped the barrier and lunged at him. She was too angry to even begin to think logically. She kicked and punched at him, wincing when he slammed her to the ground. "You are not strong enough to overpower me." He ripped the sash off and she pulled her arms up to fight him off of her. She brought her knees up and kicked him, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Quickly dashing for the sash, she reached out one hand to grab it. He beat her there and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. "Your defiance intrigues me, little taiji-ya." She struggled, feeling his arm around her waist and his grip on her wrist.

"I will never belong to you, Naraku." She hit the floor and turned her head, dizziness encasing her mind. His hands... He was touching her skin. Her stomach. He ran his hand up then. She squirmed. He leaned down, close to her face. She forcefully brought her head up, smashing hers into his. He fell back in surprise and she groaned, getting to her knees and trying to crawl away. The room was spinning...

"Leaving so soon?" Sango could not fight anymore. She was not going to give up but she could hardly even crawl. She grunted when Naraku jerked her back by her loose yukata.

_I do not have a prayer left..._

**

* * *

**

That's all for now, guys! You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens. Ta ta for now!

Don't forget to tell me what you think!

And please don't kill me for leaving it off there! Or else you'll never know!


	10. Confrontations

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 10 - Confrontations

**XxXxX**

Last time - _"Leaving so soon?" Sango could not fight anymore. She was not going to give up but she could hardly even crawl. She grunted when Naraku jerked her back by her loose yukata._

I do not have a prayer left...

**XxXxX**

Sango felt his hands all over her, caressing her skin. She felt him lick the wound that was still bleeding on her throat. Naraku was a sick creature. One of those sick creatures that she was always taught to fight; to hate. But she was friends with a few of them. Youkai, she knew, had strong bloodlust. They loved to taste blood. She stared at the ceiling blankly, panting heavily. She was shaking from exhaustion and fear. His fingers went up her sides, brushing anything that was there, probably just to feel her skin. He then brushed her cheek. She wanted to kill him.

"Stop this, Naraku." Her voice was firm and threatening. He laughed.

"You cannot stop me now, Sango. You will be mine soon." They both knew that her powers had drained her. They both also knew that she could not regain them unless she was to rest. By now, Naraku had her fully undressed. She was only thankful that he had not taken anything off of himself. He stared at her hungrily. He leaned down and bit her just above her breast. She flinched and tried once more to get away from him. He put both of his hands on her waist and slid her back. He slid one hand down to her upper thigh and went inward. She closed her legs tightly, denying him any access. He ran one claw in a straight, red line across her leg.

_No... I cannot let this happen!_

Her mind screamed at her but she could do nothing. She was so drained; so tired that she just wanted to sleep. Fighting both Naraku and sleep off was hard in her state. She just hoped that she could continue onward. He licked his lips, which were red from her blood. He gave her a wicked grin. One that made her want to retch. He leaned down and licked up her stomach, tasting her hot flesh, until straightening at the sound of her voice.

"Let me go. Now." Her voice quivered and she cursed herself. His hands went back to her legs, trying to force them open. It took all she had left in her to fight it. But even that wasn't cutting it. Finallu, her strength gave out and he was able to push.

"Why should I do that?" He asked; mocking her. He leaned down to kiss her when the castle rumbled. He looked up just in time to see cold amber eyes staring down at him. Sango looked up at her savior and felt the blood rush from her face. Sesshoumaru. With one fluid movement, Naraku was sent through the wall. Then the Taiyoukai looked down at her and she could tell that he smelled her exhaustion. The perspiration glittered on her hot skin.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." She got to her knees and stared up at him. She then looked down and gripped her ripped yukata in her hands. He froze then pulled her into his arm and turned her toward his chest in an attempt to cover most of her body. Inuyasha and the others arrived. Sango felt tears sting her eyes. She could never have felt more grateful. They were just in time. Inuyasha noticed her shredded clothing and took off his haori. He tossed it to her and she caught it.

"Get her out of here, Sesshoumaru. You're the fastest one." Sesshoumaru didn't move. "I know you want Naraku but this isn't the time!"

"Listen-" Laughter cut him off and they looked forward to Naraku, who was standing in the hole in the wall.

"I will not let you leave with her. She will belong to me." The Taiyoukai looked down to see her fast asleep, clutching the haori tightly in her hands. He saw the small beads of blood seeping from the cut on her throat and growled.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha whipped out Tetsusaiga. "Hurry up!" Finally, the inu youkai bolted. He passed Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippou. They watched him go and knew that he had to have her. He stopped by the first river he saw and set her down. Her wounds weren't bad but her powers had her really weakened. He thought for one split second about going back to kill Naraku but it left his mind as soon as he saw her shiver. Then, a tear slipped down her face, soon followed by more.

"Thank you..." She whispered. "Sesshoumaru..." He felt confused at first. She was not awake but not asleep, either. She was in a state of rest that would return her powers to her. He merely nodded; knowing that she could not see him do it. Then he sat down on the grass and watched the small fish swim in the clear, glistening water. His mind was racing. It was quite obvious what Naraku intended to do to her.

_He wanted her as his. He wanted to take her._

He did not know why the thought made him angry. He only knew that it did. Just seeing the hanyou on top of her with her staring up at him with tired determination made him angry. She had been about to lose. The look was in her eyes. He could tell by the looks of Naraku that she had put up a fight. Suddenly, Sango sat up and her eyes went completely wide. Sesshoumaru's eyes were then drawn to the bite mark above her breast when the haori slipped down. Her silky skin was smeared with red and there were bruises on her side and face and a thin cut on her upper thigh. She looked in a horrible mess.

"W-Where am I?" He looked at her and saw her fear. He saw no recognition in her eyes. She was disoriented. She had no idea of where she was or who he was.

"Calm down, taiji-ya. Go back to sleep." His soft voice was cold and did not reveal a single hint of emotion. At the sound of his voice, she calmed down and pulled up the haori. Her mahogany eyes went to the river.

"Uh... Do you mind turning around?" He stood up and left her there; sitting against the first tree he walked past. He was facing away from her, giving her privacy. The spirits knew how she needed it. The next sounds he heard were the splashing of water and her muttered curses.

**XxXxX**

They all met back at the village and Sango returned Inuyasha's haori to him. The hanyou sighed.

"He got away, the bastard." His eyes met hers briefly and she glanced away. "What did he do to you?" She soon found him tilting her chin up and gazing at the scabbed wound.

"Other than that, there is a bite mark under her clothes." A cold, deep voice said from behind. "Bruises mark the flesh on her left side, her face is swollen, and there is a cut on her thigh. Chain marks are on her wrists and ankles and her powers are still far from her grasp." Inuyasha frowned. "He tried to take her but she was far from giving herself to him." Miroku was pale by now and staring at her with wide violet eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and clutched Shippou in her arms. Rin and Jaken were still unconscious and Kagome had put them in a hut. Kirara stood by Sango's feet, wanting to be held by her mistress.

"I need some time alone to think." She whispered. "I almost lost something more to him. Please understand." Inuyasha shook his head.

"You can't go out there alone anymore. This is the second time."

"But you were all here, Inuyasha! This time, you were all here!"

"We will not make that mistake again! The first time, Kirara got to us a little too late and this time, we just made it in time to save you from that asshole! You will not go alone!" The hanyou argued, his glittering amber orbs filled with determination. Nothing would change his mind.

"I will go with you." She turned and stared at Sesshoumaru, whose face was shadowed by his bangs. He looked up at her, the setting sun hitting his face, causing his amber eyes to glow like liquid gold. She nodded solemnly and they walked off together. He followed her. He knew that she needed quiet and the miko would not provide that nor protection. The houshi was hardly a choice. She did not need to be groped. Inuyasha was out of the question. That only left him. She sat down in the grass, staring ahead at the horizon. Kirara had followed her and was now curled up in her lap. She pet the neko absently. Her face was blank and showed nothing of what she was thinking but he knew. He sat down after a while of standing there. The stars began to dot the sky and the crescent moon was partly visible through the few clouds.

"When did things change between us?" He blinked and looked over at her. She wasn't looking at him but still staring ahead. It was like she hadn't said a word.

"Did things change?" He asked emotionlessly. He frowned at her when she did not reply. After a few moments, she broke the silence again.

"Even you have to admit that things will never be the same." She closed her eyes. "Will they?" He stared at her indifferently.

"I cannot say." Their conversation already proved that things were different. They would have been at each other's throats by then. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for finding me when you did." He nodded. "I could not hold him off much longer. I was...afraid that he would take me. I could never show him that, though." She looked down at her neko youkai friend. "I never expected him to do that." Her voice was soft. "Do you think that I am a coward?" He didn't know how to answer for a moment. He knew that she was brave and strong for trying to fight him instead of giving up in fear.

"No." It was a simple answer. Simple, but truthful and it made her smile. He knew that she may never recover from that horrible experience of being nearly raped and taken by the hanyou she despised. But he would try to keep her from Naraku with all of his strength.

"Now, I feel as though I have to repay you." He didn't say anything. "I will think on how to later, though. The only thing I can think about right now is how close I was to losing..." He said not one word for the rest of the time but just sat there with her, like a shadow. He was her shadowed protector. She almost laughed at the thought.

_Sesshoumaru... One day, I will find a way to repay you for what you did. You gave up your desire to kill Naraku to get me out of harm. I know that you did not do it to satisfy Inuyasha. You would never. That and staying with me like this. It is so...nice to know that you are here. I do not know why, either. You used to make me angry when you were near me but not now. It is like you understand what I need more than anyone else. I do not need someone to talk to. I need someone to silently keep me company._

She still felt a little uneasy. Inside, she wanted to completely annihilate the entire male gender. She knew it was just Naraku's sick and twisted nature, though. No one here would do such a thing to her.

_I cannot show my fear. That is not me. But I will always feel it. I wonder if I will be afraid on...that night._

She stared up at the moon. The clouds had moved away and she could see it clearly. She smiled. It reminded her of a certain youkai's indigo marking. She had no idea how long she had been there but she was beginning to fall asleep sitting up. Standing up with Kirara in her arms, she looked back at her silent, stoic companion.

"Are you coming?" She asked quietly. He stood up without looking at her and led the way back to the village. Inuyasha and the others were sitting quietly around a fire. The hanyou looked up at their approach. Miroku and Kagome looked at him then followed his gaze. Shippou's tiny snores made Sango smile slightly. "You did not have to wait up." Kagome stood and rubbed her eyes.

"We wanted to. Are you...okay now?" She asked hesitantly. The taiji-ya sighed.

"As well as I can be." She answered hesitantly. "I need some sleep now. See you all in the morning." She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you." She walked to her home, thinking only of sleep. The three turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked. The Taiyoukai stared at him before walking away.

"Let's just go to sleep." Kagome muttered sleepily.

**XxXxX**

Sango opened her eyes and sat up. The blanket fell to her lap and Kirara lifted her head from her paws, blinking at her mistress. She felt the taiji-ya's pain before tears began falling. Her body trembled with quiet sobs that she refused to let loose. She fell back and buried her face in her pillow. Her neko youkai nudged her head with her small nose before curling up against her comfortingly.

_That nightmare... Dammit! Why does this have to haunt me?_

She cried herself to sleep, feeling weaker and more vulnerable than she ever had in her entire life.

**XxXxX**

Kagome and Sango did the laundry the next afternoon. Sango was quiet and expressionless but that spark of sadness and hopelessness was there. The young miko could see it. Then her eyes went to the shards in her forehead.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"I guess." The taiji-ya answered. Kagome wondered briefly if something other than what they knew had happened.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Sango looked up, blinking. "We need to go back to Kaede's village. I need to go home for some more of my things."

"Oh, okay. When are we leaving?" Kagome smiled and finished hanging Inuyasha's now clean haori.

"Tomorrow morning." They continued to talk about other things and it made Sango almost forget for a while. Almost.

"Hey, girls!" Inuyasha called to them. They turned around and stared at him. "You gonna finish that today?" Sango clenched her fists.

_Honestly! The nerve of that hanyou!_

Kagome put her hands on her hips and stared at him coolly.

"Sit!" He hit the dirt, causing a dust cloud to rise. "Can't he think about anything other than food for five minutes?"

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha. _All_ he can think about is food. Or, more specifically, ramen." The miko laughed.

"I suppose. He will just have to wait until we're done." Sango sighed.

"You can go start lunch. I will be finished by then. We are all a little hungry, I guess." Kagome smiled slightly and nodded.

"All right." She left the girl hesitantly, wondering if she was really as fine as she said she was.

_No, she probably isn't. This is Sango. She never likes to show her fear or sadness. And she hates it when it forces itself out. It's probably just best to let her have her time alone._

Miroku worked his way to her after he noticed Kagome leave.

"Sango?" She looked up at him with a blank look on her face. "I could not help but notice that you were alone..."

"Houshi-sama, don't even think about it." She gave him a level look and he sighed.

"Why must you always think of me that way?" She turned back to her washing.

"Because you are always that way." He slapped his forehead. Then he sat down beside her and watched her. "Is there something you wanted? There better not be a perverted answer to that, either."

"Oh, Lady Sango, how bad that makes me feel." She stared at him with that look.

"Yeah, right." He sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, the reason I came over here was that I wished to speak with you." He stated in a serious tone.

"I do not want to talk about it." She placed the clean, sopping wet blanket in the basket.

"Sango, I am worried for you."

"Houshi-sama, as you can see, I am fine." She snapped. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You do not have to talk about it but I can see that you are not as well as you claim to be. I just want to make you an offer." She gave him a frosty look. He suddenly felt cold. "Not that kind of offer!" He retorted. She got back to staring into the water at the shirt she was washing. "Any time you wish to speak to someone, just ask. I will gladly be there for you in times of need." She said nothing. He then stood up and left. She thought about what he said.

_He did not grope me. He must have meant it..._

She sighed.

_What am I going to do?_

**XxXxX**

That's all I've got for this chapter. Until 11! Boy, a lot can happen in so little time, ne? Please review!


	11. Understanding

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 11 - Understanding

**XxXxX**

They left early for Kaede's village. Sango, Rin, Jaken and Miroku rode on Kirara while Inuyasha carried Kagome. Sesshoumaru just went along by himself. He kept a close eye on the four on the neko. Sango closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face and dance with her dark, flowing hair. It felt so wonderful to be in the air. Rin was in front of her and leaning back into her while Sango held Kirara with one hand and kept one arm around the tiny child.

"This is fun, Sango-sama!" The girl cried loudly over the whipping wind. Sango laughed and nodded. The child was so cute that she couldn't help but smile.

"When we get to the village, do you want to ride Kirara more?" The small girl grinned gleefully and nodded vigorously. She was the perfect epitome of innocence and happiness.

"I would love to, Sango-sama!"

"You don't need to call me Sango-sama."

"Okay, Sango-chan!" The bright girl giggled when Sango laughed. She liked the taiji-ya. Sesshoumaru let a smirk pass his lips and quickened his pace.

"Are we almost there, little brother?" Inuyasha looked over at him and then ahead.

"Yeah, just about. We've still got some miles left."

**XxXxX**

When Kagome left down the well, Sango took Rin on Kirara as she had promised. The neko walked beside her, knowing they were being followed. Rin asked Sango for a ride on her back and the taiji-ya complied. Rin's tiny hands held her shirt at the shoulder and Sango held her legs so she wouldn't fall. The small child was all smiles. She never lost her cheerful grin. The taiji-ya enjoyed her company. Kirara deformed to her smaller form and danced around her mistress's feet. They made the perfect picture.

"What do you say we go and pick some flowers, Rin-chan?" Gasping in pleasure, the girl nodded.

"Yes! I want to pick some for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sango almost stopped walking but continued on.

"What is Sesshoumaru like when you are with him, Rin?" She asked quietly.

"Well, he is very kind to R-" She stopped for a moment. "He is very kind to me and we go to lots of places. I think he is getting lonely. He seems sad."

"Sad?" The taiji-ya did not mean to pry but...sad? Sesshoumaru? She said it mostly out of surprise but got a response anyway.

"Yes, he leaves me a lot to go searching for someone. He seems better now, though. Do you like him, Sango-chan?" Rin asked innocently. Sango didn't know how to answer.

"He is...slowly becoming my friend. There is something about him that I do not understand." She laughed quietly. "But I can figure him out sooner or later."

"Does that mean that we will stay with you for a while?" She paused briefly.

"I have no idea." They were silent for a little while, each in their own thoughts.

_Sesshoumaru seems to be teaching her how to speak. That may be a funny thought but it is true. She speaks very well for a child her age._

She almost laughed at the thought that Sesshoumaru actually taught a little girl how to talk properly. Rin was on a different track all her own.

_I like Sango-chan a lot! I hope Sesshoumaru-sama does, too. Maybe she can be my mommy... Sesshoumaru-sama has not said anything about me calling him daddy yet though._

She giggled softly. She would love it if Sango was her mom.

"Look, Rin-chan!" Sango stopped and pointed. A field of flowers rested before them and the child squealed in joy. Sango let her down and sat down, watching her quietly.

**XxXxX**

Kagome emerged on her side of the well and climbed up. She walked up the steps and opened the door, the smell of herbal tea reaching her from the open kitchen window.

_Must be Grandpa's time for tea._

She pulled back her sleeve and glanced at her watch. She nodded to herself. Then she walked out and closed the door behind her. She needed more clothes and more supplies.

_Inuyasha should let me stay the normal three days. I hope nothing happens while I'm away this time._

Her eyes widened when Souta ran up the steps of the shrine, just getting home from school.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed in surprise when he saw her. "What are you doing home?"

"I was in a rush last time and didn't get to pack too much. I need some clothes and supplies."

"How long are you staying?" She bent down and he hugged her before pulling away. "The usual three?" She sighed and nodded.

"Sango got captured last time and tainted the jewel. I had to go." She ruffled his hair. "Besides, I need to go to school for a while."

"Heh." He grinned at her. "You missed some stuff. Yuka called a couple times and said you missed a few tests." She groaned.

"Come on...I wasn't gone _that_ long!" She complained. "Anyway, let's go inside. I need a hot bath and some tea and a change of clothes." They went inside and slid their shoes off. Souta ran to his room to change into his regular clothes. Kagome took her time and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, Grandpa, I'm home!" She trailed off when she noticed a guy her mother's age sitting at the table. For a split second, she thought she forgot his name.

_Do I even know his name? Does he even _have_ a name?_

The color drained from her face. Her mother monitored her reaction before standing up quickly.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're home. Would you like some tea? Oh, and those clothes need to be washed. Let's go upstairs and I will draw you a nice bath."

"Uh...thanks, Mom." Kagome said quietly as she was led from the room. As soon as they were in the safety of her room, she dropped her bag on the floor and stared at her mother expectantly.

"His name is Daisuke." She answered softly. "He will be living here. We didn't get married yet because I simply could not get married without my maid of honor." The girl gasped and smiled. Then it faded.

"What have you told him? Inuyasha will most likely make an appearance, Mom. You know him almost as well as I do."

"We will all talk about it later, dear. You can tell him the truth then." She sighed and nodded.

**XxXxX**

Rin smiled and gazed at her two small bouquets of flowers. One was for Sango and the other was for Sesshoumaru. She giddily ran back to Sango and thrust one of them into her hands. The taiji-ya looked at her, surprised.

"For you, Sango-chan!" The sweet little girl stated cheerfully. "Do you like them?" The flowers still had the roots attached and dirt was still falling off. Sango laughed.

"Of course I do!" She then took out her sword and smiled at the girl. "But, what do you say we cut the roots off? Here, watch." She made a clean cut through the green stems. "See?"

"Yes!" The girl held out the other one. "These are for Sesshoumaru-sama. Will you cut the..._roots_ off, please?" Sango nodded and made another clean cut before putting her sword back in the sheathe. "They look better now, right?"

"Yes, they do." Rin asked for another ride on her back and she happily complied.

**XxXxX**

Sango sat by herself with her back to the well. She just wanted to be alone. That was all that she wanted.

_What is the point in continuing on in pursuit of Naraku? He keeps disappearing every time we get close to killing him. I want to kill him so much but...I just do not have the strength._

She had her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested in between her knees. Her soft mahogany eyes stared forward, not even seeing the edge of the dark forest.

_I cannot believe he got close to raping me and taking me. I can't believe I almost gave up. I had no strength left. What if it happens again?_

She was very afraid of it. She didn't want to see Naraku's face ever again. However, every time she closed her eyes, she could see him, leering at her with his wicked grin. She brought her hand up and felt the scab where the mark from his dagger had cut her across her throat.

"Sango?" She turned her head to see Miroku staring at her from the right. "Why are you here by yourself?" Biting her lip, she turned from him.

"I just wanted to be alone." She answered. He walked over and the rings on his staff jingled from the movement.

"May I sit with you?" She didn't answer and he sighed. "Sango, you have been growing distant. I only wish for you to talk with me."

"Then sit." He nodded and sat down.

"We are growing apart." She felt him lean in and wrap an arm around her. "I do not want that to happen." Her heart pounded against her ribs and fear enveloped her.

_N-No...I should be able to trust him. He would not...do anything like Naraku._

She found herself pulling away anyway. Her eyes were wide, filled with a gaping void of fear. He stared at her in shock and let his arm fall back to his side.

"Our trust is lost?" Sango looked up at him, unable to utter a word. She was ashamed of her feelings; ashamed that she was not able to protest.

"I-I..." She felt so lost.

_Though he always gropes me, I know he would never...but when he touched me that fear entered me again._

"I am not asking you to understand." She whispered. "I do not know how you could." Miroku's staff dropped to the ground and he crawled toward her, taking her hands in his.

"I do understand, Sango." She was staring at their hands. "I would never harm you intentionally. Never." She looked up at him and watched as he brought one hand up to her face. His fingers lightly touched the skin of her cheek and she jerked away, stumbling to her feet.

_That touch..._

The image appeared in her mind and she put her hands on the sides of her head and fell forward onto the ground, curling into a defensive ball. The images flew wildly through her mind and she tried to block them out and make them stop.

"Sango..." Miroku fell back and stared at her in shock. "What is happening to you?" He got to his feet and ran quickly to get help. His feet pounded against the ground almost as fast as his beating heart. He arrived rather quickly. He slid into Kaede's house and muttered incoherently. "S-Sango..." Sesshoumaru managed to decipher her name from his other useless babble and stood up. Then he bolted, following the houshi's scent all the way to the well. He saw Sango and smelled her horror, fear, and tears. He saw the pained expression on her face. He kneeled down and pulled her up, shaking her gently. She looked up at him for a long moment, hot tears running down her face in broken lines.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered. He let go of her shoulder and she hesitantly leaned foward, against him.

"What happened?"

"Those images..." Her voice was strained, like she was forcing herself to tell him. "They keep coming back."

"What images?" He wanted the whole picture, not the fragmented one she was offering.

"Images...of Naraku touching me, staring at me with that...look in his eyes. It was horrible, Sesshoumaru. He kept leering at me like he knew everything that he was going to do to me." He didn't move. His arm was still at his side and he didn't move it. He could imagine that sick look. She then gazed up at him with a small smile.

_Once again, he understands._

"Thank you...again." She said timidly. "I-I am sorry to be a pain. I never meant for this to happen but Houshi-sama-"

"What did he do?" The Taiyoukai asked sharply and she flinched.

"H-He did nothing wrong. He was trying to comfort me but when I felt him touch my face...like Naraku had...I lost the control I had over my fears." She explained. He blinked.

"Why was he comforting you?"

"He knew what happened to me and he thought that we were growing apart. I pulled away from him when he put his arm around me because it just made the fear come back. I never meant to hurt him..." Sesshoumaru was not a happy youkai.

_Does that houshi not understand what touches now do to her? If I could only-_

His thoughts were cut off when she pulled up the sleeve of his missing arm. He tried to pull away but he was frozen to the spot when her hands came into contact with his flesh.

"It is regrowing..." She looked up at him and smiled. "I think I may know how to repay my debt. Allow me one more day." He said nothing, just like the first time. Then she stood up and went over to Miroku's staff. She picked it up and held it fondly before beginning to walk away.

"Do you still have feelings for the houshi?" She stopped and looked back at him, the breeze blowing her dark, ebony hair across her face. She smiled sadly.

"I do not know right now. I need more time to think that over." He watched as she continued to walk. He then got up and raced back to the house where they were staying.

**XxXxX**

Kagome walked down the stairs, brushing her hair, thinking about Sango.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left so early after that. I wish none of that had ever happened. Poor Sango must be going through a lot right now. She didn't like talking about it but things will never really be right again. Those fears always come back. That's what those women who it happened to always said._

She sighed softly.

"Hey, Sis, what's wrong?" She looked at Souta and shook her head.

"I was just thinking." She completed her trip down the steps and sat down next to him on the couch. Her thoughts wandered back quickly.

_It must have made some serious mental trauma for her. I don't like seeing her like that and I know that it won't do anything good for her unstable relationship with Miroku. They aren't going out but...they both like each other. Though, he really needs to work on how he expresses his feelings toward her. I wonder if they will ever make it after this._

She really hoped they did. It would mean something stable in each of their lives. Right then, no one had much to turn to. Their little group wasn't faring well at all.

"Kagome." Souta whispered; nudging her. She looked over at him, getting ready to scream at him for interrupting her important thoughts. "Daisuke and Mom are comin'." She paled.

_Oh, man! Now I have the added pressure of explaining this to him..._

Suddenly, someone jumped in front of her and she nearly jumped five feet in the air. As soon as she saw the person, her heart sank.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" The look on his face was serious and solemn. She half-expected that someone died.

"Miroku just told us that Sango's not in good shape. Apparently, he didn't do nothin' indecent. He put his arm around her in a-what was the word-_sincere_ way and she pulled away from him. Then he tried to touch her face and she flipped. Sesshoumaru went to talk to her." He explained; his amber eyes staring at her with indecision. "We don't know what the hell to do." Daisuke and her mother stared at them.

"Dear, what happened to Sango?" Kagome looked back at her mother. She knew the woman cared for her friends, even if she never met them. She swallowed hard.

"She...was captured and nearly raped. Mom, I might need to go back again."

"What is going on?" Daisuke asked; his dark indigo eyes fixed on the hanyou.

"The old well connects this time to the past, Daisuke." Kagome answered straightly. "Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can go through it."

"Kagome, you don't have to come back. I just want to know what to do about Sango."

"Give her time." She answered honestly. "She still needs to recover. I'm sure Sesshoumaru has it all under control." At Inuyasha's facial expression, she nearly fell over.

"_Hello_! Did you happen to forget that they like to go at each other's throats?" She growled at him.

"They didn't when they were alone that night! He went with her and she even _thanked_ him when she got back! He must understand more than both you and Miroku combined!" Her voice rose slightly. "You and Miroku are more alike than you know. You're both thick-headed and dense!" Inuyasha glared at her sharply.

"Listen, just because he's a lech and I have no experience with bein' sentimental, as you like to call it, don't mean that we don't understand!" She put her hands on her hips. "What now?"

"Then why did he touch her? Inuyasha, she was almost raped by Naraku. Sesshoumaru can understand. Why can't either of you? The concept of letting another guy touch her is very sensitive right now." She sighed and counted to ten. "She just had the most frightening experience of her life. The hanyou who killed her people and is using her brother almost tried to make her his. She is still alone in the world, Inuyasha. The only one she can turn to is the one who understands." The hanyou took in her soft-spoken words.

_So, then the only one she can turn to is my good-fer-nothin' brother. But why would he understand? Is it because he just knows?_

To say the least, things had taken a wild turn. The two who had fought and had wanted to rip the other's beating heart from their chest had come to an understanding.

_Things are just too complicated for me..._

**XxXxX**

Sango and Sesshoumaru...getting along for more than five minutes. This could be a good sign. But what will be said in the next chapter? Will things take another wild, unexpected turn?

And what of Sango's feelings for Miroku? Are they merely fleeting? Or are they still there? Is she falling for someone else?

What of Naraku? When will he be stopped? Will he capture Sango a third time? Will he make her his?

So many questions. Until 12!

Please review!


	12. Restored

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 12 - Restored

**XxXxX**

_He made me weak... He gave me another weakness that he could use against me. I never would have hurt Houshi-sama if not for this fear._

Sango closed her eyes and sighed, taking her eyes from the item in her lap.

_My emotions are a mess. If not for Sesshoumaru, no one would understand. Other than Kagome or Kaede-san..._

She was locked in the shed, looking through old books for something. Her eyes caught one and she read the passage.

_Yes! This is it!_

She studied it for a while before taking her dagger and making a large gash on her arm. Then, wincing, she placed her other hand over the wound and closed her eyes. The shards in her forehead glittered in the dim light emitting from her hand. She normally was not a hasty person but she had to learn how to do this. When she looked down, she wiped away the blood and was pleased to see that no scar remained. But she still needed more practice before she could do anything as big as she wanted to do.

**XxXxX**

Miroku had watched the door like a hawk ever since Sesshoumaru left. The Taiyoukai had come back but Sango had not. He was aware of a glare boring a hole into the back of his head.

_I was not aware that simply touching her...would cause that reaction._

Inuyasha walked in and blinked, looking at his brother.

"How is she?"

"She is fine now. Let her have some time to herself." The sounds of cheerful playing broke the silence. Rin's giggles and Jaken's crying pleas for help sort of soothed everyone. Suddenly, a figure charged in. Sango fixed her eyes on her target and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him.

"I think I have enough power left." Sesshoumaru stared at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. She took a look at him first then went to his left arm...or what was left of it. He just sat there, wondering what she was doing. He did not feel the need to question her. She could not harm him. With a determined look, she put one hand on each side of it.

_I hope this works. Please, let this work..._

Her hands emitted the same glow as before and her eyes closed. She bit her lip, trying to give out as much energy as she could. She did feel a little dizzy but she had to do this.

_He was the only one to understand what I needed... He got there just in time..._

The image flashed in her mind and the shards on her forehead burned with white fire. Suddenly, she fell forward, all of her powers spent. Gasps, both soft and audible, filled the room. She opened her eyes and stared up the Taiyoukai, blinking at the look of awe on his face. She then looked at his arm. He was flexing his fingers. He had his arm back.

"Sango..." Inuyasha breathed. She looked back at them and smiled faintly.

"He understood me. He did not say a word and kept me company. He did not touch me but was there. I had to repay my debt." She looked at Sesshoumaru one last time before falling unconscious.

**XxXxX**

Sango opened her eyes and sat up, groaning and putting a hand to her forehead. She looked around the room to see a shadowed figure in the corner. He turned to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You do not need to thank me. I had to do it." He then turned and left the room, informing the others that she had woken up. Miroku was the first one through the door.

"Sango!" He cried in relief. She smiled at him and lay back down, closing her eyes. "I am sorry for what I did. I meant nothing by it-"

"I know, Houshi-sama. It is just that I...felt that fear when you..." He sat down beside the futon she was laying on. "It is not that I do not trust you. It is just that...that feeling will not fade."

"I promise not to do it again, Sango. I swear I will never." She could see the panic in his eyes. She could see the fear. She felt guilt build up inside of her.

"Houshi-sama, calm down. I still just need time. Those images may never fade but I need time to sort my feelings out. Until then, just...be close."

"I will." He kissed the tips of his fingers and brushed them against her forehead. "See you when you are strong enough to get up." He left with a small smile on his face. She sighed.

_He never acted that way toward me before..._

She gently touched the spot on her forehead. Her mind drifted back to every single moment she had with the houshi.

_Do I still love him? Have my feelings changed at all?_

Suddenly, a ball of brown fluff mixed with cream-color fur slammed into her arms. She laughed lightly when she noticed little Shippou and Kirara. The two looked relieved and happy. Kirara's twin tails waved with excitement and her ruby eyes blinked in curiosity.

"Sango-chan! We were so worried!" She ruffled his hair.

"I just used all of my power. All I needed to do was rest." He gazed up at her in curiosity.

"How could you know how to restore his arm?"

"I didn't." He blinked. "I had to read about it and practice." She pointed to her arm. "I did it and that is all that matters." Then Inuyasha entered and shooed the two out. She smiled at him. He smiled back and sat down next to her. She knew almost instantly what he wanted to ask. "The reason I did it was because I am grateful to him for understanding my condition without question. I know not how or why he understands but he does." The hanyou nodded, appearing thoughtful.

"I wish I could understand. I know about your fear now. I know what Naraku did to you. I regret never having killed him. I wanted to. Maybe now more than ever. Sango, as soon as I saw you like that in Sesshoumaru's arm..." He trailed off, getting angry just thinking about it.

"It's all right, Inuyasha." She said calmly. "I will try my best to rid myself of this fear and also that unsanitary feeling. I told Houshi-sama not to be concerned by my actions. It is not that I do not trust any of you but..."

"The touches bring those memories to the surface." She nodded when he finished it for her.

"I know, deep down, that you would never harm me." He smiled slightly and lightly punched her arm.

"That's all that matters. Now, get yourself rested. Tomorrow is the only day left waiting for Kagome." She sat up and looked down, a small smile on her face.

"Do you think that you could give her an extra two days? I mean, she had to come home early last time, after only one night. It was because of me so...I want her to have them. That includes beating you senseless if you refuse." He sighed.

"I was thinkin' about it. It is nice and peaceful right now so I guess she can. I'll talk to her later." He waved over his shoulder as he left the room. She sighed and fell back, only to fall back into the swirling void of unconsciousness.

**XxXxX**

Sango sat up, gasping for breath and looking around, startled. The only one in the room was Kaede, who was next to her and checking on the wound on her throat and the small puncture on her chest.

"Ye be awake now." The priestess smiled kindly. "Ye be havin' nightmares?" The taiji-ya nodded. "All be well now, child. Rest easy." She lifted her hand and brushed away the beads of perspiration pouring down her face. Kaede's words did not ease her mind but her body obeyed the command.

"Do not worry about these, Kaede-san. I will heal them." She lifted her hand to her throat and the white glow outlined her slender hand. When she pulled away, it was gone.

"Oh!" Then she did the same for the one on her chest.

"See? I am well. Really, Kaede-san." The dark suspicion in the priestess's eye did not fade away until Sango's sincerity for her words rang clear on her face.

"So, ye be well. Sesshoumaru be wishin' a word with ye soon."

"A word? Sesshoumaru?"

**XxXxX**

One thing was, Sango was not expecting the words he threw at her. Upon entering the room and seeing her leaning against the wall, Sesshoumaru had lost his train of thought.

"I did not expect you to be up so soon." She glared at him.

"I am not that weak." He heard the edge of anger to her words and his lips twisted into a smirk. This only added insult to injury. "What is that face for?"

"Hmph, foolish mortal wench." She felt her resolve and previous feelings of neutrality for him slipping fast. "It should have taken you longer to restore your powers to yourself."

"Longer than a day in bed? Hardly!" She snapped; crossing her arms. He almost snorted but kept it back. All he needed was to hear a lecture about pissing the girl off. "What are you here for, anyway?"

"Humans need patience." He gracefully sat down against the wall on the other side of her.

"Youkai need impatience...then again, you seem to have a lot of that." Their previous relationship, unstable thought it was, was beginning to fade in the intense anger that they were spewing from their minds. He rolled his eyes.

"I am here to ask where you got the idea of helping my arm heal." He stated coldly. She blinked and her anger was forgotten. She pushed the blanket back and crawled over, lifting his sleeve and gazing at it.

"Look at that! Not a single scar." He noticed how proud she looked of her work. Then he noticed the mark on her throat from Naraku's dagger was no longer there. He made a gesture at it.

"When did you do that?"

"Last time I woke up." She replied; leaning back and sitting on her feet. "Kaede-san was inspecting them. Now that they are gone, hopefully it can help me forget."

"Doubtful." She nodded at his response.

"I doubt if I will ever truly forget." He let out a soft sigh.

"You never answered my inquiry." He stated. She frowned at him before remembering the question.

"I guess I thought that you wanted it back." She shrugged and then looked at his hand. "Even your markings came back..." She traced one of the maroon markings.

"Of course. You helped it along in the process of regenerative healing by lending your healing powers to it." He paused. She stared at him. "What?"

"Were you born with those?" He repressed his sudden urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course I was. Was Inuyasha born with his ears?" She gave him a level gaze.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Never." His voice was not very convincing.

"Sure." He smirked and stood up, leaving the room without a look back at her to see the smile on her face.

**XxXxX**

Rin sat outside, waiting for Sango to come out. She had not seen the taiji-ya since she had passed out after giving Sesshoumaru his arm back. The little girl smiled. She was happy. Her lord had seemed whole and complete ever since...which was only yesterday. But she was happy, nonetheless.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She queried when she noticed him walk out from the old lady, Kaede's, home. "How is Sango-chan? Is she well?"

"Yes, Rin." He said in his usual tone; hinting that she need not question it further. But, being her normal bubbly and inept self, she did it anyway. She knew she was being bold and insolent but she wanted to make certain.

"She is awake?" The girl's squeal nearly made him wince in pain because of the high pitch and loudness echoing in his head due to his sensitive hearing. Her insubordination always gave him an insufferable headache.

"Yes." He watched her leave, wishing he did not want to twitch. The girl gripped the pink and purple wildflowers, roots not included, in her small hands as she rushed in to see her friend.

"Sango-chan!" She cried in glee. "Sango-chan!" The taiji-ya looked up at the girl's calls and smiled when she got plowed into by a small powerful force. The little enigma that was Rin was hugging her legs in a strong yet feeble grip. "I was worried for you!" Sango smiled softly and bent to the little girl's level. She wrapped her arms around the small child in an attempt to ease her own pain of loss and also to assure Rin that she was fine.

"I was merely resting, Rin-chan." The little girl looked up at her with warm chestnut brown eyes, her small mouth stretching into a wide grin. Rin pulled away from her and held out the flowers.

"For you!" She said softly. Sango grinned back and took them.

"Thank you." She embraced Rin once again and tried not to think about her brother. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

Kagome completed her walk up the steps toward the shrine. She looked absolutely tired and miserable.

_I can't believe I bombed that exam. Inuyasha will never give me more time to stay for help. I can't understand this in one day. No way._

She trudged into the house; the scent of ramen and tea tempting her senses.

_Wait... Ramen?_

She shed her shoes and backpack and went into the kitchen.

"Mom?" She questioned aloud; noticing the woman standing over the stove.

"Oh, Kagome! How was your day?" The teen felt absolutely floored. "Dear, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I bombed an exam..." Kagome gripped the back of the chair tightly.

"Will you be able to get help?"

"I can't understand it in a day..."

"Well, then, do I have news for you! Come with me." She turned the stove off before putting all of the ramen into a big bowl. She then walked out and into the family room. Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting with Souta, his damp silver hair shimmering in the streams of sunlight that managed to come through the window. They were playing cards. "Inuyasha, your ramen is done." The hanyou tossed his cards down and grabbed the bowl hungrily. He then looked over at Kagome and smirked.

"Sango requested to give you some more time here. She said that it was because of her that you came back last time so she was going to get you those extra days even if she had to beat me senseless or something like that." At the mention of her best friend's name, the girl stared at him anxiously.

"How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine. She gave Sesshoumaru his arm back, y'know. She helped his healing along." He then swallowed his current mouthful of food.

"Is everything all right between her and Miroku?" He shrugged.

"The houshi is a little less...lecherous than he was before. He hasn't touched her since." She sighed. That was partially a good sign.

"I get to stay the rest of the week?" The hanyou nodded and she smiled. "Thank you for being generous." He looked up at her with narrowed eyes and a mouthful of ramen. He swallowed.

"Is that sarcasm?" She held herself back from sighing again.

"No." He gave her a suspicious glance but then got back to eating _his_ ramen.

**XxXxX**

That is all for this chapter. Woo! We've made it to 12! YAY!

I love all you reviewers!

Keep doing that thing you do!

Review!


	13. Insanity

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 13 - Insanity

**XxXxX**

Sango drifted for a long time through the woods and fields and meadows full of flowers. She was trying to find that one certain place where she did not have to fear Naraku. Unfortunately none of those places seemed to ease her anxiousness and pain. Her soft ebony locks of hair gently caressed her pale face and stuck to the damp trails that her tears had left. She was just so sick of it all. Nothing mattered anymore. Her revenge, the thing she had lived for, was gone. Her spirit, her soul just did not want to fight anymore. She was not one to give up but she had not been able to defeat her foe. She knew, for a while, that she just had to try again.

_Is revenge my only tie here?_

Yes, she realized, it was. What a waste it had been. Her people had been slaughtered and her family had been done in. All by a cunning, self-serving hanyou known as Naraku. He was the bane of her people's existence. He was the tyrant that haunted her dreams and danced in her mind. His intentions of her had been clear. He wanted her newly obtained power. She would be a lifeless shell with no opinion if she had given in.

_Did I do the right thing? What will become of me if I continue running? My heart is already gone. My revenge is buried with my father and his people. They can no longer be my people. I have failed them._

Who had once been the strongest of her people was now nothing but a lonely, empty slave to her fear. She was a disgrace.

_I am honoring no one like this. I am only failing them. Why did they have to die? Why did Naraku have to kill them? Was it all for a jewel shard? A shard that I had so easily received from a centipede?_

The price of the shard had been low. She had gotten it at no cost to herself or anyone. It, however, had turned out to be the end for the taiji-ya. Why did she have to be the sole survivor? Why did she have to remain on the lump of mud called Earth? Would anyone miss her? Possibly. She had made friends of those who had rescued her from the darkness.

_Would they understand? Inuyasha would, of that I know. But Kagome...and the others... No, they would not. This pain is too unbearable for me. This fear is making me a slave to those darker thoughts. I cannot even trust my closest and only friends._

Though she realized this, she knew the price of death. There would be peace on the other side. At that point, she cared not if she died as a coward. In fact, she _deserved_ to die as one.

_Am I really at the end? Is what Naraku did to me really the one thing that would push me off the edge of my sanity?_

Indeed, no one would think that she was in the right state of mind. She was delusional. She was insane. She went stark raving mad.

_I am at my lowest point. I cannot go any further. I have hit rock bottom._

In her state, she would not really be surprised by anything she did. She stopped when she came to the grassy hill that overlooked the village resting beside Inuyasha's forest. Her mind drifted to the other half of that stubborn hanyou. The two brothers. They had not yet made it out of the shooting range but they were at peace, in a way. A cease-fire had been called, at least. Sesshoumaru had been the one to understand her until then. Would he understand her need now? Her need to take her life? She collapsed on the ground in a heap of swirling emotions. What about Miroku? Did the houshi not want to be with her? Was that reason enough to hold on, even when her hope had all but abandoned her?

_Do I even love him? My feelings for him...I cannot explain them. They are not love. They are not friendship. Is it just a lust? A lust to have something that is actually real in this nightmare? He was my only hope sometimes. But even that hope is gone. It was extinguished not long ago._

She felt the blades of grass brush her skin. She felt the earth beneath her cheek. She felt her hot tears fall one by one off her face. What was Naraku doing to her? He was cornering her like a scared animal. He was crushing her hopes of escape...and he was doing it well. She clutched the grass in her fingers. She was worn past her senseless ideas. She was done with it all. There was nothing left for her here. Her life, her shelter, her soul...all of it was shattered to the point where it was irreparable.

"Sango." She heard the soft voice. It sounded so far away. She felt no touch upon her skin. "Sango." It was more urgent. Finally, she looked up and saw him. He did not even look real. He looked like something out of her dreams. His name formed on her lips but she could not speak it past the tears. She figured that to someone like him, her behavior was appalling. "What causes your tears?" She stared at him, all of her emotions spilling out through her eyes and her scent. It made him dizzy. She sat there for a while, staring at him, trying to get her composure back enough to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Everything..." The word was soft, like that of a breath of wind in a meadow. "Everything is falling apart. Nothing is worth living for. I am a disgrace to the people that I tried to avenge. Naraku has destroyed me, destroyed every little hope that I had left. It crumbled in my hands." He said nothing but stared at her with that cold, expressionless mask. "Now, I have no dignity, no pride, no family, no people, no place, and no hope!" This statement seemed enough to get a reaction from him.

"You have a place. It is with your friends." She shook her head.

"They have no room for me. Perhaps they would grieve if I left them. But I cannot even escape the fear in their embraces! I have a need to do this one favor for myself. The one thing that I know will cause me peace. Do not take that from me with words that I long to hear." He gave her a look that seemed akin to slapping her in the face.

"That is what Naraku wants. He wants you dead."

"No, he wants my power. The power that I have only part-way awakened." She sat up and bowed her head. "Sesshoumaru, I am in too much pain. I can take it no longer."

"I understand that your pain is great but would you rather die as a coward than die fighting against the thing that made you this way?" She had thought about this. She had her answer.

"I deserve to die as a coward." He was getting angry and fed up of listening to her.

"You do not deserve to die at all. Your people, the taiji-ya, did not deserve to die. But you, the survivor-"

"That's just it!" She looked up at him. "I am the last of them! In one damn day I lost everything that I had ever known! Naraku took everything away from me and I am going to take it back!"

"By killing yourself? You are already dead! The strong taiji-ya is buried somewhere underneath this new, hopeless corpse!" He raised his voice, just as she had. "Listen to yourself!"

"I have made my decision." She said in a reserved voice. "I am fed up with this fear and this pain. I could not even defeat the creature that tried to make me his! This was the last straw!"

"You have gone insane." The quietness of his voice was enough to make her shiver. "You have finally given in to those thoughts of suicide and hopelessness."

"Yes." Her voice cracked. She was not denying it. She was not proud of it...but she finally lost. The amount of tears falling from her already red eyes increased. He let out a soft sigh before reaching forward and wiping her tears from her face with his thumb. She did not feel fear at his touch. She only felt the warmth she was missing. She leaned into his touch, hoping it would not fade. It did. He pulled his hand back before getting to his feet and offering her a hand up. She hesitated. She knew she could trust him. She knew he would not harm her. She did not fear his touch.

_Perhaps..._

She did not finish her thoughts before she reached up and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and she stumbled into his arms, pressing her cheek to his chest. She could feel his beating heart. She could feel the warmth emitting from his body. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. She closed her eyes.

_Perhaps my journey has been in vain... Perhaps the peace, the hope, is really here...in Sesshoumaru's arms..._

Sesshoumaru felt her arms around him and he could not help himself. He had seen her state. It had been enough to make him see how stupid he had been. She would not recover. That endless void of pain that Naraku had caused would always be there. He had taken everything from the human woman and then even tried to take her as well. Sesshoumaru had never seen such a sorry, hopeless mess. He only hoped that she did not take the course she had wanted.

**XxXxX**

Kagome chewed on her pen cap. She was bored with writing essays. She needed to learn the stuff first! She had no idea how she was going to do it, either. So, she decided upon calling Yuka or Eri. However, she knew she couldn't.

_I've been keeping things from them. How can I expect them to help me when I've been pushing them away?_

A soft knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. Standing up and stretching, she walked over to it and opened it. On the other side, she saw Yuka and Eri.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" She asked; hoping that they did not see her current house guest.

"We're here to help you. I called and your mom said that you've been up here for hours working on this stuff. So, we're here to tutor you." Yuka explained with a smile.

"B-But..."

"Let's get to work!" Eri cried cheerfully; pushing the startled girl into her room and closing the door behind her. Yuka sat on her bed and immediately opened her notebook.

"You guys don't have to do this." Kagome stated; getting up from the floor and sitting in her chair by her desk. Eri burst into sudden laughter.

"You don't understand a thing! This essay is all wrong! You can't go by the book." The girl peered over the paper at her. "This is the most pathetic thing I have seen yet."

"Hey-!" Kagome cried; trying to snatch her paper back. Eri held it over her head. "I didn't know anything!"

"Which is why we're here to help you."

Another hour had passed and Kagome was so engrossed in her lesson that she didn't realize someone entered her room until her friends' gasps reached her ears. She looked up and the color left her face.

"Inuyasha!" She cried; startled.

"I just came up to say that I was goin' back tomorrow. I gotta talk to Sango." She stopped.

"Why?" The question made him cringe.

"My brother ain't exactly the person to be dependent on!"

"Who's Sango, Kagome?" Yuka asked curiously; her eyes on her friend.

"She's my friend."

"And something had to have happened..." Eri stated.

"Uh..."

So, after another hour of explaining things went by, Kagome was extremely glad to have it off her chest but worried that they wouldn't believe her. After all, a time traveling teenager that went through an ancient well to an era with youkai wasn't something heard every day. The girls stared at her before looking at Inuyasha then at each other. Finally, Yuka let out a sigh.

"Well, it would account for everything, I guess. I mean that...youkai that attacked this time with the jewel shard was enough to send everyone into a chaotic mess." Eri nodded.

"It would also fit with those powers you have."

"And dog-boy over there." Yuka's eyes went to his ears. She wanted to touch them.

"Hey!" He scowled. Eri then grinned.

"Is he that two-timing jealous boyfriend of yours?" Kagome's face went completely red in embarrassment.

"Eri!" Inuyasha raised a brow. Then he got angry.

"Who's a two-timer? And who's jealous?"

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru was sitting against the Go-Shinboku tree with the human woman in his arms. She had cried for a good long time and came to a decision that had settled him.

"Are you asleep?" She asked quietly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"No." She smiled at him. He felt her arms tighten around his neck.

"I am so sorry for that. I lost control of myself. You were right. Again." He smirked slightly.

"Of course I was. You are a foolish woman." She looked away from him and tucked her head under his chin, where it had been before.

"Yes, maybe so." She whispered softly. "But look at where my foolishness put me." He froze. There were many ways to interpret that statement.

"Where has it put you?" She snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Where I can feel safe; where I can hope again." He did not know where she was going with this.

"And where is that?" She pulled slightly away and looked him right in the eyes.

"With you." He stared at her. "In your arms." She reached up and touched his markings on his cheek. He brought one hand up and gripped her hand. Then he looked deep into her mahogany eyes. She returned his amber gaze. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She felt her heart begin to pound and heat spread through her body. Her face felt really hot. She responded before he pulled away. Then he gently moved her and stood up. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked hesitantly. He stared at her for a moment and she saw the look in his eyes. His face was completely unguarded. He appeared to want to say something but bolted before another word could be shared.

**XxXxX**

_What have I done? Why did I kiss her? What is wrong with me?_

He splashed the cold water of the river onto his face. He had not been thinking clearly. He hated humans...didn't he? He stared at his reflection, seeing the mask everyone saw; seeing the monster most thought that he was. He had to be honest with himself. If he was not honest with himself, how could he be honest with anyone else?

_No, I do not hate humans. Not since...Rin...and now Sango. I understand the torment Father felt about loving a human..._

He paused and stared, unguarded, into the water.

"I-I...love her." He guessed he knew the instant he saw her on the ground. The instant he could smell the despair and loss in her scent. The instant he wanted to snap her out of her insanity. He smiled bitterly into the water.

_But I will be damned if I let those feelings control me again. Just...hearing her say those words... I do not want to love her but I have no choice. I already do._

He felt a sadness building up inside of him at the thought of leaving her _because_ he loved her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to proclaim his love for her. He wanted, above all, to protect her.

"I _will_ protect her. With my life."

_Naraku will never touch her again. I will make sure of that._

**XxXxX**

Hey, how was it? I hope I kept everyone in character for this. I tried to. Sorry if they seemed OOC.

Please review!


	14. Trials

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 14 - Trials

**XxXxX**

At the end of the week, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the Sengoku Jidai. They were greeted by Sango, who was laying in the field, her eyes closed, one arm draped across her stomach, and the other over her forehead. She appeared to be sleeping but, as they approached, they saw her look at them.

"Hello, Kagome. Inuyasha." She got to her feet and they noticed how upset she looked.

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked gently. Sango only smiled and shook her head.

"I sort of had a brief period of insanity. It is nothing to worry about. Anyway, I assume you enjoyed the extra time?" The teen glanced at Inuyasha before nodding.

"Thank you for suggesting it." She said with a grin.

"Sango, what do you mean by that? Insanity?"

"I am fine now, Inuyasha. Nothing happened, anyway." She walked forward and took Kagome's arm. "Let's go back and talk hot springs. I have not had a good chat with you in a while." The two girls did not get far from him before giggles were escaping Kagome.

**XxXxX**

"All right, what happened?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru stared up at the hanyou.

"Whatever are you speaking of, little brother?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat in front of his brother.

"With Sango." The Taiyoukai stared a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"What do you wish to know?"

"The fucking period of insanity!" The hanyou screamed. "What the fuck happened?"

"Calm youself, Inuyasha. There is no need to get so angry. The way I found her..." He hesitated. "She had given in. She said she was in too much pain and that she did not want to be denied of the peace she sought for." Inuyasha sat at attention. "She was going to kill herself. She had all but given in. I found her as a heap on that hill. She had done nothing but the thought was in her mind." He made to stand. "If that is all, I wish to leave."

"Yeah. Go ahead." The hanyou figured as much.

_Sesshoumaru found her. What the hell is going on between those two? He seems more detached now than he ever has before._

He was worried for Sango, not Sesshoumaru. He knew Naraku had an effect on her. He knew that one day, the bastard would go too far.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly. "Did that...really happen?"

"Yeah, Miroku. It did." The hanyou stood up, fury building in his body. "If I have anything to say, nothin' better happen to her. If anyone makes one move on her, I'll slit his throat."

"What?" Miroku stared at his friend in shock.

"That includes you, houshi. Let her have her space." Inuyasha turned around, his amber eyes blazing. "Sango is just like me. I understand those feelings. I have never been nearly raped but I know what it is like to lose hope. The next person who touches her will die by my hand." He did not see the other pair of amber eyes watching him from the doorway, nor did he hear the silent protest.

_No, Inuyasha. You are wrong. That privilage will go to me._

Sesshoumaru left as silently as he had been standing there. He would make sure the next person to lay a hand on her did not live to talk about it.

**XxXxX**

"ACK! SANGO! STOP!" Kagome laughed; trying her hardest to duck away from the splashes. "No!" She began splashing back. Soon, their noise brought someone's attention to them.

"Sango-chan!" Sango turned around and saw Rin smiling cheerfully at her. "Whatcha doing?" She asked in excitement.

"Oh, we're playing." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes, why don't you join us, Rin?" The taiji-ya asked. Before her or Kagome could utter another word, the little girl was out of her kimono and in the hot spring.

"This is really warm...and deep." She was standing on a slippery rock with her arms out on both sides to keep her balance.

"Come here." Sango held out her arms and the girl jumped into them. She stayed in the taiji-ya's care throughout the entire situation. When they got out about a half hour later, their fingers were wrinkled and they were laughing. "I feel so old!"

"You are old, Sango-chan..." Rin said with an innocent curious look on her face. The taiji-ya stared at the little girl in horror then looked at Kagome. She then grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Tell me it is not true!" Kagome burst out laughing before trying to reassure her friend that she was not old. Then Sango chased Rin until she caught her then tossed her over her shoulder and carried her that way, kicking and laughing, all the way back to the village. There were some of the village men who actually thought that the taiji-ya was Rin's mother.

"Are you, Sango-san?" One woman asked; voicing the rumor first. Sango noticed how crestfallen the girl had become and set her down.

"No." She noticed that the little girl was even more upset after the answer. When the woman left, Sango bent down to Rin's level and took the girl's arms in her hands gently. "What is wrong? You can tell me." The sweet child's visage had small tears flowing down it.

"I-I want you to be my mommy..." She whispered. "I l-love you, Sango-chan." Sango brought the little girl to her chest and picked her up, cradling her gently.

"I love you too but I cannot be your mother, Rin. I am not your mother. I can be your friend, though." Rin's wet hair stuck to her chin and she soothed it down with her hand. She did not say a word to the taiji-ya. She just stayed in her arms...and cried.

**XxXxX**

Kagome and Sango both knew that they could not be replacements for Shippou or Rin. Shippou looked at Kagome as his mother and Rin looked at Sango as her mother. Kirara mewed in agitation. She wanted someone to pay attention to her. Sango was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely noticed someone had entered.

"Sango." She looked up and blinked away her thoughts.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I wanna talk to you outside." She made a move to get up. "Alone." His eyes went to Kagome and the children, along with Miroku. They left and Inuyasha led the taiji-ya out to the well. She stared at him.

"I think I know what this is about." She began. "You asked about it. I figured you would."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He turned around and stopped, seeing her cold and expressionless visage. He had not expected that.

"You know what is wrong with me." She closed her eyes and leaned against the well. "You know what I am going through. Naraku just pushed me one step too far." She sat down and he walked over, sitting down next to her. She smiled bitterly. "I guess I know that I was insane. There is no other explanation for the thoughts going through my head. But...part of it was about you and the others. I can barely trust even Houshi-sama's touch. He's touched me more than anyone else but I cannot even trust him the one time he is sincere about it." He felt the breeze kick up. A storm was imminent; probably less than an hour away.

"I understand...somewhat." He looked up at the dark gray clouds. "What are you gonna do about it?" She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Nothing." He blinked. "Inuyasha, those were not permanent thoughts. Of course, if they had really remained and Sesshoumaru had not talked me out of that madness then I would not even be here." She leaned against him. "I feel very vulnerable and stupid. Naraku is probably laughing at me." He sighed.

"I don't know of anything I can do, other than protect you." He paused. "What is goin' on between you an' Sesshoumaru? He isn't exactly the charitable type. Is there a reason why he's helpin' you that we ain't aware of?" She froze before standing up. She whirled around and slapped him.

"What the hell ever gave you that idea, genius?" She shouted at him.

_How I wish that I could use the 's' word._

He nearly lost his balance and fell down the well. His claws sunk into the wood and he stared at the taiji-ya in fear.

"I'm sorry but it had to be a thought!" He pulled himself up and tried to calm down. "Sheesh! You'd swear that I just groped you." He rubbed the red mark on his face. She was giving him the darkest look that he had ever seen. "He ain't exactly a saint. I have to think about those things."

"Could you never trust your brother?" She asked softly; the dark look still in place. He forced himself to resist shivering.

_She is so pissed at me._

"I find it hard to believe that he would do anything for nothing. I mean, what's in it for him if he's helping you?" She crossed her arms.

"I did not ask for his help nor his understanding. He gave it freely, as far as I am concerned." Her eyes narrowed and she yanked him forward by his haori. "Must you doubt everything?"

"Sango, I just can't trust someone who was never there for me and is out for my life."

"Does it look like he is trying to kill you?" She asked quietly. "I am not defending him but I think you should try to accept the fact that he is remaining with us. He has not made it a point to leave us."

"And why would that be, I wonder?" The hanyou sounded a tad bit sarcastic. Enough for Sango to raise her hand again. Inuyasha flinched. She then brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"He is concerned for Rin. The threat of Naraku is too great to not take seriously." He looked up at her, watching as a bitter smile passed her lips. "He also knows that Naraku will not stay away from us for long." She pulled her hand back before turning around. "I forgive you for that comment but please, try and be tactful next time, all right?" He watched her walk away. He was sure something had to be going on but she had given him a rather..._painful_ insight.

_We really have problems..._

**XxXxX**

Kagome watched her friend closely. She knew that Sango had purposely said something about her insanity. She had been warning them, of that she was sure.

_But warning us about what? Perhaps her powers could go into chaos..._

Sango's eyes met hers briefly and her answer was confirmed.

"So, when do you think that Inuyasha is going to harp on us about leaving here?" Kagome asked cheerfully. "He's gotta start tomorrow." The taiji-ya sweat-dropped and twitched.

"I would say tonight. He is going to tell us that we are leaving tomorrow whether we are ready or not." The girl bit her lip. That sure sounded like Inuyasha.

"What did you two talk about last night?" Sango closed her eyes.

"Kagome...he..." She looked at her friend. "He thought that something was going on between me and...Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly. "I slapped him. It was mostly reflex because I normally get angry at Houshi-sama for groping me but...I could not help it. He looked scared of me. I must have given him a pretty harsh look." She looked at her hand. "Either that or I am stronger than I thought." Kagome leaned forward and hugged the distressed taiji-ya.

"Sango, we're all just worried about you. All that matters is that you get better. We don't want you to feel that fear anymore. I know that every male in our group wants Naraku's head detached from his body but it isn't going to happen too soon. I just have a feeling that our trials aren't over." Sango's arms hesitantly went around her friend and she buried her face in the girl's shoulder. "We're all here for you. I can't promise that you will never get captured again because...Naraku is just crafty that way but I can promise that we will save you." The taiji-ya felt tears burn in her eyes. That was all she wanted to hear.

"Thank you, Kagome..."

_Trials...? I suppose that is a word for them. I wonder...when will my trials end...?_

Kagome pulled back from her friend and sighed.

"I mean it, Sango. Nothing will stop us. Not even Naraku."

**XxXxX**

The sky was covered by gray clouds, as it had been since the night before. The storm had not ended and it appeared that the weather would hinder them and impede their journey for longer than even she wished. It was not like they were impregnable on the move but at least she did not feel like a cornered animal. She sat on the roof of Kaede's house, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her mahogany eyes gazed up at the just barely visible moon. Only the right half would have been visible anyway. A cold, gentle rain fell from the heavens, saturating her as she sat there. Her mind was on her next trial. What was it?

_I can only hope to make it through without losing anyone or anything. But...something received comes at a varying price._

She could not say that she didn't care what the prices were. She was afraid of falling over the edge again.

_I must never allow that to happen again. Even if more than half of it was true... Besides, it is not a lie if part is still true..._

She would not go with the complete truth because it would land her back where she had been when she tried. She also would not live a complete lie. That was not right. It was too beneath her. So, she would have to survive the middle world; the world where everything was divided between. She didn't like either three options but what choice did she have? She also could not allow herself to rely fully on her friends. They had seen her weaknesses enough. It was time for her to try and get over what she could never accept.

_I cannot suppress those memories. I may hate and loathe them but I must never forget..._

A small smile passed her lips when she thought of her savior. She couldn't look at him the same way. She could never look at him like she had before that. He had been so understanding...

_But now...he does not even show himself. He is never around. What am I going to do?_

Sighing, she released her legs and stretched them out.

_I probably should get some sleep._

She jumped down from the roof then looked back up at the clouds. A sweet, wistful smile caressed her lips.

"I will wait..." She whispered before turning around and going inside to lay next to Kirara and Rin.

**XxXxX**

Well? How was that for chapter 14? I have got a lot of good stuff coming up in future chapters. You can count on it!

Will Sesshoumaru ever speak to Sango again? What did Sango mean when she said that she will wait? For what?

Heh. Now, it's your turn! Please review!


	15. Back on Track

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15 - Back on Track

**XxXxX**

Three days easily passed since that night that Sango was on the roof. The taiji-ya could be found with Kagome, packing their things so that they could leave. The sun had risen only two hours ago, setting the sky aflame with red and orange. The brilliant sun shone light down onto the dark world below, chasing the shadows away. Nothing but the singing of the birds broke the tranquil silence...except for one other thing...

"Would you hurry up, Kagome?" The impatient hanyou shouted; receiving a death glare from Sango and the girl he was talking to.

"Will you hold on for one minute?" Kagome looked back at her things and stuffed them gingerly into her over-sized yellow bag. Sango had finished a minute before Inuyasha had stormed in, demanding that they hurry up and leave. The taiji-ya walked outside to prevent herself from going deaf from their screaming. Miroku was leaning against the house with Kirara, Shippou, Rin, and Jaken. She leaned next to him.

"Inuyasha needs to learn the virtues of patience, does he not, Houshi-sama?" The houshi looked over at her and nodded.

"I agree, Sango." She grinned. He blinked before grinning back. "Our stubborn hanyou would probably laugh in our faces if we told him that." She sighed, knowing that he was right.

"I suppose his impatience is one of the things that makes him Inuyasha." He chuckled.

"If he was not as he is now then he really would not be the one that we call a friend, would he?" She looked at him before raising a brow.

"Well, I guess since we accept him, we accept his quirks, too." She answered; crossing her arms. A mischievous look crossed her face. "Since we accepted his, I suppose we accepted yours."

"Mine?" He asked; the same look crossing his face. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Would you two stop flirting and get over here so that we can leave?" Inuyasha scolded them. Sango's face flushed scarlet.

"He talks about us flirting..." She muttered angrily. Miroku grinned before walking over to Inuyasha and Kagome. He was glad that they had that playful talk. It was nice to be able to speak like that with her again. He had to admit, he loved shamelessly flirting with her.

_It is good to have the old Sango back. I missed her so..._

It would be a while before he even attempted to grope her. He wanted to be sure that she did not feel that fear at his touch.

**XxXxX**

Dusk was fast approaching as the group made their way through the forest they were currently in. Inuyasha led in silence and everyone pretty much followed in much the same way. They spoke only when they needed to, wanting to get as far as they could before night fell. Though, they had to stop sometime.

"We do not need to get anything for you, Kagome?" Sango asked; bending down next to her friend as she took out her pot and ramen packages.

"No, Sango." Kagome smiled. "The water we have in these gallons should do for a while. Besides, Inuyasha said that he doesn't hear any running water."

"Nothing else, then?" The girl shook her head and Sango stood up. She glanced at their wood supply. "Houshi-sama, come with me. We need more firewood." Miroku perked up at hearing his name and followed the taiji-ya through the dense woods.

"Hmm...it seems as though we were lucky to find even our small clearing in here." Sango nodded absently.

"I agree. This place is just like you and Inuyasha; dense." He stopped walking and stared at her back. Then he heard her let out a humorous laugh, which was like music to his ears. He chuckled.

"My clever, clever Sango. How do you do it?" She turned to look at him, the smile she flashed him shining in her mahogany eyes.

"I have plenty more for every occasion." Then, with a wink, she turned back to look around. "In this case, we should not have to go much further. Look at all this dead wood." She bent and picked up a couple large branches. Her eyes inspected the ends. "These did not come off naturally." The houshi walked up beside her and ran his finger over the sharp edges. He frowned at the bleeding cut he got.

"I would think that there is nothing to worry about. Youkai are common in this area. They should pick up Sesshoumaru's scent and leave quickly enough." He walked forward more and picked up more. "Anyway, let's get as much as we can then go back." She nodded. A small smile worked its way to her lips.

_He is respecting the wishes that he expects me to have. This is the second time we have talked and he has not groped me nor even set a hand on me._

By the time they got back to their campsite, the shining stars and the crescent moon were out. They were also blocked from sight by the tall, dense trees. The small clearing was nothing more than a spot where the tops of the trees shadowed and blocked any sunlight from reaching below. The small fire crackled and snapped. Kagome looked back at them when they got back.

"Dinner is almost ready." Inuyasha raised his amber orbs to inspect them before snorting and turning away. Sango narrowed her eyes at him but dropped the wood onto the pile. Rin, Shippou, and Jaken were leaning against a transformed Kirara, watching the flames burn. The little girl grinned at Sango when the taiji-ya waved to her. "Did anything happen?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No." Sango replied with a light smile. "Not a thing." The girl grinned. Then she turned back to her errand. Sango took a head count and noticed someone missing. It had slipped her mind when they were traveling that he did not even appear in their sight.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kagome responded. "He isn't used to company. Maybe he's picked out a tree to lounge in." Sango nodded. She should have figured as much. Besides, what was there to worry about? The Taiyoukai could handle himself. She lifted her hand to brush her bangs away when her skin brushed the jewel shards. She shivered, feeling suddenly cold.

_I had almost forgotten... How long has it actually been? It seems like forever._

She felt something warm drop around her shoulders and looked over to see Miroku kneeling next to her.

"I noticed you shivering. Are you cold? Do you have a fever?" He pressed his hand to her forehead and she was glad the fire was near her because a light blush appeared on her face. He took his hand away.

"No, I feel fine. I just...felt a chill." Despite what she said, she pulled the blanket closer. Kagome watched with a small smile. Inuyasha raised a brow at the scene but shrugged and relaxed against the tree. Rin watched with a disappointed frown on her face. Shippou was trying to fight a large grin from spreading over his face. Sango felt a small trickle of guilt build up inside of her.

_What do I have to feel guilty about? It was...one kiss. Besides, this is Sesshoumaru. He could never love a human...could he? Do I still love Houshi-sama? What am I doing...?_

She stood up before walking away from the fire. She sat down against a tree and watched as Miroku got up and followed her back.

"Do you want something to drink?" She shook her head with a soft smile.

"You worry too much over nothing, Houshi-sama. I am fine." She gestured that he could sit with her and he did so. She was pretty sure that she would no longer feel that fear of touch. But it was just as much a shot in the dark. Still, she would not risk it. It was comforting, to have his presence near. She could just feel the heat from his body and it helped to soothe her. He sighed softly.

"Sango, I cannot help but worry about someone that I care for." He took her hand and kissed it softly before standing and leaving her to her thoughts. Her mind was thrown into a void of emotions. She touched the spot where his lips had been and a small smile appeared on her face. She was still as confused as she had been but she knew that she had feelings for Miroku.

_He has always been there for me... Could this be a test? I cannot just love Sesshoumaru with a snap of my fingers. We had been enemies just not too long ago. How could Naraku alter that by taking me? It seems close to impossible. Still...that kiss meant something._

She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree, feeling her mind slipping into a familiar darkness called sleep.

**XxXxX**

He felt angry at first. However, this anger felt different. Perhaps it was...jealousy? That houshi was not supposed to be getting closer to her. That was not supposed to happen.

_However, I ran like a coward. I am hiding from her and from my feelings. I cannot expect her to just assume that I love her from one kiss that seemed like a mistake. Perhaps she thought that I was not in my right mind. She does not appear to love him, exactly. Is she still not sure about her feelings for the houshi? I can tell that he cares very much about her._

Sesshoumaru had been watching the scene. He had been too numb to feel anything then but now he felt it.

_I know that she knows that I hate humans and their foolish emotions. I do not expect her to love me. I have given her no reason to other than our small understanding. Still, is that enough to make her love me? No, not after all of that hatred..._

However, as he went over their first argument in his mind, he realized that the only reason for her anger was that he acted high and mighty; acted like he needed no one. She had been trying to tell him that he would realize it someday. Perhaps it was sooner than either of them thought.

_I need some sleep. I am losing my mind..._

**XxXxX**

Sango woke up to thin streams of sunlight peeking through the leaves. She sat up to find that she had slid from her sitting position to laying on her side with her back still against the tree. The blanket slid from her shoulders as she stretched and yawned. She looked around to find everyone still asleep. Kagome was asleep in her sleeping bag with Shippou curled up with her, as usual. Rin and Jaken were covered with a blanket, using Kirara as a pillow. Inuyasha was in the tree he was against last night and Miroku was under it. Sesshoumaru was still nowhere to be seen.

_Mmm... That was such a good sleep._

Getting up, she treaded softly over to where the gallon of water was. She got out a cup and poured herself a glass.

_Ugh, I feel like I stuffed cotton in my mouth._

The water felt refreshing. When she finished it, she felt the need to find a private spot to relieve herself. Inuyasha watched her go, having been awake only an hour. He leaned back against the trunk.

_We need to get moving. It ain't gonna get any earlier._

His eyes went to the others. They had fallen asleep faster than he had imagined. He jumped down as soon as Sango got back.

"Help me wake them so we can leave." She nodded without a struggle. That was what he liked about her. She was always willing to leave at even the oddest of hours.

"What time do you think it is?"

"The sun rose a while ago." He answered with a shrug. "Not sure how long but it was less than an hour." She nodded. She moved to wake Rin and Jaken. Kirara opened her ruby eyes and saw her mistress. She shifted and the two sleeping with their heads pillowed on her groaned. Sango gently shook Rin.

"Rin, it's time to get up." She said softly. The little girl opened her eyes. She looked around to see Kagome and Miroku getting woken up by Inuyasha. She looked over and poked the youkai at her side.

"Jaken-sama, it is time to get up." Used to waking up early, Jaken sat up without protest. Sango stood and went over to her things. She strapped her pack to her back and then shifted it to strap Hiraikotsu there. Within five minutes, the entire group was pressing onward.

Around noon, Sango felt the effects of barely eating. She felt slightly fatigued but said nothing and continued onward. Inuyasha had set a tolerable pace for them. The smaller ones, Rin, Jaken, and Shippou, rode on Kirara's larger form. Kagome stopped.

"Inuyasha, I'm getting hungry." She stated; pressing a hand to her growling stomach.

"We'll eat in an hour. Let's just get to a better place to build a fire." He replied without looking back at her. She sighed and started walking again. Her eyes went to Sango.

_She didn't even have dinner last night... Now that I think about it, she hasn't been eating well lately._

She felt her legs getting a little shaky and cursed herself for leaving her bike at Sango's village. They had not walked like this in a while. Up ahead, no longer than ten minutes later, they cleared the forest. Fluffy white clouds rolled by, blocking bits and pieces of the clear blue sky. Across the field they saw another forest in the distance.

"As soon as we get there, to the edge of that forest, we'll stop." The hanyou directed their gazes to a dead tree right on the border of the lush green. The grasses were so tall that Kirara had to fly in the air to see. They walked in a straight line with Inuyasha in the front, followed by Kagome, then Sango, and lastly, Miroku. The silence was not uncomfortable but it made Kagome feel a little nervous. She hated the silence. Sango took the water bottle from her waist and took a long sip to quench her thirst. She felt a little hungry but refused to complain. They would eat as soon as they crossed the meadow. The strange thing was she didn't have an appetite. They made it to the dead tree and Inuyasha placed the pack he had been carrying to the ground. "It's a good thing we decided to take the firewood. I don't know how deep we'd have to go."

"Yeah, and this water." Kagome smiled before picking up stones and placing them in a circle. Then she stacked some wood in it and started a small fire. The gray smoke rose from it, twisting into the sky.

"Need some help?" Sango asked; placing her things on the ground.

"Sure."

**XxXxX**

They had made it quite some miles before stopping again. They found no clearing but the spot they were in would do fine enough. Kagome set to making the fire, Sango went off with Kirara to scout the surrounding areas, Miroku helped to set up their things, and Inuyasha stood on top of a tree to gaze out over the forest. Rin, Shippou, and Jaken watched them.

Sango made sure that she was treading carefully. Each snap of a twig or a crunch of the brown, fallen leaves would echo and catch attention. Inuyasha had said that he scented a couple youkai here or there. She sensed that they were of a lower class. Kirara hopped ahead of her, sniffing around the trees.

_Hmm... I wonder if there are any villages nearby._

She noticed a tree close to her that looked easy enough for her to climb. With years of practice, she knew the proper way to climb a tree fast. She jumped up, catching a lower branch and pulling herself up before gracefully climbing up the rest of the way. She could hear the creak and groan of the branches under her weight. By the time she made it to the top, she pushed back the leaves and peered out. The tree wasn't the tallest one but she could see far enough. The forest spanned out for miles and she could see where the gray puffs of smoke rose from their campsite. Her eyes scanned the horizon.

_My eyes are not as sharp as Inuyasha's but I think my vision is sharp enough._

Her eyes caught gray smoke further away, most likely carried by the wind. The village was far away, if it even was a village. Most of all she could see was green with the faint outline of mountains in the distance. Sighing with disappointment, she began to climb down. Suddenly, the tree jerked and she lost her balance before falling. Frantically, she tried to grasp any branch she could before she hit the ground. She managed to latch onto one but slammed into the trunk as she swung, causing her breath to leave her lungs. She desperately clung to the tree and looked down to see a bear youkai shaking it. She struggled to regain her breath. Then it began to climb up to her. She was never one to want to become a quick meal so she tried to move but found that the pain was incredible. A large gash on her right arm, from when she lost her balance and hit the sharp edges of broken branches on the way down, bled freely and soaked the arm of her shirt. She looked down to see if she could see any branches to which she could place her feet and give her better balance.

"Damn..." She was shaking. Her strength was not at its fullest. She caught a glimpse of cream fur and saw Kirara lying, unconscious, below. She found some footholds and clenched her teeth, trying to climb up. The youkai was getting closer to her. She felt her heart hammering, felt a nervous sweat beading on her brow. Her breathing was fast and shaky from being slammed. She got to where she could firmly plant her feet and turned down to see the bear closer than when she last looked. Her eyes widened when it swiped its claws at her, missing but hitting the branch. She jumped, feeling the bear take another swipe and rake its claws deep into her left leg. Her hand grasped the branch above her in desperation.

_No..._

She removed her sword from the sheath on her back with her injured arm. She was suspended in the air, holding on by her left arm. She swung the blade and managed to injure the bear enough so that it paused in attacking her. However, she only enraged it. It climbed up furiously and slammed her into the trunk. She felt blood run down her face but she was far from giving up. It held her in place and she took this chance to switch her blade to her left hand. The youkai knocked it away. She heard it hit the ground below. She placed her forearms against the bear's chest and sprung loose the blades concealed there. She felt a pause before it plunged down, taking her with it. She felt the wind on her face and closed her eyes, knowing what the fall could do to her. It could break her neck.

"Ugh..." She grunted in pain when she felt something slam into her. A warm embrace then encased her and she relaxed. The wind against her skin vanished and she felt all movement cease. Taking a chance and opening her mahogany eyes, she was met with amber orbs. She knew exactly who they belonged to and his name left her lips before blackness took her away to a world without pain. "Sesshoumaru..."

**XxXxX**

Thanks for sticking with me this far! Love all of your reviews! Please, give me more and tell me how I did!


	16. Unspoken Promise

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 16 - Unspoken Promise

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru had caught the scent of her blood just in time to race there to see her kill the bear youkai and plunge with it toward the ground. The instant he had her in his arms, he calculated her injuries.

_Right arm, left leg, and a head injury..._

She had gotten her breath knocked out of her and her breathing was quick and shallow, albeit labored.

"Damn." He hissed; biting his lip to keep his enraged growl from escaping his throat. He walked over and carefully shifted the injured taiji-ya to pick up the unconscious neko youkai. She had probably fought with the bear quietly and had been knocked aside. He then ran quickly back to where he knew their encampment was. He saw Inuyasha look up at the scent of Sango's blood. The panicked look on the hanyou's face alarmed the others into following his gaze to see Sesshoumaru emerge with Sango in his arms. "Heal her." He demanded; storming right over to the miko. She immediately began to dig in her bag for her supplies.

"How the hell did this happen?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Bear youkai." The Taiyoukai replied sharply. "There would be no poison, in that case."

"She must have not been at her full strength when fighting." Kagome said quietly; her eyes on the injuries. "She didn't eat anything last night nor this morning and only ate a little for lunch. Her fatigue didn't help her." He gently set her down when the young miko gestured to. Miroku then took to Kirara. Rin and Shippou were trying to make sense of the situation.

"Is Sango-chan hurt, Shippou?" She asked; her voice shaking from fear. "Will she die?" Sesshoumaru turned his head toward her with a fierce look on his face.

"No, she will be fine." He said roughly. Inuyasha raised a brow at his brother's tone but brushed it off. Sango had survived worse.

_Hell, if she can survive in Naraku's clutches then she can survive this._

Miroku was pale, Kagome noticed. He looked like he had seen a ghost. However, he tended carefully to Kirara and used some smelling salts to wake her. The neko sneezed and opened her ruby eyes cautiously.

"She normally wouldn't get these injuries if she were only fighting one bear youkai." Inuyasha pointed out. "She's stronger than that even if she wasn't well."

"She was in a tree. The youkai had every advantage." Sesshoumaru stated shortly. Then, silence fell over them. No one felt as though they should break it.

**XxXxX**

Sango woke up, feeling very weak. She hurt all over.

_What...?_

Then, her memories came flooding back. She groaned. How stupid she was. She knew she had been weaker than usual but to go off like that and climb a tree...

_I knew youkai were out there...but not what kind they were. I was foolish. It was my fault._

Then she remembered Kirara... She felt so terrible. Her neko had tried to protect her silently rather than to draw more attention. Her eyes widened then. Sesshoumaru... She sat up quickly and regretted it instantly. She fell back from the dizziness and pain.

"Sango." Kagome rushed over to her and smiled. "We were just going to wake you so that you can drink some broth from the soup that I made for you." Miroku hurried to them and helped the taiji-ya sit up.

"Easy now. No need to rush." He said softly. Kagome put the bowl to her injured friend's lips and tipped it up. The warm broth filled her mouth and she swallowed it.

"You haven't been eating well, Sango. I'm worried about you. You look like you lost weight, too." The young miko fussed. She pulled the bowl away to give Sango a moment to breathe and respond.

"I-I didn't even notice." She said quietly. When she finished drinking the broth, Kagome put the bowl aside and checked the bandages.

"I need to change these. Miroku, would you get me the other bandages in my bag?" He nodded and hurried to the bag. He dug through it momentarily before successfully pulling out the bandages. He then took them to Kagome and handed them to her.

"Do you need anything else?" She shook her head before unravelling the bloodied ones.

"Boy, Sango..."

"If I had any strength left...I would heal myself." The taiji-ya said quietly. Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"Just get some rest. I will tend to these."

"All right..."

**XxXxX**

After two days of getting fed broth, getting her bandages changed, and feeling so utterly helpless because she needed help to stand when nature called, Sango was sick of it. She ate soup that Kagome had prepared for her, finally not having to drink only the broth and water. She was going to go mad if they didn't continue soon. When no one was watching her, she used her power to heal herself. The next time Kagome went to change her bandages, she fell back in surprise.

"W-What? Sango! You shouldn't have..." She scolded her for the better part of five minutes. Sango only smiled.

"I feel better now, Kagome. Besides, I was going mad. I could not do anything by myself and it made me feel helpless." The taiji-ya explained as she stood up and stretched.

"Well, Inuyasha will be happy. He's been edgy. He wants to leave." Both of them smiled at the thought of their crazed hanyou.

"I do not want to be the one that he yells at." Sango paused. "Speaking of Inuyasha, where did he run off to?"

"He went out to hunt for himself." The young miko answered. "Miroku has been gathering wood with Kirara and the children and...I haven't seen Sesshoumaru since he left the night he brought you back." The young taiji-ya felt upset.

_Is he avoiding me? Why else would he not join us here? Sure, not many of us but a select few can carry on an intelligent conversation but...he would be here for Rin if...he was not avoiding someone._

She felt guilty and she had no idea why.

_Maybe he is embarrassed that he kissed me... Is he thinking that it was a mistake? Does he hate me now?_

She knew that their neutrality had been fragile. Perhaps he had pitied her and that was the sort of comfort he thought that she needed. Though, that did not explain why he bolted.

"Miroku is back!" Kagome chirped happily. Sango looked at the houshi as he set the pile of wood down.

"That should last us three days." He said with a smile. Then it faded when he saw the look on the taiji-ya's face. "Should you be standing, Sango?"

"I healed myself, Houshi-sama." She said softly. He gave her a concerned look.

"Should you be doing that? You need rest..." He walked to her side and took her arm briefly in his grasp.

"I am not weak." She stated; frowning.

"I did not say that, Sango." He sighed. She stared at him sharply for a moment before her face eased and the look she had when he arrived came back.

"I am sorry for snapping, Houshi-sama. I just need time to think." She apologized quickly. Kagome smiled and left them alone to go and find Inuyasha. Rin and Jaken had been with the houshi and Kirara. Rin put her two pieces of wood on the pile as soon as she got back and ran to Sango.

"Sango-chan! You are well?" The little girl attached herself to the older girl's leg.

"I feel fine now, Rin." Relief filled Rin's chestnut brown eyes and she broke into a large smile.

"I was worried for you!" Shippou watched with a smile as he sat by Kagome's bag. He liked Rin's company. For once, someone was young like him and did not understand things that the older people did. Sango bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Well, you needn't worry any longer." Her hand fondly brushed through the small child's short black hair.

"Boy, will Sesshoumaru-sama feel better when he learns that you are well! He looked so angry when I thought you would die." Sango was beginning to suspect that Rin was trying to set her up with Sesshoumaru.

_No, Rin would never do that...would she? It is a foolish thought. She is only a child!_

Miroku watched the two with a small smile. Sango had a way with children. She had such a warm smile and this motherly love in her eyes every time she looked at the adoring girl. Rin loved the taiji-ya, that much was clear. He knew now why the little girl wanted Sango to be her mother. It was very clear now.

"Rin did well gathering wood today." He said softly. Rin blushed at the comment before grinning widely.

"Jaken-sama pointed them out, though! He is a big help!" It was also obvious that the girl adored Sesshoumaru and Jaken as well. "Kirara brought back one, too!" The houshi felt like he was growing used to them, even Sesshoumaru, who never appeared much anymore. He closed his eyes. It was nice to have such a close-knit group.

**XxXxX**

They set out the next morning after a quick breakfast. Once more, Sesshoumaru was being elusive and getting no closer than he had before. Sango wished that she could thank him for saving her from that fall. She could have been fatally wounded or could even have died. Inuyasha seemed a little happier than he had before. He had wanted to get out of that spot for a while.

"Inuyasha, when I went patrolling the other day, I saw smoke coming from that direction." She pointed to their right. "I think there is a village where the forest ends." The hanyou contemplated.

"Well, we're not looking for a village. Anyway, if we keep going straight, we'll hit a main road after getting out of here." She nodded, seeing his point. They were looking for Naraku. That fact alone left her chilled. They were silent for a long time after that. It seemed as though no one had anything to say. Sango wanted to avoid her thoughts. She didn't feel as though she should think about anything. It was all too awkward.

_I have had too much time to think about things._

Though she wanted to think about nothing, something came up to the surface of her mind. It was something out of the depths of her mind.

_No...this is not my thought. Midoriko's thoughts, possibly?_

She ventured to try and dig up what she could. The shards in her forehead had joined the two together. That meant that their thoughts rotated around the other's. But Midoriko was neutral. She could not think freely anymore and her memories seemed to act like Sango's past life. That was all. There really was no intermingling involved.

It was around two hours later when she stopped walking, causing Miroku to nearly crash into her.

"Sango? What is it?" He asked; causing Inuyasha and Kagome to stop and turn around. A name formed on her lips as her eyes met with Inuyasha's.

"Kikyou." She stated evenly. Her mahogany gaze met with Kikyou's honey brown one as the dead priestess appeared from the trees. Her soul collectors floated about, casting an eerie glow over the forest.

"Your power... It is familiar to me." The priestess stated in her normal, emotionless tone. Then she stepped closer. "Why have I never sensed it before, taiji-ya?" Kikyou inspected her before her eyes went to the shards in Sango's forehead. A slow smile appeared on her lips. "Midoriko..." She paused, as if thinking of something to say. "Why are you alive?"

"Midoriko is not alive, Kikyou. She is part of me now. I have her memories and her powers. I am one with her." The soft voice was even softer than usual.

"Is it not you that has been using those powers? I sensed them a while back." A smirk formed on Sango's lips.

"Naraku captured me." She watched Kikyou's reaction. Then her smirk faded and she lifted her hand. "The shard has been tainted by my blood. Naraku is planning to use me to permanently taint the Shikon no Tama so that it can never be purified." The information sunk into Kikyou's mind and she closed her eyes.

"I see." She looked then at the girl before her. "He is planning to fuse the Shikon jewel to himself." Sango frowned. Kagome stepped forward.

"How can he do that?" The young miko asked. "Doesn't he need the complete jewel to do something like that?"

"He would." Kikyou answered. "That is, unless every piece is tainted. I can see that it is not so. He will be in for a surprise then." She reached up and traced a finger over the smooth yet faceted surface of the four shards on the taiji-ya's face. "He will never be able to, even if you die. These are permanently purified by your blood and your soul. He cannot defeat that." Sango felt an odd sense of relief at her words.

"He can never do anything with the Shikon jewel as long as...Sango has these shards?" Kikyou nodded.

"It would be likely that she would be burned if she died, correct?" Sango nodded. "They would be burned with her. Naraku cannot see nor sense them because he only craves power." She pulled her hand away and gave Sango a look that the taiji-ya understood. For once, she realized the torment Kikyou went through in possessing the jewel. She also knew why the priestess had taken the first opportunity to use it and turn Inuyasha human. Not only to live a normal life, but also to have the responsibility of the jewel lifted from her shoulders. "You must never give in to him."

"I will never give in, Kikyou." Sango said in a reserved voice. "Never." Kikyou allowed another smile to pass her cold lips. Sango felt her heart twist painfully. Kikyou's smile was so sad and tormented. She felt one hot tear escape and roll down her face. "What...did it do to you?" The priestess closed her eyes as a breeze drifted past her, her ebony locks flowing with it.

"The great responsibility is upon you now, taiji-ya. You must make certain that the jewel never falls into the wrong hands." It was Sango's turn to promise. It was time for her to receive the full responsibility. Since now, priestess and taiji-ya were merged, it was time that she end the greatest bane to existence. It was time that she took the remainder of the great Midoriko's soul into her body.

"I promise." She whispered. "I promise that it will never again be used for evil and selfish gain." In saying such words, she promised the unsaid.

_I promise to make sure that no one will suffer the fate that we, as Holders, had to endure._

The two shared a smile before Kikyou turned around and was about to leave.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked; his eyes on her back. She faltered before stopping completely.

"Now is not the time to drag you with me, Inuyasha. I do not feel like fighting you nor my reincarnation." In truth, she knew that if she had tried, Sango would interfere. That would cause the new Holder more pain than was necessary. Kikyou had went through the torment before. She understood that it wasn't the time. Inuyasha saw her gaze back at them, her eyes on Sango and her face betraying the emotion that she felt.

_She knows what Sango is going through. She knows what's gonna happen when Naraku is defeated... She knows what has to be done and she doesn't like it._

Sango sighed softly, her unsaid promise lingering in her mind.

_That is one promise that I must keep...even if I die trying._

The soft wind caressed her ebony locks. She closed her eyes. She had faith. She had hope. She had a goal to achieve.

**XxXxX**

That's it for now! Until next chapter! Please, keep those reviews coming! They really help me and encourage my writing!

Thank you!


	17. Silent Protector

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 17 - Silent Protector

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree about a mile from their camp. He had witnessed all that was said and also what remained silent. He knew that Kikyou had said something else, other than the unspoken promise that Sango had to make. Her look had said something else. He knew exactly what it said.

_"Do not let your heart intertwine with your responsibility of the Shikon no Tama. It can only end in pain and death."_

His amber orbs stared up at the sky. He could really care less that Sango had become Holder of the jewel. It was her true title. She was the true Holder of Shikon. There could be no other. The Taiyoukai did not concern himself in the matters dealing with the jewel. He didn't need more power than he already had.

_It is foolish to seek false power._

He knew it was false because if one used the jewel for that purpose, then one would not know his limits and become cocky, thinking that he was more powerful than everyone.

_That is what Naraku is seeking. He wishes to hide behind that false power and create a security for himself that no other may break._

The more his thoughts wandered, the more he thought about his situation. He could not avoid Sango forever. He was already suffering from it. He kept feeling jealous every time he saw her and the houshi together. Yet he knew that she could not be alone forever. If she did not know of his intentions, then what was she to do about him?

_I would move on, as well, Sango..._

He looked at the sunset, watching the flaming oranges and reds fade into darkness as the glowing orb descended from the sky. He closed his eyes.

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, his eyes watching her pot intensely.

"Inuyasha, will you calm down?" Kagome asked; frowning at the way he was fidgeting. "It isn't going to go any faster if you keep staring like that." The hanyou made a face that was his way of pouting and stormed off to sit against the nearest tree. The young miko rolled her eyes and allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

"Something you find funny, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked testily. She shook her head with a grin before going back to cooking the ramen. Since they were traveling, they depended on ramen a lot. It was portable and she didn't have to keep it cold. Though, she would have liked to make other things using some herbs she spotted along the way. She looked up and noticed Sango sitting with Rin. The two were chatting away with grins on their faces. Miroku was trying his hardest to keep the stubborn hanyou amused. Jaken looked like he always did. He seemed so melancholy ever since they started.

_Probably because he's with humans instead of his lord. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, I wonder why he never travels with us._

She had caught glimpses of white and silver in the trees before and knew he was there. He was always around but never seen with them.

_A silent protector..._

Her thought trailed off. He seemed to be Sango's silent protector. Was the taiji-ya the reason he would not join them? Or was it the brash and annoying nature of his brother? Whatever the reason, Sango and Sesshoumaru seemed to be getting along well. After all, the taiji-ya did heal his arm.

_If she feels anything for Sesshoumaru, why does it seem like she still loves Miroku? Is it that she and Sess are only friends? Somehow, I doubt that..._

She looked back down at the ramen and stirred it before looking over at the houshi.

_He loves Sango, that much is clear. But does she return his feelings?_

All of it was so complicated. The young miko was better off taking an exam that she hadn't studied for. She sighed and checked the ramen again, willing it to be done so that the tension in the air could dissipate for a while. There had been tension and forced cheerfulness ever since Kikyou had appeared even though it was not between her and Inuyasha. It all had to do with Sango. She dug in her pack for bowls and chop sticks before taking out a hot plate and setting the pot on it.

"Guys, the ramen is ready." She stated; forcing herself to forget about their problems if only for a little while. Shippou, who had been sitting next to her with Kirara, was the first to get a bowl. Inuyasha was second and so on and so forth until everyone had a bowl. Sango took one last bowl and poured some of her own into it before standing up and walking over to Jaken. He looked at her in loathing at first. Then she kneeled down next to him and held the bowl out to him.

"You need to eat, too." He glared at her.

"I do not need your-" She shoved some food into his mouth before handing him the chopsticks and placing the bowl in front of him. Then she left. Rin grinned.

"Sango-chan...I do not think that Jaken-sama eats human food. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't." She said softly. She liked the way Sango shut him up. It amused her.

"Well, he will now." Sango stated; looking back at the toad. He still sat, unmoving, with the chop sticks in his hand and the bowl in front of him. A laugh escaped her lips and she ruffled Rin's hair. "He will now."

**XxXxX**

The next morning, they woke to a light drizzle falling from the sky. The trees let barely any pass so they packed up and moved on. So far, there had been no rivers near to where they had been camping. It was getting to Sango. She felt dirty. She could only imagine how Kagome must have felt.

_She must be going mad._

The corners of her mouth twitched upward and she smiled slightly. Droplets of rain fell from the leaves and landed on them every once in a while. After a short time, the rain began pouring down on them, even though they had the cover of the trees.

"There is no shelter!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, who had been stupid enough to suggest finding some.

"Then we have to keep going!"

"Everything is going to get wet!" The young miko continued her argument with the hanyou, who was just as stubborn as she was. Sango looked around and noticed a few hollow parts in the trees.

"We could put our things in there!" She hurried over to one and put her pack inside of it. Then she took the things that they wanted to keep dry and piled them in.

They sat, huddled together under a tree and tried to keep from getting cold. They couldn't start a fire because their wood got wet and the wood around them was also wet. Not only that but they couldn't get into dry clothes because it was still pouring. Sango felt warmth surround her and someone rest their chin on her head. She found that the warmth was Miroku. Rin, Shippou, and Jaken were huddled with Kirara's damp cream fur. Inuyasha was holding Kagome in a way similar to that which Miroku was holding Sango. She was in between his legs and pulled close. She fell into an uneasy sleep as she rested in his arms.

The storm only worsened as time moved forward slowly. Sango was jolted awake by loud bark. She pulled away from Miroku and ran forward to see what it was. Rain splattered on her face until she could no longer tell whether it was hitting her face or dripping from her hair. Then she saw something ahead... It looked like a furry paw. The fur was glossy with a silver sheen to it. She looked up at the large beast.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" The beast was nothing more than an inu youkai. It was huge and furry. She walked forward hesitantly before reaching out and running her fingers along its fur. It growled at her before sitting down and shoving her with its paw. She stumbled into the cave that it seemed to make before realizing that the others were behind her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken's gleeful cry filled their ears. Then Sesshoumaru lay down, herding them to the front where they were stuck beneath his head with his paws on either side. The heat radiated from him and they found that no rain got in. Sango sat down and leaned her face against the soft fur, stroking it softly with one hand. She heard a deep rumble before she fell asleep again.

**XxXxX**

The next time they all awoke, they found that they were still shielded by Sesshoumaru. Sango stood up and tugged at his paw. A growl escaped his throat before he moved suddenly. They were left out in the open. He then went back to his human form, only to be tackled by someone. He nearly lost his balance but refrained from toppling over. He looked down to see a dark mass of wet hair. Sango looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you for saving me and for sheltering us last night." He merely grunted a short reply. He was soaking wet, having been in the storm all night, protecting them. When she didn't let him go, he gave her an annoyed look. "You are not leaving." She stared at him with a defiant look. "Who are you trying to avoid by not showing yourself?" He could see a glimmer of hurt appear in her mahogany orbs. When he didn't answer, she glared at him.

"Would you mind removing your hands?" He hissed; his body tense and unmoving. An emotionless look crossed her face and she closed her eyes before pulling away from him. Inuyasha could smell something but he wasn't sure what it was. Sesshoumaru gave Sango a piercing glare before moving to bolt. He froze right after his first step then left as quickly as he was able. Sango felt something akin to disappointment but she brushed it off. If that was how Sesshoumaru wanted it, that was how he would have it. Then she blinked.

"Oh! We need to change into dry clothes." She turned around and smiled brightly. "All we need is to get sick because of wet clothes..." She trailed off when she noticed Miroku staring with mischief in his violet eyes.

"But those look so nice on you, Sango. In fact, why don't you just leave them on?" She looked down. Her clothes, of course, stuck to her skin like any wet material. It hugged her curves almost as well as her taiji-ya uniform. Almost but not quite. She then looked up at the houshi before walking calmly up to him.

"Why would that be, Houshi-sama?" Her voice was light, teasing. Inuyasha sighed.

_Don't fall for it, you stupid lech..._

"Because it enhances your...beauty." Miroku said cheerfully. She pressed up against him briefly, pleased with seeing him flush and sweat.

"What beauty?"

"Y-Your..." Kagome got to work covering Rin's ears and turning her around. "Your curves..." He couldn't help it. Miroku was at the mercy of the very woman who could have been his bane. He wrapped an arm around her before placing his hand on her rear. She stiffened.

"Those curves?" She asked softly. He nodded with a lecherous grin. Then she pulled away and slapped him. She didn't do it very hard because she had provoked it. "Hentai!" She stared at him defiantly, a blush covering her face. Then she turned around and started laughing.

_I am just happy that things are back to normal...that I can tolerate touch again. Thank you, Houshi-sama. I needed a good laugh._

**XxXxX**

After getting changed and starting off again, the small group picked their way through mud. Suddenly, they heard a squishy plop and looked back. Rin had fallen off of Kirara and was covered in mud. She frowned. She didn't have any other clothes. She was suddenly picked up and looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Oi, squirt." He smirked down at her. "Don't go crying because you slipped in the mud." He set her on her feet and held her hand as they started walking again. "Better?" She sniffled and nodded. She liked it with their group. Suddenly, a girl's scream reached their ears and they were forced to quicken the pace. Sango remained a moment longer than the others and turned to Kirara, Jaken, Rin, and Shippou.

"Kirara, protect them." The neko mewed and Sango took off, running as fast as her feet could possibly carry her. By the time she made it to the scene, Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga unleashed and Kagome was cornered, fending off a furry black youkai. They were disfigured creatures. So much so that she could not tell what type they were. She suddenly dropped to her hands and just got out of the way of an attack. There were ten youkai and, for some odd reason, they seemed to want only the girls. Miroku was defending a villager that, for reasons unknown to her, had come out far enough to be chased by the dangerous beasts. She drew her sword and looked over her shoulder. The thing was closer than she thought but she rolled forward and whirled around to face it. She wasn't even in her taiji-ya uniform so it was just a little more difficult than usual. She made the first move and swung her sword in a downward arch.

"Sango!" She heard Kagome's voice scream. A blinding white light flared from her forehead and nearly blinded even herself. She closed her eyes before jumping back and pulling her bow into her hands. Then she engaged an arrow and let it fire. The white glow surrounded the arrow and erupted as soon as it hit its target. Nothing was left of the creature. Kagome tried to shoot her sacred arrow but it didn't do as much damage as Sango's did. It still did the job, however. Miroku didn't even try to use his Wind Tunnel because it was too hazardous with everyone out there battling. Suddenly, the nine youkai left circled around Sango. She smirked and began fighting for all that she was worth. Inuyasha took care of three with the Wind Scar. Sango moved quickly out of the way of the attack, knowing full well that it was coming. Then she took another one out with her arrow, which left only four. Sango took two out and Inuyasha took care of the last ones.

"Sango! How did you do that with your shards?" Kagome asked; her eyes wide as she ran to her friend.

"I-I really do not...know..." She sighed. "What we should really be concerned about is where they came from." Inuyasha frowned.

"They don't have a scent..." He looked down at the taiji-ya. "You're bleeding." She blinked and looked at her leg.

"One of them must have caught me. It isn't anything to worry about." She tried to use her powers but it wouldn't work. Kagome set to helping her with the wound while Miroku went to ask the girl about them.

**XxXxX**

Sango was gathering wood for a fire when she noticed Sesshoumaru approach her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sango, I..." She turned her back to him and he frowned. Then he smelled the scent of her blood and walked closer to her. "You are injured?"

"Yes, I am. It is just a scratch. Not that you would get concerned, anyway." She stated coldly. He sighed.

"I apologize for my rash behavior." He stated quietly. "I was out of line when I snapped at you but you were..."

"I was hugging you because I was grateful for your help." She turned to face him and nearly dropped the wood when she noticed how close he was to her.

"Everything is still wet. How is it that you plan to start a fire?"

"We'll manage. We have one going now but we don't have enough to last us the night." She frowned at him. He gazed at her and his eyes flickered with an unusual emotion.

"Things seem to be going well between you and the houshi." She noticed how he growled when stating it. She clutched the wood tightly.

"Things are, indeed, back to normal." She said hesitantly. "Why did you point that out?" She paused. "Why have you been avoiding me? There is no reason to." He flinched at the question.

"I will not apologize for my action." He stated. She knew what one he was talking about.

"I do not care about that, Sesshoumaru." She let the wood drop from her arms and walked forward, grabbing his arm. "I want to know why you ran from me."

"I was not ready." He closed his eyes. "I could not accept what I had done until I thought about it."

"It took you this long to-" She was cut off by the soft touch of his lips against hers. This kiss was longer and more passionate. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest, where her hands came to rest. He broke it after a moment and held her tightly.

"No." He said softly. "It took me this long to realize how stupid it was to stand aside and let someone else take you." She wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Please do not say anything for a moment." She nodded and tightened her grip. Then, when she could take it no longer and was about to say something, he broke the silence. "I want to protect you any way that I can. Naraku is still out there. I will never let him lay one hand on you." She smiled. "He will not touch what is mine." She could feel his heart pounding against her cheek and it made her feel better. She knew that she was not the only one with a pounding heart.

**XxXxX**

Hey, all! I hope this chapter pleased you at least a little bit. Please review and I'll see ya in 18!

Thanks for sticking with me through this! You really encourage me to write more and try to do better! Thank you!


	18. Forgetting the Past

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 18 - Forgetting The Past

**XxXxX**

After a tough and trying journey through the woods, they reached the main road that the young girl led them to. Sango had not seen Sesshoumaru since their conversation but she knew why. He wanted to keep going that way for a while to be less conspicuous. When they reached the edge and emerged through the trees, they were all surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing on the hill that they had to climb to reach the main road. Sango smiled at him. He just stared at them with his amber gaze. The breeze softly caressed his silver locks and carried them until it no longer could.

"Come on, you guys." She trotted ahead but stopped when she realized that no one was following her. She turned to look at them.

"I smell something foul..." Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and they both looked in the same direction. "I knew it wouldn't last." Miroku looked at Sango with a panicked look. The girl they were travelling with was still staring at Sesshoumaru. Sango never bothered to learn her name.

"Who is he...?" She asked; her eyes wide. Rin and Jaken had their eyes on the miasma cloud that was coming their way. Sango frowned and ran up to Sesshoumaru's side.

"What are you doing? Get back down there!" He stated; his amber eyes glaring into her mahogany ones. She glared back.

"No! If he wants to take me, he will have to fight me. I am not running like a scared little coward." He held her gaze for a moment longer before looking back at the miasma that was drawing closer to them. Sango followed his gaze. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her body tense. The miasma stopped and vanished when the wind from Naraku's power blew it away.

"Sango." She froze at the sound of his voice. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and braced her, pushing her behind him so that she was out of Naraku's view. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise." Naraku chuckled. "Again we meet, Lord Sesshoumaru. You will not stand in my way, I hope?" Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and growled.

"You will not touch her." His voice was colder than Sango had ever heard before. She supressed a shiver as she watched anger register briefly on the hanyou's face.

"You'll have to go through us, too!" Inuyasha shouted; landing at his brother's side. "Ain't no way you're gettin' her the easy way!" Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku rushed forward to do battle. Meanwhile, that left Sesshoumaru and Sango facing off with Naraku. Shippou and Jaken watched with wide eyes. Rin was covering her eyes and quivering.

"I should kill you for what you did to her last time." Sesshoumaru stated icily. Naraku stood there with a pleased smirk on his face.

"She is beautiful and fiery, though, is she not? How could I resist her?" He chuckled and licked his lips. "I can still taste her sweet blood..."

"You-" Sango shouted and ran forward with her sword in her hand. She lunged at him and let her power flare in his eyes before slicing at him. He dodged and smirked in pleasure.

"Such a lovely fighter's spirit."

"You bastard..." She growled and sliced at his arm, successfully giving him a wound. It wasn't very deep but it pleased her to be able to wound him. In her mind, all of her worries and fears made him seem invincible. This proved it wrong. She continued to attack him, beginning to breathe hard from the energy she was putting out just to keep up with his speed. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was getting angry and trying to contain it before he killed everyone. He lunged forward but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naraku grab Sango's throat. She dropped her sword and brought her hands up, trying to pry his fingers from her flesh.

"Calm down, beautiful taiji-ya. I will not kill you. You are going to be mine even if I have to have Kanna suck your soul from you." She then brought her knee up and got him in the abdomen, feeling instant relief when he dropped her to the ground. Before Naraku could move toward her again, Sesshoumaru had him by the back of the throat.

"One more move and I will snap your neck." The Taiyoukai's eyes flashed red. He leaned down until his lips were mere inches from Naraku's ear. "You will pay for touching what is going to be mine." The hanyou tensed and stared at Sango. Sesshoumaru was about to snap his neck when something hit him from behind.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango cried; getting to her feet and rushing to his side. Naraku ripped her away from him and pressed his claws to her neck. He growled.

"You will be mine, not his." Sango noticed that he had her up against him and it was very easy to...

"Ugh..." She pulled back her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. He dropped to the ground, still holding her. She struggled in his grasp. She had to get free and see if Sesshoumaru was okay. He gripped her tighter and she let out a strangled cry. She tried to pry his fingers from her throat but it was useless. He was just as bad as Sesshoumaru had been. But the throat was the perfect spot to go for on a fighter. "L-Let...me...go!" Naraku snickered.

"Sorry, sweet Sango. But you will be mine whether you like it or not." He used his free hand to trace his claw down to her chest, cutting into her flesh and ripping the top portion of her shirt. "Your heart will belong to me." A snarl reached her ears and she was pulled into someone's arms. She instantly clung to him and tried to regain the ability to breathe.

"Never touch her again!" Sesshoumaru raked his claws across Naraku's chest, leaving bleeding flesh wounds. The Taiyoukai's eyes were blood red and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. His chest was heaving. By now, everyone was staring at the fight, even Kanna and Kohaku. The stripes on the side of his face turned darker and grew larger. But he would not transform. His chest rumbled with his growls and Sango only buried her face further into his shirt. Naraku got to his feet and looked at Kagura. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"I will be back for her." His message lingered on their minds as they stared at Sesshoumaru in wide-eyed astonishment.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked hesitantly. He blinked and his eyes and markings returned to normal. He looked down at her before dropping to his knees and trailing his eyes down the bleeding line Naraku had made on her chest. "I-I am fine." She reached up and touched his cheek with a smile. "Thank you for saving me again."

"I will always protect you." He tightened his hold on her and his eyes went to Inuyasha, who had only shifted his weight. Then the Taiyoukai looked at Miroku. The houshi stared back and knew what he saw in that amber gaze. He let a small smile pass his lips. He knew that Sesshoumaru was the only one who could ever understand her the way she needed to be understood. He gave a simple inclination of his head to assure the youkai lord that he would stay out of the way. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and held Sango to him as she stood on her slightly wobbly legs. "Can you walk?"

"There will be hell to the first person who tries to stop me." He could not suppress the chuckle that worked its way up his throat. She gave everyone a bright grin. "Thank you for...fighting for me." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"Ain't like we never have before." Then she walked over to Hiraikotsu and placed it on her back. "Let's hurry it up, though! I'm itchin' to get walkin'!" She glared at him.

"Just because you fought for me does not give you the right to boss me around!" She shouted. As usual, Inuyasha wound up hiding behind Kagome. Miroku sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru, who returned his gaze.

"Good luck to you." He muttered sarcastically; only to be hit in the head by a rock.

"Say something, Houshi-sama?" She asked menacingly. He shook his head and laughed nervously. Then he began to run and Sango chased after him, waving her fist threateningly in the air.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Sango sat with Rin and polished her large bone boomerang.

"Why do you do that?"

"Well, this stuff hardens on the surface and makes it easier to wound my enemies in battle." She explained as she handed Rin a small rag with the stuff on it. "Want to help?"

"Yes!" The little girl cheered as she kneeled in front of Sango and began helping to polish the large weapon. "Do you like Sesshoumaru-sama, Sango-chan?" Sango blushed and blinked.

"Well...yeah." She said softly. "I like him a lot." The two shared a smile before they were interrupted by Miroku.

"Rin? Can I have a moment alone to speak with Sango?" He asked and the girl nodded. She left with one last look back. As soon as she was out of sight, Miroku sat down in her place. "I realize now that you have three suitors. I can easily say that I do not wish to back down but it seems as though you are happier when you are around him."

"Houshi-sama..." Sango looked down. "I want to keep things the way that we have had them. I can tolerate touch again and I was never happier when I realized that. But...there is no doubt that things will change." She sighed. "I did have feelings for you. However, before I could begin to think to act upon them, Sesshoumaru entered the scene. Houshi-sama, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Miroku lifted his hand and brushed away one of her tears with a smile.

"My dear Sango, as long as you can find happiness then I know that I can move on." He pulled his hand away. "It is obviously hurting me to be this close to you and not being able to express my feelings for you. However, my affections should go elsewhere. I am poor and I am an itinerant, flirtacious houshi. How could I afford to support a family, even after Naraku is defeated? At any rate, looking to an unsure future is unwise." She narrowed her eyes at him before slapping him. His eyes went wide and he looked at the places his hands were. One was resting on his knee and the other was holding his staff. "What was that for?"

"That was for speaking of such things." She stated in a cold voice. He sighed and held up his cursed hand.

"There is nothing that I can do about it, Sango. I have a gaping hole in my hand and I cannot be sure of my future. Just like you now have the responsibility of the Sacred Jewel." He gave her a gentle smile. "Now, I believe that I have to find our dense hanyou friend. He told me that he wanted to speak with me." After he left, she set her rag down and sighed.

"This was not how I planned on them finding out." She looked at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. "In fact, I had no idea how to tell them so I guess it works." He walked toward her and kneeled down next to her. She stared up at him before he sighed and sat down. Then he grabbed her and pulled her in between his legs, holding her gingerly to his chest.

"We will work through our obstacles, will we not?" He asked quietly. She didn't answer but closed her eyes and felt the relief and safety that his arms offered. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, feeling her silky ebony locks against his skin. Her scent drifted up to him and it felt so nice to hold her. "Sango?" She moved slightly to tell him that she was still awake and listening. "I will not let you be taken from me."

"Naraku is persistant. He will wear us out..." She sat up and trailed off when she saw the look on his face.

"We have already found more ways than one to wear ourselves out." She gave him a look before smiling and leaning up, capturing his lips with hers. He felt a shudder run through her petite frame when he deepened it, his grip tightening on her. A soft moan escaped her pink lips when he nipped her bottom lip. He broke away; the feeling lingering before drifting away. She then lifted her hand and affectionately rested it on his cheek.

"Will you let me...stay by you?" She asked quietly. He blinked then smiled.

"As long as you wish to."

**XxXxX**

"Damn!" Inuyasha punched the tree he was standing in front of. "Damn you!" He was more than angry. What the hell was Sesshoumaru thinking?

"Inuyasha." The hanyou froze and turned to look at Miroku. The houshi stared at him with his face perfectly composed. "I do believe that you are taking your anger too far."

"What do you know, houshi? Who the hell asked you, anyway?" Inuyasha snapped; crossing his arms. He glared heavily at the tree he had previously been attacking.

"Sesshoumaru can make her happy. He can protect her. If he does not get the chance to fully realize his feelings, then what do you believe will happen? He will become more bitter and withdrawn than before. I at least thought that you could surmise that. Do you not care about your brother at all?" Miroku felt wrong, standing there and lecturing the hanyou about a brother that never cared for him once in his life.

"The only thing that I care about is the fact that he is the last living family I've got." Inuyasha looked at him with an empty look in his amber eyes. "That is the only bond we have." The houshi quickly realized one more fact that he knew he should bring up.

"Your father, Inutaisho..." Inuyasha frowned.

"What of him?"

"I have heard rumors in my travels. Apparently, Inutaisho took an inu youkai female as a mate and had a son with her." Miroku paused. "Myouga told me about it. He said that Inutaisho met your mother some time after that. My guess is that Sesshoumaru was old enough to understand the meaning of the word betrayal. He was old enough to experience it the hard way. Imagine how you would feel if your last memory of your father was one in which he was walking away from you; abandoning you for some brother that you did not even know you had." He sighed. "How would you feel if your mother died because of an attack from enemy forces and the only thing that your father did was turn his back on you? How would you feel if you were considered the last of the pure blood-line? Do you think now that Sesshoumaru lived a life where he got everything he wanted?" The hanyou began to feel guilty. He understood now why his brother hated him so much. "All he probably wanted was a father to raise him and protect his mother."

"I never..." Inuyasha trailed off. Miroku frowned.

"The real tragedy is that Sesshoumaru was tormented; just as you were. He was known as the son of the betrayer of the inu youkai clan. He was the bearer of the worst kind of torment. Your father left him for you. He betrayed his mate for your mother. You are the symbol of your father's betrayal." It was all too clear then. Inuyasha really felt like a jerk.

"What am I gonna do, houshi? I can't just accept the fact that they're together all of a sudden." Miroku shook his head. He had tried everything he could. Inuyasha turned and silently walked away.

**XxXxX**

He was silent and stealthy as he infiltrated their room. His sharp eyes could make out their shapes beneath their thin blankets. His gaze was only on one of them, however. Her ebony hair was spread out like a silk curtain across her pillow and her chest rose and fell steadily.

_Are you really happy with him? Does he treat you the way that you deserve to be treated?_

She remained completely oblivious to his presence and for that he was grateful. He suddenly held his breath and backed against the wall when she sat up and looked around with her mahogany eyes. He felt his heart nearly stop when her gaze went over him but she didn't seem to take any notice. Instead, she got up and went to the door, throwing it open to reveal the stillness of the sleeping world outside. She walked out onto the porch and down the steps, where she noticed a lone figure standing in the sliver of moonlight that peeked through the dark, roiling clouds. He peered out from the doorway so that he wasn't seen.

"Sesshoumaru..." The name left her lips in a shaky whisper. She ran the rest of the distance and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Come." He said softly. "We do not want to wake anyone." She nodded and hesitantly let go of him. Then she smiled and took his hand in hers as they walked. He followed them like a shadow. He needed to see it for himself. There was no way that he would let it go with just the houshi's explanation. They made it to a small meadow and immediately Sesshoumaru sat down and pulled Sango down with him. She frowned at him before taking his face in both of her hands.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered; looking away from him as though she were ashamed.

"Of what?" He asked gently; gazing at her calmly.

"Your...death." She felt tears sting her eyes but she didn't want them to fall. He could smell how agonizing it was for her to recall it. He lifted his hands and took her own in his before resting his cheek in her hair.

"You have nothing to fear." He soothed her. Then he pulled back and released her hands in favor of wrapping them around her lithe body. She looked up at him and gasped softly when he kissed her. She leaned into his tender touches. She shivered as she ran her tongue over his fangs. She began trembling in his arms; almost every emotion rising to the surface. Inuyasha's face burned and he felt so guilty. Sesshoumaru was too distracted to notice him so he ran off. He had seen all he needed to. His brother was so gentle with her... Perhaps, deep...deep...deep...deep down, he actually had a heart.

_Nah, that's a little too cruel, even for him._

The hanyou smiled. He felt better, knowing that they were well on their way to understanding and even approaching a breakthrough in their relationship.

**XxXxX**

Sango and Sesshoumaru walked back, hand-in-hand. It was around sunrise. The taiji-ya looked a little drained but Inuyasha couldn't smell anything to hint that they had done something. Sango released his hand and turned around when she was on the second step, which put her to his height. She then gave him a quick kiss before turning back around and going inside. Before Sesshoumaru had a chance to leave, Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey...can I talk to you for a minute?" The Taiyoukai's gaze went to his brother. For a moment, Inuyasha could hardly begin to think about what he wanted to say. The hanyou cleared his throat nervously when Sesshoumaru gave him a nod. "I...uh...I heard about what happened to you back then, when I was little. I'm... I can't apologize for Father and I have no reason to apologize but I wanted..." He hesitated. The youkai's expression was still the same. "I wanted to see if we could...y'know..." His face turned red.

_Dammit! Why is it so hard to talk to him?_

"I wanted to forget the past. We both wound up in the same boat because of Father but neither of us chose this life." He stared at his older sibling. For once in his life, he wanted them to be brothers. He knew that they would never fully become friendly or develop that sibling love but it was something. "We're brothers whether we like it or not, Sesshoumaru. We can at least act the part. Brothers shouldn't kill each other out of spite." The Taiyoukai's stoic, expressionless look did not vanish from his visage. If anything, it only increased Inuyasha's anxiety. Sesshoumaru turned around and began walking away. He stopped and looked at his brother over his shoulder.

"Why not, little brother? After all, I have no use for a sword that I cannot touch and your life is barely worth sacrificing my love for." The hanyou knew what he was talking about and grinned. Sesshoumaru smirked back. "Also, it is far better not to waste my time fighting you when I could be paying more attention to killing Naraku."

"..." Inuyasha frowned before he realized that his brother was teasing him. "Hey!"

**XxXxX**

Well...that was one really long and interesting chapter, ne? Sango and Sesshoumaru are together! Woo!

Please review!


	19. The Unsolved

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 19 - The Unsolved

**XxXxX**

Kagome and Sango walked out of the room to be greeted by only the busy bustle of the day. There was no fussy, irate hanyou screaming at them to get their things ready to leave. Sango looked over at her friend with a frown.

"I do not believe we are going anywhere." She said softly. "That probably means that we are staying until we figure out about those youkai." Kagome nodded.

"That's probably the reason." They walked for a bit before Sango looked up into a tree and smiled. Inuyasha was lying on the lowest branch, which started quite a way up, with one leg hanging off and the other stretched along the branch with his arms pillowing his head against the trunk. His eyes were closed and he was dozing. She looked down at her small neko by her feet.

"Well, Kirara and I will go and see what we can find out." Kagome nodded and watched her friend walk away. It was strange to see her and Sesshoumaru together. The taiji-ya walked along the path until she could see the forest that they passed through.

_Those youkai had no scent, as Inuyasha said. They cannot be Naraku's, in that case. And they were definitely not any kind of animal youkai...nor were they elemental. What is going on...?_

She was about to walk down the hill when she spotted a boy about Kagome's age picking herbs. She looked down at her neko and nodded before they went over to him.

"Excuse me?" He turned around and looked up with wide eyes. When he saw her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you startled me." He smiled. "You walk so quietly."

"I was trained to." She looked into the darkness of the trees. "Uh, I was wondering if you could tell me about the youkai that have been attacking the women of this village." She paused. "Can you help me?"

"I can try..." He scratched the back of his head. "What do want to know, exactly?" She tapped her chin.

"How old is this village?" She asked. "Did you steal their territory?"

"Not that I know of. This village is two years old. We came from surrounding lands to this place because of the medicinal herbs that are supposed to grow here. A lot of our families were burdened with illness." He explained thoughtfully. "There was no mention of youkai in those woods." She looked down at her neko.

"They had to come from somewhere..." Her voice trailed off. "How long have they been plaguing you?"

"Over a year." He muttered disdainfully.

"That long? Then they cannot be Naraku's..." She had already known that, anyway. His minions had his scent. He had no reason to hide. "So, did you do anything to anger them?"

"No." He shook his head. "I've been here since the start. I cannot say that I founded it but I did help out. This land was free of youkai." She narrowed her eyes.

_Inuyasha could not smell them, I could not sense them, and they came, in a way, out of nowhere..._

Nothing seemed to match up. She sighed.

"Thank you for your time." She offered him a weary smile. "I guess I will find my answers elsewhere..." Meaning that she had to go back inside the forest. There was nothing else to find in the village, obviously.

"Oh, no trouble, Lady..."

"Sango." She said softly. He smiled brightly.

"No trouble at all, Lady Sango." She smiled back. "I am Kunitaro. If you have anymore questions, I will be happy to answer them for you."

"Thank you, Kunitaro-san." She walked away, fully intending on finding her answers.

**XxXxX**

"Miko." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice broke her concentration. She looked up from her books and noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway.

"Y-Yes?" She asked hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where is she?" She stared at him for a moment before frowning and looking at her watch.

"Oh, you mean Sango? She should be back by now... She told me that she was going to find out what she could about those youkai that attacked us the other day. Inuyasha said they had no scent so..."

"Why are nameless youkai a problem?"

"Because they were attacking the village women and-" She looked up and her heart nearly stopped. He was bearing his fangs and growling. "Sesshoumaru, she can-"

"She was wounded. They will be drawn to her blood. Any and all youkai." He vanished at the end of his sentence and her mouth went dry.

_I've got to find Inuyasha!_

However, she was frozen to the spot on the floor. Sango was in grave danger.

**XxXxX**

_Dammit! This is as useful as a twig against a sword in battle!_

Sango had gone back to the spot where they had fought the youkai but there were no clues.

_And we burned the bodies..._

She gasped sharply and fell to her knees. She brought her leg close to her face and inspected it.

_This is the wound that I got from them. I forgot to heal it. Damn it all._

Her neko mewed at her before transforming. She could sense that something was wrong. Sango brought her hand to the cut and tried to heal it. A shock went through her body. Her eyes widened when she heard a loud growl right behind her. She turned around in time to see one of the large youkai that she had been looking for. Kirara's hackles raised and she roared. The big neko jumped at it just as Sango stood and removed an arrow from the quiver as she got her bow ready. Then she shot it. Kirara bit into its black fur with a feral cry.

"Kirara!" She cried when a second went at her friend. She immediately shot at it. Her arrow sunk deep into its side. It let out an indisguishable howl. A third knocked her off her feet and she quickly kicked at it.

_They attack in groups... Oh, damn..._

She winced when it clawed at her chest, trying to rip her heart out or something of the sort. Once again, she kicked it away and took an arrow from her quiver. She drove it into its arm. Then she backed away and stood up. She had lost her bow... It was between the legs of the youkai. She pulled her sword from its sheath and went after the ones that were attacking Kirara. She could only hope that they made it back alive. She would fight as hard as she could.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru followed her scent as quickly as he could.

"Kirara!" The cry only made him run faster. Her voice...her scent... He had to make it there before they killed her. He continued to dodge trees and leap over unearthed roots. His silver hair whipped out behind him and his youki soared. The scent of blood reached his nose yet his heightened senses detected no source of anything. It was her neko's blood... When he made it there, she was holding her small neko in the crook of one arm while fighting off the offending beasts with the other holding her sword. He stopped just behind them and raked his claws through them. Sango let out a breath of relief when she saw him behind them. "Sesshoumaru-"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked hotly; his breath coming out in quick pants. "Did you not know that it was dangerous?" She winced at his tone and looked down at her ripped kimono. Then her gaze went to Kirara and she tried to heal her neko. It worked without a problem. So she healed herself and smiled when the cut disappeared along with the ones on her chest. Sesshoumaru was still glaring at her when she looked up at him.

"I have to find out what's going on. I cannot just leave it alone, Sesshoumaru." He stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulders in a vice-like grip.

"You could have been killed!" His eyes flickered red momentarily. "You could have been killed." He repeated in a softer tone. His grip eased on her and she fell into his arms. He cradled her there for a long moment. She felt his rapid heartbeat beneath her hand and felt guilty for making him worry.

"I am so sorry..." She whispered. He remained silent and just held her. Tears stung her eyes. He worried about her a lot. A soft smile graced her pink lips and she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes but a voice made them snap open again.

"We ain't interruptin' anything, are we?" Sesshoumaru looked over and narrowed his amber eyes at his brother.

"No." The Taiyoukai slowly let Sango go and she flushed a light pink.

"Oh! Sango, your kimono!" Kagome gazed at her friend worriedly. Miroku and Shippou were over by the three youkai.

"I know..." The young taiji-ya sighed. "I need a bath and a change of clothes." The miko smiled and pulled her friend by her arm past everyone else, toward the village. Inuyasha looked back at his brother when they were gone. Shippou followed Kirara when Miroku sent him a look.

"Kagome told us a little late, huh?" Sesshoumaru frowned at the statement.

"She was fine. Nothing really serious." He looked at the youkai on the ground. His anger was gone, filled with a fatigue that he never felt before.

"Well, now we have a few things we can use to see what the hell they are." The hanyou walked over and took out Tetsusaiga, making a long, deep cut in the closest one's chest. The smell made the two youkai step back and hold their sleeves over their noses. Inuyasha coughed. Miroku could smell it faintly but not as strongly so he was the candidate to investigate. He stepped closer and used the butt of his staff to pin one of the skin flaps to the ground. He peered inside and noticed nothing unusual.

"I do not see anything that..." He trailed off before reaching in and making a face. He pulled out a jewel shard. "A shard? Shouldn't Sango have sensed it?"

"Do you think it's a fake?" Inuyasha frowned. He stepped closer and ripped the innerds out of the youkai. He recoiled in disgust but looked at the black youkai. "Shit, this is goin' nowhere! Miroku, you got that shard?"

"Yes."

"Let's bury these corpses and head back so Sango and Kagome can have a look at it."

**XxXxX**

Sango chanced a glance at the tears in her kimono. The youkai had obviously been trying to rip her heart out, which was not soothing in the least. She shrugged before letting it slide down her uninjured, lithe body to crumple to the floor. She undid the wrap around her chest and let that fall neatly on the pile before climbing into the steaming water of the bath. A sigh escaped her lips before she completely submerged herself. It felt wonderful to finally relax in hot, clean water. She came back up after a moment.

_I can hardly believe that he was that concerned for me. He knows that I can take care of myself._

She smiled. He really did care for her. He worried so much for her safety.

_I really do love him. He is so very gentle with me._

A contented sigh escaped her lips. Then she brought her hand up to her forehead and traced the shards. She would fulfill her promise to Kikyou and to herself. She would end the legacy of the Shikon no Tama. However, they had to defeat Naraku first. He was the greatest and only obstacle in their way.

_It doesn't make any sense. If he did not send those youkai then where did they come from?_

She lifted one leg up and looked at the spot where the cut had been. Her eyes filled briefly with tears. She had enough of fighting for her life and purity. She had enough of youkai, even if she did love Sesshoumaru. She hated and despised living like she was. With a frustrated sigh, she washed and got out. It was going to be a long day.

**XxXxX**

Sango was helping the innkeeper's wife do her chores when she was approached by Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku. The houshi held out a jewel shard and she frowned.

"W-What..." She reached out and took it from him. It was not a real jewel shard. "This is not real. Where did you get it?"

"Inside one of those youkai that attacked you." Inuyasha answered; crossing his arms. "I want you here in the village or in the next one, that way, finding out what you can. No more venturing in the woods for you." He glared sharply at her then turned on his heel and left. Miroku offered her a small smile then followed the hanyou out. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to her face before stepping away.

"I second his decision." She threw herself into his arms and closed her eyes. She wanted to be like that forever.

"I am sorry that I made you worry but I cannot find anything out in a village of people that know nothing about those youkai." He heaved a sigh and rested his cheek in her hair.

"No, absolutely not." He said in a soft voice. "I will not allow you to go by yourself. If you even want to think of stepping inside the forest, you come and get me." She pulled slightly away from him.

"I am not a child, Sesshoumaru." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I did not say that you were. It is too dangerous out there. You-" A little girl burst into the room, crying and holding her arm.

"Sango-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin gazed up at them with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Some mean boy pushed me!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and he tensed. Sango gave him a warning look before kneeling down and smiling at the little girl. She healed the girl's scrape and grabbed her hand before standing up.

"Let's go find this boy and get him to apologize, all right?" She left with little Rin at her side. Sesshoumaru was about to follow when he heard someone behind him.

"You are fond of her." He turned around and smirked.

"She will be my mate soon." The elderly woman grinned at him.

"Young love. Was that your little girl?" He frowned.

"In a way." She raised a brow.

"Was it Sango-chan's child?"

"No." The word left his mouth quicker and sharper than he had intended. She frowned at him. "I saved her and she has been with me ever since. She does not have any parents." He turned and went outside; the woman following right behind him. The little boy that pushed Rin was finished apologizing and the two were playing hide-and-seek. Sango walked over to him and kissed him quickly.

"Come, Eriko-san. We can get back to the chores now."

"Thank you again, Sango." They walked away and left the inu youkai to wonder what exactly he was going to do.

**XxXxX**

Sango did as Sesshoumaru asked and went into the woods with him. She had inspected the jewel shard the other night.

_Whoever is making these is pouring their own blood into the shards and freezing it with their youki to give it solidity and power. Incidentally, the women's bodies never turned up and were never found. I would say that a guard is bad news. I will have to come alone later._

As she was going over the clues in her mind, she mapped out the path that she would take.

"Can you smell anything?"

"The only scent that came from those youkai was too overwhelming. I cannot say exactly what it was." She frowned. The hardest part to believe was that there was a scent to them at all.

"How could such a potent scent be completely contained inside?" She wondered aloud to her companion.

"It is some trick or black magic. Father did not leave much behind but what he did was useful and valuable in itself." She remained silent.

_Maybe Houshi-sama will have some answers for that one. Who could possibly be doing such a cruel thing as abducting women and children?_

She did not believe that those who went in were dead.

_No...there's more to it than that. My shards worked on their own before. Then my arrows had no effect. Something is definitely not right about this..._

They went back to the village after another hour of wandering fruitlessly around. Sango immediately went to seek out Miroku.

"Houshi-sama?"

"Sango? What is it?" He turned and gazed at her with a concerned look.

"Walk with me for a moment." She stated flatly. He blinked but nodded to her demand. As they walked along the dirt trail, she gave him a long look. "Tell me... What do you know of black magic?"

"Black magic?" He thought for a moment. "Well, only what I picked up in my travels. Why do you ask?"

"I need to know what kind of incantation or magic would conceal scent inside of a puppet."

"What on earth...?"

"Do you know of any?" He looked uneasy.

"That can only be done when the puppet maker's blood is involved. No mere mortal can do such a thing. Very few priestesses, miko, and houshi can. If it does happen, there is usually a youkai involved." She narrowed it down to a few options.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that comes to mind." He answered straightly. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, Houshi-sama." She stared at him. "I have nothing that comes to mind." She stopped walking. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime."

**XxXxX**

I hope this chapter was as fun to read as it was to write! Sango and Sesshoumaru's feelings for each other are getting stronger and stronger, ne? Well, hope you enjoyed! See ya in the action-packed chapter 20!

Please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Maiden of Shikon

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20 - Maiden of Shikon

**XxXxX**

The darkness cloaked her dark, lithe shape as she ran from the village in the dead of night. Her ebony bangs thrashed against her face. The four glowing, ethereal shards in her forehead made her feel safe, even though she knew that something was wrong. When she was at the bottom of the hill, she stopped and stared into the darkness. She shifted and glanced down. Her taiji-ya uniform was perfect for a job like this. She was barely noticeable in the dark, save for the shards. One of the other things that made her feel secure was not only the bow and arrows strapped to her back but the familiar weight of Hiraikotsu. She began running steadily toward where she felt the power. She slid to a stop when she saw something move in the shadows. Two black, disfigured shapes entered her line of vision. After a moment, they attacked her at the same time. She pulled Hiraikotsu forward and blocked their attacks. She was there for a purpose and she wouldn't lose.

_I have to find those women and children before the others become targets. Rin, Shippou, and Kagome..._

She jumped back to avoid a swipe from one's claw that could have knocked her unconscious. She growled and ran forward, going for the kill. They dodged quickly. She swung her bone boomerang again and landed a hit right across the side of one's face. It howled in pain and tried to back away. She made a clean slice across its chest then went after the other. Sango was too smart to fall into its trap to lead her away from her path so she threw her weapon to the side and pulled out the bow. She engaged it and aimed. Then she dislodged.

_Hit!_

She watched as the glowing arrow hit its mark. The glow expanded before going out. She ran forward and looked around in the area before picking up an odd, glowing shard.

_Good... I didn't hit it._

The shards had most likely been placed in the 'heart' of the youkai. That seemed to be the only logical answer. She had dissolved the aura that was trapped inside by the magic. That meant that anything with the same aura would dissipate. She went back to the other one and found that she was right in assuming that the shard was in the 'heart' or 'center.' As she went through the disgusting organs, she noticed that each one was from a different type of youkai. In that, she could be sure that the form was from a dark combination of different youkai types. She gazed at the shards for a moment longer before standing up and going for Hiraikotsu. When she was ready and had placed the shards in the glass container that Kagome had given her, she set off at a quick jog. She made fast tracks, weaving through trees expertly.

_As long as I am able to lock on that aura, I can find whoever is responsible for this._

The surroundings grew different, darker in a sense. The trees began to grow twisted and bare and the air was heavy and laden with silence. The grasses were brown and withered. The sliver of silver moonlight cast an eerie, ethereal glow over the area and lit up the barrier that she was quickly approaching. She stopped in front of it and the shards in her forehead began glowing brightly. She went forward slowly, walking almost hesitantly through. A temple, appearing abandoned, shimmered into her sight as soon as she was through.

_There is no mistake...this is the place._

Her quiet, cautious steps did not disturb the ancient, powerful silence that rested within the barrier. The line of trees ended as she neared the illuminated temple, giving way to a dry, barren clearing. She walked through it, feeling her resolve pushing in front of her emotions and keeping them locked away behind an icy wall. She paused in front of the steps before going up. They creaked and groaned under her sudden weight, breaking the deafening silence. Then the soft sound of the sliding door broke it a second time. Her mahogany eyes took in the perfectly kept condition of the room behind the door. A candle, giving off a soft, mysterious glow, sat on a table to the right. The circle of light revealed a man with short red hair in houshi robes, sitting against the wall with a book propped up in his lap. He lifted his gray eyes to gaze at her before smiling. She noticed markings that normally belonged to youkai occupying his face. He had one black stripe on each side of his face and sharp, pointed ears.

"What business do you have here?" He took in all that she was before be returned her gaze once more.

"I have come for you, Houshi-sama." Despite his youkai markings, she knew that he was a houshi.

"You have figured out my riddle?" She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. The air seemed sort of stale inside the temple. "What is your name, dear one?" She checked a shiver before narrowing her eyes at him. She knew that to those who had a deep sense of knowledge, a name spoke volumes. "One of such beauty cannot be nameless." Sango actually had three names: one as a taiji-ya, one as a priestess, and the other bearing both with the tie of the burden known as the Shikon no Tama.

"I am more complex than that." She smiled coldly. "I have more than one name." He did not seem surprised. That, however, changed when she took out the glass container with his shards inside. "And, it seems, so do you." A slow grin reached his lips. Sango stared evenly at the houshi sitting across from her. "Why have you been making false shards filled with your blood?" He sighed softly.

"I have been trying to get free for years." He answered. "My brother trapped me inside this barrier and the only way that I could survive was to send my creations." She frowned.

"The only way you..." Her voice trailed off. He watched her think, finding a fascination in her delicate beauty and her obvious deadliness. "Wait!" She snapped her fingers. "You take women and children because they are supposedly the weaker of any group." Her eyes narrowed. "They are more vulnerable and..."

"Stronger in the way that they _feel_." She gasped.

"You live off emotions!" He nodded and crossed his arms. She was clever and very smart. "However, that does not justify as to why you were placed inside this barrier and why you must abduct innocent villagers."

"That fact is the truth, dear one." He said with a smile. "Though, I do not feel guilt for living." She frowned deeper.

"What is it that you did to make him trap you in here?" His smile widened.

"You are getting into a riddle game with me?"

"I don't care what I have to do to get answers." Her voice was calm. Then he looked up at her to see emotions flitting, quick as lightning, across her eyes.

"You would..."

"Anything to get you to live long enough to get answers." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is it youki that you use to trap the scents and aura inside the youkai?"

"In a way." He smirked. "It was actually a method used to give secret messages from one houshi to the next. The theory is ancient and I am not certain that many know of it." She raised a brow.

"How do you contain your own aura inside of them?"

"If you can contain your own, then you can contain another's." His gray eyes glittered. "I sense a deep love inside of you. I also sense an emptiness and concern." She nodded.

_The love is from my taiji-ya side, being for Sesshoumaru and my friends. The emptiness is from Midoriko's missing piece of her soul. Lastly, the concern is from both of us for the fate of the jewel._

He stared at her as she pieced it all together.

"You must have three names then, correct?" The sharp glance that she sent him gave away the answer. "Yes, you have three." He smiled.

"You never answered my question."

"Dear one, you must give more to me than that." Sango growled at him.

"What more do you want from me?"

"One of your names." She tried to think of the one that he would not have heard.

"Sango." She stated emotionlessly. He flinched at the tone but quickly covered it up. He thought for a little while.

"Coral..." She stiffened and her heart began to race. "I am trapped here because of my other half."

"Other half?"

"My half youkai heritage from my mother. She was drawn to my father because he wore his emotions on his sleeve." Her eyes widened. "My brother hated having a hanyou brother."

"Your brother was...a houshi?"

"Yes." He looked down. "He was fully human." She gazed at him with a frown on her face for a moment before a small smile reached her lips. He looked up when she spoke.

"I know someone who is a hanyou. He is one of my very best friends and he has an older brother, too. His brother is a full youkai and despised him until they made amends." She sighed. "Up until this ordeal came around, they would look for any excuse to kill each other." He tilted his head before smiling.

"Thank you, Sango, for keeping me company before I died. No one has ever willingly sacrificed themselves to answer the riddle and come to speak with me." He brushed her cheek and she froze. His skin was chilled as if he had been sitting in a snow storm for too long. Then he traced her shards before a sound caught in his throat. "M-Maiden of Shikon..."

"H-Houshi-sama?" He shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"I am barely living this way. Once I die, every woman and child will be free from this prison. You must kill me, Sango." She stood up and nearly fell over Hiraikotsu.

"N-No..." She shook her head. "I-I can't." He stared at her with a frown on his face.

"But that is what you came to do. Please free me from this place. I am going mad sitting here like this; alone." He gestured to the book. "That is my journal. Take it with you. It has many things that will help you along the way." She hid her face in her bangs but he knew what was happening. And it made him feel terrible. "Sango."

"I...know..." She bent and picked up her bow and an arrow. Then she engaged the bow before looking into his gray eyes. He watched one lone tear fall and felt his chest tighten. "Good bye, Houshi-sama. May you rest in peace."

"Good bye, Sango. Thank you." She dislodged the bow and stared as he was pinned to the wall. He let a small smile pass his lips as his eyes closed forever. Tears ran down her cheeks and she fell to her knees.

**XxXxX**

That was how they found her an hour later. Sesshoumaru went forward and bent down next to her.

"What happened?" His eyes went to the houshi. Miroku walked over to the body.

"He was a houshi..." A sob escaped the taiji-ya's lips when he said it. "Sango." She hugged herself and bent down so they couldn't see her face.

"He was...trapped in here for so long. He...asked me to free him." Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

"He was hanyou." He looked at the girl on the ground. "What did he want with the women and children?"

"His brother locked him in here because he was ashamed to have a hanyou brother. He abducted them...so that he could feel their emotions. He lived off emotions." She explained. She stood up and went to the book before picking it up. Why had he given it to her?

_Because I was the only one... That and the fact that it could fall into the wrong hands._

She turned to see the others staring at her.

"Can we go now, please?" Inuyasha nodded. "I think the women are out in the front." Sesshoumaru had Hiraikotsu strapped across his back. She gave him a weary smile of thanks. Kagome walked outside ahead of them and gave out a startled sound. They rushed out after her. "Kagome?" Sango stopped and stared at the small group of women and children. "Oh..." They all looked very well and taken care of, considering how long some of them had been there.

"Let's get going, okay?" Miroku asked softly; placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

**XxXxX**

Hours later, Sango was isolated and alone, reading the houshi's journal. She found a lot of amazing facts in the pages of very neat writing. One passage caught her interest, especially:

_Being locked in this dark place has shown me a side of the life I feared that really is not so retched and terrible. My life is not as meaningless as my brother told me it was. I am going to wait for someone to come and pass my test. This knowledge that I have gained is more important than even the Shikon no Tama... I have realized the secrets of darkness. I will wait until the Maiden of Shikon arrives. It seems like a long time now that I have seen four shards together in my dreams. Without that power, no one can use my knowledge._

The taiji-ya stopped. Her finger brushed over the three words.

_'Maiden of Shikon' is what he whispered when he saw my shards... What is happening?_

She bit her bottom lip lightly. Someone entered the room, causing her to look up.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered. He bent down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am reading the houshi's journal." She snapped it shut and set it aside. "What did you need?" She asked softly. He leaned over and captured her lips in a short kiss.

"I wished to see you. You have been in here for a while." His amber eyes gazed at her in slight concern. "You are not upset, are you?" She shook her head.

"No." He gave her a hand up and she took it.

"The miko says it is time to eat."

**XxXxX**

The night of the new moon was upon them. Everyone had to be on their guard. Kagome was studying her school books and Sango was reading the houshi's journal.

"Oh! Kagome, listen to this..." The taiji-ya paused before clearing her throat. "It says: 'Thou, being the Seeker of Knowledge, must ultimately be pure of heart and soul to use any of these spells that I, the Seeker of the Maiden of Shikon, have thus gathered." Kagome frowned and looked up.

"Who is the Maiden of Shikon?" She asked curiously. Then she gasped. "You are, aren't you? He succeeded in his goal before he died, then, Sango."

"I suppose. But I still do not understand... How did he gather so much knowledge?"

"Maybe from those fake shards? Y'know, his blood had to have some power and it obviously could store things." The young girl was otherwise drawing a blank. Sango took the shards out.

"You may be right." There was silence as they both got back to their studies. "When are you thinking of returning?"

"I have an exam next week. Inuyasha isn't going to be happy with me but I have to go back. I need to pass in order to get into a good high school. My attendance record is horrendous but, if I get good grades, then maybe I could..." She trailed off when she noticed Miroku standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Ladies." He said in a serious tone. "However, there are youkai heading this way." Sango had been too busy to notice but stood up immediately and grabbed her bow and arrows before also grabbing the Hiraikotsu. "Sesshoumaru is holding them off until we get there." She grabbed her things before running into a back room and changing. She ran out before Kagome even finished getting ready.

"Wait! Sango!"

**XxXxX**

Ohh! Chapter 20, hmm? How is it? Please tell me what you think! I love this fic very much and it is so much fun to write!

Please review!


	21. Betrayed by Love

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 21 - Betrayed by Love

**XxXxX**

Sango ran as swiftly and steadily as she could. The battle was just up ahead. She saw Sesshoumaru getting attacked from all sides. Not only that, but the youkai were not weak. They were powerful and they would not go down easily. She stopped when she saw one beginning to attack the Taiyoukai from behind. As quickly as she could, she released a sacred arrow. Without waiting for it to hit its mark, she fired more. Then she placed the bow back over her shoulder before gripping Hiraikotsu and throwing it at the group who were coming at her.

"Sango..." Sesshoumaru whispered; finally noticing that she had arrived. She looked skilled and determined.

"Get your act together, Sesshoumaru!" She shouted at him with a smirk. "I can't save your ass every time you daydream!" He gave her a look before leaping up and bringing down his youki whip on the confused youkai.

"Save it, wench." He stated; his lips twisting into a smirk. She glared at him as she cut a charging youkai in half. Then Kagome and Miroku arrived on Kirara. Jaken was not far behind. The four stopped briefly to watch the fight.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go!" Kagome rushed in.

**XxXxX**

Sango stood on the battlefield after everything was all over. Her dark mahogany eyes gazed down at the jewel shard in her hand. It was all they got from battling the army of youkai. She closed her fist over it. The stars shone dimly in the sky, the night slowly turning into dawn.

_Naraku must have sent them..._

She felt disgust rise in her stomach. He was still the biggest threat. There was just no escaping the persistant hanyou.

"Sango." She turned around and noticed the human Inuyasha standing there. He frowned at her.

"Here." She tossed him something and he reached up and caught it. When he looked down into his hand, he saw the shard she had been holding. "You take it, since it would be in danger of getting back to Naraku if I have it." She answered the unasked question.

"What do you mean by that? We've stopped him before, Sango. I'll be damned if he gets hold of you again." She looked back at him just as the tip of the sun rose over the mountains. A sad smile rested on her face and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"No matter what I do, where I go, or whoever is protecting me, he finds me and somehow manages to get me. I just can't do it anymore, Inuyasha." He frowned before he felt the pulsing of his youkai blood. His hair turned silver and his senses increased once more. She smiled. "Even now, I would like to know peace. I would like to know it once more."

"We'll get you that peace. I promise." He walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, what can a nice dawn like this bring except a nice day?" She looked at him again and smiled slightly.

"I have never had the priviledge of hearing his highness Inuyasha speak in such a _sensitive_ way." He growled.

"Give it a rest." She laughed and brought her hand up to touch his. He heard her sigh.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked. She looked back at the sun.

"Don't make promises to me." He frowned and sighed.

"Whatever." She smiled.

"Now _that_ is the Inuyasha I know."

"Feh."

**XxXxX**

Kagome and Miroku stared at the scene with frowns on their faces.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kagome asked. The houshi next to her shrugged.

"None of our business, whatever it is." Sesshoumaru stood, some distance away, tending to his wounded arm. The wound felt weird but he couldn't think of how. He couldn't detect anything with his nose. Soon, Sango walked over to him and peered at it curiously.

"You didn't tell me you got wounded!" She scolded him. He scowled at her.

"It will heal." She glared up at him and crossed her arms. "What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, it will. If you let me, the process will go faster."

"Hm." He gave up and handed it over. She gently placed her glowing hand over it. She jerked away and stared at it. Sesshoumaru felt an odd urge to transform suddenly...and not in a good way.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" His eyes widened and began to go red. "Sesshoumaru! Stop it!" She grabbed his shoulders but he shoved her away. Laughter could be heard from the trees nearby.

"Let us see how you handle a fully transformed Taiyoukai in a rage." Sango felt tears come to her eyes.

"Naraku, you bastard!" She stood up and ran at the Taiyoukai. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She wouldn't let go, even if he tried to throw her off. "Sesshoumaru..."

"Sango, don't you see? You are the one he wishes to kill." Naraku laughed and it faded away as he left. Sango let her tears fall down her face as Sesshoumaru growled and fought with the transformation.

"Sango!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get away from him!"

"No!" She looked up at the youkai's face. "Please...don't do this." She looked at the wound, which was glowing white.

_That's..._

Her eyes widened. Could her powers have set it off? She closed her eyes when she felt his claws slice through her shoulder.

"Sango! Goddammit! Get over here!" Inuyasha was ready to charge in but Miroku wouldn't let him.

"Sango!" Kagome cried in horror. Sesshoumaru began to grow into his canine form. The taiji-ya held on desperately. The shards in her forehead began to burn. She felt the pain in her shoulder increase when she was shaken. She held onto his fur but dropped to the ground when he shook her off. His mouth dripped with venom, which she had to dodge, as well as his claws. He barked at her, hesitating a few moments. It looked as though he was fighting with the urges to kill and taste blood. Then he snarled and lowered his massive head, biting into her side and lifting her from the ground. She cried out in pain. He began to shake her.

"Sesshoumaru!" She felt herself begin to grow dizzy. "Sess..." She coughed up blood. She could feel his fangs ripping through her. "Don't let...him...control you. Please fight. I...love you..." Her shards began pulsing. Sesshoumaru settled down and dropped her. Inuyasha met her half-way, catching her in his arms.

"Sango..." The hanyou landed and looked down at her. "Hey...don't die on us." She stared up at him blankly.

"Inu..." She choked on more blood. "Is he...?" He turned around and watched as his brother's eyes went back to normal. He knew what was coming. He was fearing it. "Tell me..."

"He's...back to normal, Sango." She sighed with relief. "Are you gonna live?"

"I don't know..." She looked down at her wounds. "I had...worse when Kohaku first gave me my scar." She then smiled weakly up at him. "The shards should help me heal. I don't have the energy to do it on my own." Sesshoumaru was back in his human form and was staring at Sango in wide-eyed horror. His face was flecked with blood and his claws were stained red. "Take me to him."

"Yeah." Inuyasha began to walk to his brother, all the while still staring down at the taiji-ya in his arms. "You really...love him?" She smiled and nodded.

"I love him. You have nothing to worry about." He chuckled lightly.

"It isn't him that I'm worried about."

"Shut up, hanyou." He looked up at Sesshoumaru before he stopped.

"Here, Sesshoumaru. The burden wants to be with you." Sango laughed slightly but stopped and winced. Her side was killing her. Sesshoumaru took her into his arms hesitantly before falling to his knees. He buried his face in her hair, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"Stop that." He heard her whisper. "Where is that wound? Let me see it." He pulled away, not caring if anyone saw the few tears that ran down his face. He balanced her in one arm before showing her the wound. "It's gone. The shards healed it and killed the effects, then." She looked down at her side and placed her hands on it. "Do not blame yourself. I can heal this." Her wound and hands began glowing along with the shards on her forehead. When the wound was completely healed, she fell unconscious. That was when they noticed her shoulder.

"I'll heal that for her." Kagome said softly. "You just get her back to the village. We will be right behind you." Miroku watched them sadly. He knew it had to be that way. Sango had to stop him herself. She had to get through to him. He sighed and watched as they all left him. Then Kirara shoved him gently with her head. He looked back at her.

"Let's go, hm?"

**XxXxX**

Sango slept peacefully through everything. It took her two days to heal enough to actually talk to anyone. The claw marks were hardly anything and healed well with Kagome's medicines. The taiji-ya was exhausted mostly from healing her side. Sesshoumaru never left her side and never spoke a word to anyone. Rin was going crazy. She wanted to know what had happened. Inuyasha finally got fed up with her and told her that Sango got hurt and Sesshoumaru was just upset. It was better to let him have his time alone. Miroku went about the village, helping others in need of assistance. Jaken was his quiet, mournful self. They all thanked whatever spirits answered their prayers. Finally, the toad youkai went into the room on the second day to see his Lord. He watched in astonishment as Sango lifted her hand and brushed his master's cheek with her fingers.

"I am so sorry." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Shh." She continued to stroke his cheek. "I am not on my deathbed, you idiot." She managed a smile. "I love you too much to be mad at you. Besides, it was not your fault."

"I love you." He admitted quietly. "I will kill Naraku for what he made me do to you." She frowned.

"When I saw what he was doing to you...I just wanted to cry. I would not leave your side; not even if you tried to kill me." He leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled away when he felt her hand clutch his. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." There was silence for a moment before Jaken knocked and entered.

"M'lord? How are you?" Sango turned her gaze to the small youkai. "M'lady..." Sesshoumaru looked at his vassel.

"I am fine, Jaken. There is no need to be concerned." His amber eyes met the large yellow ones when he looked up. Then he looked at Sango. He had nothing against her besides the fact that she was a human but Rin was also a human so he couldn't hate her for that. He found that he had absolutely no reason to hate her. She had tried to feed him, she loved his lord, and she was good to Rin. He bowed his head in shame.

"Jaken?" He looked up again at the sound of her soft voice. "You need not worry about him. He is too stubborn and thick-headed to let anything get to him." Sesshoumaru looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "That was as close to a compliment as you get."

"Insolent female." He smirked and stood up.

"Stubborn fool. Go and see Rin. She is probably really concerned for you." He nodded and began walking to the door, still holding her hand. Then she let go and he left. Jaken followed him out after giving her a long look. Then she lay back and went to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Sango was sitting up, brushing her hair. She had been thinking about how much she was willing to risk. She loved Sesshoumaru. She loved her friends. She was putting them in danger. They were in less danger when Naraku was pursuing the Shikon jewel shards.

_I cannot say there is anything I can do about it, though._

She sighed. They wouldn't let her leave them. Suddenly, someone entered. Little Rin and Sesshoumaru walked through the door. The small child ran to her and climbed into her lap.

"Sango-chan." She whimpered; clinging onto the taiji-ya's waist. "Are you feeling better?" Sango's mahogany orbs gazed into the warm, concerned chestnut eyes.

"Yes, Rin." She stroked the girl's hair. "I feel better. I am just tired now." The child's grip loosened and she looked at the older girl with a small smile.

"I love you, Sango-chan." The taiji-ya smiled softly and hugged Rin.

"I love you, too." She whispered. Her eyes stung with tears. She loved the girl like she was her own child. However, she knew that she could never replace Rin's real mother.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice carried over the silence of the room. The girl kissed Sango's cheek then got down and left the room.

"Good night." She called as she left. Sango looked at Sesshoumaru when they were alone before looking away and wiping her eyes.

"She is such a sweet child." She stated. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back before kissing her soft lips. She pulled away after a brief moment and watched him sit down next to her.

"Do you feel a lot better?"

"Yes." She laughed. "Stop worrying, will you? You will get..." She paused and reached out, fingering his hair. "I was going to say gray hair but..."

"Shut up." He pulled his hair from her grasp with a scowl. She reached out and ran her fingers through it with a smile.

"I love your pretty silver hair, Sessh." She laughed harder when he made a face. "I could call you Fluffy..."

"Oh, dear spirits..." He glared at her. "There is no way-"

"Too late. I'm attached." She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "That is your new pet name. Fluffy." She giggled. "I like it. Why don't you?"

"Because I would rather slice my wrists than hear that blasted nickname." He stated dryly.

"Fluffy-kins, is that any way to talk?" She asked in one of those baby voices. He growled at her. "Suck it up. I am calling you Fluffy only in the privacy of our own...room." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine...but I get to think of a nickname for you." She gave him a look.

"Nothing too bad, okay? Fluffy is not that bad."

"I will stay within limits."

"Why not just stick to your usual berating insults like wench?" He raised a brow and looked down at her.

"Perhaps."

**XxXxX**

The next day they packed up and moved out. The sun was shining and the air was warm. The birds chirped and squirrels chattered and fought over acorns. Inuyasha led the pack at the usual pace, followed by Kagome and her bike, then Miroku and Shippou, and lastly, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken. The small neko was dancing around Rin's feet and playing a game with her. Sango gave Sesshoumaru a smile before quickening her pace to walk next to Miroku.

"Houshi-sama?" She queried softly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Sango." He said cheerfully. "What brings you up here to talk with me?" She elbowed him in the side.

"I need a reason to speak with you?" He chuckled then shook his head, rubbing his side.

"No, of course not!" He sighed. "Do you think that we will be able to have some more peace before our next fight?" She snorted.

"I wish." He smiled. "With the things that have been happening lately, Naraku must have been pissed. I wonder what he'll throw at us next..."

"I doubt you will have to wonder." His soft voice made her look at him. Then she caught on and nodded.

"I guess you're right." She looked up at the sky. Birds flew by, soaring high above the ground. She then noticed some were circling ahead. She ran forward, leaving everyone in the pack behind. Inuyasha reacted and followed after her. Sesshoumaru was right behind him.

"What is it, Sango?" Inuyasha called. "What do you see?" She kept her breathing in check and watched the birds.

_Circling birds usually mean death..._

In times as such, she could not just let it go. She slid to a stop when she saw the dead body of a little boy. A young woman with curly brown hair was lying close to him. She was not yet dead. Sango kneeled down next to her and gave her some water from the bottle at her waist.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. The woman looked at the boy. She was a priestess by the way she was dressed. The body of a youkai lay just a few feet from the boy. Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru?" The Taiyoukai drew the Tenseiga and narrowed his eyes at the boy. Then he looked back at the others.

"Nothing." He stated. "He is too far gone."

**XxXxX**

That's as far as I think we'll go for now. Anyway, please review and I hope that you like it. As far as I'm concerned, I believe that we're making progress into the relationship of Sess and Sango. We can't go too fast, now, can we?

Thanks for reading this far!


	22. Defiance

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 22 - Defiance

**XxXxX**

**Her breath came out in wild pants. The darkness was shredded by glowing crimson eyes following her at a speed that was testing her own. She was just running. There was no purpose other than the fear that made her adrenaline kick in. His laughter in her ears mocked her mercilessly and drove her on. She felt one of his tentacles latch onto her ankle and pull. She fell on her stomach and it knocked the breath from her lungs.**

**"My dear...why do you run from me?" She struggled to regain the ability to breathe as she tried to pry his tentacle from her ankle.**

**"Let go!" She cried; grabbing a dagger and plunging it into his tender flesh. He just laughed and it grew again, circling up her body until it was wrapped around her waist. Then it turned into him with his arms around her. He lowered his face and kissed her so hard that she swore it would bruise her. He bit into her lower lip and she cried out, trying to pull away. He laughed before sliding down and grinning evilly at her. His bloody fangs glinted as they sank into her neck. She felt pain consume her body. Hot tears began sliding down her face. "No... NO!"**

**XxXxX**

Sango woke up with a silent scream. She was drenched in sweat. Her nightmares had definitely become more vivid. She pushed the covers away and looked around the dark campsite as she sat up. Her eyes lingered on Sesshoumaru, who was fast asleep against a tree on the other side. She stood up and walked quietly away. She went to the small stream and kneeled down next to it. She peered into the water before taking some into her hands. It was frigid cold when she splashed it onto her face. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily from the frigidness. She looked up when she thought that she saw something move. In the dark, she could have sworn that she saw crimson eyes leering at her. But she sternly told herself that the moonlight, or what there was of it, was playing tricks on her. As silently as her skill allowed, she stood and walked back to the campsite. She stopped as soon as she got there.

"Where were you?" The soft voice asked. She found herself staring into amber eyes. _His_ amber eyes.

"I had a nightmare and my face was covered in sweat. So I went to rinse it off." She answered quietly. He stared at her.

"What was your nightmare about?" His gaze was intense. She was having a hard time staring him the eyes.

"It isn't important." She responded shortly after looking away from him. She was about to walk around him but he moved in front of her and lifted her chin with his clawed fingers. He wasn't surprised to see the raw emotion in her eyes. He watched as tears began sliding down her face.

"Naraku." The word came out as a sharp growl and it made the taiji-ya flinch. "What the hell happened?" She tried to look away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"I was...running away from him. He was laughing at my pathetic attempt for escape. Then he caught me and...he marked me." She jumped when he moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. He pushed her head to the side slightly and gazed at her neck. Then he sighed. "It was only a dream, Sesshoumaru."

"Sango..." She felt him let go of her then wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her to his chest and held her. When he heard the trembling in her voice, the dream became real in his mind. He looked back at the others. They had buried the boy and the youkai. The priestess was asleep somewhat next to Miroku but yet out of his reach. Sango had healed her wounds and they had all traveled in the direction of the woman's village. She had been visiting another village to help with the healing of their illnesses. She was on her way home when she encountered the dead boy and the youkai feeding off of him. Inuyasha was deeply asleep. Miroku was practically in a coma. Kagome and Shippou were snoring just ever so lightly. Lastly, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken were on the other side of the clearing. They were curled up and looked dead to the world.

"Sesshoumaru, let's get some sleep." Her soft voice brought him back from his gazing. She pulled away from him and took his hand, leading him over to where he had previously been dozing. He lay down first then she followed, resting in the safety his embrace brought to her. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams this time." He said softly. She nodded and snuggled into his chest. A few minutes passed before her breathing slowed and sleep stole her away from the living world.

**XxXxX**

Sango opened her eyes when Sesshoumaru shifted. It was morning; that much she could tell. Inuyasha was already awake and talking to Miroku. Kagome and the children were the only ones still asleep. The priestess was staring at her. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"Did I wake you?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone. She rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, you did. It's a good thing, anyway. We cannot be sleeping the day away." She got out of his arms and stretched. Then she looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku with a smile. "I think I will go and refill our water supply. We forgot about it before, didn't we?" She dug through her bag and pulled out an empty gallon. She grabbed her water bottle and everyone else's before leaving. Sesshoumaru turned to his brother and the houshi.

"Inuyasha, we must defeat Naraku. She is getting plagued by nightmares. Last night she had one where he caught her and marked her." The hanyou's visage went completely white.

"That sick bastard. What is he doing to her?" His lips twitched. Miroku watched the expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I want rid of that filthy hanyou before her nightmare becomes the truth." Anger was written clearly in those cold amber eyes. "I cannot rush our relationship because of him. I cannot possibly mark her now. There is no way. It would be too dangerous." Inuyasha nodded.

"I understand." He stared at the Taiyoukai. "Sango will not get captured again. We cannot afford another screw up. One more and it's all over." The priestess got up and looked at them, her indigo eyes calm and cold.

"Did you say the name Naraku?" She asked quietly. Miroku nodded.

"You know something of him, Lady?" Her expression was grave.

"I do, Houshi-sama." She gestured that they sit. She did so then they followed her example. "He uses my village. That evil youkai, Kanna, takes souls from some people. The elders have all been eaten by Naraku's army of youkai. We are like a buffet."

"Have you done anything to resist it?"

"I tried placing a barrier around the village. It lasted but two days." She looked at her hands. "We cannot fight with them. I haven't the power to hold them off forever. So, I came seeking help." She looked up just as Sango reentered the camp. She placed the water back in her pack and gave everyone their bottles.

"What is going on?"

"I need your help, Sango-sama." The taiji-ya blinked. So, the priestess began the story again.

**XxXxX**

Sango had, of course, accepted the new mission. This was one opportunity that she would not pass up. It was the opportunity to piss Naraku off royally. She would defy him at any opportunity to flaunt her power and show him just how far her hatred went. That and finish off over half of his army. So, the priestess was leading them to the village. Inuyasha walked behind her with Kagome. Sesshoumaru was back with Miroku because Sango was with the priestess, learning more about the situation.

"I am inexperienced with barriers, Priestess."

"Call me Naora."

"Naora-san?" The priestess nodded. Sango looked down at her feet as they walked. "I have not fully come into my powers yet. Most of them are still laying dormant within me." She explained. "However, we will defeat those who come to the village. It is our job and our duty to defeat Naraku."

"Where did you inherit your spiritual powers, Sango-sama?" The taiji-ya blinked.

"Well...that is not to be explained now. Look." It seemed that they did not need to wait long. "Kirara!" The neko jumped down beside her and transformed. She jumped on Kirara's back and then they took off. Sesshoumaru followed quickly behind. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back when he crouched down.

"Meet us there! Don't worry 'bout hurryin'!" The hanyou called as he took off. Sango watched the large army with intensity. They seemed to be looking for someone...

"Kirara, lower down to the top of the trees and quicken the pace, all right?" The neko did as her mistress requested and watched the army with growing anticipation. She sensed that Sesshoumaru was somewhat behind her, probably watching to see what she intended. "Go up nice and steady again." She took her bow from her back and engaged an arrow.

_I am definitely going to have to refill this quiver._

She took aim at a cluster near a group of farmers. Then she released it before engaging another. She had no time to play. A few villagers were already dead. She watched as the sacred arrow hit and flashed. It disintegrated the cluster and the farmers looked around for their savoir. She told Kirara to land at the border of the trees. Right when she jumped off, Sesshoumaru slid to a stop next to her. Inuyasha followed in merely a moment.

"What have we got?" The hanyou asked; looking around.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome cried from his back as she hid her face in his shoulder. Everyone leaped out of the way before a youkai crashed into the ground. It leered at Sango and she realized why. Sesshoumaru cut it in two with Tokijin.

"Come on, guys!" She turned and ran toward the battle. She was fed up with all of Naraku's trickery. She wanted him dead. She wanted to be the one to finish him off. Her eyes narrowed and she released another arrow at the youkai coming closer. Then she put her bow in her left hand and unhooked Hiraikotsu from around her back before letting it spin. "Hiraikotsu!" She noticed one coming at her from the side, spitting poisonous toxins from its mouth. She dodged it, pulling up her gas mask.

"Sango!" Kagome released an arrow at the youkai attacking her friend. Unfortunately, the power from the sacred arrow caused her to miss Hiraikotsu's return. She watched the boomerang fly past her. Sesshoumaru dodged it. She ran over and retrieved it after it hit a few trees and fell to the ground. Then she ran back into the battle. She released Hiraikotsu before taking out her sword. She had to fight as hard as she could. She had to defeat Naraku's army before ever gaining hope of defeating him.

_I need to get stronger. If I do not...he will take me._

**XxXxX**

During the last half of the battle, Sesshoumaru had transformed into his inu form. He had stayed near Sango. Also, around ten minutes after the battle began, Miroku and Naora had arrived with the children and Jaken.

Now that the battle was over, they were searching for Sango. Not even Sesshoumaru could smell her past all of the blood and puddles of poison. Miroku finally found her, lying on her stomach with one arm pillowing her head and the other was resting along her side.

"I found her!" The first one over was Sesshoumaru. He could not smell any poison inside of her and there was no blood that was hers on her.

"Sango..." He kneeled down next to her and reached out to touch her when she groaned. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He paled immediately. He knew that look...and he hated it.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha arrived with Kagome and stared down at her in horror. "That scent..."

"She is..." Her eyes were a dark void of onyx such as Sesshoumaru had never seen before. Not even the last time this happened. "She is falling deeper." He looked up at them. "The insanity is..." All of the lives that she had taken were beginning to affect her. All of the fighting to stay alive and away from Naraku added to her stress of getting taken by the monster. "Sango, snap out of it." He picked her up and set her head in his lap.

"S-Sesshoumaru, I cannot fight anymore. I am tired of killing to remain alive." She stared up at him. "I am tired of worrying every moment of the day. I am tired of fearing Naraku's touch." Then she smiled and lifted her hand to touch his face. "I love you but I can no longer do this."

"You can and you will. You have come too far to give up now." His voice cracked slightly. Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear before pointing to Rin and Shippou. She nodded and left them. The hanyou stared at the stricken look on his brother's face. He now realized how much he preferred the normal cold glare.

"Stop it..." She said softly. "Stop looking at me that way."

"I will not let you give up. I will never let you give in." He pulled her up into his lap and stared into her eyes. "Those dark thoughts are from your fear and hatred for life that you got from when he nearly raped you. The Sango that I know and love would never let him get away with that. Stop your foolishness and realize what you are saying."

"Sesshoumaru, I..." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing him softly and passionately. Then, when she broke away, she threw her arms around his neck. "You told me how foolish I was before. You got through to me before with words that made me believe that I was foolish." She pulled back to look into his amber eyes. "It was because you understood that I was able to see my mistake. I want to give up but I know that I must not." She brought one hand up and touched his cheek. "I am sorry that I cannot handle this better. However, I will admit that I need help..." Inuyasha walked closer and crouched down next to them.

"We'll be here whenever you need us." She looked up at him and smiled before pulling away from Sesshoumaru and standing up to hug her hanyou friend. He hugged her tightly, feeling relief that she was no longer stuck in her insane bubble.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." He heard her whisper. She pulled back and kissed his cheek. "Say, where is Kagome?"

"She's with the kids." She nodded and pulled away from him before walking over to Miroku, who looked ready to say something.

"Well, Inuyasha summed up what I wished to say but...any time you need someone to talk to, I am available." She gave him a brief hug.

"Thank you, as well, Houshi-sama. I know that I can always talk to you. I know that you will try to understand to the best of your ability." She said softly as she pulled away. He kissed his fingers and brushed her forehead.

"As long as you know that." She left the three men and went to find Kagome. Before she disappeared from their sight, she turned and waved.

"Don't worry!" Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother.

"I know that you will take care of her if ever the need arises." The hanyou nodded. "I will count on you two."

"Sesshoumaru, we...never really spoke before but I have the feeling that she would not like to hear you talking like that." Miroku took a couple steps closer to the Taiyoukai. "Right now, you are the most important one holding her here. I can see it in the way she looks at you."

**XxXxX**

Sango was working in the fields with the villagers, Inuyasha, and Miroku. She also helped to plant new crops, helped with the laundry, and organized search parties, hunting parties, and gathering parties. She dealt with the children, sending them off with the priestess and gatherers to find healing herbs, cooking herbs, and fruits. Then she sent men away to fetch water. Some began calling her a blessing in disguise and an angel. Sesshoumaru watched with an odd sense of pride.

"Sango-sama!" One of the search parties ran back with an injured boy. She had been healing people for some time and her energy was waning. The boy's left arm was cut off up to his elbow and he had a terrible wound across his stomach. Sango stood up and guided them quickly to the hut that she had named for the injured. They set him down and she told them to leave her with her patient. As quickly as she could, she cleaned the blood off so she could see the wounds. She healed his stomach but looked at his arm. Sesshoumaru was youkai, therefore his arm had been able to grow back.

**"You helped it along in the process of regenerative healing by lending your healing powers to it."**

That had been what the Taiyoukai had told her. She could not make lost limbs grow. She healed it just to close the wound and stop the bleeding. He would regain consciousness in a bit. She was surprised to see that he was stirring. He opened his light brown eyes and looked over at her. She smiled gently at him before brushing his bangs from his eyes. He returned her smile with a weary one of his own.

"Do you...remember the battle?" He looked back at her and nodded.

"I... I am surprised that I...am still alive." She took a cool cloth and wiped the sweat from his forehead before dipping it back into the water. "Who are you?" He asked quietly; his voice barely above a whisper.

"My name is Sango." She answered. However, she knew that she had left part of the question out. So, she would answer him. "I am a taiji-ya. The last one living."

"You must be...a priestess, as well. I can...tell that you..." He began coughing and breathing unevenly. She made a soothing sound and tried to settle him down. His wounds may have been healed, but the extent of his exhaustion and discomfort was his blood loss.

"Actually, my powers...came after the Shikon no Tama shattered." She confessed. "Now, try and get some rest."

"Thank you, Sango..." He trailed off as he fell back into unconsciousness. She looked at his missing arm. He reminded her of someone.

"How is he?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru when he entered. He had left his pelt with their things in one of the inn rooms and dressed in something less royal and regal.

"He is in good hands." She gave him a small frown. "His arm will never grow back but I have a feeling that he will do okay, even without it." The Taiyoukai smirked slightly.

"He will be fine." Speaking from experience, the youkai knew that it wasn't a cake walk. He knew that he got frustrated, angry, and even more emotionally withdrawn. "There will be more than one breaking point in his adjustment to the situation."

"I know." She whispered. "He can do it. I have a lot of faith in him." He smiled and tipped her head up with a hand under her chin.

"That is why I fell in love with you." He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away. He turned his head toward the door. "Another search party is bringing someone else. Do you wish for the miko's help?"

"I am going to need a break to get my strength back." So, they were told that Kagome would handle it. Sango went to her room at the inn and lay down in bed. She was exhausted.

_If this keeps up, I am going to need two days of rest..._

She snuggled into the blankets. The pillow was so soft that she just could not resist the temptation to sleep.

**XxXxX**

A strange sound woke her up from her deep sleep. She lay there for a moment, trying to fathom where she was. She had been so tired that she had no idea how long she slept. She blinked and sat up, rubbing her eyes. The strange sound was repeated and she stood up on shaky legs, going outside to see what was making the noise. It led her to the part of the battlefield that they had not cleaned up yet. She saw a woman digging through bodies, tears cascading down her face and blood, youkai and human alike, covering her entire body.

"Excuse me..." Sango walked closer and the woman whirled around with wide eyes, panting heavily. "N-No need to be afraid. My name is Sango." The name seemed to calm her down a bit. "What are you doing out here?"

"I am looking for my son." Her blue eyes were fastened on Sango's face. "He...wasn't with the injured or the treated people. I cannot find him anywhere! I must know..."

"If the search parties did not find him, then I doubt he is alive." The taiji-ya said softly. "I sent at least ten groups out there to look for survivors." The mother fell to her knees and bent over, her dark hair falling into her face and screening Sango's vision of the tears that she was shedding from her loss. "I am sorry but...perhaps we will find him tomorrow. Now is the time to get yourself together and rested for the hard truths that will come with this." She kneeled down next to the mourning woman and put her arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and put to bed."

**XxXxX**

How was chapter 22? This is only going to get more action-packed with a romantic part or two...or three mixed in. Thank you so much for staying with me this far and reviewing. I love to hear your opinions, so...keep 'em coming!


	23. Moving Forward

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 23 - Moving Forward

**XxXxX**

Early the next morning, Sango ordered out only two search parties, five clean up teams, and three groups that cleaned up and prepared the dead for identification and burial. She was helping with the injured that she had not had the chance to treat. It was only an hour later that the woman from the night before entered.

"May I look around for my son? Please?" Sango nodded. The somber woman walked down the middle of the room slowly, looking from boy to boy. At the end of the line, she turned around, white-faced and pale. Sango stood up and walked over to her after she had finished.

"Well? Did you find him?" There were many old men in there but just as many young boys as well as those ages in the middle. They were trying to fight with farming tools like hoes, scythes, and pitchforks.

"No..." She put her face in her hands and let out a quiet sob. Sango sighed and put her arm around the young woman's shoulders and guided her out.

"The search parties are still out there but there is a slim chance that they will find anyone." She paused. "I will not tell you any lies. They are cleaning up the dead from the battlefield now, if you would like to look there." The taiji-ya felt bad for the woman in all honesty. After taking her hands from her face, she looked at Sango with a deep frown.

"I thank you for everything that you have done for us. The casualties of the battle were nowhere near what we have suffered during the course of their raidings and pillaging. Sometimes they took young women. There were human-like youkai, like the one traveling with you, but not nearly as clean and eloquent." Her words made the taiji-ya realize how much the village suffered. "Because of you and your group, we will be able to move on. Because of you and your group, Naraku's army will no longer haunt our dreams every night and the new generations can live without the knowledge of the fear that we felt every day." Sango felt tears sting her eyes but she knew that it was not the time to cry. "Thank you for saving who you could. I am sincerely grateful." So, she left to go find her son. A moment later, someone put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Miroku standing there.

"You are handling everything all right, are you not?" She nodded.

"I am used to barking out orders. After all, I was one of the elite taiji-ya." She turned around and sighed. "Though, my nerves are wearing thin from all of this destruction. That and all of this blood everywhere. It smells horrible."

"I am sure it will fade when everything is done." She rubbed her temples as he took his hand back.

"Tonight we burn the youkai bodies. I will assume that Naraku already knows."

"Yes, I am almost certain of it myself." He stated quietly. "There is also no doubt in my mind that he will be furious with us, particularly you."

"I know." A malicious smirk lit up her face. He hated the expression on her. "That was one reason why I decided to help; the other, of course, being the welfare of this village." He sighed.

"Tomorrow will be the burials, correct?"

"Will you be up to it?" She asked with a slight hint of concern. He frowned at her.

"I am the one who should be asking you. I believe that I know what will happen. All of those graves will remind you of your village. I know that you will see it as the taiji-ya graveyard, Sango. Do you think you can handle it?" She gave him a cold look.

"I am perfectly fine, Houshi-sama. I can handle anything right now."

**XxXxX**

Sango almost wanted to eat her words. All of the women's faces...the children's looks of remorse and recognition. She steeled herself earlier for this grave encounter.

"Are you feeling well, Sango? You look a little pale." Kagome looked up at her best friend in concern. The taiji-ya seemed to jump right back to her senses because she smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine, Kagome. Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Haven't seen him." She looked around. "Though, I haven't seen much of any of the boys. I know that Inuyasha and Miroku are digging. I don't know for sure if Sesshoumaru would help." Sango almost snorted. However, the Taiyoukai had surprised her too many times for her to be sure of herself about this.

"Thanks. I think I'll just ask Inuyasha." She went to find her hanyou friend among all of the villagers. She found him easily enough. "Inuyasha, have you seen your brother?" He looked up at her for a moment before looking around.

"He was around here somewhere. I think he's helpin' some of the men drag bodies over here." She nodded and thanked him before wandering off. She soon found herself in front of the forest. A foul wind blew in her direction.

_This does **not** feel right... Naraku?_

She watched the shadows intently, waiting for a glimpse of the one she knew was nearby. Then two glowing eyes revealed themselves to her from the depths.

"What do you want now, _half-breed_?" She asked in a mocking tone which was meant to get him angry. He appeared without his white baboon disguise. He smirked at her.

"You disrupted my plans once again, Sango." She moved one foot back one step and glared at him. "I am not a happy person. You had better change that quickly."

"How do you wish for me to do that?"

"Now is not the time. I suggest you stop playing this game." His eyes went to someone behind her. "How kind of you to join us, Lord." Sango did not take her eyes from Naraku. She heard Sesshoumaru's voice next.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am merely here to deliver a message to the one that I have chosen." She could sense the tension between them.

"She will never be yours, Naraku. I should have killed you when you tried to rape her before. I never should have left." Sesshoumaru snarled. "You do not deserve to live."

"I will not die here and now, Sesshoumaru." The hanyou scowled. Sango turned and looked at Sesshoumaru's face. He looked downright angry. She took a step toward him.

"Sesshoumaru..." He looked at her before his amber eyes went back to Naraku. She suddenly broke out into a run just to get to him. She had to be near him.

_I...don't feel safe when he is not next to me._

He steeled himself for when she threw her arms around him. He put one arm around her and lifted the other one menacingly while glaring at his nemesis. Naraku stared on, his eyes beginning to glow dangerously.

"Do not get your hopes up, Sango. You will never be safe from me. You will be mine when the time comes." He vanished in a large cloud of miasma. They watched him go and Sango closed her eyes, resting her cheek against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Do not listen to his lies." His voice soothed her and nearly made her feel like crying with sheer relief. "He will never have you. Not while I still live." He wrapped his arms completely around her, feeling her sigh with relief.

"I know." She whispered softly.

_You will always protect me. I can feel it. You will always be there for me...no matter what._

**XxXxX**

Kagome saw them approach a few moments later. They looked so natural together that she just had to smile.

_He is so tender with her. I never would've guessed..._

"Kagome..." She looked at Sango and blinked. "I...I am going to be gone for a little while with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Houshi-sama later tonight. We have something to tell them." There was a tone in the taiji-ya's voice that made the miko realize that she would hear something, also. She wouldn't be left out.

"Okay. I'll look after the little guys." She smiled cheerfully. "Besides, I promised Rin and Shippou that I would play a game with them."

"Thank you."

**XxXxX**

Naraku called on Kanna. He wished to study Sango's actions. He knew that if he followed her and that little group, then he would be sensed and detected. The small mirror showed Sango in a room by herself...

_Such beauty and power. What else could I ask for? You should be on my side, Sango. We would make an invincible team..._

Just then, Sesshoumaru entered the room. He felt almost instantaneous jealousy... Especially when he kissed her.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and pulled her as close as physically possible. Sango blushed a light red and smiled. She leaned against him, feeling his warmth and security.

"I want to thank you..." He stared down at her with a raised brow. "You protected me." He chuckled.

"My naive little one, it is my wish to protect you. I would give anything for your safety." She smiled wider before straightening herself in his lap so that she could easily stare into his amber eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He felt her pressing close to him and it only succeeded in driving him nearly insane. He needed her... However, rushing such a delicate process could destroy their relationship. He went backwards and wound up laying on his back with her right on top of him. She broke away and laughed. He growled and switched their positions before mocking her laughter.

"I do not laugh like that." She stated indignantly.

"Yes, you do." He smirked at her and put his face close to hers. She almost felt like he was stealing her breath from her very lungs. It felt as though her face was on fire. She knew that she was blushing. He chuckled at the look on her face. He loved having such an effect on her.

"S-Sess..." Her lips trembled and her breath was uneven. He kissed her again, this time pulling away quickly and rolling off of her. He positioned her next to him so that his arm was around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. "I..."

"Shh." He commanded softly. "Go to sleep. You need it." She nodded and let out a long breath.

"I love you." She whispered. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, too."

**XxXxX**

Kagome hefted her pack onto her shoulders and grinned.

"Well, we're off again!" It was two days after Naraku had shown up. They had finished the graves last night and now were set to leave just after sunrise. The entire village was up to see them off safely. Rin was on Sango's back, still asleep. Shippou was hanging drowsily onto Miroku's shoulder. Jaken was using his staff to support himself.

"Good bye! Thank you for all of your help!" The woman that Sango had talked to waved to them. "We are forever grateful!" The girls and Miroku waved back. Sango smiled and looked forward. This was...the part of the woods that Naraku had appeared in. She scowled when she thought of him. All she wanted to do was put her hands around his throat and choke him to death.

_I will kill you, Naraku. I will end this battle for my sanity and I will win._

**XxXxX**

The trail was a small path that led through fields and small clusters of trees. Flowers were almost everywhere, their bright colors a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Sango looked up at the sky as she walked beside Miroku. It was around noon. The group had been silently trudging forward, meeting no certain limit or deadline. They just kept going out of the need to do so.

"Looks like a good day for a walk, doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Couldn't have asked for better weather, if you ask me."

"Care to slow the pace a bit until we stop to eat?" Kagome asked suddenly. The hanyou frowned and thought for a moment.

"I suppose." He stated thoughtfully. "But we do have a minor set-back to make up for." Miroku sighed.

"Though, would it really be called a set-back, Inuyasha? We destroyed Naraku's army, after all." The hanyou nodded.

"That is true but his armies barely get involved with us. The only way it wouldn't be a set-back would be if it slowed Naraku's progress." Sango smiled at him. He should be getting more credit. He knew what he was talking about. "Sango, are you ready to face what all of this is coming to?"

"I am, Inuyasha." She stated firmly. "I have never been more ready for battle or war in all my life." Her grip on Hiraikotsu's strap tightened. "I want him dead. No matter what I have to do."

Around ten minutes later, they stopped to eat and rest. They had been going since early morning and Rin was anxious to eat. Shippou chased after Kirara, who was chasing a butterfly. Jaken stood off to the side and stared at the path they would be taking. He found his gaze going to Sango every now and then. She was helping Kagome with the food. He stared as she laughed and smiled as though nothing was wrong.

"Oh! I saw something a few minutes back. I am going to check it out." She stood up after putting her bow and arrows over her shoulder, and began to walk back down the path. Jaken paused for a moment before running after her. He walked quickly beside her.

"M'lady?" She looked down at him and raised a brow.

"Jaken? I am surprised that you would wish to talk with me." He flushed and felt a little nervous.

"Well, you and my lord, Sesshoumaru-sama, are going to be mates. I wish to apologize for my previous behavoir toward you." She smiled at him. He felt a little better.

"I understand. After all, this must have been a big surprise to you. Sesshoumaru did despise humans." She said softly. "It is a pretty big step to stop hating someone of a certain kind that you previously hated." He watched her frown in remembrance.

"You were taught to hate youkai?" Her steps faltered for a split second.

"Not all youkai, Jaken. Kirara was always my friend and loyal partner. Besides that, I had never met a youkai willing to be friends with a human." She smiled. "Sesshoumaru was that way. He would never have been caught dead with a human. When he and I talked that one night, we really hated each other. I hated him because of his selfishness and his attitude toward others." His eyes widened. "But when he showed that he would offer me his understanding without anything in return... I knew that he had changed." Jaken had no idea what to say. They walked in silence for a few seconds before a scent hit him. Sango went off the path and kneeled down next to something.

"This place..." She stood up with something white in her hands. They had passed it before but they didn't think that it was anything special. After all, Sango and Sesshoumaru had spoken to the hanyou not too long ago. Their thoughts had been that he had merely passed by.

"This is a piece of his pelt. There is no mistaking it. It is made from a baboon." She ran her fingers over the white fur. "Why would he be foolish enough to leave this here?"

"Methinks, perhaps, that he wishes to lead you into a trap." Jaken said softly. "We should leave before he ventures back." Sango froze and dropped the fur she held in her hand before falling forward. The toad youkai smelled blood in the air. One of Naraku's long tentacles, covered in crimson, withdrew into the woods. "M'lady!" He noticed that the wound was located on her right side, toward the middle of her back. She got to her hands and knees before it happened. The air swirled with electric power and a force field appeared over the fallen taiji-ya. She got to her feet. Her wound vanished in front of his very eyes.

"You are starting to piss me off, you _half-breed bastard_." She lifted her head and her eyes were narrowed dangerously. She spun around and the shield over her vanished as she pulled an arrow from her quiver of arrows. She engaged the bow and dislodged it in one fluid motion. Then she went forward and walked back out with a wooden statue that had a long black strand of hair wrapped around it. "Damn..." She whispered. "Damn you!"

**XxXxX**

Thank you all for sticking with me so far. You are very patient readers!


	24. True Answers

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 24 - True Answers

**XxXxX**

Later on in the evening, Sango lay awake. Her thoughts continually returned to the youkai who sought to ruin everything she was. All he wanted were her powers. At some points, she almost wished that she wasn't the one that Midoriko picked. However, she would never wish such a fate on another. No one else deserved such pain.

_This is my responsibility alone. No one else needs to burden themselves with such intense feelings and pain._

What she found difficult to understand was the concept that Midoriko chose her. Why did the priestess not choose someone more like herself? Why did she choose someone completely different? Someone who, up until that moment, had no spiritual power at all?

_Perhaps it is because the balance would be tipped? If someone strong, like Kikyou, got the powers, then she would be too powerful to learn any control._

Yet, her thoughts continued to drift through other reasons. She sat up and dug through her bag before pulling out the book that the houshi had given her. It was the closest thing to any type of reference she had.

**XxXxX**

Around morning, some hours later, Sango was still awake. She was still reading by firelight.

_My research of powers has led me far. I only hope that one day, I can break this barrier around my shelter. At first, all I did was walk around and foolishly try to find a weakness that I knew was not there. Now, however, I must only continue my studies and complete them. Being a hanyou only makes this easier. Youkai power can come in handy sometimes. Anyway, I was recently studying the art of the priestess. Many priestesses have no sacred powers. Some are just so because they were trained. Yet, there are those rare few like Kikyou and possibly one or two like Midoriko. No one has ever matched her power. I figured out a way that a priestess might become nearly as powerful. It is dangerous but it is surely worth the risk._

She felt her heart hammer in her chest. She may just find the answer she had been searching for on the next page. As she turned the page carefully, a small shard fell out.

_This is the first successful false shard that I have ever made. If I use this, I can control my dark creations outside the barrier. I feel as though even the word elation could not describe it. My brother may wish me dead but I know that the Buddha let him place this barrier over me. Sooner or later, I will get out. I will never let it come between me and my goals to have the most knowledge. If anything, it is providing me with an excuse to study more. In a way, it is protecting me. However, if I do not find anyone to feed off of, I will die while I still wonder about the miracles that gods and goddesses created. A friend of mine used to tell me that my life continues because they have a need for me. I have a feeling that they wish for me to record data of everything that I have ever studied. The coldness of my brother's emotions will never fade from my mind but I will continue to defy his wishes as long as I am able._

Sango wondered when he would complete those thoughts. She wanted to delve deeper and find her answer. She wanted to know. She turned the page, suddenly feeling her tiredness come to the surface.

_In my research, I have found that priestesses and houshi are not much different. They both are granted power to use toward the greater good. However, such power can sway a person from their chosen path. My brother is an example. He began to grow evil after he put this barrier around me. It was as though he began to realize the extent of his power and the effect it had on people. As I learned, balance and neutrality are the most important things in the entire known universe. For every evil person to walk the earth, there is a good person. Whenever a pure soul is born, a tainted one follows. Opposite. The amount of power depends on the balance inside. Insanity and madness must match up with sanity and intelligence. Balance is the secret to power. The purest soul knows her limits. Midoriko may have been very pure, but beneath the shell of righteousness, there was evil lurking. In the shadows of her body, it waited to combine with her purity. When she found equivolence, she found her power._

The taiji-ya could hardly believe what she was reading. Perhaps there was enough darkness within her that Midoriko felt that her full potential powers could be unleashed like never before.

_But why would Midoriko choose me and not someone with a lot of darkness? Is it because...I was possibly balanced? I did not have any spiritual powers but if I was balanced, then Midoriko's balance and my own combined..._

She sighed and closed the book. Her eyes couldn't take much more. She looked up at the sky and decided that she shouldn't even bother to go to sleep. If she did, she would only be even more tired when she woke up. But it seemed as though everything was against her. She fell asleep within minutes, her arms pillowing her head and her blanket up to her waist.

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha noticed that she had been awake and vouched to carry her on his back. Sesshoumaru made no real protest, especially seeing the concern on his little brother's face. He helped put the taiji-ya on the hanyou's back. They set off quite early and walked at a leisure pace. Inuyasha stopped, his nose in the air.

"Do you smell that?" He turned to Sesshoumaru. "It's...blood. Fresh human blood."

"Two miles away, at least." The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes. "It is not Naraku's doing."

"Nah, probably just some bandits. We don't have time to get involved." The hanyou turned in the opposite direction of the scent at the fork in the road. They walked until Kagome called a halt for lunch. Sango was still asleep on Inuyasha's back. He didn't mind having her there. However, he could tell that she was having a bad dream and that it got worse when she clutched his haori in her fists. He gently set her down when they stopped. He took his red haori off and covered her with it. "When's the ramen gonna be ready?"

"In a little bit, Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully. Ramen...again. The most important thing was not that they enjoyed it but that they ate because it was necessary. "How can you eat it and not get tired of it?" She stared at him, expecting him to answer.

"He has an odd sense of tastes. He never gets sick of anything." Sesshoumaru stated; looking at his little sibling.

"Hey!"

"Guys! Be quiet or you'll wake Sango up!" She scolded.

After lunch, Inuyasha put his haori back on then hoisted Sango up onto his back with some help from Sesshoumaru.

"Are you certain that you do not wish for me to carry her?" He asked quietly.

"No, I've got her." The hanyou set a good pace and started them off along the path. Miroku accompanied him at the front, should anything attack them. They were all beginning to wonder when she would wake up. A couple of hours later, the taiji-ya stirred. She opened her eyes to see red and silver.

"Inuyasha?" She asked tiredly. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Hey." His voice was soft and kind of warm. "You've been out for a while."

"How long?" Her grip on him eased a little. "I'm sorry if I burdened you."

"What were you so interested in that would make you pull an all-nighter?" He asked curiously.

"The houshi's notes. I went to his journal for an answer." He said nothing for a long moment.

"Did you find it?" She rested her head against his shoulder and nodded.

"He had the knowledge to answer it. Though I knew the answer would be complicated, I had to find it." She sighed heavily. His grip on her legs tightened. She felt comforted, somehow, just to know that he was there. After some moments of silence, she smiled. "Inuyasha?" He looked back at her when she leaned forward. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

Later, when they were trying to find a place to set camp before darkness settled over them, they broke into pairs. Sango and Sesshoumaru went with Jaken, Kagome and Inuyasha went with Shippou, and Miroku went with Rin and Kirara.

"How are you, Sango?" The Taiyoukai asked once they had started walking.

"As well as I can get." She replied shortly. "What about you?" He just shrugged. Jaken noticed that Sango was edgy. Soon, the two had found a place and Sango and Jaken were left with it while Sesshoumaru went to find the others.

"M'lady?" The toad was really trying to get to know her. He figured that there must be something about her that drove Sesshoumaru to such a decision. He knew she had strength, honor, loyalty, and a bit of something else; but he was curious about the rest. She turned to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked; raising a brow curiously. She was sitting in the grass, watching the sky darken. He felt a little pressured under her gaze but sat down somewhat next to her. "Jaken?"

"I..." He cleared his throat. "Lady, I was wondering...about our last conversation." She could tell that he was nervous and smiled to try and ease his nerves a little.

"You have a good heart, deep down." She said softly. "To stay with Sesshoumaru as loyally as you do." Her words affected him.

"You love him more than any maiden in his lifetime." He looked over at her. "I can see the way he looks at you."

"The way...he looks at me?" She blinked.

"He is...very attracted to you." His large eyes went to the sky. "I can tell that you two..." He trailed off as he sensed his master approaching. Sango smiled and hugged her legs.

"Jaken?" He turned to her. "Thank you for telling me that."

"It is the truth, M'lady." She stood up and waved to them when they appeared.

"Now that you guys are here, I can go and gather wood for the fire." Her smile cheered them up somewhat. It was better than her gloomy attitude. Rin grinned at her.

"Sango-chan, can we chase fireflies tonight?"

"Sure." The girl squealed with glee. Sesshoumaru stated that he would accompany her. They left right after that. They were silent for the first moments before the Taiyoukai turned to her.

"Jaken has grown fond of you." She stood up from gathering a piece and smiled at him.

"We talked it out. Though, he still has doubts, I'm sure." She spotted another piece and went to retrieve it. He picked up a few pieces before saying anything else.

"Not to mention that Rin is rather attached to you, as well." Sango raised a brow and eyed him quizzically.

"What are you trying to say?" He stepped closer to her until he was right in front of her.

"There is no one else but Naraku against us." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead, against the shards. They reacted to the power of her reaction and began to glow. "I will need to travel back to my castle soon. I have not run this information by the others just yet."

"Why do you need to go back?" She asked; her voice growing soft. There was hidden feeling in his statement.

"It is the anniversary of my mother's death. I go to her grave every year on that day." His eyes dimmed. She leaned foreward and kissed his cheek. He blinked.

"I will talk to Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about it." She paused and bit her lip. "How many more days?"

"Five."

"We should start on our way there tomorrow." She looked down at all the wood they gathered. "Let's go back so that I can drag him away before he gets too involved with food."

**XxXxX**

"What?" Inuyasha asked when he and Sango were quite far from their little camp. "You wanted something. Spit it out."

"Sesshoumaru told me something...when we were getting wood." She sat down on the small grassy hill that they were on. He plopped down next to her. She looked over at him. "We have to go with him."

"Where?"

"Back to your father's castle. The one that is now Sesshoumaru's."

"Why should we go there?" He asked; crossing his arms and frowning. "It'll slow us down."

"What's more important, Inuyasha?" She asked softly. "Your brother's feelings or Naraku's death?"

"Feelings? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He narrowed his amber eyes at her.

"In five days...it will be the anniversary of the day his mother was killed." She answered. "He wants to go to her grave." His eyes widened before he turned away from her. He hid his expression beneath his silver hair.

"We'll go tomorrow. It can't be too far." She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It is not your fault that it happened. You cannot take the blame for what your father did to him." He nodded.

"We worked that out." She felt him lean closer to her. "I know we still have a little bit of that hatred left in us but most of it vanished when we chatted about it."

"To get rid of all of it will take more than five minutes. I cannot really say but I have the feeling that he was really close to his mother. It must have been because she was there when your father was not." He closed his eyes. "Sesshoumaru does have feelings, Inuyasha. Both of you do, no matter how hard you try to hide them. The only heartless bastard around here is Naraku."

"Sango, there's so much to thank you for. None of us really know where to begin." Hearing sentimental things from her hanyou friend was not something that she was used to. But he was opening up to her. He was close to her now that he knew they would eventually be family. At least, that was what she thought it was.

"You do not have to thank me for anything. Just staying with me is thanks enough."

"I should be glad for you staying with me. I know you would have, even if I used the Shikon Jewel to become a full youkai." She laughed and used her other hand to punch his arm.

"Of course I would have. You accepted me after all of those foolish and stupid things I did for Naraku." He chuckled and nodded.

"Even though one was because he told you that I was the one who killed your kin and you didn't know me then. Then the other one was for Kohaku and it didn't do too much damage." She closed her eyes.

"That is completely off of the point, Inuyasha." Her voice trembled and she pulled completely away from him. "I betrayed you...to our worst enemy no less." He sighed.

"That can be one more reason why you loathe him." She looked at him and raised a brow.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm just saying that you can't be stupid enough to make that seem like your fault."

"Shut up." He laughed and slapped her on the back.

**XxXxX**

They got back to the camp and realized that they had talked for a while. Inuyasha looked at his brother and motioned that he wanted to talk to him. Sesshoumaru gave him a suspicious look but followed him off anyway. The two siblings went to the same spot that Sango led the hanyou.

"You got yourself a good woman. Don't do anything to ruin it." The Taiyoukai stared at him. "We had a nice long talk about our past together. She-"

"Do you-" Inuyasha growled at his older brother.

"Shut up and let me talk, will you?" The youkai did not like the tone in the hanyou's voice but let him continue. "She loves you damn well to devotion. She understands that you had hidden feelings when you told her about your mother. She asked me what was more important to me, your feelings or the pursual of Naraku. She knew that you were close to your mother. I relented. We leave tomorrow for your domain." He paused. "We even tied up some loose ends, ourselves. She betrayed me to Naraku once. She's been thinking it was her fault, when it wasn't. Naraku wanted the Tetsusaiga. He obviously thought it as threat enough to bait her with her brother." Sesshoumaru sighed and looked out over the field spread out before them. The flowers bloomed and shone radiantly in the moonlight.

"If I ever get my hands on that hanyou, he will wish he never crossed paths with me."

"Was your main interest in Naraku only for the sake of the girl?" The Taiyoukai looked at Inuyasha.

"Hm?" He thought for a moment. "My original intent was for her, of course. But then...Sango."

"I remember when you two actually first met. It wasn't during any of those little brawls, either. It was when you two actually became one and fought along side each other. It's so easy for her to do that. That was why I wanted her with us. That...and she was so much like me." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I found out about Naraku when we met Miroku. That bastard took my form and wounded Kikyou. He turned us against each other. Sango was much the same way. He took control of her brother and used him to kill her father and comrades while his youkai army took over the village. Mostly nothing was left but a few half-burnt huts. One or two held fast, though." He watched his brother's reaction to the information before sighing. "When we first met her...she accused me of killing her kin. Naraku, the son of a bitch, told her it was my fault. Then he put a jewel shard in her back so she could hold strong with her wounds..."

"Wounds?"

"She's got a massive scar on her back from a sickle... It was her brother who stabbed her in the back. He was under the control of Naraku, even then. The villagers thought the two had gone mad and killed them. After she was buried, she came to and pulled herself out of the ground. She refused to die." Sesshoumaru seemed really interested in the past of his beloved. He wanted to learn more so he remained attentive. "In the end, we figured out that it was all Naraku, down to the last sticky thread of the web he crafted. He's more crafty than we ever gave him credit for. She had lost everything to him. So had I. Kikyou was...really all I ever had. She accepted me and didn't kill me when I came after the jewel. In the end, my connection to the Holder was the fatality..."

"Holder, hm? That priestess...was never really the true Holder." The hanyou looked at his elder brother.

"What do you mean?"

"In a sense, what I learned from Sango about the other one, Midoriko, was that she was its sole creator. That makes only one person the true Holder. Sango is the true Holder of Shikon."

**XxXxX**

That's all for this chapter. So, in the end, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha actually get along and we make further progress toward the main goal! Onward we trudge!

Please review!


	25. Arrival

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25 - Arrival

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha frowned. Sesshoumaru was right. Sango was the true Holder of Shikon. All of this revolved around that damn little marble.

"Anyhow, most of what I came here to do was talk to you about our past. I wanted to make a breakthrough with our hatred for each other. Sango gave me the final shove... Miroku told me the story. You had to take that all by yourself." The Taiyoukai knew exactly where the conversation was heading. He didn't really want to open up.

"I know that. I have held my burden with as much strength as I was able. In the end, however, most of it directed itself at you. I needed a way to...vent all of that anger. I let it go to my head. In a way, I forced myself to blame you because it was you and your mortal mother that Father had taken to. I felt abandoned and alone, even with my mother. She was reduced to an empty shell. She was no longer my true mother before she died. All of it had turned on me. Though, she broke through it at the end and told me to run and save myself." He sighed. It did kind of feel better to get off of his chest. "Instead, I stayed and watched. I tried to save her but wound up getting knocked down and forced to watch. I was forced to watch as they killed her. They sliced her stomach open so that all of her organs were a bloody heap on the dirt. She watched me with such a longing in her eyes. She always used to tell me that I looked so much like Father. Yet...he disowned us. He left us for...you and your mortal mother." He winced, forcing all of his feelings back inside. "After they killed her, they tried to make me eat her heart. I refused and they beat me to their heart's content. The last thing I saw was my mother reaching out to me before I succumbed to the darkness." Inuyasha felt a stinging sensation in his eyes but blinked it away.

"When did you wake up?"

"About a week or so later. I burned her body and buried her ashes before making her a headstone and carving everything on it. Soon, it became like a memorial. Everyone left in our great race soon traveled to the Western Lands to bring flowers to her grave. Father never once showed his face. I never saw him again." His eyes went to the field again. "No matter who told me that they were sorry for what I lost, I remained locked in the fact that I had nothing other than what Father had left us. His lands. He gave up his rulership for you. I remember...when I heard that I had a little brother. Back then, I was not as bad as I am now. I wanted to see you but I could not take his side. Not after he told me that there was someone else waiting for him. I could never understand that fatal attraction to a mortal...until now." Inuyasha heaved a sigh.

"Y'know, everyone says that us inu youkai have an attraction to humans. I never really understood but now I do. In a sense, we're all dogs. In the end, that's what it all comes down to. Kagome told me once that dogs were a man's best friend." He chuckled. "Yet, there are those who resist temptation for the sense of purity of race." He paused and looked his brother in the eye. "You'd better get used to hanyou if you plan on having pups with Sango." Sesshoumaru froze then smiled at the hanyou. It was the first time Inuyasha had ever seen a smile like that on the Taiyoukai's face when it was directed at him.

"Silly half-breed." He looked away. "I have no grudge against you for being a hanyou. It was all a sham. In fact, I never really hated you for that at all." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, I'd think real hard before bringing one into the world. Let me tell you, it's not a pretty place for someone who is neither." They shared a look. "Their hatred for half youkai and half human goes as far as mobs. I've seen it all. I've lived it all. That's why I'm like this. Once my mother was gone, I had no one. Not even the brother I heard that I had wanted me. Or...that's what you made me think."

"Hmph. You know better now. All I wanted was an escape. Still, I cannot find it in myself to love you as a sibling should. All of the rivalry just...made that image fade into the sky."

"I understand that much. As long as...we don't fight like that anymore. We can just stay like this. Not as brothers but...as allies and even friends." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Perhaps we may reach that place of siblings in our lives. But for now, it is unattainable." He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "All we can do is work together and defeat Naraku." Inuyasha smiled.

"Hey, speaking of which..." His smiled turned sly. "When is the big day?"

"Not for a while. I cannot rush that type of thing. Not now. She is not ready for something like that." The smile faded from the hanyou's lips.

"What do you mean?" His concern pushed through his barriers.

"Bonding is painful between two purities. If you were to bond with that miko, Kagome, then it would be only half as hard. Emotions go out of control and senses become razor sharp not only for one but for both. For a while, one would swear that the other could read his or her thoughts. It is not bad for the youkai but for the human, it is equivalent to torture of the worst kind. The bite mark, the famous symbol of the bond, transfers more than just scent and youki. It binds one to the other. They become painfully aware of everything. Secrets no longer exist. It is the purest form of love that youkai can give." A soft smile rested on the youkai's visage. It made him seem so much more beautiful and pure. "Sango can handle it. What I described is what happens when one goes too fast. If the bond is stronger here...and here when it is done, then it is less painful." He pointed to his head and his heart. "That is why I wish to wait. I do not want her going through so much pain. Not while she is already hurting."

"But that pain would be nothing compared to what she's been going through."

"I hate to be selfish with her but this situation is exactly why I want to wait. Her emotions become mine and mine become hers. Her emotion will affect me. I cannot have that distraction while Naraku is on the loose. It is too dangerous." Inuyasha blinked. "For her sake, I have to hold off. If you think I am protective now, just wait until we are bonded. I know you and the houshi care for her so you will be fine around her but other males will not have the same fate."

"Wow, I...guess I never knew how dangerous it could be." The Taiyoukai nodded.

"Even though the protectiveness will increase and cause me to go into a state of pure rage around Naraku, it will not be good for those around us in the battle. All I will see is him in front of a blood red world. In my anger, I could kill those I care for."

**XxXxX**

"What do you think they're talking about for this long?" Kagome asked worriedly. Sango smiled from her seat across the fire.

"They might be back late tonight. They have a lot to catch up on." The girl understood almost instantly and grinned.

"That's good that they're finally pushing their feelings to the front for once. It'll make that stupid tension go away." Rin lay next to Jaken and Kirara, fast asleep after gathering fireflies with the girls and Shippou. Miroku sat a little off by himself, dozing. "I hope they finally make a breakthrough with each other." Her eyes went to her friend. "You are the one who talked Inuyasha into it, aren't you?" The taiji-ya flushed and nodded.

"Though he deserves the credit for actually going through with it." She laughed quietly. "He was not too hard to convince since he actually wanted to do it."

"I hope they're able to have a good relationship. It would be so devastating if they didn't get anywhere." The miko looked down at the fire. Sango could see how tired she was.

"Let's get some sleep. I am almost certain that we will find out tomorrow." They laid down and both almost instantly went to sleep. Just an hour later, the two brothers returned. The fire had nearly burned out and the girls were sleeping fitfully.

"Night, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

**XxXxX**

The next morning, the group set off early, traveling to the Western Domain. Rin and Shippou rode on Kirara since they had a fast pace. Sesshoumaru was leading with Sango behind him and Inuyasha behind her with Kagome and Miroku. Jaken got tired and wound up on Kirara's back because he would've only slowed them down. Soon the children got restless so they were let down to get their energy out. They went straight through lunch, each often taking drinks from their water bottles to quench their thirst. The day was moderately hot so sweat was a problem. They went on as long as they could hold out without a break. Kagome got tired and rode on Inuyasha's back. Before long, Sesshoumaru had Sango in his arms and Miroku was with the little ones on Kirara and they were speeding quickly. Their surroundings went by so fast that they could hardly make anything but trees out. They almost made it by nightfall but had to stop for sleep.

Morning soon dawned and they were off again, this time like they originally began. They now followed a main road where traders and merchants rode on their carts to and from the fortress. The road was long and a little rough because it was busy. About an hour before sunset, they made it to the main gate. The guards bowed low to the ground and opened the gates for their lord. The breath was stolen from Sango's lungs at the grand sight. Though, 'grand' was hardly enough to describe it. It was a large structure built strictly of a white stone. Turrets rose seemingly endlessly toward the sky, as though reaching for the heavens. Banners and flags waved in the breeze, displaying the emblem of an indigo crescent moon, the mark on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Female and male inu youkai stopped to stare at their lord and, as he approached, they kneeled and bowed so low that it looked like they were eating dirt.

_Everyone is dressed so elaborately. It is so beautiful here..._

A huge courtyard with a stone walkway right through the middle spread out before her. The grass was cut neatly, looking as though the servants used knives and rulers. A cherry blossom grove was visible at the side of the castle and more paths spread out from the door, leading to the back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned!" The voice belonged to a woman, a beautiful youkai with long black hair and jade green eyes. She was dressed a little less elaborately than the rest, causing them to determine that she was not of a high rank. When they got to the steps, she walked down to meet them before bowing low. "Would you like for me to tell the servants to prepare rooms for the guests?"

"Yes, Noriko." She smiled and bowed again before leading them inside. Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Why are you all the way back here with us?" She looked at him in surprise then smiled.

"Because right now, he is not the same youkai that traveled with us. He is now the lord of his people and this extraordinary palace." The hanyou frowned.

"Yeah, but...you two..." She shook her head.

"We love each other but that does not mean that I have the right to walk beside him. Right now, he is back in his memories. We cannot reach him." He made another move to protest but she stopped him. "He understood me without question. It is my turn to understand him. I owe him that much." It was the first time he ever really seen the depth of her feelings toward his brother.

"How can you understand that?" She smiled without turning to look at him. She continued to stare at Sesshoumaru's back.

"I really do not have an answer for it. I just know it. It is...a feeling of serenity. I feel more than sense that he is at home." He blinked.

"Despite how much he travels..." Miroku looked back. "He tried to get away and yet this place will always still be his home."

"Like...my village. Now, I do not go back because it is home. I go back because I have to."

"Funny. That's the same attitude as his." Inuyasha stated. As they followed the servant, more and more youkai bowed to their lord in happiness. Most of the staff was women.

"Where shall the rooms be prepared, my lord?" She stared at him with a simple look of infatuation.

"In my wing." The look on Noriko's face vanished and she stared at him in shock. Never had he requested such a thing. Then she came back to her senses and bowed before leaving to get the staff going. Sesshoumaru turned to them. "Go to your rooms when they are prepared. Until then, wait here." The Taiyoukai's eyes briefly met the taiji-ya's. She stared after him until he disappeared with Jaken behind him. The toad watched them over his shoulder as he followed behind.

"What if they...do not get treated right, m'lord? What if harm comes to Lady Sango?" Sesshoumaru stopped walking.

"If harm comes to her, death will seem like a blessing." His voice held such a cold chill that Jaken felt a shiver run down his spine.

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha looked around the hallways as they were shown to their rooms by a different servant. This one seemed a little more timid. She stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room." She directed her gaze to Sango. "Someone will come and tell you when dinner will be served. There are kimono in the closet for your use." They separated. It was then that the taiji-ya noticed Rin still with her and Kirara.

"Rin! You must know your way around here..."

"Yes, I do, Sango-chan." The little girl replied sweetly. Her chestnut brown eyes glowed with happiness. "I will show you around later on."

"All right. For now, though, let me bathe and find a suitable kimono that fits." They raided the closet and picked out a few before Rin led her to the bathing rooms. Before that, however, they stopped at Rin's room for a kimono.

"There are so many big rooms and hallways that it's easy to get lost in. I can show you some of them but others are...forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Sango frowned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't allow even servants to go into those places. The penalty is death for certain." Rin then smiled cheerfully. "But there are many more fun places to go! Like the stables where we can ride horses and even the gardens! They're so pretty. Can we go later?"

"Of course!" The two smiled and laughed. Many sent them strange glances since it appeared like they were the best of friends. Despite her sweet disposition, Rin disliked those at the castle. It was rare for her to befriend anyone. Yet the two looked so natural together. Once they made it to the rooms, the little girl picked a door and slid it open. The youkai servant inside walked past them to sit in front of the door.

"This one always has the best soaps." The girl said cheerfully. Sango smiled and slid out of her clothes. Then she climbed up the small steps to get into the large bath of steaming water. Rin followed her with the basket of soaps and pieces of cloth. The taiji-ya picked one of them and smelled it. Cherry blossoms. She took a cloth and put the soap on it then began scrubbing her skin. Before she knew it, she found herself almost raw from trying to get clean. "Sango-chan?" She met the girl's wide-eyed gaze.

"Rin... I-I'm sorry. I just...feel dirty compared to all of these...elegant youkai." She looked ashamed.

"Dirty?" She nodded. The little girl frowned. "I don't think you're dirty. You are so very pretty!" The taiji-ya was flattered and flushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Rin." After the bath, Sango dried herself then tried on several different kimono before she found one that fit her almost perfectly. She had to have the woman outside the door come in and tie the obi. Then the servant did Rin's before bowing stiffly and returning to her chores about the room. Sango took the kimono that she had brought and went back to the room. There, she and Rin did their hair. She brushed out her hair then left it and began to do Rin's. She braided it and tied it at the bottom with a yellow ribbon to match her kimono. The little girl had a plain yet elaborate one with light and dark yellows with a bit of pale green in the obi.

"Sango-chan! It's beautiful!" She swung her head to the side so that she could try to see it. A knock on the door interrupted anything else that would have been said or done. Kagome opened the door and poked her head through before entering and closing it behind her.

"Hey, guys! I got one of the maids to show me to a bath. You guys went, too, didn't you?" They nodded. Sango was quite shocked to see Kagome dressed in a kimono. The girl had her hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon to match the pink and white of her outfit. She looked stunning. The taiji-ya merely had a black one with crimson roses and rose petals on it. The obi was constructed of the same blood red color as the roses. Kagome thought that it brought out quite a bit of her beauty. "Aren't these so beautiful? I feel like a princess!" She grinned cheerily. "Let me do your hair, Sango! Please?"

"If you want, Kagome... Though, I was going to leave it down."

"Nonsense! I'll braid it for you." She sat Sango on the bed and took up the brush and a long red silk ribbon. She swept back the taiji-ya's long ebony hair and separated it into three parts. She did the style of a french braid and tied the ribbon at the bottom. When she finished, she stood back to admire her work. "I love it! You look so pretty! You're the princess, Sango. Right, Rin?" The miko looked at the little girl, who nodded. A bright smile lit both of their faces.

"Yes, Kagome-chan! Sango-chan looks like a princess." Sango flushed a startling color of red that matched her kimono and looked at her feet, which were barely visible. She saw the white socks and the sandals, however. Her bright mahogany eyes widened when someone else knocked on the door. It slid open and the maid that had shown them to the rooms stood there.

"Dinner is prepared. Allow me to guide you there." They were escorted down the hallways and through a few doors before reaching the large dining room. One table was set out and the boys were already seated by Jaken, who took them and dismissed Noriko. The toad youkai looked Sango over before nodding to himself. Then he led them to the table.

"Lady, you belong at m'lord's right side. Though he will not be joining us for dinner, he will be here afterward." Sango kneeled on the mat that was provided for her. Rin sat across from her with Inuyasha beside her. Kagome was set next to him. Miroku was next to Sango and Shippou was next to him. Once everyone was seated, Jaken remained until the food was served then left. Sango felt a little upset that Sesshoumaru wasn't there but ate a little because they had not eaten all day. Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha gorged. Kagome ate but not too much. After they were done and talked for a bit, the servants cleared the table and left. Sango's heart pounded in her chest when the door slid open and Jaken and Sesshoumaru entered. He looked around at them until his amber eyes settled on Sango. He stared at her until he sat down at his place. She eventually looked away in embarrassment.

"I trust everything has been well?" His eyes narrowed at them.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Sango answered quietly. "Everything has been wonderful. You have a very beautiful home." He stared in mild surprise. His gaze went to the others and they just nodded.

"Heh." Inuyasha smirked. "This is the first time in my life that I've been treated this way." Kagome frowned and elbowed him.

"Has not, you jerk." Miroku chuckled.

"Calm down, you two." His violet orbs went to Sesshoumaru's amber ones. He stared the youkai lord in the face with a smile on his face. "Everything has been fine. Although, suspicion is common among the household."

"That is to be expected. As long as no one mistreated any of you." They all shook their heads. "Good. Things are going better than I expected. We have three more days until the anniversary. You are all free to explore and do as you wish, so long as you have an escort. There are places in here that not even the staff goes to." Sango looked at Rin and remembered what the little girl said.

_That's right... Rin told me about those rooms. I wonder what is in them. But I will not venture there._

"Sounds good." Miroku said with a grin. "A nice rest will do us all some good, especially you, Sango." The taiji-ya jumped at the sound of her name and looked at him.

"Oh... Right, Houshi-sama. Rest." She felt her face grow hot. Why was she acting so weird? Not even she had the answers.

_Though, I do think that it has something to do with all of these youkai. I have never been around so many in one place before and not be fighting them. Not only that but the way they make me feel so self-conscious._

She chided herself for it, that was for sure. She felt disgusted and ashamed at the way she was letting them make her feel. All she could do was pray that she didn't feel that way for the entire stay.

**XxXxX**

All done with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me how this is turning out.


	26. Karasu

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26 - Karasu

**XxXxX**

After a few more questions, the room grew quiet. Then Sango looked at Sesshoumaru. She felt so shy and timid around him. Perhaps it was because this was his home and it made the reality of who he actually was startlingly clear. She noticed that he was dressed in something similar to his old attire. He had changed into something better suited to fighting an army when they were outnumbered before. She felt like looking at him was a crime. It was not a nice feeling. In reality, it made him seem further away. The door opening broke her reverie and she looked at the servants who entered. They were carrying trays of glasses and wine. Sango barely even wet her lips with it. Rin got a glass of milk. She drank it all almost immediately.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? May I be excused with Sango-chan?" The little girl asked boldly. The Taiyoukai's eyes went to Sango before going back to Rin.

"Yes, Rin. Wait outside for a moment while I speak to all of them."

"Yes, m'lord!" She got up and walked out. When the door slid shut, he looked directly at Inuyasha.

"If anything at all comes to your attention or it is happening to you, tell me. All of you. Is that understood?" They all nodded. "Sango." She looked up.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I understand." He nodded.

"You all may go. I have some things that need to be done anyway. Come, Jaken."

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to his room and she sat down on his bed.

"Everything is so different here. I couldn't have imagined being treated like royalty." She giggled and fell back, staring up at the stone ceiling. Inuyasha chuckled. "I feel like a princess. I've never even dreamed of a place that compares to this." The hanyou frowned.

"This isn't all fun and games, you know. Sesshoumaru knows what could and probably will happen. Especially to Sango. He's worried that someone will go too far. So am I." He gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "I ain't falling in love with this place so fast." Kagome sat up and stared at him.

"Can we go to the stables? I want to ride a horse." He sighed and relented quite easily.

"Fine. I'm bored as hell anyway."

**XxXxX**

Later that evening, Sango and Rin were returning from the courtyard. Their next stop was going to be the gardens but Sesshoumaru made an appearance. They stopped and Sango bowed to him playfully with a grin on her face. She was a little more comfortable than she had been because she did have fun with Rin. Though still dressed in their kimono, they went outside and walked around, went to a fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and watched Kagome ride a horse with Inuyasha teaching her.

"Good evening, my lord." He could see that she was merely playing so he let it go.

"The same to you, dear lady." He smirked at her and took her hand, brushing his lips against it. She froze and felt her face grow hot. Then she laughed it away before taking her hand from his. Rin smiled at them.

"It is time for bed, right, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The Taiyoukai nodded and she sighed. "Good night, my lord. Good night, Sango-chan." She ran through the hall to her room. Sango turned to Sesshoumaru to see him smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I did not get to see your gardens tonight. Will you show me?" He nodded and held his hand out to her. She took it and they began walking side-by-side.

"The garden is beautiful in the day but it is even more lovely at night, under the light of the silver moon." She looked over at him. "I was thinking about walking with you earlier. I needed to get away and be alone with you." She smiled and moved closer to him.

"I was hoping that you would come back to yourself. I felt...so out of place here. All of these youkai and none of them attacking me. I felt shadowed by them." She admitted quietly. "At first, I felt dirty compared to them."

"You are not dirty to me, Sango." He tightened his grip on her hand. "I love you the way you are." Tears came to her eyes but she forced them back down. She knew that if she said something, everything would just burst from her mouth. So she stayed silent until they made it outside to the garden paths. It was more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. Flowers of all kinds greeted her with moonlit faces so pretty that she felt she couldn't compare. Roses of red, white, pink, and yellow rested along the side of the walkway. Vines of morning glories and trumpet creepers climbed up cherry blossom trees. Snapdragons and azaleas rested beside a small pond with water lillies decorating the surface. Lilacs, peonies, and pink stargazer lillies came next. There were even some that she didn't know the names of. He stopped walking and pulled her into his arms. "I have been worried about you. This is one place where I know you are safe from most harm." Her natural scent of cherry blossoms mixed with the scent of the soaps only enhanced her scent so he did not have to bury his face in her neck. "I only want you to feel safe."

"But I do, Sesshoumaru. I feel safe from him when I am in your arms." He pulled back slightly and kissed her. She never experienced such a soft, sweet kiss. He deepened it, feeling her tremble in his arms. She felt tears sting her eyes and run down her face. The second he detected the scent, he pulled away and wiped them away with his thumb. She still had her eyes closed and was holding onto his sleeves tightly. "M-My legs..." He looked down and saw nothing wrong so he gave her a confused look. She gazed at him with wide eyes. "I-I can hardly stand." Her tears fell somewhat rapidly now.

"Why are you crying?" She buried her face in the fabric of his dark haori. He slowly began to rub her back.

"T-This place...and you... It makes who you really are seem so real. You are the Lord of the West and most of the inu youkai." She sniffled. His confusion faded.

"You do not deem yourself worthy enough, do you?" She shook her head and sniffled again. She tried to regain her composure but only succeeded in getting the hiccups. "You are worthy. You are the only woman who broke through to me and you love me for who I am not what I am. Sango, that is all I ever wanted." Her hiccups faded after a couple of moments and she got the courage to speak.

"I never envisioned any of this. I never could have beat it with a fantasy. My life has been torture and you and my friends are the only things keeping me afloat in this ocean of trouble." She looked back up at him. "If Naraku ever did get me and kill me, I would wish only to return to this point in time. I want to be with you as long as I can. I never want to leave your side." To hear her say those words made everything he was waiting for seem worthwhile. "It has taken us this long to finally fully understand each other... Now, we can be together. We passed so many tests and, even though it was a rough road, we made it through." As she stared at him, she felt a certain longing enter her mind.

"The test that was the hardest was seeing you in that state of mind." He said quietly. "You had just given up hope. You had given up on the ability to move forward. You were stuck." Her eyes widened. "The other test was seeing Naraku touch you. That time...I was too angry to be scared but I would have been if..." He never completed the thought but he didn't have to. She understood. If Naraku had gotten the chance to sink his teeth into her neck.

"I will never love another, Sesshoumaru. Never." She rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nor I, Sango." He whispered. They then separated and continued their walk through the gardens.

Sango stood in front of her door. She turned around and smiled.

"Good night." She whispered. He smirked before leaning down and kissing her deeply. She fell back into the wall and gripped his arms tightly. He broke away.

"Good night." The Taiyoukai walked away, heading toward his room. She watched him until he turned a corner then went inside her own room.

**XxXxX**

Breakfast went by quickly the next morning. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as they walked in the hallway.

"Still bent on riding a horse, huh?" She glared at him.

"Yes, I am. Sango told me that she would help me."

"Did she really?" The hanyou raised a brow. "This should prove entertaining." She elbowed him before hurrying in front of him. By the time they got outside, Sango was waiting in a miko's outfit and had Kagome's ready for her.

"These are easier to ride in than kimono. I would drive myself insane trying to teach you to ride like that." Kagome had to admit that it was weird, seeing the taiji-ya in that outfit. But it somehow suited her.

"All right!" She went into a changing room while Sango put her hair into a ponytail. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"You really think you can teach an impatient, absentminded girl like her how to ride a horse? I'll warn you now, she's clumsy."

"Don't pick on her. I am sure that there are few horses in the future. Kagome told me the only time she rode a horse was when she was five and it was a pony that just went in a very slow circle." The taiji-ya stated as she looked at the horses. There was one that was almost pure silver except for black above the hooves and a black mark on its forehead with a black mane and tail. She selected the stallion and rubbed its nose. "What one did she use yesterday?"

"The mildest one in there. That one over there." He pointed to a cream colored mare with white specks all across its back and sides.

"She's pretty." Sango looked at the stallion she was next to. "But he is stunning." She looked at Inuyasha. "How is this one's temper?" The hanyou frowned.

"Hell if I know. We had one of the girls around here help Kagome pick one out." He snorted. "It didn't do much good in the end, anyway."

"Stop picking on Kagome." The taiji-ya slapped his arm. Kagome came out and went to her mare. One of the stable hands noticed them and walked over. After helping Kagome, he turned to Sango.

"Lady? I wouldn't choose that one, if I were you." He stated. She looked at the steed curiously.

"Why not?" She asked; raising a brow. He glared at her.

"He only listens to Lord Sesshoumaru. None of us can go near him." She looked at the beautiful stallion. Then she smiled and opened the door. She put the gear on the horse as he stood there, patiently waiting for her to get done. The stable hand stared at her.

"There, there." Sango grinned. "What's his name?"

"Karasu." A familiar voice said behind her.

"Raven..." She whispered.

"He flies like one." When she turned around, she saw Sesshoumaru standing there. "Let's see how you can handle him." She glared at him.

"I can handle any horse. It is not being able to ride. It's all about whether or not the animal can trust you." She got on Karasu and shifted a little before taking the reins in her hands and lightly tapping the heel of her foot onto the sides of the horse. He began at a slow walk then began trotting nicely along. Sango was always in control. She smiled and ran her hand down the shining neck of the horse. "Good boy!" She said cheerfully. Kagome followed Sango's example and felt the mare move forward. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Sango, finding himself glad that his stallion liked her. She raced Karasu around, leaning forward and grinning when he went his full speed. He was a magnificant creature. He ran as gracefully as the wind, his grace matching that of his namesake.

"She's something, isn't she, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked; his smirk widening. "Full of surprises. She may always ride Kirara but that's different compared to a horse that she doesn't even know."

"Yes..." The stable hand watched his lord with slight surprise. A smirk rested upon the Taiyoukai's lips. "She is."

**XxXxX**

The next day, Sango was to be found at the stables. Kagome smiled at the hanyou next to her.

"In a way, I've never seen her so happy. At least...not since Naraku got her." Inuyasha blinked and looked at the miko.

"No? What about with Sesshoumaru?" She shook her head.

"That's different. In her mind, Karasu represents freedom. She's attached to him. And look at how he is with her." Once they stopped riding around, Sango got down from his back and fed him a carrot. He nudged her affectionately. She laughed and took his nose in her hands before reaching up and petting him.

"You're right." Inuyasha sighed. "I've never seen her like this, either." Sango got back on and they took an easy trot back to the stables, where she put him back and took everything off of him. Then she brushed him down before leaving. Karasu watched her retreating form. Inuyasha watched the stable hand approach him and reach out. The stallion got a sudden temper and leaned out to bite him. The stable hand retreated with confusion. Sango walked toward them with a bright grin on her face.

"That was so much fun!" Her cheerfullness made the two grin back. "Why didn't you join me?"

"Watching you from here was fun." Kagome stated; her eyes going to Inuyasha. Sango smirked and crossed her arms.

"You just wanted to sit together. Well, I will not bother you any longer." The two looked at each other then looked away quickly, their faces red. The taiji-ya walked away laughing.

"I think she set us up." Inuyasha muttered gloomily. "Damn taiji-ya." Kagome looked at him before laughing. He glared at her.

"I have never seen you blush so red in all the time we've been together! Your face matched your haori." She pointed and laughed harder. It made him feel worse.

"Shut up! Don't think I didn't see the color on _your_ face. Someone two miles away could see that bright shade of red." He snapped. She nearly choked and felt her face grow hot. It was he who had the last laugh.

**XxXxX**

Sango walked around, exploring the castle. She only went where she saw servants, maids, and other people who helped out in the fortress. In her perspective, the place was a combination of a lord's castle and a strong fortress.

"Lady?" She turned around and saw a man standing behind her. He looked at her attire. It was a plain blue and black kimono.

_Hmm... I suppose it will have to do._

"What is it?" She asked curiously. He looked up at her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you." So, he led her through the halls until they came to a large door. She reached out and slid it open. "Lord? I have brought Lady Sango at your request." Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at her. She smiled at him.

"That will be all for now." He said; dismissing the servant. As soon as the man bowed and left, the Taiyoukai gestured to her. She walked toward him, a curiousness beginning to work itself into her mind. He then led her to a long desk where he sat down. She looked around. It reminded her of a small library.

"What kind of books do you have?" She asked; seeming innocently curious. He raised a brow before smirking.

"I will show you the library before we leave this place." She frowned; her mood suddenly dampened.

"When do we leave?"

"Three days, if I am not mistaken." She lowered her gaze to the floor. She knew one thing she would miss about the place and his name was Karasu. His smirk faded. "You are not happy."

"I cannot say entirely why." She stated. She really didn't know. But she knew that she would see this place again. "I mean...safety is not in this place."

"Are you having trouble with someone?" She shook her head.

"No." He reached out and took her hand, guiding her to him with a gentle pull. She sat down on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know I will miss Karasu." He chuckled.

"You are quite taken with each other." His voice was soft. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I feel so free when I am riding him. It is...a feeling I have not felt in a long time. I have not ridden Kirara like that since I was younger." She admitted. "Is that not the reason you brought him here?" He nodded.

"I have not ridden horseback in a long time. They let him out to stretch and run as he pleases and he always comes back...but he will not let another ride him." She smiled.

"Is it just coincidence that he will let me ride him?"

"Possibly. I have no influence over him." She sighed.

"I will miss riding when we leave." He hugged her closer to him.

"We will come back eventually." He stated softly. "When we do, he is yours. Completely yours." She gasped and looked up at him. A childish smile spread across her face.

"Sesshoumaru..." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you." He laughed.

"Whatever I can do to keep you happy..." He trailed off. She smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Her blunt command made him laugh again before he kissed her. A knock at the door made Sango jump and nearly fall off of his lap. Sesshoumaru stood and set her down before going over and sliding it open. The young maid bowed to him.

"You have a visitor, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango didn't know why, but her chest tightened. She had a very bad feeling.

"Sesshoumaru..." He turned around at hearing his whispered name. "I feel faint. I think I am going to lie down for a while." Sango left quickly, feeling almost like she was going to throw up. She ran to her room and closed the door quickly. She slid out of her sandals and curled up in bed, not even bothering to change. The sick feeling never left her until she fell into a deep sleep filled with horrible nightmares.

**XxXxX**

Who is the visitor that the maid mentioned? Why did Sango suddenly feel so sick?

Find out in chapter 27!

Note - The mention of the fitting of kimono in the previous chapter is because there are kimono for children's use as well and there are even certain kimono for men. The room Sango is in is a guest room so there were some for men and children as well as for women in there. I may have subconsciously added in a line about the way the kimono fit but...oh well. I'm not too used to writing about kimono so I may tend to mix things up. Anyway, sorry for the mix up and for not explaining better... I just felt like explaining myself...


	27. The Visitor

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 27 - The Visitor

**XxXxX**

Sango awoke to the sound of her door sliding closed. She sat up and looked around almost frantically. Her eyes then rested on Rin.

"Rin! You scared me. What is it?" The little girl grinned cheerfully.

"Kagome-chan told me to come and get you! She wanted to see you before dinner is served." Rin then looked worried. "Are you feeling okay, Sango-chan? You look sick." Sango smiled slightly.

"I will be all right, Rin. I just...had a bad dream." The girl left with a smile.

"See you later, okay? We can go to my room." As soon as her door was shut, the taiji-ya let out a sigh. She still felt really sick. It wasn't an illness. It was...just a feeling. She was going to skip dinner. She couldn't possibly eat. Her nightmares were bad, too. They were worse than ever and she was surprised that she hadn't cried out or woke up screaming. Suddenly, she couldn't hold anything in. She buried her face in the feather pillow and cried. After a moment, Kagome knocked and entered. She looked very pale and worried.

"Sango...didn't Rin tell you that I wanted to see you? What is it? What's wrong?" The miko rushed to her side. "Sango!"

"I have this really bad feeling and then...I had such horrible nightmares." Sango put her arms around her best friend and cried into her shoulder. "I have no idea what to do. It all started when I heard that Sesshoumaru had a visitor. I just have this sinking feeling." Kagome soothed back the taiji-ya's hair and tried to think of something to say.

"I have a bad feeling, too. We should investigate it. Do you want to?" Sango looked up at her.

"Well, I can't just sit in here and cry. It has to have something to do with this visitor." The miko waited until her friend dried her face and changed into a red kimono with white lilies on it. Then they left the room and followed their senses out to the gardens. Sango led Kagome around the corner until they both stopped. There, stood a man with long black hair and startling emerald eyes. He was dressed very elaborately. He turned his gaze to the two girls.

"May I be of some service to you?" Sango looked at her friend and saw that there was no way that she was ever going to answer. So, she decided that she would be the speaker.

"Uh, no, my lord. We were just enjoying a walk through the gardens." She smiled even though she felt like jumping at him and stabbing him with whatever she could get her hands on.

_This youkai is definitely the one emitting that awful aura. Who is he and why does he seem so familiar?_

"Well, I do not believe that we have ever had the pleasure of meeting. What are your names?" He asked casually. The way he spoke to them in such a calm voice made her even more suspicious. Before she could open her mouth, Sesshoumaru appeared. The Taiyoukai stared at the girls.

"What are you two doing out here?" Sango straightened.

"I was just showing Kagome your gardens, Sesshoumaru-sama." She stated in a cold voice. He narrowed his eyes at her. She switched her gaze to the visitor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you did not tell me that you had such lovely maidens staying here." There was no doubt in Sango's mind that something was wrong about that youkai. "Would you mind introducing us?" The look on Sesshoumaru's face did not go unnoticed by any of them.

"Their names are Sango and Kagome." He stated evenly. "Now, shall we continue our conversation in my study?"

"Of course, my lord." Sango stared after them. She felt weak. How was she going to figure it out? There was no way of knowing what he was there for. Unless Sesshoumaru felt charitable, which she doubted severely.

"Sango?" Kagome pulled on her sleeve. "What just happened?"

"I think we have just found a reason to be careful." The taiji-ya sighed. "I am going to go back to my room." She walked back inside and hurried up to her room.

"Sango?" She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Houshi-sama!" Miroku closed her door behind him and walked over to her.

"You look pale. Is there a reason for this?" He asked in concern. She stared at him.

"Do you sense anything out of the ordinary? Kagome and I did." He nodded.

"Yes, I feel it. It is ominous. However, you look worse than I feel." Before she could utter a word, he placed a hand on her forehead. "You do not have a temperature. Do you feel well enough to be out of bed?"

"I feel fine." She walked over and sat on her bed. He sat down next to her. "I just...don't know what to do."

"Until this youkai makes a move, we can do nothing." He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Be careful, Sango. You worry me enough as it is." She hugged him. "Please promise me that you will not provoke anything and put yourself in danger."

"I promise not to do it on purpose." She stated with a small smile. "Houshi-sama, who do you think it is? He looked so familiar to me..." He felt her shiver.

"He? Well, what did he look like?"

"He had really long black hair and he kept it tied back. His eyes were a remarkable shade of green... But it was the look of complete composure on his face that got me." She explained. "There was this look under that mask of calmness." Miroku sighed.

"Sango, get some rest. Try not to worry." She nodded. Then he gently pushed her away and stood up.

"I will talk to Inuyasha about this. He was edgy earlier."

"Thank you, Houshi-sama." He smiled and left her alone. She sort of wished that he had stayed. Being with someone she trusted was better than being alone. She changed out of her kimono and into a yukata, hoping that this time, she would sleep better.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru did not trust his guest. Masaru was not to be trusted. He saw the way the youkai looked at Sango. He could tell that she had felt unease and fear at his arrival. He had certainly felt something. Just being in the same room... However, Masaru had pleaded for his help. He was supposedly being hunted. By whom, he hadn't said.

_If he does anything, I will kill him. He is not important to me._

He had seen the youkai before. He was an advisor to one of the lords of the east.

_Why would he be this far from his territory? Unless..._

He had no leads on who would hunt such a worthless being but he was not unmerciful to those who had helped him. Masaru had helped him once. He had given him valuable knowledge. Perhaps whoever it was hunting the youkai wanted some sort of information. But he was pressed to find out what was wrong with Sango. It was then that he had thought of something. Masaru's aura had never been like that. Yet, he knew that auras changed pretty easily. He could have killed many innocents and changed his aura. He had much to do and such little time.

But Sango came first.

**XxXxX**

Sango had been fitfully sleeping when she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Then a blurry picture appeared. She sat up and stared in surprise at the person in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. Sesshoumaru frowned in concern.

"You are not ill?" She shook her head.

"I feel a little better but I was sleeping nicely..." She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. "What's wrong?"

"I was concerned for you. You seemed very disturbed earlier." He watched her closely.

"I am fine. It was just that...youkai's aura made me nervous." His eyes narrowed.

"Masaru made everyone feel that way, hm?" She blinked then frowned.

"His name...is Masaru?" The Taiyoukai nodded. "Are you completely certain?"

"I know him. He is one of the eastern lord's advisors." He explained. She relaxed. "Still, be careful. I did not like the way he looked at you." Her eyes widened.

"You saw it, too? I thought it was just me." She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "He...inflicted fear into my mind. His youki...it was so dark." She looked up at him. "I was scared and I didn't know what to do." He reached up and touched her face.

"I will protect you. No matter what I have to do." He pulled his hand back before standing up. He stopped when he got to the door and turned around. "Sleep well." After he was gone, she felt a little better.

_I know he cannot see everything...but he will protect me as best as he can._

Most of her feelings of nervousness and sickness had passed. But she still had a bad feeling about Masaru. She sat there for a few moments before she lay back down and fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

The next morning, Sango was on her way to the stables in her taiji-ya uniform. She had gotten tired of long sleeves and had relented to the call of her uniform. Kirara had been staying with Rin. She missed her neko's company. She was almost outside when she froze.

"Hello, young maiden. I believe your name is Sango, if I am not mistaken." She whirled around to see Masaru standing in a doorway. He had a smile on his face. It was a smile she didn't trust at all. She kept quiet, just staring at him in distrust. "Where are you going in such attire?"

"Not that it is much of your business, but I am going to the stables." She stated calmly.

"Do you like riding horses?" She shrugged.

"It passes time." He frowned at her. "Now, if you have nothing more to say to me-"

"Are you that anxious to leave my presence?" He asked quietly. "Does my aura bother you that much?"

"Do not be absurd. If I let your presence get to me then how will I kill Naraku when I get the chance?" The cold chill in her voice made him smile wider.

"Naraku, hmm? Why do you wish to kill this youkai?"

"That _hanyou_ has ruined my life in more ways than one. He is a vile, self-conscious bastard that only cares about himself and the suffering of others." She turned and left the castle. Masaru stared after her with a puzzled look on his face. Just the name had gotten her angry...

**XxXxX**

Miroku picked a white stallion, Kagome had her usual mare, Inuyasha took out a brown stallion, and Sango took Karasu. The children rode on Kirara. They went into the woods, along the wide riding track. Sango looked at Kagome, who rode next to her.

"I ran into that youkai again just before I came outside. Sesshoumaru came into my room last night and talked to me. I guess his name is Masaru and he is an advisor to a lord out in the east. He said that he knew him from before. We still have to be careful." She stated quietly. Then she explained about her conversation with Masaru.

"Sounds like he's pretty twisted. Did you sense him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wasn't...really paying any attention. If I did sense him, it did not bother me as much as yesterday." The look on her face scared them. "I do not trust him. I have no idea why he is even here."

"Sesshoumaru won't say anything?" The hanyou queried. Sango shook her head.

"He told me that he did not like how Masaru was looking at me." Kagome frowned.

"Neither did I. It reminded me of...Naraku." The taiji-ya froze. She stared into the trees.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha exchanged a look with Miroku.

_I do not like this. Sango may very well be in danger..._

The houshi felt a sinking feeling. He did not see this youkai but he wanted to find him and suck him into his hand.

**XxXxX**

Sango walked back to her room in a daze.

_I knew he reminded me of someone. I just cannot believe it was Naraku. Masaru...cannot be Naraku. I mean, Sesshoumaru would have killed him if he even caught his scent. It just does not make sense. I don't understand._

She stopped at her door before going in. She closed it behind her and leaned against it. Her mind was spinning.

_What am I going to do?_

When she looked up, all the air was forced from her lungs. Masaru grinned at her. His green eyes glinted.

"Good evening, Sango." He walked forward until he was right in front of her. She couldn't even scream. She was so scared. The look on his face...it was just like Naraku's. "You look frightened. I thought you were more of a spitfire than that."

"W-What are you? How can you hide your scent like that?" He smirked before his green eyes changed to their normal crimson color.

"Simple, my dear. It is very simple. All I have to do is use the power of the shards and cast a spell on all of those with sharp noses." He leaned close to her face. She sent a small blast of power at him but he blocked it easily. "You cannot harm me. Your fear is...so potent." Her eyes widened.

"G-Get away..." She whispered. "Leave me alone." Her fist made contact with his gut and he fell back. However, he grabbed her shoulder to steady himself.

"Not this time, taiji-ya. You will not escape me." He chuckled before pushing her hard into the door. He pressed his lips against hers so harshly that she thought it would bruise. While he was slightly distracted, she gripped his arms in her hands and let her power flow through them. He pulled away and let out a cry. She slid open the door and ran out, frantically trying to sense Sesshoumaru. She looked behind her to see no one following her. Naraku was not pursuing her. He wasn't risking it. He fled from the castle. Sango raced to Sesshoumaru's study, tears running down her face. She had one hand over her mouth. When she reached it, she slid open the door and saw the Taiyoukai standing by his desk. A few servants were working around the room and delivering anything their lord asked for. They all stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sango?" She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. He was so startled that he could hardly grasp the situation. "What happened?" He placed his hands on her arms and gently pushed her away.

"Naraku..." She whispered. "He...disguised himself as Masaru and used the Shikon shards to cast a spell over the castle so his scent was hidden. He..." She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. "He is gone. There is no use looking for him now." His thumb brushed against her lips and she flinched. He growled.

"Did he touch you?" She could sense his anger. She knew that it would be no use lying to him so she nodded. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me... That was all." She looked away in shame. "I could not fight against him." The next glimpse of his face that she got made a shiver run down her spine. "W-What are you going to do?"

"He could not have gone far." She grabbed his arms and stared up at him in fear.

"Don't go after him! It isn't worth it!" He glared at her.

"Never say it is not worth it. He is going to pay for attempting to take you. He will pay for touching you."

"Sesshoumaru-" His eyes flashed red.

"You are going to be mine. That-" She shoved him away from her.

"I am not some prize that can be owned." Her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. "I am sick of hearing you and Naraku use that line. I understand what it means but I can't stand hearing it. I am a human being. I am my own person." She turned around and walked toward the door. He stared at her. His anger suddenly cooled.

"I apologize." She looked back at him. He fell to his knees. "I was wrong for saying such a thing. I have no excuse for my behavior." Her eyes widened. "How could I...have let him in?" She looked at the floor.

"You didn't know." She closed her eyes. "None of us did."

**XxXxX**

The word spread around the castle quicker than anyone could have imagined. Sango and Sesshoumaru didn't really care. All the Taiyoukai cared about was leaving.

"We have to stay until the ceremony, Sesshoumaru." Sango stated; watching him pace around his room. She was sitting on his bed, running her fingers across the soft sheets. "It is what you wanted." She bit her lip. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes." He answered. She sighed before pulling on his arm and forcing him to sit next to her.

"Just two more nights. That is all that's left. He is not going to come back after what happened. Calm down." He stared at her.

"You expect me to calm down?"

"If I can, so can you." She replied shortly. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I do not blame you."

"I know." He sighed. They were both silent for a while. "Stay here with me." She looked up at him.

"W-What?" He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Stay in this room with me. Then I know you will be safe." She wanted to protest but going back to her room was a shaky thought.

"All right." She whispered. "I'll stay." Her arms wrapped around him and she closed her eyes. It was then that she realized how fully exhausted she was. "Let me sleep for a while. I want to rest before dinner." He nodded. Then he stiffened.

"Do your friends know?" She shook her head.

"I do not have the energy to tell them." He pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep. I will handle everything." She smiled.

"Thank you." He left her by herself. She stared at the door.

_It is times like these that I have no idea what I would do without him._

She smiled and lay back, resting her head on his pillows. His presence was everywhere in the room. She felt so comfortable that sleep came easy.

**XxXxX**

That's all for this one. Man, these chapters are flying by! This fic is so fun that I just get lost in it and, before I realize it, another chapter is done!


	28. Emotions

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 28 - Emotions

**XxXxX**

Everyone was gathered in Sango's room, staring at Sesshoumaru. They were waiting for him to say something. Inuyasha could smell his brother's anger.

"What are you angry about? Did we do something wrong?" The hanyou asked; crossing his arms.

"No, Inuyasha." The Taiyoukai answered. "This little talk is about Naraku. He used Masaru's form to get in here. Not only that but he used the jewel to get past our noses. He probably used it to shield your sense of the jewel, Kagome. Perhaps that was why Sango felt so sick. The impure aura was from the shards, no doubt." They stared at him in shock. "He fled after..." The look on his face was enough for them. Except for Inuyasha.

"What the hell did he do to her?" The hanyou snarled. "What the hell happened?"

"I asked the same question. However, Sango used her powers against him and escaped his grasp." That did not ease Inuyasha's temper.

"Where is she?" He asked slowly.

"Help me gather her things and I will show you."

It took them all of about five minutes to gather everything. Then Sesshoumaru led them to his room. Inuyasha knew it was his brother's room. When the Taiyoukai slid open the door, they saw the taiji-ya asleep on the bed.

"She said she was tired. Set her things over in the corner and I will take care of it later." After they left, Inuyasha walked with his brother.

"I could smell that scent on her." Sesshoumaru looked down at the hanyou.

"Yes, he touched her. I have no idea what to do now."

"Before we leave, you have to mark her. Sesshoumaru, right now it's the only choice available. Naraku's made his power pretty clear. Who's to say that he wouldn't transform himself into you and fool her?" The Taiyoukai stopped walking briefly. Then he continued.

"She will not be fooled so easily. If she is, she does not love me for who I am." Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, all I'm saying is that he's pretty confident." His amber eyes met his older brother's. "I just want her with you. I want you two together."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I will think over your words."

**XxXxX**

Before dinner, Sango woke up and went to Kagome's room, asking the miko to join her for a bath.

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you everything?"

"Not in blooming detail. What did Naraku do to you?" They went into the room and picked out their soaps before stripping and slipping into the huge tub of steaming water.

"He...was in my room when I went there after our ride." The taiji-ya went under before coming back up. "I don't know why I was so scared. Maybe it was because he shattered my dreams of safety. But I punched him and then he grabbed me. It was like...I couldn't do anything to get rid of him. After that, he...kissed me. I grabbed his arms and let my power out at him that way." Kagome watched her friend scrub herself. It was like she was trying to wash away invisible dirt that wouldn't come off.

"Sango." She broke Sango's reverie. The girl snapped out of it and rinsed off before washing her hair.

"What should I do, Kagome?"

"I don't have an answer for that but I do know that if we don't hurry we'll be late."

**XxXxX**

Sango was getting more and more frustrated when she could not undo the obi. The door slid open and she was happy to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Just in time, my love." She grinned. "Do me a favor and undo this blasted thing?" He walked over and easily got rid of the obi. She looked back at him before sighing. "What are our plans for later?" She let the layers of the kimono slide slightly down her back and he noticed the scar.

"I am...not quite sure." He pushed them down a little further to see the wrap for her chest go across her back. "This scar..." He traced what he could see thoughtfully. "My brother told me of this. It is from your brother, correct?"

"Yes." She tried to avoid reliving the memory. "Can you-" He turned her around and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes. For some reason, this seemed different from the other times that he had kissed her. She was surprised when her hold on the kimono loosened, exposing most of her flesh. Even though he had seen most of her before when he saved her, this was different. She broke away and looked up at him. The familiar stinging fear engulfed her. "S-Sesshoumaru...what are you doing?" His grip around her waist loosened and the kimono fell completely to the floor.

"I am not going to hurt you. I promise." He whispered in her ear. She felt nervous and scared. She had not anticipated this. She knew it would eventually happen but...why now?

"W-Why rush?" She asked; trying not to tremble. He kissed her neck. She fell back on the bed with him leaning over her. He supported his weight with his arms so that he didn't harm her. Sango didn't really think she was ready just yet. The image of Naraku leaning over her entered her mind and she felt the fear build inside of her mind. "N-No..." She whispered. He heard it and stopped; staring down at her in confusion. She stared up at him with fear written clearly across her face. The way he was acting... But she loved him and she didn't want him to think otherwise.

_That...and if I am his, Naraku cannot force his way between us. Then, nothing can pull us apart._

So, with this thought in her mind, she leaned up and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

_This should be special. This experience should not put fear into my heart. I love him and I want to be with him. I want him with me forever._

He smiled against her lips. When he broke away, he noticed that his haori and pelt were gone, leaving his chest bare.

"So, we are playing that game, are we?" He used one claw to slowly slice away her wrap before tossing that aside. She blushed heatedly when she noticed him looking her over.

"Play fair, Fluffy." She snapped teasingly. He growled at the use of his 'nickname.' He had half-hoped she'd forgotten it.

"Why should I, taiji-ya?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because I said so." She so boldly remarked.

"Feh." He chuckled at her. "I would like to see you make me."

"Would you?" At that moment, every article of clothing was on the floor. He stared at her with one brow raised. "There." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Now it's fair." He picked her up and tossed her completely onto the bed.

"Since the judge ruled it fair, we can move on." She laughed when she bounced up. Quicker than she could blink, he was above her. He grasped her hands and held them on either side of her head before leaning down and kissing her gently.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru rolled over and opened his eyes. He found himself looking at Sango. She looked so innocent in sleep. He brushed her bangs from her face. Then he let his eyes drift to where he didn't mark her. He could not mark her. He had explained to Inuyasha before about why it was too dangerous. Still, Naraku would be able to tell that the first part of bonding began. There were two ways to bond. One was to take it with small steps. The other was to go all at once. If he did it right, Naraku would never have a chance. She opened her eyes and stared at him tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly.

"No." She smiled as she stretched out. "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead." He said with a lazy smile. She laughed. "And you, my love?"

"Same." She yawned. "Someone's gonna have to drag me out of bed." He raised a brow.

"Is that a suggestion?" She opened her mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey! Are you getting up any time soon?" They recognized the voice almost immediately. Sango pulled the sheet up to her chest and grinned.

"Inuyasha!" The door slid open and he smirked.

"You were up, right?"

"Yes, just barely." She answered. He looked around the hallways before peeking back in.

"Well, get up. Otherwise, when you do, there won't be anything left from breakfast. The houshi's gonna do it again."

"Just Houshi-sama?" Sango teased. He flushed and glared at her.

"Shut up!" He left; hearing her laughter until he turned the corner further down the corridor. So, Sango got up and put on a robe before picking out a kimono for the day.

"Sango, you do not need to impress them. If kimono make you feel uncomfortable, you do not need to wear them." She turned to look at him and smiled.

"No, this is fine. Here, I can get this out of my system." She walked to the door. "I think I am going to bathe before breakfast." He watched her leave then decided that bathing was a good idea. So, he went to one closer to him. Sango felt a little sore but other than that, she felt fine. She could only imagine what rumors would surface after they left. Her eyes burned holes in the floors as she walked. She could feel everyone's gazes on her. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She glared at them when they stared.

"M'lady?" She froze and turned around to see Jaken behind her. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Her good mood had vanished quickly enough. However, when she saw him flush in embarrassment, she sighed. "What is it, Jaken?"

"Y-You and Lord Sesshoumaru...?" She nodded.

"What about it?" He leaned to the side to peer at the right side of her neck. She frowned at him. "No, Jaken, he did not mark me. I am sure he had a good reason." She smiled then. "Run along, now. I need a nice bath before I eat, okay?"

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha had, of course, spoiled the surprise. By the time Sango got to breakfast, everyone at the table was staring at her. Rin bounced in after her.

"Good morning, everyone!" The little girl said cheerfully. The taiji-ya smiled but then every bad memory flowed back all at once. Her smile vanished.

"Today..." She whispered. Kagome noticed her friend's sudden change of mood.

"Sango? Are you feeling all right?" She looked back at the door briefly before she nodded and went to her place.

"We're ready to leave tomorrow." Inuyasha stated. "I guess the ceremony is after breakfast." The taiji-ya watched as the food was brought out and knew that she wasn't hungry. She took some only because she knew she had to eat. Afterwards, they were led outside by Jaken, who watched them carefully. Inuyasha didn't too bothered but he was edgy and curious as he looked around. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou just looked around. Sango was staring at the floor like it was displaying her future. Rin looked upset, as usual. She had been with Sesshoumaru for a couple of years. She knew what her lord was like on this day. Two guards opened the doors as they approached and everyone found themselves in a fenced-in, guarded area. It was as big as the courtyard and looked just as neat. Sango noticed a large monument and the Taiyoukai standing in front of it. He was not facing them but she knew that he sensed, as well as heard, their arrival. Several others arrived after them. Quite a few of them were the staff. Others were distant relatives that the little group had never seen or met before.

_I do not like this. It feels...too upsetting beyond words._

She looked around at all the faces. Most of them held stern looks but others looked solemn. They had to be closer to Sesshoumaru's mother than the others. After a moment, she went up to stand next to the lone Taiyoukai. His eyes were blank of all emotion, like they used to be. His face was set in a firm gaze that couldn't even be named, couldn't even be recognized. Still, his guard was back up so she could clearly tell that he was in pain. He glanced at her before looking back at the large stone. She could see that writing was engraved onto the surface. Her mahogany eyes took it all in.

_She was really special to him..._

The emotions he wasn't emitting engulfed her in a world of grief. He was raditating only coldness and dark emotionlessness. Her hand found its way to his and he gripped it firmly, not wanting to let her go.

"I feel awful." She whispered. "I remember back when we fought that I mentioned your mother."

"You did?" He looked over at her. She nodded, feeling ashamed.

"Back before we ever got together? Remember that really long feud?" He thought for a moment before recalling it.

"It was not your fault. You never knew. I never let anyone in on how I was feeling. That was what I wanted. It is in my nature to hate pity." She bowed her head before biting her lip. After a moment of silence, she looked over at him.

"I am sorry. Even though I disliked you, I never should have said something like that." He nodded but kept his eyes on the stone. She pulled her hand from his. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He froze; completely startled by the movement. "I love you." She walked back to her friends, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. It would make him feel worse. Inuyasha went up to his brother next. He sighed and looked back at all of the people. They were staring at him like they had stared at Sango.

"These youkai make me nervous." He cracked a small smirk. "I normally wouldn't say anything like that out loud. But I thought it might make you feel better." His cheer faded when he didn't get a response. "Listen, I know how you feel...sort of. I just want to be blunt with you. I'm here if you need me." The Taiyoukai looked over at him. Then the hanyou boldly stepped closer to the stone and got on his knees, bowing. "Lady, I am sorry about my father's behavior to you. He really hurt you and my brother. I just want you to know that your son and I solved this for ourselves with some help. But all that matters is that, whether any of us like it or not, we're all family. I want to thank you for being a mother and never abandoning your son. Thank you for never leaving your responsibility." Inuyasha stood up and looked back at his brother. "You don't have to hide from her. She knows you inside and out." He gave Sesshoumaru a few pats on the shoulder before walking back to his spot.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." He smirked and nodded.

"No problem. She deserved it." The youkai watched as Kagome walked forward slowly. She smiled sadly at him.

"I know that we don't speak much and I know that you hate pity. A lot of people I know hate it, too." Her voice was soft. "But I can tell this hurt you a lot and that it still does." He blinked at her. "I don't know the story but losing both of your parents must have been quite a blow. All I can do is say that I'm sorry it had to happen." She bowed quickly to him before walking over to the grave and offering her prayers. Miroku was next, his violet eyes clouded with a nameless emotion.

"The others probably said all that I could. I offer you my prayers and I will lend you my ears for whenever you need someone to talk to. As a houshi, it is often that I find myself before graves and asked to pray for the souls of the dead." He sighed. "This is no different, except that I do this without being asked."

"I thank you." The Taiyoukai watched as the houshi walked over to where the others stood. More followed and before long, the only ones outside at all were the first few that had arrived. Then they went inside to let Sesshoumaru have his time alone. Sango watched from the balcony of the room they shared until it began to rain. She looked up into the sky before going inside and digging around in her things. When she found what she was looking for, she ran through the hallways and down the long staircases until she came to the door. The two guards let her through without a word. As soon as she was outside, she popped open the umbrella that Kagome had given her. Then she walked over to her youkai lover and held the umbrella over his head.

"Did you not notice the rain?" She asked softly. "Even you can get sick with as vulnerable as you are." Taking his hand, she placed the handle in it. Then she kneeled before the grave and bowed very low. Removing something from her pocket, she dug a small hole with her hand and placed a few seeds in it before cover it back up. "This is for you, Lady. It is my gift to you for raising such a wonderful man. I wish that you could be alive to see how he turned out. He is rough around the edges but he is still the youkai that I fell in love with. I hope we have your blessings and you certainly have my prayers." She closed her eyes, bowing once more before rising to her feet. "Come on inside. You have been standing out here for hours." He looked at her outstretched hand before taking it and, after a look back, they walked inside.

**XxXxX**

Done with 28. Next is...29, right? Heh.

This is still really fun to write and I hope it is just as fun to read.

Please review!


	29. On The Road Again

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 29 - On the Road Again

**XxXxX**

"How are you feeling after your bath?" Seeing Sango's smiling face when he opened the door to his room was a blessing. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and sighed.

"A little better." He answered softly. "What are you doing?" By the looks of it, she had packed her things and even a few of his things.

"Right now, I'm laying out clothes for tomorrow. You have to pick out what you are planning to wear. Since you planned it, we are leaving first thing." He nodded. That was the way he wanted it. As he went through his things, he could not help but think of the future. Would she always be like this? Would he always feel better after seeing her smile? Shaking his head, he told himself that whatever happened, would happen. He picked out an outfit similar to his usual one but it was less showy. It was darker, being a dark blue haori and the same color pants. If Sango was to describe it, she would call it almost like Inuyasha's. "I suppose your staff packed us stuff. Jaken sorted through it while you were bathing."

"You mean food?" She nodded as she folded their clothes for tomorrow, placing them on a corner table.

"They also refilled our water supply. I was too much in a rush to hear the details. With that and Kagome's food, we should be set for a while." He grunted. It wasn't like he ate human food. "They even packed you some things. The usual, Jaken was saying."

"Good." He smirked. The little toad didn't forget anything this time. He turned to look at the taiji-ya. She smiled fondly.

"I tucked Rin into bed and said good night for both of us." Then her smile vanished. "What are you going to do about her? I'm worried that something might happen." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She will be fine. The last time I left her here, disaster occured. She will be safer with us than she will be here." She turned around in his arms before smiling.

"If you say so. Now, get in bed. We need plenty of rest for tomorrow." He pulled the blankets down and got in. She followed him after blowing out the candles and, while she was getting comfortable, she felt his head on her shoulder. His forehead rested against her throat. That left her on her back. Smiling, she began to run her fingers through his silver hair. Within minutes, he was asleep. She continued stroking his hair like he was a child.

_He had a rough day. I am not surprised that he is this tired._

She yawned, feeling her fatigue come to her all at once. She closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

**XxXxX**

They all met in the front. Sango was feeling much better dressed in her usual attire.

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked; her eyes going to each of her friends. They all nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" They set out at Inuyasha's pace, grasping a hope that they could catch up on lost time. However, after they were a mile or so outside of Sesshoumaru's lands, both Kagome and Sango stopped.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously. The two looked at each other then at the hanyou.

"We sense two jewel shards heading this way fast." They both said at the same time.

"I think it might be Kouga." The miko said softly. One of Inuyasha's ears twitched. Everyone knew what that meant...except for Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru.

"If I see that little-"

"Kagome!" The hanyou got shoved aside by the wolf youkai. Kouga grinned and took Kagome's hands in his. "It is so good to see you're all right! You haven't been hurt, have you?" The miko smiled and removed her hands from him.

"No, Kouga. I'm okay." She answered cheerfully. "It's nice to see you're okay, too." He blinked then frowned.

"Why?" Sango kneeled down and inspected the jewel shards up close. Of course, they were under his furry leggings.

"They are tainted. Have you felt sick at all?"

"Every once in a while." The youkai answered honestly. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to see if Kagome could help me." He was staring curiously at the taiji-ya. "How can you tell?"

"I'm Midoriko's successor." She looked up at him and raised a brow. "You will have to sit down and take these off so that I can purify them."

"You?" He blinked. "What about-"

"I can't deal with this kind of thing anymore. She's the only one who can purify them." Kagome sighed. "All I can do now is sense them." She watched as Kouga followed Sango's instructions. Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't understand a lot of this. He never really cared about the jewel. In his eyes, he never needed such a thing. Everyone watched as she touched where the shards were inserted. The black glow suddenly became the normal pink.

"I didn't know you had any powers." The wolf stated.

"I had no idea either...up until a while ago. You are extremely lucky that no damage was done to you." The taiji-ya sighed. "I definitely have to be more careful. That goes for you, too, Kouga. Whatever you do, do not let Naraku catch you. I mean it." He nodded.

"That dirty bastard won't get his hands on me or my shards. I promise you that. No matter what he cooks up." Sango broke into a relieved smile. She patted the wolf on the knee.

"Keep up that attitude and Naraku will definitely go down." Inuyasha snorted.

"Like that mangy wolf could ever help."

"What'd you say, mutt?" Kagome sighed and looked at Sango, who gave her an exasperated look in return.

"You heard me!" Sesshoumaru glanced at them all in confusion before sighing. He was beginning to get annoyed, as well. Rin and Shippou ignored the fighting taking place and played a game.

**XxXxX**

"What are we going to do, Kagome? I could have killed Kouga by tainting the shards." Sango looked at her best friend as they sat away from the fire to talk in as much privacy as was allowed. "We were really lucky that they did not take his life."

"It wasn't your fault." The miko smiled. "Besides, the one thing Kouga can do is take care of himself." Then she thought of something. "I was thinking before about something..." The taiji-ya gazed at her in curiosity. "Why can't I purify the jewel shards anymore?"

"That's pretty easy to explain..." Sango stated; looking away in shame. "Midoriko's magic tainted it. Even if it was dormant, the instant that my blood touched the jewel, it activated that power. I guess the magic was stronger than yours." Kagome looked down at her hands.

"So...now that you are one with Midoriko, you're the one who has to handle everything."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She whispered; placing her arm around her friend's shoulders. The miko leaned into the embrace, thankful that she was at least still wanted.

_Am I really needed, though? I can never touch the complete jewel again. Only Sango can have possession of it._

She felt useless. It made her want to cry. What reason did she really have for coming back the next time?

_I don't really know if I'm helping them or hurting them. What should I do? Now that I know all of this...does it really matter if I ever return? But how will I ever get the strength to leave them? To leave...Inuyasha?_

The young miko knew that she loved the hanyou. She knew that she wanted to stay with him. But when would she ever understand the situation?

"Kagome? It's getting late. You should get some sleep. Inuyasha will probably want to leave early in the morning." Sango's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She nodded.

"Okay." The taiji-ya frowned.

"Are you all right? You sound upset." Kagome smiled weakly and nodded as if to say that she was fine. Then she stood up and walked away. Sango felt worse, knowing the general direction of the girl's thoughts. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before burying her face in between her knees. Tears began to sting her eyes. She felt like she had just betrayed her best friend. She felt alone for the first time in a while.

...And it hurt.

**XxXxX**

The next morning, Miroku started the fire for a quick breakfast. At first, it looked like everyone was there. Then they realized that Sango was no where to be seen. Kagome felt a knot form in her stomach. She had a feeling that she was the cause of it.

"Where could she be?" Inuyasha had no idea what to do. Sesshoumaru had just left to go and search for her. Miroku went in the other direction.

"Inuyasha...what if something happened?"

"I don't think it was Naraku. His scent isn't here at all but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Now that we know he can conceal his scent..." He trailed off, too frustrated to finish. After an hour, the Taiyoukai returned with nothing to show for his search. He was nervous and worried for her. Miroku returned soon after, also with nothing. "Dammit!" The hanyou punched the tree next to him. "Why the fuck do these things always happen?" The houshi hit him with his staff.

"We would appreciate it if you did not curse in front of the children." Inuyasha growled and stormed away, leaving the camp to go and curse elsewhere. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against the tree.

_It isn't her fault that her powers are stronger than mine. She didn't even want hers. I don't know what I'm gonna do if we don't find her..._

"Sesshoumaru?" She suddenly looked up at him. "Did you even catch her scent?"

"No." He was pale and nervous; his eyes darting around at all the trees, as though Sango would appear at any moment. Then he sat down and put his face in his hands. "I went everywhere and...found nothing. I cannot even sense her." The Taiyoukai stayed in that position until he got up and went to try again. That only left the houshi and the miko, along with the children and Jaken. Kirara went out to hunt down her mistress, as well.

"What are we going to do, Kagome?" He asked softly; sitting down next to her. The rings jingled at every move he made. "Naraku could not possibly have gotten past us. There was no way... We would have sensed him."

"The aura he emitted at the castle was enough to make me sick...but it did make Sango sick. She would have woken us up if she sensed him, right?" There were so many possibilities.

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha walked until he felt his anger begin to dissipate. It wasn't gone long when worry replaced it. He didn't know where she was. It would have been better if they knew Naraku had her. At least they would know _something_. They would know how to look. However, he knew nothing and it was making him very nervous.

_She couldn't have wandered off, could she? Over what, though? None of us had a fight with her. At least...I don't think anyone did._

He looked around him, feeling the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Sango!" He called; feeling that if he could reach her in any way, she would reach back. Or...he hoped she would. "Hey! Sango, where are you? _Where are you_...?" Only his echoing voice answered. He walked deeper into the woods, his feet crunching the leaves and sticks. That was the only sound, other than birds, that he could hear. "_Sango_! Answer me, dammit! _Dammit_... _Dammit_..." He cried in aggravation. He continued to call out as he moved further away from the camp. Eventually, he came across her scent. It was very faint and he didn't know how she had come this far concealing it. Then he saw her, standing in front of him with tears in her eyes. Her hair was disheveled, her taiji-ya uniform was ripped in a couple places, and the Hiraikotsu was strapped to her back. She dropped the boomerang and walked forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered in a broken tone. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Why did you run off like that? You scared us. We had no idea where you were." He stated in a stern voice. She trembled.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled by his haori. "I was...talking to Kagome and then she asked me about the jewel and why she couldn't purify it anymore... She looked so sad. She must hate me for taking away her reason for coming here." He blinked.

"Whoa, slow down. What are you saying?" He asked; gently pushing her away so he could stare her in the face. "You ran away from us because you think Kagome hates you?"

"She doesn't hate me but I feel like I betrayed her. I feel like I stole something precious from her..." She looked down. "I felt so alone that I had to exhaust myself somehow in order to sleep. I never intended to make you all worry."

"Then why did you hide your scent?"

"In case you or Sesshoumaru woke up to find me gone. I didn't feel like talking to anyone." He sighed. "You have every right to be angry with me. I feel so foolish for what I've done but...you didn't see the expression on her face." His eyes met hers and he suddenly saw every emotion she felt. "She looked like someone who had just had her life taken away from her."

"Sango, stop this. Now." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Kagome doesn't hate you."

"She has every right to. I stole her reason for being in the Sengoku Jidai." She pulled away from him. "I knew what she was thinking. She was wondering why she was even still here. She wanted to know what reason she would have for returning the next time." He stared at her in confusion. "I stole her reason to see you."

"Me?" She bit her lip. "Why does she need a reason to see me?" He felt like shaking it out of her. "Why?"

"Because...why else would she come here? If there was no Shikon no Tama, then why would she come here? I will not tell you everything, Inuyasha. She thinks that you love Kikyou. If you love Kikyou and she cannot purify shards, then why come back? She also believes that since I can sense them now, she isn't needed for that, either." She leaned back against a tree. "How could I ever do that to her?" He watched in wonder as tears began to slowly roll down her face.

"You didn't do any of that stuff, Sango. _You_ didn't do it." He turned away from her. "Now, stop crying, okay?" She blinked before wiping her face. "Don't ever let me hear you blaming yourself unless you really screw up and go to Naraku of your own free will, got it?" When he didn't hear anything from her, he turned around and glared at her. "Did you hear me?"

"I-I...promise." She bent down and picked up the Hiraikotsu. "Now, let's go back to the others." As soon as the bone boomerang was strapped to her back, they took off running. She could use the exercise to clear her head.

**XxXxX**

Naraku sat in his latest castle, smirking as though he had just gotten his way. He continually replayed his recent deed in his mind. It was almost a sweet victory. He also loved the look of fear that she had on her face. It was like he had ruined a dream she had.

_Perhaps it was a dream of safety. A dream where I could never reach her. Heh..._

He looked down and noticed that his sleeve had slid up, revealing the marks that she had made from her power. His smirk faded slowly. How had she been able to summon her powers like that if she was afraid? Her fear...did it vanish?

_Did I anger her momentarily? I do not understand._

There was no way of knowing. The event was but a memory and he didn't really wish to remember that part. But all he knew was that he was so close to her; so close to getting her. At least he had that moment. Next time he would try harder.

_Her powers were strong enough to scar me with a body like this. Was I wrong to think that she could not use them in fear?_

He looked out the window. Maybe this would be more fun than he first thought.

**XxXxX**

On that cheerful note...we move on! This has been chapter 29 provided by the author!

At any rate, drop me a review if you feel like it.


	30. The Reason

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 30 - The Reason

**XxXxX**

Sango and Inuyasha slid into camp after a little while of running. The taiji-ya was able to catch her breath before she was face-to-chest with Sesshoumaru. He stared down at her with an expression lost somewhere between anger and relief.

"Why did you wander off alone like that?" The one way he could tell was by the guilty look on her face. She found that she couldn't get the words out. All she could do was turn her gaze to Kagome. The miko looked upset and also guilty. "Answer me."

"I needed to be alone. I did not feel like talking to anyone." Her hands were clenched at her sides and she was staring at the Taiyoukai with firm resolve. "All of you have every right to be angry with me. What I did was foolish and could have endangered my life as well as yours." Everyone was silent and just stared at her with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled her into his arms, exhausted after worrying, searching, and fearing that something happened. She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry..."

"We are only concerned for your safety." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled away from him and looked at Kagome before taking a deep breath.

"Since I'm back, I guess we should move on. Why get even more behind?" Kirara transformed when Sango gave her the signal. After quickly getting everything together, they began their trek. The taiji-ya gestured to Kagome that she wanted to talk to her. As soon as the miko was securely behind her, she leaned forward. "Go on, Kirara." They flew high into the air so that the others wouldn't eavesdrop. "Kagome, I know what I did to you and I've been thinking about it ever since our conversation."

"Sango, you didn't do anything to me. I was wrong to think of it like that. You didn't steal anything from me. You didn't even want those powers." The miko tightened her grip around her best friend's waist before leaning her head on the taiji-ya's shoulder. "I should be thankful that you care so much about me. I mean, imagine if you didn't. I'm really sorry that I even had those horrible thoughts."

"I understand, even if you didn't mean it. I mean, you love him so much and I practically ripped your reason for coming to shreds." She paused. "I thought about the reason...last night and even now. Your reason... Do you know it?"

"Not really. I wasn't thinking about it." Kagome sighed. "I was too worried about you." Sango looked back at her and smiled.

"How much do you hate Naraku?" The miko frowned and gave the taiji-ya a confused look.

"When it comes to him, hate isn't a strong enough word." She leaned forward. "Why?" Her friend didn't answer. "Is that my reason? That I hate Naraku bad enough to want to see him defeated?"

"After you found out all about him, did you really care about the Shikon no Tama?" Sango asked quietly. "If you think about it, all of us only wanted the Shikon shards because we did not want them to fall into Naraku's hands." Kagome gasped and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I really still have a reason to be here!"

"That and you do not really need one. We're your friends. We do not care if you have a reason to come and see us." The miko hugged her tightly and thanked her profusely. "But you really should talk to Inuyasha. He is the main reason you like it here so much."

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Sango. You really are a good friend. You always were. I wish I was as good a friend to you..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Now that all of this is through, we can put all of our attention on fighting Naraku and gathering more shards. I could use an extra pair of senses."

"You got them."

Inuyasha looked up every once in a while to check on them and make sure they were talking. He noticed that they were both smiling at each other after a while. It was good to see that they wouldn't have any more problems in that category. But he really needed to talk to Kagome. He knew all about the situation with Kikyou. Sesshoumaru glanced up sometimes, too.

"What was the problem, little brother?" The Taiyoukai asked curiously.

"There was a little thing with her and Kagome. I think it was some sort of misunderstanding." Miroku blinked.

"What did Sango tell you?" Inuyasha frowned. He didn't know whether or not to say anything about the 'misunderstanding' to either of them. Then he figured that there could be no harm in it.

"She said that Kagome asked about the shards and why she couldn't purify them anymore. Sango answered and I guess it seemed to Kagome like she wasn't needed. She began wonderin' if there was a reason to come back here anymore." He glanced up and smirked. "By the looks of things, they worked it out."

"Did Sango blame herself, then?" The houshi asked; earning a nod from his hanyou friend. "Why?"

"Because she tainted the jewel. Her powers have to be stronger than Kagome's...or something like that." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes, that would be the case. Naraku did use Sango's blood to taint it so it is possible that only she can purify it." He stated in a thoughtful tone. "Some magic goes that way. Even youki does it. It is possible that the young miko, Kagome's, powers are strong enough. However, it would not matter if Midoriko's powers have to be used to purify what _she_ tainted. The powers were dormant in Sango's body; therefore, in her blood." Miroku nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense. In my studies as a houshi, I read something like that. I think most of what you said is true and it explains it quite simply. However, powers within humans vary. It could be that Kagome's potential does not match Sango's. It has nothing to do with how powerful they are right now. Sango is Midoriko's successor and that priestess was the most poweful one. Kagome has a lot of potential but she is not a priestess by ceremony or by birth. She is just a priestess because Kikyou's soul resides in her body." The houshi explained. "However, mixing the two sides, it would seem that both provide truth but what you said would hold more." The Taiyoukai looked up at the two women.

"Blood is pure and holds the true power." He muttered. "Sango's potential may very well be higher than Kagome's. But it was not Kagome's blood that tainted it, therefore it is not within her limits to purify it." The theories explained everything for Inuyasha and Jaken. Rin and Shippou had stopped listening and began talking about other things.

**XxXxX**

Stopping was the first thing that was debatable. Without a reasonable place to rest in, they would be in some trouble of continuing on in the dark. Sango and Kagome had joined the others on the ground. The taiji-ya took the little Kirara and went on ahead. Inuyasha went a separate way to scout out a different area. Sesshoumaru was left with the right and after he was gone only Kagome, Miroku, the children, and Jaken remained.

"What are we going to do if they can't find anything?" Kagome asked; looking at her companions. "Will we keep going until we do or just settle for something?"

"We certainly cannot sleep on a path. That would be hazardous as well as stupid." Miroku said softly. "What do you think?" He looked at Jaken. The toad youkai blinked before nodding his head.

"Paths are out of the question. We would just continue on with the moonlight to guide us." He coughed. "Hopefully, it will not be a new moon." Kagome and Miroku froze. "I doubt it will be, though. Probably just a crescent."

"Will that be enough?" The miko asked doubtfully. "We've never traveled by moonlight before."

"We were more prepared back when Naraku was not as persistent." The houshi pointed out. "Sunset is still a few hours away. I am certain that they will find suitable refuge." After ten more minutes of aimless walking, Inuyasha found them and took them to a place that he found.

"I'll get the others. You should all set up camp." With that, he took off to find Sango and Sesshoumaru. Kagome set her pack down.

"That reminds me... What did the youkai pack for us from the castle?" She opened it and peeked inside.

"I checked everything over so it is all right to eat. They gave us goods that travel well. Meat, unfortunately, is not one of them so do not hope to find it." She nodded at Jaken's words.

"That is understandable. Usually, either Sango or Inuyasha did hunting anyway." She began to take stuff out. "What do you feel like? If I ask Inuyasha, we'll get ramen again."

"Hmm..." The houshi sat down next to her and helped her go through it. "How about vegetables and herbs? Those things are good for us and we have plenty."

"I could make a stew with them...except it won't have any meat. I doubt if there's time left for either of those two to hunt." A few moments after deciding that a vegetable and herb stew would be made, the four appeared in the campsite. Sango had her arms full of wood for a fire. "Oh, Sango! Good thinking!" The taiji-ya blushed and set it all in a pile by the place where she figured a fire would be best set.

"Thanks." She grinned. "I knew the other wood never made it with us so I figured we would need it. Tomorrow morning is a time to get some that we could tie together and take with us. I remember a rainstorm that soaked the wood through and it didn't go very far." Then she set to starting one.

"What are we eating tonight?" The hanyou asked eagerly. Kagome looked up at him and grinned.

"Vegetable and herb stew. I could use some help so if Sango wouldn't mind..." Sango looked up and shook her head.

"I would be happy to."

**XxXxX**

After dinner, Kagome approached Inuyasha. She looked at him shyly for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, can...we talk?" The hanyou knew what was coming and sort of looked forward to it. They had to sort things out. He nodded and got up before grabbing her wrist to lead her away from the campsite. She followed him wordlessly, wondering how in the world she was going to tell him how she felt. When he stopped, he turned around to face her. "I...wanted to get some things straight. I know all about your past with Kikyou. I know I'm not her replacement and that makes me feel better but...I can't stand around without saying anything anymore." She paused to clear her throat and looked deep into his amber eyes. "I'm not going to make you choose between us. I would never put you through that." He sighed.

"Kagome, I know the only reason we're having this conversation is because I was too foolish to realize my feelings. I didn't trust Kikyou in the beginning, just like I didn't trust you. But...you're not the same. I can't compare either of you. It wouldn't be right." He looked down. "I made really bad mistakes with her. It was the first time someone treated me like I was actually a person. She smiled at me and I felt my heart race. I was ready to become human for her; to spend the rest of eternity by her side." Tears glittered in his eyes but they never fell.

"Inuyasha..." She took a step forward. "I know you can't forget her and I would never ask you to do that. But...what is your decision for after Naraku is defeated?" He looked up at her. "Will you go with her to hell?" She asked softly; pain shining in her eyes. He was silent for a few moments.

"I've been thinking about it off and on for a while." He met her gaze steadily. "I'm not ready to die. I'm not going to fight to stay alive just to die at the end." She felt relieved at those words. "Once Naraku is defeated and Kikyou's death is avenged, I will talk to her about it." She closed her eyes and let the pain ease somewhat. "What will you do? Your decision must be harder than that."

"I..." She was never expecting him to ask that question. "Once the jewel is purified, it is useless...isn't it?" She felt the pain full force again. The only reason she would stay behind were her friends. But it was mostly based on what Inuyasha was going to do. "I still need to think about it. The only reason I'm here at all is because of Naraku."

"That's it, huh? You need a reason to come and see us? To come here and see me?" She bit her lip.

"I need a reason to be here. Otherwise, I will just be in the way." He frowned. "I need a reason because I want to keep seeing you. If the well never let me through again to this side...I would be lost. There are so many regrets that I would have." Her voice grew soft. "I told you once that I would stay with you. I made a promise to myself that no matter how much it hurt, I wouldn't back out."

"Are you hurting now?" He asked quietly. She looked away from him.

"Yes." She smiled sadly. "In a way, both Kikyou and I are the same." He stared at her in confusion. "We both have strong feelings for you." His eyes went wide. "But...even if you betrayed me, I would never find it in my heart to kill you. Kikyou must have thought that the only way to be with you was to die with you. She loved you enough to die instead of wishing to live." She felt her tears begin to slide down her face. "She didn't want to live without you." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know what I would've done in her place..."

"Kagome...we've both been through a lot together and I explained all about why I can't forget Kikyou." He sighed. "It is true that I loved her. But...after what happened between us, it is pretty obvious that we rushed into it. She didn't know me enough to tell that it wasn't me who wounded her and I didn't know her enough to tell that it wasn't her that betrayed me." Her eyes widened. "I should have known better. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been such a fool."

"Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault. What happened...maybe there was another reason for it. I hate to think of it this way but...if Kikyou never died when she did, I wouldn't be here right now. In fact, I never would've met you if her soul hadn't been reincarnated." She said as she walked over him. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. "I...I really...love you." He stared at her in shock.

"Y-You do?" He asked softly. He had never heard those words before. Well...except from his mother but that was different. She nodded and looked away from him.

"It's okay if you don't feel that way about me. But...I just wanted you to know. We've been through so much together and I thought that...you deserve the truth." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"No one's ever said that to me before. Kikyou and I...never said it to one another. You're the first one to ever tell me that." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tender embrace. She put her arms up around his neck, feeling content with being so close to him. "I thought about my feelings for you so many times before. I know why I get jealous when you're around Kouga. I know why I hate it so much when someone hurts you. I know why it hurts to see you cry. It's because...I love you, too." Her eyes went wide. She looked up at him and felt hot tears run down her face. He leaned down and kissed her hesitantly.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered when she pulled away from him. "There is something that I have to do. It just...isn't right." Her hands dropped to the rosary beads. Before she had a chance to lift them from around his neck, his clawed hands wrapped around her wrists.

"No." He said sternly. "Don't take these off. They...tie us together. These beads...let me go through the well."

"Yes, but...these were put on you because you were going to kill me. It isn't right." He growled at her.

"Listen to me, Kagome. Do not take these off until Naraku is dead. I can...still transform. These will stop me from hurting you. They did before, remember? I could hurt you." Her grip on the beads loosened. "These are your only protection from my transformation." She completely let go of them, feeling upset that those cursed things had to remain around his neck. But...he was right. If she couldn't sit him anymore, then all of them would be in trouble against his youkai transformation.

"All right, Inuyasha. If you want them to stay there then I won't argue with you. But...they will come off someday." He smiled.

"Someday."

**XxXxX**

This is all for chapter 30. I think we're going to have a bit more action to come. This is about to get very exciting!


	31. The Battles Good Bye Kohaku

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 31 - The Battles; Good Bye Kohaku

**XxXxX**

Later on in the evening, when everyone was asleep, Sango stirred. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness above her before realizing that she was awake. It was odd because she had been sleeping so soundly. She sat up and pushed the blanket back a little. Her eyes went to the fireplace and she noticed that there were still a few burning embers but most of it was out and reduced to cold ashes. After a moment, the cloud that had previously been covering the moon moved and allowed a sliver of light to shine down. It was barely enough to see by but it was enough to allow her to see that someone across the fireplace was staring at her. She knew it was Sesshoumaru. She just had the strangest feeling about it.

"Sesshoumaru? Why are you awake?" She crawled over to him. "What is it?" For some reason, she had a sinking feeling. Something wasn't right. He said nothing but pulled her close to him. "Come on, let's go back to sleep. We need rest in order to continue tomorrow." Before he did as she said, she caught a glimpse of his face in the brief light of the moon. He was very pale and his eyes were watery, like he was going to cry. As soon as she had laid down, he had his arms around her waist and his head resting on her chest. She continually ran her fingers through his hair until she felt his body relax.

_That's it. Rest easy now. I am here with you._

**XxXxX**

Kagome looked curiously from Inuyasha to Miroku when she woke up. A fire was already started for breakfast and the houshi was currently remarking about their location.

"Naraku must know where we are." He frowned. "Why else would he send one of his insects to hunt us?" The hanyou he was questioning returned the frown with one of his own.

"That thing...it had to be sent around to track us down. I just don't like it. Why only send one? As a warning?"

"There could not have only been one, Inuyasha. Think about it. How many did you smell?" As they continued to talk, Kagome looked around and noticed Sango and Sesshoumaru. The two were still fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The miko smiled.

_I wonder...will we make it, Inuyasha?_

Then her eyes widened. She stood up and whirled around. She couldn't see anything past the shadows in the trees. Her senses were screaming at her that there was a jewel shard in the area. Sango stirred; her senses picking up the same shard that Kagome was concerned about. It was tainted. She roused Sesshoumaru before getting up out of his grasp.

"Naraku..." Grabbing her bow and arrows, the taiji-ya ran past the miko. Kagome picked up her quiver and bow before chasing after her friend. Only the boys and the children were left in the campsite. The miko was behind by a little bit but she could still see her friend crash through the bushes and little trees that were about waist-high.

"Sango! Wait!" She realized that instinct was pushing the taiji-ya. After pushing herself to run faster, she stumbled and fell, rolling down a small drop-off and falling right behind Sango. "Ouch..." She rubbed her head then looked up to see Kohaku standing there. "What...? Sango-" The taiji-ya pulled an arrow from her quiver and engaged her bow.

"Kohaku, it is time that you rest in peace." Before she had a chance to release the arrow, a furious wind erupted from somewhere in the sky. "Damn..." Kagome stood up and engaged her own bow. Her eyes sought out Kagura, the one she knew was controlling the wind.

"Sango! Up there!" The miko aimed and dislodged as fast as she could. Her sacred arrow flew at the wind sorceress. "We have to-" Her breath was sucked from her as a gust slammed her into the wall of the drop-off.

"Kagome!" Sango had seen directly where her friend had aimed and redirected her own aim to that spot. "Now, you die, witch." She dislodged the arrow, waiting to see the brilliant flash. Kagura fell to the ground, her feather falling in pieces around her. The wind briefly died down. Kagome coughed, struggling to regain her ability to breathe.

"You missed me, wench." Kagura stood up and flicked open her fan. Sango smirked.

"At least I got you down from your safety perch. What's the matter? Didn't want to fight me and lose again?" The taiji-ya armed herself with another arrow. Kagura had enough troubles and she hated Naraku more than anything. The youkai wanted him to die. She hated the fact that she wasn't free. But she hated the mortal more and wanted her to die. In fact, the incarnation had strict orders to capture her and make sure that death did not come to her.

_I do not care for his wishes. Why does he want this wench, anyway? What... What is this? There is a...different scent with her own. It is Sesshoumaru's scent. D-Did he mate with a human woman?_

She was confused but it wouldn't look good if she just stared so she got ready to fight.

"I will not lose to a puny weakling like you!" She unleashed one of her many attacks and Sango dislodged her arrow, watching as it went through the attack. It struck Kagura's arm, automatically releasing a burst of energy. Kagome crawled to her weapon frantically. Sango was about to be hit by the wind blades that Kagura released. Without any real spot to aim, she released an arrow, striking the ground somewhere in front of the taiji-ya. It created a barrier by blocking the attack that threatened to hit her friend.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked; turning around and going back to check on the miko.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But where are Inuyasha and the other two? Shouldn't they be here by now?" The two exchanged glances before the older one shook her head.

"I have a feeling Naraku had a special distraction for them, as well." She helped the younger girl up. "It's just you and me against Kagura and Kohaku."

"We can beat them together." The miko looked around where she fell and noticed that she had dropped some arrows from her quiver. After retrieving them, she realized that Kagura was ready to attack again.

"I cannot construct a barrier by myself. Do you mind?" The two each put one hand out and created a wall of energy that surrounded them. "This should only last for a few minutes. We have to kill them before they kill us."

**XxXxX**

Just after Kagome disappeared from Inuyasha's sight, they were attacked. Rin screamed when she saw the huge grotesque youkai that crashed through the trees.

"Have fun with this new incarnation!" Kagura cried to them from her feather before she took off. Sesshoumaru glanced in the direction that the wind sorceress had gone.

"She must be going after Sango and Kagome." Miroku voiced as he looked to his hanyou friend. Inuyasha growled and pulled the Tetsusaiga from the sheath.

"They'll be fine. They can take care of themselves." He narrowed his amber eyes at their new opponent. Just the appearance of the youkai made him feel nervous.

_I'm just worried about this new incarnation. What the hell can this bastard do?_

Kirara hissed and transformed, standing in front of the children to protect them. Jaken stood next to her, watching the creature they were about to face. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin, smirking at the grotesque youkai. He was going to enjoy pissing Naraku off by killing the incarnation. Inuyasha sent his older brother a look before they both attacked the youkai at the same time.

**XxXxX**

Sango suddenly sensed a presence behind them and turned around just in time to see a puppet of Naraku appear as though from nowhere. Between him, the wind, and Kohaku, the two girls were trapped. The barrier they had around them faded. The taiji-ya grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her.

"Come on! We have to run!" They crashed through the brush, trying to leave their enemies far enough behind to turn and get prepared. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and let out a small cry.

"They're right behind us!" She cried. The ground was no longer beneath their feet. Kagome twisted in the air and landed on her side, facing toward Sango, who slid to a stop on her stomach. The miko acted quickly enough to find her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Kagura laughed at the girl's attempt to save herself and her friend. "Sango, look out!" The taiji-ya rolled to the right and just missed getting slashed by Kohaku's sickle. She got to her knees and punched the boy in the face when he turned to get her. Trying to catch her breath, Sango looked for her bow. It was just too far away... Amused laughter made her look up. Looming over her was the puppet of Naraku.

"You certainly do not give up, do you?" He asked in amusement. "Fight all you want but you will not escape my grasp forever." One of his tentacle-like arms lifted her by the front of her kimono. Almost a second later, Kagome's sacred arrow pierced through it and the taiji-ya dropped to the ground. Kohaku caught her shoulder with his sickle. She twisted around and activated the concealed blades.

"I will never...give in!" She screamed. "Kagome, help me get my bow!" The miko nodded and began to run toward it.

"Where do you think you're going, little mortal?" Kagura smirked at her. Kagome dove to the side to avoid getting hit with the wind blades.

"Go away!" She cried; engaging and dislodging an arrow. It was enough of a distraction, as it landed right in front of the wind sorceress and released a bright flash. The miko grabbed her friend's bow before standing up. "Sango, catch!" As soon as the taiji-ya turned and looked at her, she threw it. Sango caught it before rolling to the side to avoid Naraku's attack. Kohaku threw his sickle and she blocked it with one of her blades. Kagome took aim at the puppet and dislodged. It blew apart and left only the wooden statue. Then she focused on distracting Kagura while Sango battled it out with Kohaku.

**XxXxX**

Inuyasha fell to the ground, blood beginning to run down the side of his face from a wound on his forehead.

"Dammit!" He got back to his feet and nearly fell backwards. "How strong is this bastard?" Jaken rushed forward with a cry.

"M'lord!" Sesshoumaru just barely dodged a bone-breaking attack. When he landed, the cut on his face became visible. The little youkai vassal attacked the incarnation with the staff. The fire barely even burned the thing's thick hide. Miroku took this as his cue to try his luck. He quickly circled around it.

_There has to be some kind of weakness on this thing. It cannot be invincible._

He tried hitting where the burn mark was on the youkai's back. No such luck. It whirled on him and sent him flying through the air to land right next to a tree. The houshi breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't hit it. Inuyasha waited until he could stand properly before trying the Wind Scar once again.

_I hope Kagome and Sango are all right._

The attack hit the incarnation and sent it into the trees right next to where Miroku had landed. He jumped out of the way and glared at his friend.

"What was that for?" The hanyou growled.

"Would you rather I just sit and watch your pathetic attempts?" He snapped. Sesshoumaru grabbed a fistful of his little brother's hair and pulled, causing Inuyasha to nearly fall backwards. "What the hell-"

"Look, little brother. There is a light patch of skin on his underbelly. I will provide a sufficient enough distraction so that you hit that spot with the Wind Scar. Do not screw it up." The younger sibling nodded before crying out in pain. He had forgotten his brother had his hair. The Taiyoukai let go of him and nodded. Hopefully, their plan would pull through. If not, they had to form another one.

**XxXxX**

_This isn't good. How can I defeat Kagura like this...?_

At that point, Kagome had lost a nice amount of arrows. Either they had been dropped or used but she was unable to move because she had to do something that instant. She still had some arrows left...maybe about five. Suddenly, Kohaku flew into Kagura and the two fell to the ground.

"Kagome, now!" They both engaged their bows. It was then that the miko realized that Sango was right beside her. Taking careful aim, they dislodged at almost the same time. The two sacred arrows pierced the fallen ones and created a large explosion. Kagome was suddenly pushed down to the ground. She knew it was Sango that was protecting her.

_I-Is it over?_

When everything settled, the two opened their eyes. The taiji-ya stood up, trying to see past the cloud of dust. Within moments, everything settled. Kohaku's body was alone. Kagura was nowhere to be seen. Kagome looked around to find the wind sorceress.

_There's no way that she could have survived that explosion. Maybe she was blown to pieces... No, that's too unlikely. There would be something left of her...right?_

She narrowed her eyes at a black figure moving further away. She knew it was Kagura fleeing from death.

"Sango?" She turned around to see her friend lifting her little brother into her arms. The sacred arrow had been removed from his side.

"This ends now." Sango stated in a cold voice. "Tonight, I will burn his body and scatter the ashes wherever I can find a field of flowers. I know he would like that..." She opened one of her hands to reveal a newly purified jewel shard. It had been in the boy's back. "Kagura...got away, didn't she?"

"I don't know how she did but...yeah. She's gone now." The miko strapped the bow across her back before turning to look for the dropped arrows. "I wonder how the boys did... Who do you think they're battling?" The taiji-ya blinked before shrugging.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru went at the incarnation's face, beginning to launch a quick attack to distract it from Inuyasha.

_This has to work... Now...where is that spot?_

The hanyou's sharp eyes caught sight of the light patch he was seeking. He crouched down and slid closer, unleashing the Wind Scar when he was right in front of the youkai. Sesshoumaru dropped down behind him and covered his face to protect himself from the pieces of flesh and splashes of blood that flew into the air.

"Get out of the way!" Miroku called to them before unleashing his Wind Tunnel. After every last bit of flesh was sucked in, along with a tree or two, he sealed it back up with his prayer beads. "Well, that was a pretty nice victory." Rin and Shippou cheered on the team before quieting down when they noticed the girls returning. Inuyasha noticed Kohaku in Sango's arms.

"Sango..." He frowned and took a step forward, putting away his Tetsusaiga while doing so. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Kohaku, Kagura, and one of Naraku's puppets." Kagome answered softly. "Kagura got away but..." She trailed off as she watched Sango stare down at her brother's face.

"Miroku..." The houshi was shocked to hear his name pass her lips. "Will you pray for his soul?"

"Yes, I will." He answered; watching as she hugged the boy tightly. "But-" He was cut off when Rin gasped and rushed forward.

"Kohaku? Is he dead, Sango-chan?" The little girl asked in dismay. The taiji-ya nodded and smiled.

"He is free now. His soul can rest in peace now that he is no longer being controlled by Naraku." Her gaze went to the wood. "Let's go. As soon as we find a field filled with flowers, then we can have the funeral." Sesshoumaru put Tokijin away and closed his eyes. He knew that Sango would go through more pain when her little brother was really gone.

"All right." Inuyasha agreed. "Let me carry the boy. We'll need you two in the air to find a place so call down when you spot one."

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

"Now that all of that is settled, our wounds need to be taken care of before we go."

**XxXxX**

Kagome hugged Sango tightly, hoping that her friend wouldn't hurt so much after this.

"Hey...what do you say we take his body back to your village? You can bury his ashes there and visit the other graves. It's been a while since we've been there." The miko suggested. Sango didn't say anything for a long moment.

"I...I guess so. We will have to tell Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"When we stop for dinner, then we'll tell him the plan. I think Kohaku would rather be put to rest at the place he calls home."

A few hours passed by and Inuyasha was getting impatient. He noticed that the two girls weren't even looking for fields. So, he figured it out on his own. They were heading in the direction of the taiji-ya village now so it wasn't so hard to do.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru... You can't revive him?" The Taiyoukai drew his Tenseiga and glanced at the boy. He put it away after waiting a few moments. Rin tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"No, I cannot. His soul...was forced back by a shard of the Shikon jewel. My sword cannot touch him now that his soul returned to where it was meant to be." He explained. He really wished that he could revive his love's brother but it was impossible. Miroku looked up at Sango as he ran far below them. Shippou was clinging to his shoulder and Jaken was on his other shoulder, whimpering as he felt the wind whipping at his face.

"Are we going back to Sango's village?" The houshi asked curiously. "Is that why we haven't yet stopped?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's the plan. She's probably going to bury him there with the rest of the family." He was worried.

_I know Sango's strong and all...but this is the one thing she's fought for. There isn't any way that we can change the outcome of this. I...wish this didn't have to happen at all._

One thing that he knew was that Kohaku was killed by his sister's sacred arrow. That meant that his soul was purified before it left his body.

_I hope the best for you, kid._

**XxXxX**

After a quick and trying journey, the group made it to the taiji-ya village. Sango got off of Kirara and gestured to them that they should follow her. She led them to where the graves rested.

"I wish to bury him over here. Right next to father and the others." It had been a while after Sango had joined them that they had retrieved the bodies. After the battle when Naraku had fled from them. After preparing a spot to burn the body, they waited until Sango gave them the signal. She nodded and watched, tears stinging her eyes as the flames engulfed her little brother's body.

_At least...Naraku can never use you again. Now, you can rest in peace. Good bye, Kohaku. I love you..._

After it was over, Miroku gathered the ashes in a glass bottle that Kagome had provided. Then they buried it and marked the grave with a small wooden cross. Sango carved his name and the date into the wood. Rin and Shippou placed flowers over it. Kagome cried silently, hiding her eyes beneath her dark bangs. It was over. Sango was alone. Completely and utterly alone. She had no family left. There was no way that the boy could be brought back. Then she looked over at Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai was keeping his face blank but she could see that he was hurting because of Sango's pain. Miroku was still praying for the boy, whispering the words that houshi always say. Inuyasha's ears twitched. He could hear the houshi's voice crack at certain parts. Even the hanyou was having a tough time keeping his tears at bay.

"Good bye, Kohaku. I hope I will see you again in heaven." Rin's soft voice startled everyone into making them stare at her. The little girl's face was wet from her tears and strands of her black hair were stuck to her cheeks. "I'll miss you." Sango smiled and kneeled down, her mahogany eyes going to the cross. Everyone left a few moments later to give her time by herself.

"I will miss you, too. We will all be reunited someday. When that time comes, I will be willing to accept it and I hope to have seen Naraku's downfall." She closed her eyes and pressed her hands together, praying.

_Kohaku..._

_This is all I can do for you right now. But I promise that before I give in to death, Naraku will die._

_I have so much to be thankful for. It was so wonderful to have you as my little brother. I wish that we could have been together longer but I will not be selfish. I enjoyed the times I had with you before your real departure. I know that while you were inside that body, you were longing to be free. You fought him off to the best of your abilities. I realize now that you were not cut out for violence. I wish we could have prevented that awful day. It will always be painful to live without you but I know that I have to be strong._

_Wait for me... I'll be with you someday._

_Just know that...I love you with all my heart._

**XxXxX**

This is where the end of chapter 31 lies.

Please review.


	32. Naraku's Failure

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 32 - Naraku's Failure

**XxXxX**

Naraku growled and slammed his fist down onto the table. His incarnations had once again failed to do his bidding. Not only that but Kohaku's shard was now with Inuyasha and his friends.

_I do not want failure! This had better be the last time. Sango will not slip past me again!_

He narrowed his crimson eyes at the image in Kanna's mirror. Sango was fast asleep, holding the little girl, Rin, in her arms.

_Dammit, taiji-ya, why are you so strong? How can I defeat you?_

The images shifted and showed everyone that was fast asleep. His eyes focused on Sesshoumaru. He was beyond pissed off at the Taiyoukai. He was the only one that could ruin Naraku's plans.

"Naraku, what do you want with that taiji-ya woman?" Kagura burst into the room, blood still seeping from her wounds. The hanyou turned to look at her before frowning deeply.

"Why do you question me? She has extraordinary spiritual power. Did I not explain that to you?"

"It is not just her powers you want." She glared at him. "You want _her_, don't you?" He growled and his eyes began glowing with his anger. She took a step back.

_He wants her to become his. Well...maybe I can use this new information about her and Sesshoumaru. Naraku, you will go down._

"Get out of my sight, Kagura. Remember, I hold your life in my hands." She turned around and left to go take care of her wounds.

_If only I could kill him myself..._

Naraku waited until her footsteps faded before looking down into Kanna's mirror again. Did Kagura know something? He didn't care if she did or not since he could kill her if she revolted against him.

_Somehow, Sango, you will become mine._

**XxXxX**

Sango woke up some time around dawn the next morning. She carefully slid away from her bed, since Rin was still sleeping. After going outside, she stretched and walked around. The birds chirped, brightly welcoming the arrival of the sun with their beautiful songs.

_I can hardly believe that yesterday was such a big day... I never imagined that it would happen that way._

Her mahogany eyes took in all that was left of her village. It really was a shame that it looked so deserted. It had once been her pride; the place she called home.

_It only took one day to destroy. It only took one day to leave me completely alone in the world. What if it happens again?_

That was the one thing she was afraid of. She didn't want her friends to die. They were all she had left now. She didn't have a home and she didn't have a family. Not right then, anyway.

"Sango?" She stiffened and whirled around to see Miroku step out into the light, rubbing his eyes. He blinked tiredly at her. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Did I wake you?" He shook his head. "I'm okay, if that is what you were worried about. I wanted to get up early to go into the weapons shed and get more arrows for me and Kagome."

"I see." He flashed her a smile. She went to the shed and pushed open the doors. Her eyes went immediately to her left, where the quivers of arrows were hanging. She pulled a bigger one down then gathered more in her arms. Kagome only needed about ten to fill hers, since they had gathered whatever was dropped. But Sango felt that she needed a bigger quiver. It felt odd to her that she was using arrows more than her precious Hiraikotsu. But the sacred arrows carried more power.

"Sango!" Kagome waved to her and jumped down from the doorway of the hut she was sleeping in. The miko had her quiver in her hands. "I was just going to ask you about that. Thanks." Once they filled her quiver, they grabbed their stuff and prepared to go for a walk.

"The hot springs would be a blessing right about now." Sango said cheerfully. She had a light bounce in her step as she move ahead of her friend. Kagome turned around and noticed Miroku.

"Miroku, tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru where we are, okay? We'll be at the hot springs!" She knew that the houshi wouldn't do anything since they were both 'taken.' Actually, no one knew about her and Inuyasha yet but that was about to change. When they got there, Sango slipped out of her clothes, revealing the scar she still possessed. Kagome felt really bad every time she saw it. "Oh! I have some news for you." She had to change the subject before she got upset. Sango slid into the springs and looked back at her friend with a smile.

"It must be good news. Otherwise you wouldn't be telling me anything now." The young miko blushed before nodding. "Well, let's hear it." Kagome quickly set to taking off her clothes and getting in. Once she was sitting next to Sango, she took a deep breath.

"I had that talk with Inuyasha." She could hardly contain her smile. "We're together now." The taiji-ya smiled and hugged her friend.

"That's wonderful, Kagome! Does anyone else know yet?" When her friend shook her head, she pulled back and blinked. "I-I am the first one you told?"

"Yes." She felt really honored to be the first one to know. "So, how are you and Sesshoumaru? Are you two doing okay?" The miko asked curiously as she prepared to dunk herself.

"We are doing fine." The one point that came to Sango's mind was that they had hardly had a chance to speak in a while. But so much was going on that it really couldn't be helped. She sighed and decided to let herself go for the moment. The least she could do was not put a downer on her best friend's spirit. She was truly happy for the two of them.

_They deserve this happiness. It is the one thing that can pull them through this mess._

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru sat in the darkness of the hut for what seemed like hours. He was getting his time alone to think. He reflected back on Sango's reactions toward Naraku. It was obvious that she was scared of him but her pride and fighter's spirit sort of made the fear fade away. He knew that, deep down, he was afraid of Naraku. It wasn't because the hanyou could kill him. There was no way he would die by the bastard's hands. It was because of Sango. The hanyou could ruin everything and take her. They had to remain cautious. If not, some careless mistake could lead to her capture.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha walked in stared at his brother. "Come on out here. I want you to see something." The Taiyoukai stood and followed his hanyou brother out of the hut and toward the high gates that surrounded the village. "Look." There, at the edge, was one of Naraku's insects.

"Saimyoushou?" He questioned; his amber gaze switching to Inuyasha. "He is watching."

"No doubt about it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called to him from the edge of the woods. She ran with Sango toward the brothers. "Can we go back to the village? I have to go home for some more supplies." The hanyou sighed.

"I guess. It wouldn't hurt to let you go home for a while." He looked up at the sky wearily.

_In fact, it would be a good idea. I could go through the well since a new moon is approaching._

"We'll leave as soon as we find the others." Sango turned and narrowed her eyes toward where the insect had previously been.

_I know you are watching me, Naraku. Give it up before I find you._

She turned toward Kagome.

"While you are in your era, will you bring back more stuff besides food?" The miko nodded with a grin. Sesshoumaru watched Sango closely. She knew the Saimyoushou had been there. She knew Naraku was keeping his eyes on her. "I should go and find Houshi-sama to tell him we are leaving." Inuyasha nodded.

"Good idea. I saw him earlier over by the graves."

**XxXxX**

The trip wasn't difficult, as they had made it many times before. Sango held onto Rin while Miroku had his staff in front of her and Jaken held onto the houshi's robes. Kirara flew fast, keeping pace with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Shippou was holding onto Inuyasha's hair and Kagome was positioned on the hanyou's back. Sesshoumaru traveled alone.

"Look! There's the village!" Sango cried; a smile brightening her face. She loved being there. It held two of her most favorite places. The Go-Shinboku tree and the old well. The auras around the places made her feel calmer and allowed her to think more clearly. Not too far from the village, heading east, one could see sheer cliffs that were once the home to some dangerous youkai. But now, villagers went there to see the beautiful view. The youkai had all but vanished. Sango planned on making a trip there to sit on the edge and gaze at the beauty that the view beheld.

Soon after arriving, Kagome and Inuyasha departed toward the well. The hanyou told them that he would be back in a few days, whereas Kagome would return in a week when he came to fetch her.

"We'll be back soon! Bye!" The miko waved cheerfully as she jumped into the well. Shippou didn't really mind her leaving now. He missed her but it wasn't as lonely since he had Rin to play with. Sango packed her things and strapped on her weapons.

"I am only going for a few hours. I will return before nightfall." She set out by herself, feeling better since she would be alone.

"Be careful." Sesshoumaru called after her; receiving a brief wave over her shoulder. He sighed and went back into Kaede's home.

**XxXxX**

"I'm home!" Kagome called before stepping foot inside her house. Inuyasha followed her, looking around at the different decorations.

"Kagome, what is all this?" She led him to the living room and then to the kitchen. Her mother turned around and smiled.

"Hello, dear." She set down two extra plates. "Welcome home."

"Mom, what is the house decorated for?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh, that's left over from yesterday's party. The girls and I got together. Our wedding is in a few days. Are you going to stay?" The miko nodded with a grin.

"I'll be staying all week." Souta walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. "Can I call the girls and have them sleep over tomorrow night?"

"Sure, why not? Inuyasha, will you be staying long?" He shrugged and sat down against the wall.

"It all depends on how bored I get."

**XxXxX**

Sango followed the path. It was very easy to see. A lot of people walked it every year. She looked around at all of the trees, scanning the shadows for any possible hint that she was being watched. That still did not put her off-guard or at ease. Her mahogany eyes narrowed ahead of her. No one was there.

_I...would swear that someone is somewhere around here. Is it you...Naraku?_

Still keeping her quick pace, she made certain to anticipate anything that could possibly happen. After making it to the end, she dropped her bag and the Hiraikotsu. The view was simply breath-taking. Trees of different sizes and shapes and kinds spanned out across the land as far as the eye could see. Though, she could also see fields and distant villages. She looked toward where the mountains met the azure sky. White clouds that reminded her of cotton drifted leisurely through the ocean-like sky.

"Beautiful..." She whispered softly; in complete awe. Suddenly, she looked down to see the ground cracking beneath her feet. The edge was not very far from where she was standing. It took less than one moment for the ground to give way. She screamed as loud as she could and tried to latch onto something as she began to fall. Getting a sudden idea, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and shoved it into the side of the mountain. Her fall was delayed but a moment before it snapped and she was on her way down again. The moments seemed so long and she fell further with each fearful breath she took. She closed her eyes and grunted when she hit something.

_W-What? Why have I...stopped?_

She opened her eyes and nearly screamed again. She had fallen into his arms, as he had planned, and they were perched on a small ledge.

"If you use your power against me, you will fall to your death." Naraku smirked down at her. He caught something in her scent that bothered him. He couldn't pinpoint it but that was the least of his worries. His crimson eyes went to where she had fallen from. "That was quite a fall, Sango." She blinked at him before putting her arms around his neck. Then she let her powers flow. He dropped her, as she knew he would. He grabbed her wrist at the last second to keep her from falling over.

"Good bye, Naraku. I'll see you...in hell." She grabbed his wrist with the arm he was holding and used her other to grab above it. Then she released as much power as she was able. He cried out with pain and let her go. She stared up and watched him vanish before her very eyes. He wasn't dead and she wasn't going to survive this fall. She closed her eyes so she didn't see how far down she was. A moment later, she was in someone's arms. But it wasn't Naraku...and she was sure of that. So, without even looking at who had caught her, she lost consciousness.

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru stood and walked outside. Dusk was approaching fast and Sango had yet to get back. He watched the sky grow slowly darker before he began going down the path. He broke into a run and felt panic settle in his mind. Sango was still out there. Naraku could have gotten to her and none of them would've known since she was alone.

_Please be all right... Please be there. If Naraku..._

He followed her scent all the way up the path and, when he exited the trees, he noticed no one was there. Her bag was lying right next to her large bone boomerang.

"Sango!" His call echoed two or three times and he looked down. The first thing he noticed was that there were cracks in the ground. He bent down and looked closer to see that the edge had slid right off the cliff.

_If she was standing there..._

He jumped over the edge and watched closely for any signs that she fell over. The first one was that there was a broken arrow with half of the shaft was missing. It was driven into the mountain. He looked down and noticed the ledge. Suddenly, the scent hit him so hard that it made him dizzy. Naraku's scent was all over it. Once he landed, he jumped off the side and continued going to the ground. It was then that he noticed that Naraku's vanished. Down on the ground, he could smell the scent of wolf. But it was as though he vanished, also. There was no doubt he was standing there but besides that, the scent was so faint that he could hardly depend on it. He looked around for any speck of Sango's blood but saw nothing. It made him feel at ease but...Naraku had been there. He jumped back up to the top and grabbed her things. All he could do was wait. He had no idea if she was with Naraku or the wolf. He knew that it was going to drive him insane.

**XxXxX**

Kouga looked down at the girl in his arms. She had been the one who purified the tainted shards in his legs. He was just outside a cave, having run a long way with her in his arms.

"Hey..." He had the quiver and bow strapped across his back since he couldn't very well carry her comfortably with them on her. She was still unconscious and never even stirred once during the whole trip. The sky was beginning to darken and there would be no light from the new moon so he went into the cave. He set her down on his bed of hay. "Come on..." With a sigh, he set her things down and sat on the hard rock floor of the cave. Quickly, he started a fire so that the warmth and light would offer some security.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

He pondered for a moment before getting up. He didn't dare the leave her alone. Naraku had wanted her, that was clear. But...what for, he had no idea.

_She has powers like Kagome...only they looked stronger. That and she purified my shards. What was it that she said...? That she was Midoriko's successor?_

As a youkai, the wolf prince understood. He knew and feared that name. Midoriko had been the greatest and most powerful priestess to ever walk the Earth. One thing that he knew was that he had questions.

"Dammit, girl, wake up! Priestess..." He went over and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment. Then she sat up and gasped.

"Where am I? Kouga, why am I..."

"I caught you when you fell." He said softly. "Consider us even now. I saved you and you saved me." She smiled tiredly.

"Fine, we are even. Now, can you tell me where we are?" Her voice was soft and it had a hint of fear in it.

"We're in some cave... I made myself a bed here to sleep tonight. When I went out hunting, I heard you scream." Kouga bit his lip. "I have some questions for you. Why does Naraku want you so badly? Is it because of your powers?" She looked away from him.

"N-Not so much. He wants complete control of my powers, yes, but that is not all. He wants me to be his." He tensed. "I did not understand at first but now..."

"How badly does he want you?" When she looked right into his eyes, he knew something had happened.

"Bad enough to try and rape me." She whispered. He inhaled sharply before looking away. Her mahogany eyes basically told him the whole story. "He did not succeed but he has not given up yet."

"You and Inuyasha's brother are together, aren't you?" She flushed and nodded. "Well...what are you worried about Naraku for?"

"Sesshoumaru hasn't marked me yet. He does not want to rush because it could be too dangerous for the situation." She explained. "All I want is for Naraku to die so that I can get on with my life."

"Listen, taiji-ya..." He hesitated and she smiled slightly.

"Call me Sango." She said softly. He nodded.

"Sango, I'll take you back in the morning. There isn't any light since there's a new moon." She bit her lip and looked into the flames from the fire. "Sesshoumaru is probably worried about you."

"He is... I have a feeling that he is. He probably smelled Naraku's scent when he went to find me. I hope he...does not leave the village."

"I doubt he would. He must have smelled my scent, too. If he's as smart as people say he is, then he'll stay put until I bring you back." He looked away. "I had no idea where you came from and I didn't have a lot of time to wonder."

**XxXxX**

So, Sango was saved by Kouga after being attacked by Naraku. Not only that but Kagome and Inuyasha are in the future for the moonless night. What will happen next in this crazy fic?

If you read the next chapter, you'll find out.


	33. Moonless Night

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 33 - Moonless Night

**XxXxX**

Kagome looked out the window in curiosity. She had no idea why Inuyasha had taken to staring out it like the end of the world was approaching.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked softly. They were in the privacy of her room so no one would interrupt their flow of conversation. "Why are you suddenly so quiet?" She got up from her desk and sat down on her bed.

"I'm waitin'." He said quietly. "The new moon is tonight." Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. "I wanted to come here so that Naraku wouldn't find out about it." She got back up and sat down next to him on the floor.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about anything in this time. You being human tonight-" She stopped and stared at him with a wide smile on her face. He blinked and looked over at her.

"What are you thinking?" He didn't really like the look on her face. "Whatever it is, I don't want to be involved."

"You can go out with me tonight! Come on, we can have so much fun! That and we can be alone together." A blush spread across his face. She stood up and went over to her closet. "I'll start getting ready. Maybe..." She looked back at him before frowning. "Those clothes have to go if you're going to look normal." She bit her lip. "I could look through the clothes in the attic and see if any of my father's things fit you."

"W-Why?" He didn't get an answer but, instead, Kagome dragged him with her out her door and then up more stairs. "What are you doing?" They disturbed quite a bit of dust, which made the hanyou sneeze uncontrollably.

"My father's clothes are in some boxes up here. I don't know if they'd fit you..." She pulled one box down and opened it to find jeans and t-shirts, all neatly folded and untouched by any of the dust that must have laid in the room for years. She picked out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt before tossing them to him. "Now for some socks, shoes, and..."

"Why did you keep all this stuff?" He asked curiously. "If he's dead or gone...then why keep it?"

"Because...Souta may be little now but sooner or later, he'll get big enough. Mom forgot about these boxes so many times. We were going to get rid of them but...sometimes the past is hard to let go of." She opened another box and found what she was looking for before pulling him back down to the bathroom. "Now, try and get dressed. If you need help, just ask." He nodded and she closed the door as she left him alone. He sorted through the things. A pair of short-like things, boxers, were folded on top with the socks. She had gotten some sneakers, too. He blinked and began to pull off his usual clothes. He set his haori on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. Less than an hour and he would be completely human for one night.

_I don't really want to go out without the security of my powers..._

Not to mention that he couldn't even use the Tetsusaiga. He pulled on the boxers, thinking correctly that they went on first. He noticed a tag and looked at the jeans to see the same thing. But the button...was on the opposite side. He had seen Souta dressed in jeans before. The button always went in the front. So, he guessed that the tag went in the back.

"This isn't so hard..." He said to himself as he dressed. Everything seemed to fit him. It wasn't too tight but it was a little on the loose side. Then he pulled the red t-shirt over his head. He went out when he was finished with all but the socks and shoes.

"Good, you did everything right. Let's take your other things into my room." She folded his clothes and rested the sword on top before leading him back to her room. "It's getting darker out now. You'll be losing your powers..." She sighed. "I'll show you how to put the shoes on later. How does everything else fit?"

"A little loose." He stated truthfully. She smiled and left the room for about five minutes before coming back with a belt.

"He never used it but I think it should do the trick." She put it on before looking up at him. "Tell me when it gets just right." He nodded and she pulled. He gave her the signal on the third hole and she stood up when she was finished. "Now, I think I'll get dressed. Wait here for me." She took her clothes and went to the bathroom. He figured she would want to bathe. He wouldn't mind doing that when they got back. She came back in about a half-hour with damp hair but she was all set to go. He glanced out the window and noticed that it was almost time. They waited until his silver hair changed to black and his amber eyes to violet. His dog ears vanished to be replaced by normal human ears. "Come on." She grabbed some things and pulled him downstairs. "Mom, Inuyasha and I are going out for a while! We'll be back later."

"All right, dear. Just have Inuyasha wear the hat..." The woman trailed off when she walked into the room. "I-Inuyasha, is that you?" He nodded.

"I'm human for the night." He explained hastily before Kagome pressed him to watch her. She was dressed in a short pleated black skirt with a red sleeveless shirt. He noticed she was pulling on knee-high black stockings and then slipping into a pair of black shoes that looked kind of like her normal brown ones. So, he sat down and put on the socks before she helped him with the sneakers. When they were finished, her mother gave them some money and they left. He pulled out his rosary beads from under the shirt and ran his fingers along them. They got down to the bottom of the steps and Kagome took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled at her when she looked back.

"What should we do? There's so many places we can go tonight." She said softly. "I've got an idea. I liked this place the first night Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi brought me here." They arrived at a club for teens. It played all kinds of music that blared from the speakers. Inuyasha felt a little overwhelmed at all of the people that were packed in the room. And none of them stared at him...all except girls who were there with no dates. The dancing was wild and it was something that Inuyasha had never seen before. He knew nothing about dancing. He didn't even know how to slow dance...

"Kagome, I don't...think this is a good idea." She looked back at him with a small frown. "I don't like crowds and I don't know how to dance." He admitted with a pleading look on his face. He also didn't really like the current music they were blasting from the speakers.

"All right, then. We'll go somewhere else." They left and Kagome decided to take him to a place where she used to go as a kid. She remembered running all the way there crying when she found out her father had been killed in a car accident. It was a secluded area that overlooked most of the city. She always used to go there when she was upset. "This place is really special to me." They climbed the small path and came out to the overhang. He stared out at all the bright lights and took in what he could of the city. She took him over to a bench that was set there. It was a place just off the park that people could go to but no one ever did. They sat down and she leaned against him. He rested his cheek in her hair and held her close.

"This place is so...big. I've never seen anything like it." He said softly. "Thank you for all of this, Kagome. I know you're trying to help me forget about being human tonight." She shifted and looked up at him before leaning up and kissing him gently. He loved the fact that he could be with her for a really long time. He was free to love her. She pulled away and brushed his bangs from his face.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to show you the wonders of the modern day. You never would have seen these things..." He noticed her look away. "I wanted to see you experience new things."

**XxXxX**

Sleepless on the moonless night. That was how one would describe Sango. She sat in the cave with little hope of ever escaping the hateful fate that followed her.

"You should get some sleep." Kouga's voice made her blink away her black thoughts. She looked over at him then back at the bright flames. Her gaze seemed to sate his appetite for a response. But she felt that she should reply anyway.

"I know you are right but...I cannot sleep unless Sesshoumaru is near me. I always feel so safe with him." The wolf youkai chuckled and tossed more wood on the fire.

"Well, you'll have to deal with me tonight. Get whatever you can for rest because tomorrow, you're pointin' me in the direction of that village." She sighed. He smirked at her. "You must really love him." A blush spread across her cheeks. Just the look on her face made him laugh.

"Yeah, I do." He noticed that he really liked her company. "We've been through a lot together. It only brought us closer rather than tearing us apart." She sighed. "I just wish that I wasn't putting him through so much." He looked at the fire.

"When youkai love someone, that person is their life and their future. It doesn't matter what we have to go through." He said softly. "You see, Sesshoumaru knows that he will feel pain. He knows and yet he doesn't care. All he sees is you, Sango." His gaze softened. "Not all youkai are evil like Naraku. We're no different from humans sometimes. We feel pain but we take it better."

"Kouga...thank you." She smiled. "I really needed to hear someone confirm my suspicions." He gave her a look. "Now, you better protect me while I'm asleep." He laughed at her.

"I will. It's a promise!"

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It was stifling hot in the small house where they were all staying. He got up and went outside to bask in the cool night air.

_Sango, if you do not return to me... I do not know what I would do._

He looked up at the moonless sky. He wanted to scour every inch of the planet until he found her. But if she was with the wolf and she found her way back... He doubted that Naraku got her. The scent of the wolf was mixed with her scent.

_However, with the way the scents vanished like that, I could not be sure. I want to be here if she returns. If, after tomorrow, she does not come back then Naraku will feel my wrath._

Oh, he wanted to kill the hanyou already for what he was putting Sango through. But it would be foolhardy to rush in blind with rage. The fresh air made him tired so he walked to the forest and saw the tree that his brother was pinned to.

"Go-Shinboku..." He whispered; sitting beneath it. A calm feeling washed over him. He felt himself drifting off to sleep as he leaned against it. The presence of the tree was similar to his little brother's. He didn't know why but it made him feel safe. It comforted him somehow. Before he could resist, he was asleep.

**XxXxX**

"Be quiet. I don't want to wake them up." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the house behind her. They slid off their shoes just as someone walked out from the kitchen. Daisuke stood there, smiling at them.

"Kagome, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" She nodded and told Inuyasha to wait in her room. He glared warningly at the man before going upstairs. Kagome blushed when her mother's fiancé raised a brow at her. "He's awfully protective. Boyfriend?"

"We just got together." She looked over at the stairs. "You do remember him, don't you? You've seen him before."

"Have I?" She nodded and smiled.

"He had silver hair and dog ears." His eyes widened. "Anyway, is there anything that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was just nervous. The wedding day is coming up and I have yet to get to know you." He explained. She sighed and shook her head.

"Not tonight. I'm tired. Tomorrow is a big day, too. All of this stuff is gonna really wear me out." She walked towards the stairs. "Good night." He watched her run up the stairs. After the many times he had been there, he never got to know her. She was never there. All he wanted was to become closer to the whole family.

Kagome walked into her room to see Inuyasha back in his normal outfit. He looked more like her hanyou in the red haori and pants.

"What'd he want?" She shrugged.

"To talk and get to know me. We are going to be family after the wedding." He watched as she picked something from one of her drawers in her dresser. "Be right back." He waited until she came back in. She wore a knee-length t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He raised a brow at her.

"When are we going back through the well?"

"I plan on staying for a little while. At least until the wedding is over." She answered; climbing onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night, Kagome." He let go of her and began to get off the bed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" He looked at the floor then back at her. "No, you can stay on the bed." She tightened her grip on his arm. His eyes widened. "I want to be beside you." He didn't move. She took it as a refusal of her request. "Please, Inuyasha?" He let out a sigh and took the part of the bed by the wall. She smiled and got up to turn out the light.

"Comfortable?" He asked after she snuggled against him. She nodded.

**XxXxX**

The morning light shone through the cave on the two sleeping figures. Kouga was a light sleeper so even if a twig snapped, he would hear it and wake up. But that night he had the best sleep of his life. He was curled up near the front of the cave, guarding it, and the cool night air brushed his skin with chilled fingers. Now, he was nice and warm in the sun, his face hidden by his arms and his legs were stretched out. Sango was also still asleep, lying on the bed of hay. She began to stir, feeling the warmth of the day. Falling back asleep was her first priority. She didn't want to wake up. But then she remembered where she was and sat up. Kouga was asleep at the entrance with his back to her she knew she would wake him up if she went by him. However, she really had to go to the bathroom. So, walking as quietly as she could, she passed him and left. She went into the nearest bushes and went as fast as she was able. Then she quietly went back inside.

_I wonder how early it is...?_

It was pretty early morning since the dew on the leaves of the bush wasn't yet dried up. That and it was only warmer in the sun.

_It is still pretty cool from the shade but it is definitely going to be warm today._

She sat down by where the ashes from last night's fire rested. She hoped that Sesshoumaru had enough sense to stay put at the village. About five minutes into her thoughts, Kouga began to stir. He sat up and stretched.

"When do you want to leave?" He looked back at her, fully expecting an answer. "Now would be a good time. I have other business to take care of today. Naraku isn't going to wait around for me to find him." She nodded and stood to get her things.

"I doubt if Sesshoumaru would wait around all day, doing nothing. If I'm not back soon, he will go looking for Naraku." She said as she situated her quiver on her back. Then she secured the bow. "I'm ready when you are." He finished stretching then stood in front of her. He turned around and bent down so she could get onto his back.

"Let's get moving, then." He ran out, going in the direction of the cliff. After a little while, they came to the spot where he had caught her. "Now, obviously, we have to get up there. Where do I go after that?" She looked up.

"There is a path which leads straight to the village. It should only take a moment or two with your speed." He jumped up onto the ledge and they both felt an eerie chill. Then he gave a more powerful leap and got them to the top. She looked back, feeling as though the beauty took her breath away. Then, it began to get further away as Kouga ran swiftly along the path. Around halfway there, the wolf slid to a stop. "What is it?" She peered over his shoulder.

"Saimyoushou." He raised his nose in the air. Then there was a brief pause before he jumped to the side, his grip on her legs tightening. The Saimyoushou and a puppet of Naraku attacked. Kouga jumped high into one of the trees and continued to go forward, using the trees.

"Kouga, you have to get into a position from which I can use the bow. That way this can end faster." He glanced back and tried to pinpoint where the puppet was. Sango clutched his shoulder, her eyes on the insects. "Okay, drop me! Now!" He slowed and dropped his hold on her, watching as she landed on her feet and her hands, like a cat. Then she stood and engaged her bow. When the puppet was in plain view, she dislodged. Kouga stopped and ran back toward her, killing the insects that got too close.

"Come on. We can outrun them." He crouched down and she got on his back. "Hurry up and point out the way!" She did so quickly, tightening her hold on him as he ran faster than he previously had.

**XxXxX**

I'm gonna end it here. I figure that it's long enough for now.

See ya next chapter!


	34. Decided

**The True Holder of Shikon**

Disclaimer - Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 34 - Decided

**XxXxX**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, coming to his senses rather quickly. Two scents appeared right before a twister entered the clearing. It vanished as Kouga slid to a stop. The Taiyoukai's eyes went wide and a sigh of instant relief passed his lips. Sango got down from the wolf's back and ran into his arms.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so relieved! I was almost afraid that you went after Naraku." He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

"I would have if you had not returned." His voice was softer than usual. He then released his grip and looked at Kouga. "Thank you for keeping her safe and returning her." The wolf youkai smirked. Though he hadn't been happy to thank him, he had to do it.

"No problem. Now we're even, right, Sango?" He watched them with a feeling of relief. "Naraku did hinder us a bit but we worked around it. You two should watch out. She was lucky I heard her scream." Sango watched Sesshoumaru. "She would've died from the fall."

"Fall? Did she fight Naraku on the ledge and get dropped?" The Taiyoukai asked curiously. At the nod from both, he realized that he had been correct in his assumptions. His analysis of the cliff had been pretty thorough so the pieces fell right into place.

"I didn't want him to get me, even if it meant my death. But...even dying is not an option right now." Her voice was quiet. Kouga sighed and turned around to leave. "Kouga!" He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Be careful, okay?" He nodded and left with a brief wave over his shoulder. The Taiyoukai stood there with her for a moment before he pulled away and went to sit against the tree.

"This is exhausting." He gently let his head hit the trunk. Sango looked back at him sadly. Then she turned away from him before wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I never meant to be such a burden on you." He gave her a confused looked before he realized what she was saying.

"Sango, you are not the burden. Naraku is the one that I blame for all of this." He stood back up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I would never allow such a monster to harm you. Even if I get tired and frustrated, I will never give up on you." She smiled and turned around so that she could hold him.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. There is no way that I will ever give up the fight again, either." He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against it.

**XxXxX**

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. She was by herself in her bed. Her room was empty of life. The hanyou was nowhere to be found. After looking at her clock, she jumped up.

"I'm gonna be late!" All she could think of was getting dressed and rushing off to school. She grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom to do her usual routine at hyper-speed. Then she dashed downstairs and started downing her breakfast. Souta yawned and put his plate in the sink.

"Try not to defy the laws of time and space, okay, Sis?" He asked dryly, as though she did it all the time. In fact, the only ones surprised by her amazing speed and ability to not choke on food were Inuyasha and Daisuke. Inuyasha was growing furious at her because, in the feudal era, she was so slow that everyone was ready to go and she was just starting to get ready.

"Why do the shards never matter this much, huh, Kagome?" He asked, his narrowed amber eyes sending her those vibes. She knew she was in for it later. "You never seem to care this much about our journey..."

"That's because there's no set time to start. And it isn't like she'd get detention." Souta stated from the other end of the table. Kagome paused from her morning rush to glare at him. She swallowed her mouthful of food.

"Even though I am behind this morning doesn't mean that I can't find time to teach my darling little brother a lesson." She spoke rather quickly but her voice was so menacing that Souta didn't need to be able to understand her words, even though he did, in order to know exactly what she said.

"Kagome, dear, why don't you take your time? Inuyasha can get you to school rather quickly, couldn't he? Why rush such a beautiful morning?" Kagome's mother broke the tension quite amazingly. It was a beautiful performance. Inuyasha sighed and gave Buyou a long glance. Why couldn't he stay and play with the cat instead?

Inuyasha found himself being forced to bus Kagome to school. He didn't know why, either. And he had to take that ridiculous hat with him, too! That family was asking way too much of the hanyou.

"I want you to behave while I'm in school, okay? Even though it seems like I tell you this every time we're here, you still find a way to draw attention to yourself." He landed on the roof of the school and set her on her feet. She stared at him with a worried gaze. He shrugged.

"I dunno if I'll be here when you get home." He sounded nervous, despite how much he held his emotions back. "I don't feel right in this place." Her eyes widened slightly. But then she felt his lips pressed against hers. How she wished he didn't say what he had said. She pulled away and looked down at all of the students. "I'll probably be back later on tonight, though. I just want to check in with everyone, y'know?" She nodded. He was beginning to get uncomfortable with her silence.

"I'll see you later, then." Her tone wasn't that of the previous night. It held no softness, no warmth. He just nodded before leaving her standing there alone.

**XxXxX**

Sango could tell that her little disappearing act didn't go over well with anyone. Miroku rushed over to them when they entered and pulled Sango into a tight embrace. He let all of his relief become evident with the sigh that passed his lips. Then came the words, the lecture that she was expecting. But they didn't come from the houshi.

"What the hell were you thinking, taiji-ya? I leave for one night and you go and get kidnapped?" Inuyasha stood behind Miroku, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What in all the hells happened? Did you fight Naraku?" She backed away from the houshi before slowly shaking her head.

"I wouldn't even call it a fight..." She sat down, suddenly exhausted. Telling the story was bound to take a mere half hour, if even, but...she didn't even want to consider thinking of how close Death had come to touching her skin.

After everyone was filled in, she was sure that she would never be let outside alone again. However, they only told her to be more careful. The young taiji-ya was shaken enough from the encounter. She looked down. Even when she least expected it, he would be there...or especially when she didn't expect it.

_What kind of idiot would I be to get captured again? I know exactly what he'd do to me... And if I died, I would be a complete servant of that bastard. Not that I consider dying to be an option..._

She shook her head as thoughts bombarded her. Being a spiritually enabled taiji-ya was far more complicated than just being a normal human taiji-ya. Priestesses were purity reincarnated and taiji-ya were just youkai exterminators.

"What are you thinking of?" She smiled and turned to look at her lover. "Something seems to be troubling you." Softly shaking her head, she eased his troubled thoughts.

"I'll be fine and we both know that. My thoughts were just...on my new...or not so new spiritual powers." He chuckled and set his hand on her head as he sat down.

"You ponder the fate of yourself too much, little one." She blushed as he gave her head a pat before removing his hand. "Midoriko chose you to be the true Holder. That is all you need to know right now. Other than how you plan to deal with Naraku." The Taiyoukai made himself comfortable by stretching out his long legs, leaning back on his hands while regarding her with an easy gaze.

"As always, you're right. Though, you know me too well to know that I can't help it." She crossed her arms over her knees and sighed. "But I'm not the only one with a curiosity problem." He raised a brow before smirking at her. Then he just shrugged in response to her statement. She looked around, not even realizing that they were by themselves until that very moment. "Did Inuyasha go back through the well?" He stifled a yawn before replying.

"Not yet. He said he was waiting until nightfall. That old priestess requested his help, along with the houshi's. Rin and that kitsune have been playing around the village all morning." She smiled, hoping to make the current event a normality in her life. She loved sitting and talking with Sesshoumaru. And she couldn't wait until she was marked as his. Though, she had gotten angry at him and Naraku for using that phrase and word far too often. She didn't wish to be considered as a possession but...she actually did want to become his. It was then that she began to wonder why he had not yet marked her.

_Why? He will eventually mark me, won't he? Why can't he do it now? I just...want to make sure that nothing will prevent us from being together... Doesn't he want that, too? He said he did but..._

"You should probably get some rest. You look ready to fall over." She jumped at the sound of his voice, startled out of her thoughts. "Sango?" With a shaky smile, she stood up and went toward the room she had used before.

"You're right. I think I will get some rest..." She pushed the small door aside. "Good night." Even though it was still daylight outside, she felt like it was past midnight. Without a second thought or without waiting for a reply, she slid the door closed. Leaning against it, she let out an uneasy sigh. It was going to be tough for a while, of that she was confident. But why did it have to happen at all? Hadn't she suffered enough? Why was Naraku trying to make her life a living hell? She walked over to the spot that was her bed.

_I love him so much. Yet he... No, of course he returns my feelings. He said he does and I believe him. Sesshoumaru would never lie to me..._

"My beloved..." She lay down, pulling the covers over her body.

**XxXxX**

It seemed inevitable. He was drawn to the place, without even realizing why. The sacred presence eased his turbulent mind and calmed him thoroughly. He was angry about the fact that Naraku had once again nearly taken _his_ woman. It infuriated him to no end that he would have to watch over her like a sentry or a guard. Of course, he felt light in her presence and didn't object to being around her, he did it by choice, but the fact that he couldn't have time alone really made him angry. He loved her, of that he was certain. But he also loved to be alone. Now Naraku was basically making that impossible.

"You seem to like this spot a lot." A voice said softly from the shadows of the trees. He shrugged, not even surprised that he was found. It wasn't like he was trying to hide. If he had been, he wouldn't have been found. "Why is that? It seems like everyone does."

"It is the presence all around this place." Sesshoumaru responded lazily, sitting down and leaning back so that he could feel the bark pressed against his back. "Don't you like the feel of it?"

"Doesn't comfort me as much as it does for you and the others." His hanyou brother stepped into the clearing and took a seat directly across from the Taiyoukai. "But I have a reason to hate this place." Intrigued, Sesshoumaru merely quirked a brow before giving his brother a look, as though he should continue. "That tree is where I was sealed, Sesshoumaru. Kikyou pinned me there with her Sacred Arrow."

"So it is your presence that lingers with this tree..." Inuyasha frowned, wondering exactly what his sibling was getting at. "It was just so familiar. I wondered why it eased my soul." The silence that followed was more than tense as the hanyou stared at the tree. "Did you accept death at the time?"

"Yeah, I mean... Dying was better than feeling betrayal and...I didn't exactly have the greatest life." He bit off a hurtful comment and the Taiyoukai could tell that he was holding something back. With slightly narrowed eyes, the elder sibling stared right at the hanyou, as though giving him a signal to speak. "It was...because of you." He suddenly snarled. "Because you abandoned me to live on my own, an outcast to everyone! If you were any different now...I'd be surprised. Watch yourself with Sango because if you ever hurt her, I swear..."

"I have no intention of causing her pain." At least some of the tension dissolved and the barrier was made visible. "I don't understand what attracted me to her, Inuyasha. I don't understand why I have feelings for her. Perhaps Father had passed some of his personality to both of his sons." Inuyasha could tell that the feelings Sesshoumaru had for Sango were confusing to the Taiyoukai. "I cannot say what it is..."

"Well, you might not even have to wonder, Sesshoumaru. You're better off leaving well enough alone and just going with your gut." The hanyou stood up, suddenly feeling way too much tension. He turned to leave when his brother's soft-spoken words stopped him.

"I had no intention of making your life a living hell." Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sparkling light that filtered in through the leaves of the Go-Shinboku tree. "You may have been worse off if I had taken you in. There is no way of knowing, Inuyasha. Everyone...wanted more than anything to kill the bastard child that Inutaisho sired. They also wanted to kill the witch that seduced him. However the story went, that was what they all believed. Being around such animosity nearly made me weary to stay there. I left to go and find you when I heard your mother was killed. I had every intention of killing you back then..."

**Sesshoumaru stood, shadowed by the trees and wrapped in a dark cloak. His amber eyes gazed out expressionlessly from the darkness, glinting whenever torchlight passed. No one saw him there because he willed it so. No one saw him standing there watching the grieving young scrap of a hanyou beat on the ground angrily with his tiny fists. His wretched sobs came out sounding hoarse, as though he had screamed all day and had lost his voice.**

**"It is best if you stop while you still have fists to defend yourself with." Lord knows how long the mud-covered puppy would've sat there and beat at the ground, venting his grief and anger the only way he knew how.**

**"Who're you? An' why do you care?" His voice was cold, the beginning of a life-long icy defensive nature. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, scowling down on the pitiful youth.**

**"Fine, then. Do not take advice that suits your welfare. It matters not." The light drizzle had long since become an outright downpour but that didn't matter to the Taiyoukai and the hanyou didn't even seem to notice that he was soaked and covered with mud. For goodness sake, his silver hair was completely brown and his ears weren't even visible anymore.**

**"Who're you? Tell me!" He couldn't even see the face of the one that had approached him and all he could smell was mud.**

**"You dare to command me? Use your nose, whelp." Sesshoumaru pushed back his hood and smirked at the completely shocked expression on the boy's face. A ghost of a smile traced the young hanyou's lips.**

**"A-Are you really... A-Are you my big brother?" His question was filled with his vulnerability. The hanyou child didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with what family he had left. And Sesshoumaru was all that there was.**

**"Your 'big brother'? I suppose that young children call their elder siblings as such..." A wide grin settled over the mournful expression on the youth's face. "Your name... I cannot recall it."**

**"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's small body trembled with excitement. "Have you come to take me with you, Sesshoumaru? Mommy told me that you would never have anything to do with me and I almost believed her but now..."**

**"Now you believe differently? You've no reason to. I have no intention of taking you with me, my dear little brother." Sesshoumaru looked away from the boy and stared at the grave of the woman that his father had died for. "Father was so careless..." The Taiyoukai's eyes glazed over as he remembered the death of his own mother.**

**"What d'you mean...? You're not...here to take me? Then why did you come?" Inuyasha's small hope that he would be saved and sheltered had all but shattered at his brother's feet. Sesshoumaru watched as tears once again began to run down Inuyasha's face, his own expression stoic. The tears mingled with mud and the streaks were completely visible. His eyes were already red from his earlier grieving. The Taiyoukai found that he couldn't lift his claws up against a child, especially one that reminded him so strikingly of his father.**

**"That is none of your concern." The boy was grieving enough. He wasn't so callous as to take the life of another in such a condition, much less his own sibling. "Wipe your tears, puppy. And do not search for me when you've grown up. I will find you sooner or later when the time has come for your demise."**

**"How... You're a..." Inuyasha couldn't even think of a suitable word for the youkai standing before him. He kicked mud at his big brother, furious that Sesshoumaru could rip his hopes to shreds without any hesitation. "Get out of here! You don't belong here, youkai." The Taiyoukai evaded the splashes quite easily. He smirked.**

**"Perhaps some suffering would do you good, little brother. Farewell, for now." Sesshoumaru disappeared, leaving Inuyasha standing alone once more. But he was alive...**

"You're kiddin' me... You went there to...kill me? Why didn't you?" Inuyasha slumped to the ground, feeling a dull ache in his chest. It was familiar to him, having been there since the day that Sesshoumaru had just recalled. "You took pity on me, didn't you? Was I just so pathetic that I wasn't worth your time or effort?"

"You...reminded me of him. The way you talked in defense...and the way you looked. I could not harm you. I had no feelings for you as a sibling and I still...cannot say that I have any now. But killing a child and one so..." Sesshoumaru stopped, his gaze averted and his expression stoic. He stood up, unsure of whether or not to continue the conversation. He looked to the sky, realizing how late it had become. "Should you not be going back to your woman, that priestess?"

"Kagome? Oh, right..." He looked behind him, his eyes seeing past the trees toward the well. It unsettled him, for some damn reason. He didn't feel right in Kagome's world. But he had to go and see to her. When he looked back, his brother was gone, probably to go to Sango. When had things gotten so confusing?

**XxXxX**

Her eyes found his, reflecting her torn emotions. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. Her nightmares were increasing. She knew Naraku was growing desperate and it was scaring her. What would he do to get to her next? Would he go through Sesshoumaru? Would he try to hurt him?

"Sesshoumaru..." Those intimate dreams that Naraku had sent to her made her shudder with disgust. The fear pooling in her mind made her desperate for safety and comfort. His arms were wrapped securely around her, banishing her fears away. Her lips found his, engaging him in a passionate kiss. He gently pulled away, mystified by her behavior.

"Sango?" Sesshoumaru's amber eyes fixed her with a level stare. "What is it? Something is bothering you." A small, crystalline tear glided down her face.

"Make me yours, Sesshoumaru... Take me. Take all that I am and claim it as yous." Everything was quiet for a few moments. She felt him brush her bangs away. He captured her lips in a slow, tender kiss. She could already feel his rejection of the idea. He pulled away from her, almost hesitant to say anything. She wanted to start crying and he could tell.

"I am doing all I can for now. I cannot mark you or make a permanent claim on you. It is far too soon." He whispered gently. His soothing gestures barely registered in her mind. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to make sure that absolutely nothing could tear her away from the Taiyoukai.

"Then take me in the only way you can." He was not one to protest when it came to her wishes and there was only one way to grant her request... In fact, the thought had crossed his mind before. But was it a good step to take? Or would it only cause harm? She stared at him with eyes wide and filled with emotion. How could he possibly deny her something that would only bring them closer? He smiled softly before pushing her down onto her back. His lips began their journey at her own lips before travelling further down...

**XxXxX**

Sango stretched, yawning as she stepped into the sunshine. She wondered where everyone was. Maybe Kagome would accompany her to the nearest hot springs for some private girl conversation. A relaxing event like that hadn't happened in a while. Perhaps she would do just that...

"You should go take a bath, Sango. You stink." Inuyasha's voice called to her from the roof. "Now go and do as I say before I toss you in the cold river." Her face flushed red. She refused to face him after he had made such a blunt remark. But she couldn't just let him go without even a retort.

"You should try to be a bit more tactful, Inuyasha. Maybe then you wouldn't suffer so many injuries for that disgusting mouth of yours." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked away to find Kagome.

"Bitch." He growled, having lost the nerve to give her a lecture on how she should watch her behavior. Perhaps his brother was rubbing off on her... If she got any more of his personality quirks, he would have to start threatening her and separating the two of them for very long periods of time.

Sango sat in the hot springs by herself, remembering that Kagome would be gone a little while longer. Her eyes stared into the water. Her stress wasn't going to relieve itself. She was just so upset that Naraku was getting to her. Midoriko would no doubt tell her that she was worrying over nothing. Naraku was just a bastard that needed to be put in his place. And she intended to do just that at their next meeting.

"Sango." Looking up, she noticed Miroku standing by the trees. She flushed and covered her chest as she pushed herself deeper into the water. She glared at him but he simply averted his gaze. "Relax, I do not mean to watch you bathe. I just wanted to tell you that you should be extremely careful, okay? I know all about your desire to kill Naraku and gain revenge... But I do not want to see you hurt, okay? Inuyasha spoke for all of us yesterday. I intended to tell you the same. You also need to take care around Sesshoumaru. Don't doubt his intentions to wait but please..."

"Houshi-sama, you have to trust me. I won't be so stupid as to let Naraku get too close again. He will never be my downfall." Her eyes held a murderous look, one in which gave the houshi chills. "I've had enough of him. I'm fed up with agonizing over everything. I'm sick of letting him get to me. I don't know what made me that way...maybe it was this joining of my soul with Midoriko's... Still, I will not let that _abomination_ touch me. I've decided to be _his_ downfall."

"Sango..." He sighed before smiling slightly. Then he walked away, his eyes dull.

_You're a lucky dog, Sesshoumaru._

**XxXxX**

Things are really going to start heating up as the end draws near. I've had fun with this and before I even posted the first chapter, I was ahead by many. However, when the computer went down, it slowly crept up on me until I no longer had a lead on it. At any rate, I had everything planned out so that it would follow and remain on a set track. Some hints are crucial to the story so watch closely!

Thanks to all of you that have been supportive. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!


	35. Fractured Memories

**The True Holder of Shikon**

I do not own Inuyasha.

_35_

_Fractured Memories_

**XXX**

_**Sango?**_

It took her a moment to register that she was awake. She looked around the dark room for whoever had spoken. She was alone.

_**Sango, I need to speak with you...**_

"M-Midoriko?" She looked around the room as though the priestess would materialize out of the shadows. Her mahogany eyes scrutinized each corner.

_**I am inside of you. There is no need for you to look for me or speak with me out loud. I just...felt the need to contact you.**_

_What for, Midoriko? We were one, right...? How are we able to talk?_

_**Don't concern yourself with that. I'll be within you until my soul is complete. I wanted to talk with you about your situation. Your emotions are vulnerable because your body is containing both of our souls. Be cautious with what you do. If anything should make you upset, it will feel twice as hard as usual.**_

_So...I was right? When will the effect fade?_

_**It should be gone by now, I believe. I've no idea why it happened at all but with what you've been put through, I shouldn't be surprised.**_

Sango remained silent. She drew her legs up to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, she began to think about everything very carefully.

_**I apologize for putting you through so much...**_

_Think nothing of it. And don't worry. I'll make sure I get Naraku next time. Your soul will be complete again. I promise._

The darkness seemed to ease her uneasiness. She felt terrible for not being able to complete the jewel. But Naraku...he just pissed her off so much that she lost her ability to think straight. But she just had to stop that. She had to calm herself down to think rationally.

_So...Midoriko said that my emotions should have calmed down by now. When I encounter him, my head shouldn't be as foggy._

What would she do about her current situation? Her relationship with Sesshoumaru was going well but...she felt as though they took another step. Sighing, she fell back and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over.

**XXX**

Sango was woken up early by a pain in her stomach. She rolled over and sat up, blinking the sleepiness from her eyes. Sesshoumaru entered, gazing at her with his usual stoic expression. She gave him a small smile and stood before walking over to him and pulling him to her in a gentle embrace.

"Are we leaving soon?" He looked away from her.

"The miko has not yet returned." She looked up at him with a frown. He wasn't looking at her. She pulled away, looking at her feet.

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?" The Taiyoukai looked over at her with a confused frown on his face. His glittering amber eyes blinked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" His voice was soft, yet demanding at the same time. She further avoided his gaze by turning around when she felt heat spread through her face.

"Because of the other night." He suddenly knew what she was talking about. He had given in to her demands of him. He had given her what she wanted. But...why would he feel any different towards her, if not even closer? She was a strange woman.

"Sango, are you okay with the way things turned out?" She stiffened. Why would he even ask? Turning around to question him, she found him closer than he had been before. He continued to walk towards her, his expression never changing.

"Of course I am." She whispered as he tilted her head up with the arm she had healed. "It's just..." He smirked before turning around to leave the room.

"I am restless. It is nothing you need to concern yourself over." She watched as he left, strangely satisfied with his answer. He always travelled, never staying in one place too long. Sighing, she got dressed and went out to find someone that knew what was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha.

**XXX**

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the well, staring down into the depthless darkness. It was always a mystery to him how it lit up beautifully when they travelled through it to the past or the future. Kagome was at school. He had nothing to do but wait for her to get home. He had pissed the cat off so he was sunk for entertainment.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother opened the door and gestured that he follow her. "I made some lunch." He brightened a bit. Food was always good for a hungry hanyou. But it wasn't enough to fully cheer him up. His conversation with his brother had been far too depressing. If only he'd known... Why couldn't Sesshoumaru have told him? "Is anything wrong? You seem down."

"Nah, it's nothin' for you to worry about." He flashed her a small grin as she led him into the kitchen. Daisuke had returned to work that morning. The wedding had been small and short but still meaningful. The hanyou watched the woman as she served him tea and ramen, humming and smiling brightly as though she were the happiest woman in the world. "Do Souta and Kagome fight a lot?" He wondered, not even realizing that he had asked it out loud until she rested her loving gaze onto him.

"Of course they do. It's only natural for siblings to fight." She sat down across from him and appeared thoughtful. "Kagome mentioned you having a brother before. Are you having problems?" He shook his head quickly, his amber eyes going instantly to the bowl of ramen.

"It's not that... But I used to believe that he wanted me dead at any cost. Now...I found out that he...he doesn't." He picked up the chopsticks and began to eat carefully, not wanting to appear sloppy in front of her for some odd reason.

"I see... Did he tell you that he cares for you?"

"No, nothing like that. I just found out that he actually protected me by abandoning me after my mother passed away." He found it strangely easy to talk to her. She was such a nice woman, always quiet and listening without interrupting. "He told me that if he had taken me with him, I could've been killed. But since he didn't...I got the chance to live." He looked up at her hesitantly to see her smiling broadly.

"Then it is obvious that he cares for you. Not as much as he'd like to but enough to save you by letting you go." He stared at her as though she had spoken words of a deep secret. As though he had never even considered such a thing.

He never had.

**XXX**

Sango bumped into him by accident and found that he looked rather depressed. She gave him a concerned gaze.

"Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" She bent down next to him before tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him. "No girls to flirt with?"

"Sango." The way he said it made her draw back. His eyes were empty, devoid of anything. It was so unlike the houshi that she just stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone." He stood up and went to walk away when he was tackled from behind. It caused him to stumble but he didn't fall flat on his face. His eyes widened when he realized that Sango was hugging him from behind.

"Houshi-sama, I'm sorry. I know that it causes you pain when I'm with him but..." She trailed off, not being able to find the words to express just what she wanted him to know. "I can't be with anyone like I can be with him. It's so different from anything I'm used to. He makes me feel...pretty. I know it's silly..." He turned around and pulled her closer, leaning his head down so that his lips were against her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

"It isn't silly, Sango. If he makes you happy then how can I intervene? It's just...I wish I hadn't blown my chance." She stiffened when he held her tighter but relaxed when she realized that he would never. Or else face her lover's wrath.

"I just...love the way he makes me feel. You understand, don't you?" She looked up at him and her eyes widened. His eyes were glittering with unshed tears. She opened her mouth when he closed his eyes and smiled.

"The way it feels to hold you..." He opened his eyes, looking up into the sky. "I just wanted to know what I was missing." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling extremely guilty. She had caused one of her best friends pain... But she couldn't just let Sesshoumaru go because of that. However, her guilt eased when he pulled away and gave her one of his charming smiles. "Thank you." She said nothing as he turned and walked away.

Miroku couldn't believe how incredible it had felt just to hold her in his arms. He also couldn't believe that she had almost witnessed him crying. He was specifically depressed about how much his Kazaana was expanding. Naraku had to be taken down, by any means necessary.

_I can't say but...it won't be too long now before my void sucks me in. My nightmares are only getting worse and now I don't have the hope of gaining Sango's heart... What is left for me to hope for?_

The houshi sighed before stopping to stare at the village. He had nothing, really. No home, no fortune, and definitely no integrity. What woman would ever want him? Besides Koharu. She was far too young for him. His eyes went to the sky. What chance did he have at happiness? Would his life pick up if he survived their last battle with the hanyou, Naraku?

_Too many questions to be answered..._

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru sat by the tree, meditating. His mind was visually sparring with Naraku. He wanted the hanyou dead. The next confrontation would be the last. He knew it would be. Call it intuition...or maybe just plain confidence. But he was becoming enraged with the way Naraku was flaunting his powers, with the way he was testing theirs.

_I will swear on all that I am, all that I have, that Naraku will go down._

He looked up, his eyes narrowing as he sensed the houshi. Miroku walked into the clearing, his eyes on the Taiyoukai.

"Just the person I wanted to see..." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in the houshi's voice as he stopped walking. "Might I talk with you a moment?" Sesshoumaru nodded and stretched out his legs. He hadn't meditated in a while so it was leaving him slightly cramped. "I feel...as though I needed to ask you about Sango."

"What about her? Will you question my intentions? I thought I had already proven that I would care for her and protect her." Miroku sighed. This was going to be tough. How was he going to ask Sesshoumaru about his relationship with Sango?

"I wanted to ask you...if you really understand what you feel for her. What does it feel like when you hold her? Do you want her to stay with you for as long as she lives? Is she someone that you want to hold on to?" The houshi was struggling with his questions. Would Sesshoumaru get angry at him for asking? All the Taiyoukai did was stare at him.

"I believe that those questions are none of your business." He went to stand up when Miroku suddenly started to raise his voice.

"I just want you to tell me! I...don't want her hurt. I tried to let her go because I thought that she could be happy with you! I just want to make sure that...this is what is right for her." Sesshoumaru glared at him before standing fully and easily striding over to the houshi.

"You gave me no opposition when you learned what it was that we shared together. You backed off without so much as a single argument."

"I am not protesting about your relationship! I just want to ask if you feel that you can...keep her safe and happy." Miroku's voice dropped and he lowered his head. Sesshoumaru was silent for a long moment.

"I have no answers to that. All I can do is try." With that said, the Taiyoukai walked away and left the houshi alone in the clearing.

**XXX**

As soon as Kagome returned, which was about a week later, they departed from the village, Inuyasha as patient as ever... Sango felt slightly ill and so drained that she could hardly keep up. She put up a false front, pushing herself to the brink of exhaustion to keep pace with her companions. When they stopped later on that night, the taiji-ya went to sleep almost instantly. The next day was exactly the same. At every rest they took, she ate little and slept as much as possible to conserve what little energy she had. In fights, she was practically useless. She tried to fight but ended up being even weaker than the children.

"Sango, what the hell is going on?" The hanyou approached her after the third battle she'd flunked out of. Sesshoumaru watched her with guarded eyes, a concealing frown pressed onto his lips.

"I don't know, okay?" She snapped irately. "Do you think I know what's going on? I don't even know why I'm so damn weak and tired! I don't know why I have to push myself to keep pace! I don't know!" He bit back a retort because it was crude and blunt. He really didn't need Kagome on his ass about manners again.

"Well, just stay out of the way until this passes. You'll be better off on the sidelines." Her gaze hardened and she glared at him with resolve in her eyes.

"I'll do one better! How about I go back to the village and wait for your return? I'll be well out of way, then, I'm guessing!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest when she turned around. She took one step then froze, falling back into the arms of the one she's been arguing with. It seemed that her exhaustion was beyond normal. So, Inuyasha set her down and pulled his brother away from camp.

"What was that, Sesshoumaru?" The Taiyoukai couldn't disclose anything. Truth was, he didn't know the exact reason. It was far too early for any signs to be shown, or so he figured.

"I do not know, Inuyasha." He looked over at his lover, his eyes remaining expressionless. Kagome and Miroku looked concerned as they tried to rouse the taiji-ya. "We should take her back..." Just as the words left his lips, a bright light flashed, causing them to look over. Sango was standing, facing all of her friends. In her eyes was something Sesshoumaru never wanted to see.

"Sango!" Kagome held out her hand in concern. "You shouldn't be up..."

"Quiet!" The taiji-ya snapped, her eyes finding Sesshoumaru's. A malicious smirk forced its way to her lips. "You..." She suddenly dove for her weapons and got to them without much resistance. After all, no one really knew what was going on. "I want you to die!" She screamed as she aimed an arrow at him, releasing it almost instantly. Sesshoumaru found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move as he watched the arrow's flight. It landed right in front of him and unleashed a massive explosion of purification energy.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried, having had the foresight to get out of the way before the arrow hit. He regretted instantly not grabbing his brother. He barely managed to dodge an arrow fired right at him. However, as the smoke and dust cleared, he saw his brother's narrowed eyes. In his hand was Tokijin. "What are... Stop it! What are you doing!?"

"I cannot fight her defenseless." The emotionless look was somehow more withdrawn and sported a kind of poker face, if you would. "That would be foolhardy." He noticed the damage that the arrow had caused. His clothes were ripped and there were small cuts all over his body.

"You can't seriously intend to fight her." The hanyou argued but to no avail. His brother was dead set on fighting the taiji-ya. "You could...kill her."

"I may have no choice." The emptiness of the sentence sent a painful shock through Inuyasha's system. His eyes stung as he watched his brother brace himself, all the while dodging arrows. However, the aftermath of the arrows were what was injuring the Taiyoukai. Why was Sango acting out? She had all of them on the run from her spiritual powers.

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku's voice was harsh, his eyes narrowed. "What did you do to her?" The houshi was more than angry at the Taiyoukai. "Don't you touch her!" Kagome held him back, her arms around his waist from behind, as Sango had done when they had last talked alone. He felt pain with each step Sesshoumaru took towards the taiji-ya.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome looked back at the hanyou, startled to see the bitter expression on his face. "Inuyasha!" Rin screamed and Shippou and Kirara stood in front of her.

"Sango-chan! Don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little child sobbed hysterically, her eyes wide with horror. Shippou tried to ease her torment by reassuring her, telling her that they would all figure it out and that no one would get too injured. But judging by the way Sesshoumaru was suddenly acting, the kitsune wasn't so sure.

"Fight me." Sango pulled out her wakizashi as she threw her bow and arrows on the ground. "Let me be the one to see the color of your life blood as it drains from your body." Something was wrong with her, that much Sesshoumaru could tell. He narrowed his amber eyes at her, feeling his youki increase steadily. Something within her was tormenting her body, stressing so badly that it made her lose her senses. As he closed in on her, he could see the resolve in her eyes weaken. But she still fought him. She still tried her hardest to mortally wound him, going for the vital parts on his body. Inuyasha ran over and tried to interfere, tried to stop her but it wasn't any use as she only attacked him until he was forced to back off. He reached up to wipe the blood from his cheek, where she had grazed him with her blade. Sesshoumaru stepped closer.

"Sango, I will not waste my breath and tell you to stop..." He hesitated, trying to sense something specific in her aura. "But if you so decide to continue this, I will have no choice but to possibly cause harm to you...or even kill you." There... His eyes widened. It shouldn't have even been showing. But that faint signal...

"Stop wasting your breath then." She charged at him, her body still slightly weak from all of the exertion she had placed on it in their journey. He used Tokijin to block her blows until he attacked and sent her wakizashi flying out of her hand. She jumped back and began to throw daggers at him. He needed close combat... He used his speed to get behind her before raising Tokijin and striking her in the back of the neck with the hilt. She went limp and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sango!" Miroku ran over, accompanied by Kagome. The hanyou could tell that his brother merely knocked her unconscious. "You... You..." The houshi stared spitefully up at the Taiyoukai before Sesshoumaru put his sword away.

"What is it?" There was a morbidness in his eyes that none of them liked. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Inuyasha forced his voice to remain calm.

"I... I've...failed her..." It was all the Taiyoukai said as he gently picked her up and turned away. "Let us get her back to the village. That old miko should know what to do about this."

**XXX**

She was warm, safe, and her mind seemed strangely numb. She felt like she was being carried. Then, suddenly, she felt nothing and darkness, sweet darkness, encased her mind. A battle flashed before her eyes and she was harming the man that she loved so dearly. The expression in his beautiful amber eyes... She tried to look away but was forced to watch as more scenes unfolded in which those she loved were hurt by her.

_No more! Stop it! NO MORE!_

Everything froze and then shattered like the jewel had. She kneeled down, seeing bits and pieces of her fractured memories. Her tears rolled down her face and dropped onto them as she realized that they were all of her memories, both wonderful and terrinle. Then, nothing remained.

_What have I done? My love...my happiness...my friends...my life... Destroyed._

She picked up a handful of her broken memories and brought them to her chest as she sobbed pitifully. Alone. Broken. Defeated.

"Sesshoumaru..." The name faded on her lips as the sweet memory of him vanished. Then, all went dark.

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru watched her as she suffered her nightmares in his arms. When they arrived back at Kaede's, he set her in the room she had recovered in before. The others left him alone, knowing that he would prefer to be by himself instead of in their company. Though, Miroku was still furious with him. Not to mention that Inuyasha wanted explanations.

"Sango." He gently touched her face. "Get well and rest now." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her expression eased, making him feel a little better. He took her hand and rested his head on their joined hands as he lay beside her. "I will never...ever leave you." He felt guilt surfacing. Everything was his fault. He should have thought out his actions better before just following demands. If he had only realized that while those shards were within her body...they would reject anything foreign and impure. Though...how it could be considered impure was beyond him. Perhaps it was the strength of the amount of youki inside of her body. It was simply too much to be ignored... He sighed quietly as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip away.

**XXX**

She opened her eyes and sat up to darkness. Someone was...holding her hand and lying close beside her. Her eyes were not completely adjusted to the dark but even still...nothing was familiar to her. The person next to her moved.

"Sango? Are you...all right?" The voice was deep but held nothing that clued her in as to where she was.

"Sango?" She asked, testing her voice and trying out the name that the many had used. "My name...is it Sango?" He moved, letting go of her hand. The warmth faded from her body, making her shiver. A few candles were lit, causing her to blink from the sudden brightness.

"Y-You don't know your own name? Sango, this isn't-" She stared at him in complete curiosity. However, there was no recognition in her eyes. She didn't know who he was. She didn't even know who she was. He felt his stomach twist painfully. His mind didn't want to register the pain involved in her stare. He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and his breathing became irregular. "N-No... This...can't be happening. Not now..." He fell onto his knees and tried to fight the scene he knew was about to happen.

"Who are you?"

**XXX**

Some twist, eh? Wonder what really happened to her? Well...I know what happened. At any rate, we're coming closer and closer to the end. I've failed to mention that in previous chapters but I guess it slipped my mind. What, with trying to come up with newer chapters for you and all...

I'm not so sure really how many chapters are actually left but they will be a bit longer for you. And I am sorry to leave you at a cliffie like this but...how could I resist the temptation of some feedback? It seems cliffies are the only way to achieve such a goal so...here's one!

Thanks a bunch! And remember, please let me know what you think!

Hint: That means...review!


	36. Defeat

**The True Holder of Shikon**

I do not own Inuyasha.

_36_

_Defeat_

**XXX**

_**"N-No... This...can't be happening. Not now..." He fell onto his knees and tried to fight the scene he knew was about to happen.**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

The words hung in the air, each one painfully inserting a dagger into the Taiyoukai's beating heart. He let go, then. He let his barriers drop. He felt so vulnerable that he knew he had to leave.

"_No one_." He left through the door, being certain that his little brother got woken up. The hanyou stared at him in confusion. "Amnesia. The worst case." Inuyasha's expression changed to shock at the tone of voice his brother used. Kagome woke up and watched as Sesshoumaru left quickly. She looked at the hanyou in concern.

"Go after him. Make sure he's all right. I'll see what's going on." He nodded at her words and, without hesitation, took off after his elder sibling. Kagome then pushed her blankets away and got up, going cautiously into the other room, stopping when she saw Sango. The taiji-ya's eyes... They were completely blank, except for wonder and confusion. "Are you all right, Sango?"

"N-No." The answer was half-expected. "I-I don't know who I am. And that man... I made him upset." Kagome forced herself to give the woman a reassuring smile.

"Just get some rest. We'll see what we can do in the morning, all right? I promise." She felt so bad for Sesshoumaru. It was hard to pinpoint the reason for the taiji-ya's memory loss but she had a distinct feeling that the Taiyoukai knew something about what had gone wrong. "Just try to calm down. We can definitely find a way to fix this." She walked over to the candles as Sango got comfortable. As soon as the room grew dark, the miko covered her mouth and ran out, letting quiet sobs be her release.

_Sesshoumaru..._

Inuyasha followed the scent and found his brother by his tree. He stopped, keeping some distance from his sibling. The youkai was by no means unpredicable but, given the situation, the hanyou felt justified in being cautious. After all, he couldn't exactly tell if he was about to meet his brother's temper or if he was about to meet a stone wall. He would have taken either one with stride but the soft-spoken words hit home...

"She looked at me with no recognition. Her gaze was empty. No recognition, no love, no life. She said her name, repeated it as though testing it, her own name with her own voice..." Inuyasha's eyes widened. So that had been what he'd meant.

"She...can't remember anything?" Sesshoumaru looked up, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were like mirrors, his lips twisted into a thin line, a frown hinting from the downward angle of the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing..." His amber eyes narrowed at his brother. Inuyasha felt a strange sensation form in his stomach. His mind didn't want to register the fact of his friend's condition. "She...asked me who I was." He swallowed, not ready to ask but knowing he had to.

"What'd you...tell her?" The hanyou didn't doubt that the Taiyoukai was feeling something terrible... The hidden emotions in his voice made the hanyou want to cringe.

"I told her...I was no one." The implications made Inuyasha's stomach twist painfully. "What else could I do? Tell her the truth and leave her guilty?" The hanyou made a move to protest when Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into the ground. The bitterness tasted strangely like tears...and it smelled of blood...

**XXX**

The next morning, when everyone had been informed of what had happened, Kagome turned a questioning gaze to Inuyasha.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. Miroku looked at her sharply. Did she possibly know something? "I really think he holds the answers to this." Inuyasha opened his mouth but couldn't get a word out before his brother walked in, his face looking as though it were carved from ice.

"Do you wish to know what transpired?" The Taiyoukai turned his gaze to his brother. "I am surprised that you did not sense it. There is youki within her body." Inuyasha stiffened, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes hidden under the shadow of his bangs, he suddenly punched his brother right in the face.

"What the hell were you _thinking_!?" Sesshoumaru merely stood there, appearing as though he'd never been struck. His amber eyes went to Kaede, who averted her gaze instantly. Then to the others.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked softly, her gaze on the one who should explain it himself. In fact, everyone's eyes were upon him. Inuyasha seemed to have lost his anger.

"It means that she is with child. A hanyou child." Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, bearing nothing as to how he felt about the situation. Miroku's eyes went wide and he paled visibly. "She asked me to take her in the only way that I could. I should have refused but..." He averted his gaze, his eyes suddenly on the floor. "All that ran through my mind were the good things the situation would award. The child would emanate a youki that would protect its mother. It would also make the human much more agile and very energetic. It would enhance senses and abilities." He was silent, hardly wanting to continue. However, in order to get her out of her condition, they had to be aware of what exactly had transpired. "I did not think of the purification that her shards would attempt to exact on the unnatural youki in her body. It made her lose her sense. The child's youki was fighting the spiritual aura of the purification and...it forced stress on her mind and body."

"So...she lost her memory." Kagome finished softly. "Sesshoumaru, this...isn't going to be easy. I studied some of psychology in school but...I know from fact that amnesia isn't easy to battle." She looked to Kirara and Rin and Shippou then. "The only one from her past is Kirara... But we would have to bring devastating emotions to her in order to shock her back into her memories." The miko closed her eyes, refusing to cry from the hopelessness the situation seemed to radiate. "I'm sorry..." He said nothing before he left, going to sit by himself to think.

About an hour later, he felt someone approaching. He wouldn't have cared so much if the wind didn't carry _her_ scent to his nose.

"I apologize." He didn't bother to look at her, knowing well enough what kind of expression she had on her face. She moved closer until she was standing next to him. He took a glance up before she sat down next to him. "I know that I've hurt you in some way. I only wish that I could take it back."

"It is not your fault." His voice was far from comforting but it was the truth. Sango looked over at him sadly. He sounded as though he was the one at fault.

"I suppose, then, that it is no one's fault." He looked away, a nasty expression on his face. "But...I do wish that I could know just what everyone was to me. Like you. Were you my friend? My companion? We were travelling, right?"

"I told you already." Her eyes narrowed. "I am no one." He was caught by surprise, though it didn't show, when she grabbed his arm. He looked over at her.

"There is no way that you're no one. You were in the same room with me, holding my hand as we slept together!" He nearly flinched at her tone. Then she let him go and sighed, turning away from him. "I know that I hurt you beyond words. Please, help me get back what I lost so that you are not in pain." He continued to stare at her wordlessly. "I've hurt everyone somehow. Losing my memory... It makes me wonder...where is my family? Are they wondering how I am?" He was silent for only a few moments, bringing Kagome's words back to the front of his mind.

**"But we would have to bring devastating emotions to her in order to shock her back into her memories."**

"I can take you to your family. If you believe it would help you." She looked over at him to find him giving her a cold stare. Then she smiled.

"Y-You'll take me to them?" He wasn't really prepared to see how she handled the entire situation. But he believed that it was something that would shock her. It would bring devastation to her emotions. He nodded almost hesitantly but then she threw her arms around him, thanking him over and over. All he could was sit there in her embrace.

**XXX**

He told her that he would take her so they left at night, when everyone else was asleep. She asked him why after he told her that the others couldn't know. He simply told her that they might not have approved taking her so far in her condition. It was a believable lie. And it wasn't like he was a saint. He could lie really well. Though, sometimes, lies were appropriate. Especially when it came to the taiji-ya's memory.

"How far is it?" She asked, brushing his hair away from her face. He had told her that it would be easier for him to run that way, with her on his back. She had blushed when he put his hands on her legs to hold onto her. It seemed like such an intimate position to her. She slightly tightened her hold around his neck and rested her forehead against his back. He was such a quiet person. He didn't really like to talk to her. She briefly wondered why.

"We are almost there." Even in the dark, she could see the tall wooden gates that wrapped protectively around what must have been a village. He merely jumped the fence, gaining a light protest from the girl on his back. However, as soon as she told him to stop, the words halted in her throat.

"What..." He set her down and held her back slightly. Even in the dark, she could see what was lying before her. Her village. Her people. Death. "This is..."

"This is the village of the taiji-ya. That is what you were raised to be. You went through hell..." He turned to look at her only to find her on the brink of tears. Then, finding strength in her legs, she ran away from him. He was almost hesitant to let her go but perhaps she would gain her memory as she saw the familiarity of her surroundings.

Though there were tears in her eyes, she refused to let them fall. She felt as though that would disgrace her, that would disgrace Sango. She kneeled down next to a river, splashing her face with the chilly water.

_Why did he have to bring me...? Though...knowing feels a little better than wondering. How I wish I could remember them. Shouldn't all of this...rekindle my memory?_

To be truthfully honest, she did feel comfortable in the forest. The village had felt so familiar. The pain and devastation felt even more familiar. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. What was wrong with her? She had no wounds on her head. What, then, had made her lose her memory?

"So, what are you doing out here without weapons, Sango?" She just barely got out of the way of a sudden attack. Her eyes went wide when she noticed a woman standing not too far from her. Not just any woman, either. She was a youkai. Sango felt her adrenaline beginning to flow. "Still as sharp as ever, huh?"

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing. Kagura stared at the taiji-ya in shock. What was wrong with her? Suddenly, it clicked. The poor woman had lost her memory. This could only work to her advantage.

"My name is Kagura. Don't you remember me, Sango-chan?" Kagura stepped closer, her eyes softening as she watched Sango struggle with the realization that she had forgotten someone else. "What has happened to you?"

"I don't know." Still, Sango continued to hold onto her guard, never losing the feeling that something just wasn't right. The beautiful youkai in the elegant kimono obviously knew who she was. But, just who was Kagura? Could she be trusted?

"Well, perhaps I can help you. Come with me, Sango. We can get your memory back." Sango didn't want to be stupid and act on impulse but yet she wanted desperately to fix what she had done to those that cared for her. Kagura held out her hand and the taiji-ya hesitantly took it. The youkai pulled a feather from her hair and, before Sango even knew what was happening, they were in the air. "Relax, I know someone who wouldn't want you to forget him."

**XXX**

Sesshoumaru was growing edgy. Sango had been gone far too long for his liking. Was he stupid to let her go off on her own? Had he failed to make another decision regarding the taiji-ya? She was smart. So, she would at least scream if she needed help... Biting back vulgarity, the Daiyoukai took off, following her scent to the river. Suddenly, he felt his heart sink. The scent of Naraku was there. It was unmistakable.

"Sango..." It wasn't Naraku himself, of that Sesshoumaru was sure. It had to have been Kagura, then. The wind youkai wasn't stupid. She was capable of taking advantage of an obvious weakness. So, since Sango wouldn't know who she was, Kagura could use that to make the taiji-ya follow her to Naraku. Angry enough to turn his eyes red, the Daiyoukai stormed back to the village. Then he made a decision. It had been his best one in a while. He headed back to get his brother and the others.

**XXX**

The castle wasn't overly large and it appeared barren. Perhaps it was because of the obvious miasma in the air. Sango was only protected by the fresh wind surrounding the youkai in front of her. Kagura had said nothing on the way there, chosing to remain silent and enjoy the ride before all hell broke loose. On the way, the youkai had discovered that Sango was pregnant. With Sesshoumaru's child. She was certain that Naraku would have a fit when he found out.

"Stay close to me so that you don't breathe in the miasma." Sango nodded and, when they landed, she followed closely behind. The presence in the palace was ominous. It made her stomach lurch until she felt like throwing up. "We're almost there. The one you are to see is named Naraku. Be respectful." The name shook Sango to the core. It was really familiar. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in some kind of danger. Kagura opened the door and focused her eyes on the hanyou. His crimson eyes were focused behind her, on the face of the young taiji-ya. "Sango is here to see you." She gently led the girl into the room before excusing herself and closing the door. Kagura almost felt bad for leaving Sango in there alone.

"Sango..." The way Naraku said her name made her shiver. "What brings you here?"

"Kagura told me that she could help me. Perhaps you are the one that can bring my memories back to me." For an instant, his eyes went wide. Then he smirked. He could use that to his advantage. There was absolutely no way that he would pass it up. Not when he could make her willing to be his.

"Of course, dear Sango. I can help you." He took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "Come closer." He whispered harshly. She didn't say anything but did as she was told. "What..." He noticed that her scent was different. She had... Then he sensed it. The youki. That tiny amount of youki that signalled pregnancy. "So, you're pregnant." She stiffened. Her eyes went completely wide.

"H-How...?" A hand unconsciously went across her stomach. The hurt look of the man that led her to truth flashed through her mind. He had told her that he was no one when he was fighting off foreign emotion. He had been holding her hand when she woke...

"Come to me, Sango. I will restore your memories." Something inside of her screamed for her to retreat, to run from him. Something inside of her was trying to take over. Confusion made her back away. "Sango." His demanding voice made anger well inside of her. Suddenly, someone...made her voice words that were not her own.

"I will never listen to you, Naraku." She stood tall and straight, her glittering eyes narrowing. "You taint the jewel so easily with the blood of the Holder before you continue to ruin the lives of those around you. How foolish you are to believe that every shard is able to become tainted. Those within my soul are far from evil."

"Midoriko..." The hanyou stood and narrowed his crimson eyes threateningly. "How very charmed to have you in my presence once again."

"Quit being such an imbecile and fight me to your demise!"

"Who am I to refuse a lady?"

**XXX**

It was in the air. It was in his gut. It was making his throat burn. Naraku... The barrier had slipped ever so slightly. His amber eyes narrowed in the direction. Sango and Sesshoumaru had disappeared. He could only guess that his brother had tried to resurface her memories. What a terrible time to be dealing with such a thing...

"Kagome!" The miko looked at him, wide awake. The houshi had sensed it, as well. It had woken them from a sound sleep. "Shippou, you stay behind. You don't need to be involved." The kitsune wasn't about to protest but he wanted to be there. He wanted to help.

"Inuyasha-"

"I said no, runt. You'll only be in the way!" The hanyou gripped Kagome's legs as she climbed onto his back. She looked back at the kitsune.

"Don't worry, Shippou-chan. We'll be back in a while, okay?" As worried as Kagome was, nothing compared to the chill that ran down her spine. Strong spiritual powers were in use. "I sense Sango, Inuyasha... This doesn't look good."

"Sesshoumaru's no where near them. What the hell is going on?" Suddenly, the hanyou sensed his brother moving out, toward the source of their grievances. "Come on. We've gotta catch up!" Kirara ran outside and transformed, ready to give it her all. Miroku climbed on her and the friends took off.

**XXX**

Midoriko flew at him in a rage, now being able to fully unleash her wrath upon the being, the disgusting _hanyou_, that had ruined her precious soul.

"You will pay for corrupting what is rightfully mine!" She threw all of her power into her hands and attacked, punching him. Naraku was shocked as he flew to the ground, the skin on his face nearly dissolving from her raw power. Sango had long since been lost within her mind, pulling the pieces of her memory back together. Midoriko handled the battle with ease. A barrier against Naraku's shouki formed around her body. The hanyou didn't know what to do to defeat the powerful priestess.

"How could I help such temptations and greed? Your soul is a very powerful thing...and it was quite easy to corrupt!" His voice only sent Midoriko into a rage. He was mocking her! Who did he think he was? No mere hanyou could last long against her powers of purification.

"Shut up you selfish knave! Leave well enough alone and stop your attempts to anger me more!" His eyes narrowed. He was ready for a fight with her. Kagura wasn't there by now so she must have left. He knew that it had to be a one-on-one with the priestess. She was certainly ready to take him on.

**XxX**

Sesshoumaru raced toward where he sensed her last, when the barrier slipped. His eyes narrowed. He had to get there before Naraku gained any influence. Obviously, if she was using her powers, she either had her memories back or...that priestess within her had taken over. He looked up to see Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, heading his way. It was probably her that had taken Sango away to the hanyou. He growled, pulling Tokijin out and getting ready to attack her the instant she landed. He watched her ease onto the ground and then instantly attacked her. No matter how strong she was, she knew she couldn't defeat the enraged Daiyoukai.

"Where is she?" He hissed protectively. His eyes were red already and it wasn't even the start of the fight. She just evaded his attack, clenching her teeth and trying to pull out her fan. He didn't hesitate but went at her again.

"If you...stopped..." He paused for a moment, chest heaving, marks jagged and eyes red. "She is with Naraku now."

"Where?" He was past demanding but if she refused to tell him then she would die at his hand. Looking at the ground, she struggled with herself.

_Naraku binds me so that I may not roam free like the wind... If I lead him...will he finally defeat Naraku?_

"I will lead you." He transformed, his massive head rearing back. Fear instantly struck the wind sorceress as she gazed at his magnificent form. Then, she knew what he wanted. He glared at her with eyes narrowed and sharp fangs bared. She would do as he wanted. She would take him right to Naraku. Pulling out her feather, she flew into the sky, leading him to the barrier.

**XxX**

Sango was withdrawn into her shared mind, piecing memories together. Flashes of _him_ as well as those of her people and what has become of her village. She remembered what had last happened to her. Attacking...Sesshoumaru and the others. Then she remembered what Naraku had told her. That she was pregnant.

_Midoriko, you mustn't overdo it! The baby..._

_**I understand, Sango. I have been trying to protect the both of you from the harmful effects of your constant purification.**_

_Constant purification?_

Though, it made sense. That was why she had lost it against her friends... The purification bounced back on her. It was so consistant that it took out her memories. She didn't have long to dwell on her musings because of the battle... Midoriko seemed to do well on her own but...she didn't want to leave her alone. The priestess was pretty riled up and was doing well but it was still Naraku. Suddenly, the entire castle shook and drove even the priestess and Naraku to their knees. The roof of the castle came right off, revealing a very pissed off Daiyoukai's true form. Sango took back a portion of control of her body and jumped away just as one of Sesshoumaru's paws attempted to crush Naraku right where he kneeled. She ran to get out of the castle as quickly as she was able.

_Sesshoumaru...you made it. I'm so happy..._

But she didn't have time because the walls began to shake from the battle that was unfolding. She rushed to find her way through the maze of hallways.

_Dammit! Midoriko, any suggestions?_

Suddenly, she got the idea and focused some of her spiritual essence into her hand before punching the wall. She watched as she illusion vaporized, the entire wall disappearing.

_What a way to make an exit..._

Her eyes focused on her lover and the father of her child. How she couldn't wait to clobber him for getting her pregnant before Naraku was defeated... With a frown, she realized that he was in her village last, which wasn't very long ago. He had to know exactly where the hanyou was in order to make it there so quickly. Someone had to take him... The only candidate seemed to be Kagura. But she'd had her fair share of bouts with the sorceress. Why would Kagura try to help her? Or even help Sesshoumaru?

_**She must wish to be free from Naraku. Come. Let us dispell the shouki around the castle. If we purified the air itself, the battle will be easier.**_

_Why didn't you do that when you had control?_

_**Incantation isn't something to do right in the middle of a battle. Follow the forms of the prayers and signals as I show you... Then say the words...**_

As she followed the priestess's words and signals, she felt like it was easier to breathe. Her eyes opened when she finished and a purified wind swept away the disgusting shouki. The castle fell and disappeared before her eyes as though it were never there.

"Now what...?" She asked quietly, her eyes on the battle between Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

**XxX**

"The barrier vanished!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "Can you sense it?" Inuyasha sped up and gripped her legs tighter.

"Yeah, I can..." Almost as soon as they cleared the trees, a great canine entered their line of vision. His massive size was astounding, even to those that had seen it before. "He's fighting... Look!" He jumped up and Kagome noticed the young woman right near where they were fighting.

"Sango!" She cried, her eyes filled with relief. Sango was alive...

"Hurry, Inuyasha! Go faster! We've got to aid him!" Miroku was beside him on Kirara, racing to get there as quickly as possible. Almost immediately as they arrived, a swarm of Saimyoushou invaded their vision. Kagura was forced to face them by the hanyou that held her heart in his hands...literally.

"Stand aside, Kagura! I don't have time for you!" Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and faced her, an almost desperate look on his face.

"Inu scum! Move it!" Inuyasha just barely got out of the way before Kouga slammed into the soceress, flinging her to the ground. "I'll deal with her! You get moving!"

"Sure!" The hanyou wasn't about to argue or even thank the wolf at the moment. He then went to join his elder brother, who was in the process of going back to his human form. The Daiyoukai then drew Tokijin. "Ready, Sesshoumaru?" The two looked at each other before going into the battle together. Kagome ran to Sango, knowing instantly what the taiji-ya wanted when she got over there. The miko handed over the bow and arrows.

"Help them, okay?" Kirara was helping Miroku while Kouga was battling Kagura. Sango aimed for the glowing black sphere within Naraku and let go of the arrow.

"_Die, Naraku_." The glowing arrow pierced him, striking him and purifying the jewel at the same time. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and jumped back, evading the explosion of purification. Sango was armed with another arrow, ready to strike the remaining piece of the hanyou. She released. But not before he destroyed Kagura first...

**XxX**

Sango stood and caressed her swollen stomach. She looked down at the white lillies on the graves. Kagura had gotten a proper burial in her village for her deed of leading Sesshoumaru to Naraku.

"Are you ready?" She looked over her shoulder to see her Daiyoukai standing behind her. His eyes were focused on the lillies. Rin was awaiting them at the Kaede's village with the others. They were celebrating Sesshoumaru and Sango's bond. The taiji-ya smiled and brushed her fingers over the mark on her neck. She was so happy...yet it felt odd to not worry about Naraku. Midoriko had finally receeded back into her mind, finally at rest when Sango took the entire Shikon no Tama into her body. Still, however, the shards remained on her forehead. She didn't mind that she was the Holder. No one could get ahold of the jewel, anyway.

"Yes, I am." She held out her hand and he took it before pulling her into his arms. He raced off toward the village, toward their future together.

She was happy.

**XxX**

_Sorry the battle wasn't that descriptive, especially since I built it up to this point. At any rate, this is the intended ending._

_I may write a closing chapter but I think this should do the trick. I suppose you'll know if I decide to add another but until then, I guess this is the end of Shikon._

_Thanks for all of your support and I hope you enjoyed reading this! You've all been so wonderful, especially those that never failed to review! I hope I didn't disappoint you!_

_Hope you read my upcoming SessSan fics! Here's one that should be coming out soon!_

_It's called: _**Threads of Love**

_Check it out!_

_-Angel_


End file.
